Transformed
by BeckyLynn
Summary: Takes place during FE 10. Ike has been kidnapped and must be rescued before it's too late. The one thing you can't escape is yourself. Rated M for scenes or torture, violence, and language.
1. Before the Dawn

**I decided to write this fic when I discovered that there simply were not enough like it. The FE fandom seems to be mostly made up of humor stories. Humor is great and all but I need a change. This fic will be very dark and is not for the faint of heart. I honestly have no idea how far I will take it. We'll have to see how the inspiration strikes. **

**Chapter 1 will be short so you can decide if I should continue or not.**

*Story note* This takes place before Micaiah and Ike unit forces. So they're still enemies. Important plot point this is. :D The rest of the story will not be as confusing to read. You'll see what I mean.

Whenever you see the word "division" in all caps it means we are changing to another event.

Chapter 1

Before the Dawn

For the first ten minutes of sleep you feel awake. You hardly realize that your mind is slipping away into nothingness. It is during this time that we become unresponsive and begin to let go of ourselves. Our guard drops and peace is never-ending. Waking up is the opposite. You're on edge. Maybe even a little confused. You sit there and hardly realize that everything or anything is real. The world comes back in fragments. It's up to you to piece them together.

Ike is experiencing similar results. His eyes flicker open, find only darkness, and snap shut. It had hurt. He is instantly aware that something is wrong. The only thing he can sense is the thick taste on the center of his tongue. He can't quite place it…Then there is a smell. It stings his nose and makes his eyes water. His mind slowly gives it a few names. Decay. Rot. Festering flesh. It's nothing like smell of death on the battlefield. It's far worse. He suddenly remembers the taste, bile. His tongue seems to swell from the awful flavor. Eye's like the sky crack open again and peer into the darkness. Somehow it was brighter when his eyes were shut. Where is this place? He shivers. Pain. Pinching. Creeping. Sinking deeper. A quiver. What is this? Something runs down his back then down his legs. He can feel it at his ankle. It's skulking along his foot. Goddess, he wishes he had the strength to kick it off. Something else creeps along his outstretched arm. The feeling is no different. His arms are extended in such a way he is reminded of Tibarn's wings. Where is Tibarn? His arms…they're stuck. He pulls but feels disconnected. His wrists pulse and he can't move his fingers. The world isn't piecing itself together at all. He should be back in camp.

This dream won't end. Something else. A sound; the squeaking of a rusty hinge accompanied by footsteps. He can count the steps. Whoever it is, they're alone and they walk with a limp. The dim glow of a candle appears from around a corner and assaults his eyes. He winces and his vision blurs as his eyes water. From the candle's small light, he can see wax dripping down the sides in streaming globs. A gnarled hand grips the holder along with long knotted fingers. A face, wrinkled and decrepit, comes into focus before him. Iron bars cast shadows over Ike. They're all that separate him from that ghostly face. That crinkled mouth moves out of sync with its words. Ike wonder's if it's someone else speaking from deep within the darkness. But these words…they match this face so well.

His voice is a harsh whisper. "So many options…yes, countless even. My finest work…renowned…I'll be infamous…yes infamous…A god even." Ike feels the rough and cold stone of the wall against his back and realizes that he can't recoil any further. Cornered. He wants to speak-no shout. Anything but this… "Specimen is pristine…the muscle structure should withstand the treatment. I'm sure of it. Sure…yesss." His cold, beady, and crow-like eyes sweep over Ike as if he were something to be devoured. Ike holds his determined stare but wants to cringe more than anything. "Genius truly genius." He's mad. Completely insane. Nothing more.

"Wh-who are you?" Ike whispers. His voice trembles from the cold. He isn't that frightened, not yet.

"Restless, that's good." Ike can't stand it. He's cold, miserable, and on the verge of becoming ill; and all this madman can do is mutter nonsense. Ignore him like he was some talking parrot spitting useless phrases and twaddle.

"Answer me!" Ike's anger brings strength. The chains at his arms rattle and shiver. The rap against the cell walls their sound fading wit each passing second. Chink chink chink chink cachink achink. And through all this, those mad eyes just keep roving. He doesn't hear a word. Doesn't even move.

"Yes… now. Best to start, now." The iron bars scream as they shift aside. That craggy hand on his skin is so cold. Ike growls when something bites and pierces into his flesh. "Hush, my precious…Master Izuka will remedy this…" There's a pulsing in his veins. It burns and stings the same as ice.

DIVISION

It must be hours that he's been here. Yet still there is no light. No light means the air is sparse. The stone floor beneath his quaking form is dusty and stained crimson red. Ike curls his bare legs into his chest. His trembling arms wrap tightly around his torn and bloodied torso. Painstakingly, he crawls into the corner of the cell. His insides twitch and writhe. His eyes sting. Raised bumps cover his freezing skin. He wishes for home…for anywhere. The air prickles his lungs and he coughs heavily. Blood leaks out the corner of his mouth at a trickle. He wants to break that monster's hands. They touched him, manipulated him, and tortured him. Ike never cried or screamed but damn it if he didn't want to. There was still no light here; yet, somehow he can make out the small wisps of a spider web. The arachnid weaves its webbing in and out with delicate precision. Ike can only dream of understanding the countless years of instinct that go into the craftsmanship of the web. It's perfect and flawless. Ike knows he is the opposite. He feels broken. Dismembered.

DIVISION

**So…should I continue? I apologize in advance. I don't normally write in present tense and sometimes mix up my words. Thanks for giving me a chance.**


	2. Discovered

**Thank you all so much for your support. Because you've all been so very sweet I will continue. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But hey, it is definitely longer.**

**Note: Italics=thoughts**

Chapter 2

Discovered

Izuka plods his way down the narrow stairwell and dips under hanging cobwebs and lingering spiders. When his shadow drifts over the stone floors, all manner of pests flee in terror. Rats scatter into the broken piles of bones. Termites skitter beneath decaying wood. The decrepit old man's pace is direct and sharp. The way he twists around the winding stairs makes it seem as if he has remembered every step. The five men behind him move with less finesse. This tower is completely new to them. They know little of where they are headed or what awaits them. Come to think of it, they hardly know where they're standing in the endless darkness. This old man makes them uncomfortable. He has a voice that can make even a statues skin crawl and his twisted laugh holds the same bone chilling power of a death rattle. These men walk behind him in single file each a bit more unnerved than the one before him. The fifth soldier hangs back away from the others. He hates this tower. Hates the smell and the musty air. He already dreads whatever it was that awaits them at the bottom of these stairs. Down, down, down they go until the air tastes like iron and the candle light goes misty. Row upon row of empty cell doors stand open. Some of the doors have been busted from their hinges; others contain unidentifiable rotting carcasses. Messy sketches hang along some of the walls, notes about procedures he had used in the past. Procedures that had failed, needless to say.

DIVISION

Every sound seems to smash into his eardrums like the clash of cymbals. His mouth stretches open in a state of lingering pain. Calloused hands dig into his goose bump covered arms. Muscles pinch and spasm all over his body. Something darts across his stomach and another runs across his face, a third seems to drip of his knee. Dirtied finger nails scrape and tear at these places but he can't get to them. They are simply too deep inside. He grits his teeth behind his numb lips and lets out a deep and hollow moan. It's the only way to express his anger, his fear, his hate, and his pain. Oh, how he wishes it would just go away as if it were some awful dream. If only that one wish could be true.

Something cold presses on his flesh. His eyes snap open and he discovers that his struggles have brought his up against the cell door. Fingers trembling, they twine around the cold steel bars like thin wires. For a brief moment the air becomes warmer. He craves it, reaches out to it, when suddenly that small pleasure dies. In the darkness, a single candle drifts toward him. The shadow of that withering old man fades into existence and instantly Ike's heart clenches. His body only gives a slight cringe. From behind Izuka more figures appear. They are soldiers dressed in the deep ebony of Daein. They eye him warily and he returns the gesture. A shudder runs through him again this time it's a bit more severe. The pain builds and all he can do is grit his teeth. He strains against the bars until his knuckles turn white and his fingers tremble. It builds sharply and sends and rattling pain through every fiber of his being. In a swift movement his back arches and his head tilts upwards. Izuka cranes his head to the side and with scrutinizing eyes looks down on him. "A few more days perhaps…" Rage builds inside Ike. That voice it's just so…

A sudden blackness clears from his eyes. He must have lost consciousness for a moment. He finds himself being held upright. The blood rushes back to his feet so quickly he feels dazed. Armor-clad hands lift him up from under his armpits. He's been removed from his cell but he is still not free. His feet find solid ground and he stands for nearly half of a second before his knees give out and buckle beneath him. He hardly realizes that he's slipping out of their grasp until he hears Izuka snap, "You, dullards, carry my experiment if you must, but stop wasting my time." Ike's stomach lurches when he is hoisted back into the air. His breath hitches in his chest and all he can manage is a low growl of annoyance.

DIVISION

A small yellow bird twitters noisily from overhead. The general of the Daein army raises her silver haired head from it'd drooping position. She her eyes squint up to the gloomy skies. "Please, Yune, I need to rest." Peacefully, sets her head back up against the trunk of an ancient oak tree and closes her eyes. This war seems endless. She wants so badly to just quit but she can not. Too many rely on her to save them in their time of need. "Micaiah," she asks herself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

She thinks of Sothe and how she wishes he were not involved in all of this. He may not say it but she is well aware that he feels torn. He will always be her family but he will never forget the Greil Mercenaries. "Yune, please stop that…" Micaiah begs and rubs at her face. But the small bird just keeps at it. Finally Yune swoops down and darts in front of Micaiah's face. "What's gotten into you?" She holds out a hand but Yune merely peeps and flaps away. "Yune!" Micaiah rises to her feet and watches the bird dip into the forest. _This is so unlink her_ Micaiah wonders. Obediently, she follows after her little yellow friend. Despite Yune being a bird, she is extraordinarily smart and somehow very persuasive in her own little way.

Twigs snag at Micaiah's clothes and arms. Thorns sink into her skirt and tear the fringe. She has already begun to regret this. She hops over a small stream, gasps and grabs a tree branch to steady herself. The wood is old and rotten. It gives out easily and she falls to her knees. "Oh…" She sighs. She doesn't really care about her clothes getting ruined it's just---Her mouth drops open a notch. Before her is a tall tower stationed firmly in the ground. Its immense body is made from brick that has worn with the many years. The north wall is blackened as if it was scorched by fire. That would explain the lack of foliage in that area. The tower's monstrous shadow falls over her and a shudder runs through her. She finds herself backing away. A quick twitter and she casts her gaze upwards. Yune disappears again through one of the upper windows. Micaiah wants to call out to her but for some reason she doesn't want to make a sound. She feels so cold here.

A deep breath is taken and she gathers her courage. Darting forward, she grips the door handle and turns as gently as she can, without making a sound. Sunlight streams into the room with the open door and is quickly forced out when she closes it behind her. There are two options. A stairway on her left winds downward and out of sight, but the other straight ahead of her, spirals upwards. The second would be the proper choice in the search for Yune had the bird not just flown past her and down into the darkness. One foot in front of the other, and she finds herself five steps down. _That wasn't so terribly frightening._ She had never thought that there could be darkness so deep. The stairs beneath her feet get older and cooler as she goes. They whine and creak with each step. The final floorboard moans when she places her foot on it. The sound makes her freeze, her foot dangling over the landing. _What am I doing?_ She takes the final step and wanders aimlessly through the cavernous room. There's a bitter smell down here. It burns just to breathe.

"Get them out!" She practically jumps out of her skin. Quickly pressing herself up against the nearest wall, she listens to the sound of her heart beating in her ears and stares straight ahead. It had been a scream that much she knew. She turns to run but a there is a ghostly shuffling noise coming the way she came. She has no choice but to sink further into the room. She crouches down on her hands and knees and crawls behind a tall shelf. Spider webs dance over her fingers and she hastily swats them off. From behind musty old books she stares out into the adjoining room.

A golden-orange light leaks out and warms her face. From where she sits, she can spot three torches and what must be thirty candles, if not more. A single wooden table stands in the center of a group of men. Five of them wear the armor of Daein soldiers but the other… Micaiah's eyes widen. "Izuka" She whispers in a hush. The elderly scientist busies himself by explaining the use of drugs that could put the subject into a state of unconsciousness. Of course, when the test subject is asleep it's hard to monitor their progress. In other words he does not believe in using these drugs on his specimens.

"W-why are y-mmmm!" It is the sane voice that called out before. She tries hard not to gasp at the sight before her. She can make out the image of a hand hanging over the edge of the wooden table. Deep crimson blood dribbles down the fingertips and splashes onto the floor while the fingers cling tightly to the wooden board beside them. The hand is quickly grabbed by one of the soldiers and forced back onto the table. Two men hold the hand down while another tightens a leather strap around it. Micaiah's desire to run from this place grows but her fear holds her in place. There is the sharp clicking of metal buckles and the body on the table is completely bound and no longer able to move. A muffled scream comes from behind the cloth that sounds as if it is wedged between a person's teeth.

Micaiah can not stand it anymore. She turns away from the sight of it and begins counting the stones in the wall. It does not work. She plucks a book from the shelf, sees a rather detailed sketch of a disfigured torso, and sets the book aside. All she can do now is pray. Pray not to be discovered. Pray for whoever feels such terrible pain. Pray for Izuka's twisted soul.

Hours pass. Her tears have finally dried and the cries from behind her have subsided. She goes rigged when she hears the thunderous slamming of a cell door. Izuka's voice drifts past her hiding place and travels upwards and away. He is followed at a distance by the soldiers. None of them speak but their pale faces say everything. Micaiah jumps when Yune suddenly perches on her shoulder. She pats the bird on the head and listens. There is only silence.

As quietly as she can she stands and prepares to head up the stairs. If she is quick, they will never notice her. She reaches the bottom step and suddenly turns back. She can feel it in her heart; someone suffering so very close by. She can't ignore it. She could not possibly… Slowly, she walks rises from the floor. She walks around the bookshelf and spots the cell. It is a stones throw away from her hiding place but it feels like miles. There on the floor, she can see them. They are just lying there in a heap. Not a sound is made and there is no movement. Perhaps, they passed away during the whole ordeal. Maybe they were lucky. She's standing at the cell door; unsure of what to say.

She feels foolish, but forgets such unimportant things. "Excuse-um excuse me?" The body on the floor jerks violently and she wants to do nothing more than to turn away. Instead, her good nature gets the best of her once again. In a moment, she's crouching down on the floor. From here she has a better view of what Izuka has been working on. A single body lies on the floor trying to curl itself up into a ball but failing. The face of a young man is hidden behind wraps of cloth and leather. His bare body trembles from more than the cold. "Oh…" She can think of nothing else to say. Her warm hands reach forward through the bars and remove the filthy cloth that had been so crudely wedge between his teeth. She tosses the thing aside with repulsion. Finally one of the most basic of questions comes to mind. "What's your name?" She extends her hand over him and places it on his bloodied chest. She knows better than to use Sacrifice so openly around those she does not know, but she can't ignore his suffering. A few of the cuts heal but many remain. She can't give too much of herself. She could, but if she does she'll never make it back upstairs. "Please, answer me." She begs gently. Her voice is so hopeful.

Their mouth opens and shuts a few times before an answer can get out. When it does, it comes as a weak stutter "I-Ike. I'm…I'm Ike."

Micaiah freezes. Ike? He suddenly looked so familiar despite the fact that he wasn't adorned in his normal attire. She can't be sure if it's him. Not unless she can see his entire face. He will know her face as well if she does. Would he tell? It is too late. Her hands shake as she reaches forward. They work the ends of the black fabric until the knot is undone and it slides free. She swallows heavily. _It can't be. Why would…no_. "You really are him." She looks deep into his blue eyes and shakes her head. "You're supposed to be dead." He just simply keeps staring. "Why would they lie?" She buries her face in her hands and sobs. This day weighs so heavily upon her shoulders. "W-why?"

"Y-you're Micaiah, aren't you?" His voice is so gentle it frightens her. It takes a moment to even give an answer.

"M-hmm." She sniffles and dabs her eyes.

"He talks a-about you. Don't let him…" He goes silent.

She leans closer and reaches her branded hand to his face. She gives his cheek a small tap. He's unconscious. Reality comes thundering back to her. She quickly jumps to her feet and runs from this awful place as fast as she can. In moments she finds herself in her room and collapses on her bed. Her heart beat slowly evens out but tears no mingle with her sweat. Yune perches on the silver haired maiden's night table with her head dipped low. She's stopped her chirping. Micaiah is ashamed of herself. How could she so easily leave another to die? Why has she not gone to inform Pelleas? _No. no. This is for the best. Ike may not be dead but he's out of the picture. Without him Daein may actually win the war and please Begnion and…no._ Nothing could justify it, but for the sake of Daein Ike has to be gone. Besides, what if Pelleas already knew about Izuka and his mad experiments. What then? She wouldn't want to know. No. Pelleas would never. He didn't approve of Izuka's treatment of Maurim during the war with Begnion… but he had not done much to put an end to it. Finally she manages to clear her thoughts. If Ike were to be set free, he would simply be killed. Most of Daein still despises him for destroying their country three years ago. Maybe letting him stay there would allow him to live longer. Once the war was over he could just go free… _Wishful thinking_. She whishes Sothe would come by right about now.

DIVISION

How did she end up here? After all her worrying and rethinking she ended up here anyway. She stands before the prince of Daein in his throne room. She is already out of her element. She's been playing the part for far too long. Just once she has to question Pelleas. Just once she has to have a little less faith in him and find out the truth. "Prince Pelleas, I have a request." Micaiah swallows her hardest and waits for the future king's reply.

"You only have to ask, Micaiah." Pelleas has a kind heart but a feeble one at that. Going to him for help isn't really the best route of action but it is the most direct.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what became of the leader of the Greil Mercenaries." She tries to keep her face as serious as possible. She needs him to answer truthfully so it is best that he believe she is only curious.

"Well, It's an odd request but, as far as I know he was executed after his capture. I don't know by who or by what means, but the people of Daein have rejoiced." He looks a bit disturbed. "To think death would increase morale so greatly. Even Begnion is pleased." This answer is not good enough. He is either lying or he has absolutely no idea of what as been going on right underneath his own nose.

"…And what of the remains?" She just needs one small shred of information.

"I-I have no idea, really. Izuka informed me that it was handled in the best way possible." He is taken aback by the look on her face. He's never seen her look so displeased. "Micaiah, is something troubling you?"

"Yes. I- I've been thinking. Do you think Izuka is…" She is careful to phrase this correctly, "Trustworthy?" She cocks an eyebrow and waits for the answer with a tight feeling in her chest.

"He has never failed me before." Pelleas says concern evident in his voice.

Before Micaiah can stop herself she hears her voice mutter. "As far as you know…" It sounds so much louder than she expected.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Prince Pelleas," She sighs. "I was out earlier today and I happened to find Izuka's study…" She holds her breath and waits to see how well he handles this information.

"Yes. He spends much of his time there…why does this concern you so much?" His worry is genuine and it gives her the courage to continue.

"I went inside without his permission and I…I found Commander Ike of the Greil Mercenaries." Somehow her words do not seem to say what she wants them to.

"You mean Izuka has yet to dispose of the body?" Perhaps she dug a little too far.

"No…I mean to say that he is still alive." Her words come out in a sputter. "Izuka has been using him for his studies. It's…barbaric"

Pelleas looks deeply saddened. Slowly he drops onto his throne looking defeated and very much unlike royalty "I see. I guess I am just a simple fool who is easily tricked."

"Please don't speak that way about yourself." As always her words are passionate. They are the embodiment of her true feelings. "Izuka is under your command. You can stop this."

"I am not so sure." _How foolish. _She has to convince him fast.

"But when Izuka went behind our backs and tried to turn Maurim feral, you made him stop. You-"

"Obviously I failed. He's only continuing his twisted ways. Who knows what he intends to do with laguz." Micaiah chose to ignore the fact that Pelleas had mistaken Ike for a laguz. It had obviously been a mistake.

"The army will stand behind us. You are in charge after all."

He shakes his head sadly. "No, Micaiah. It's too late for any of us to undo this."

"What? Why?"

"If Begnion discovers that we lied to them about the commander's death, they will be furious. We would be lucky not to see our kingdom burn into flame."

"But what he's doing is-"

"Wrong. I know, but we have no choice."

She says nothing more. This is unacceptable. He is supposed to find a way to fix this and he's just going to "let it go". She wants to drag Pelleas back to that tower. If he just saw the commander's face then he would understand. If only…

"Then give me permission to come and go into his study as often as I please. Order Izuka to let me speak with the commander." _Where did this idea come from? Am I really this desperate?_

"An odd request. Why would you want such a task?" Pelleas looks even more bewildered but knowing that he can please Micaiah in some way brings his hopes up.

"He must know something about where the Laguz alliance will strike next. If he dies, that information will be lost. Let me try and get him to speak."

"I see. An excellent idea. Very well, I will demand that Izuka allow you entry but I doubt there is much else I can do. I can not order him to stop his research. We need his abilities after all." _Why is his research so important anyway?_

"Thank you, Prince Pelleas." She bows her head and walks away swiftly. It's not a victory but it is not a total loss either. The great doors open before her and she exits. She is surprised to find Sothe waiting near a painting of the Mad King's father; and yet, she knows she should have expected him.

He stops leaning on the wall and runs up to meet her. "Are you feeling well, Micaiah? You look pale." Without a word she steps closer and into his arms. It's one of the few occasions she can truly feel comforted. She does not want to break this embrace. Faintly she hears him ask her what it is that has been troubling her. She doesn't want to say it again. She can not force herself to say such terrible things. She will tell him when the time is right, just not now. His voice is so welcoming she never wants to let go. If she were to tell him now he would only become angry. She can not risk him storming in there and threatening Pelleas's life and in so doing risk his own. Finally she pulls away. Taking his hands in hers, she leads him away down the halls. Some fresh air will do them good.

"Micaiah?"

"Sothe it's really nothing I'm just tired."

"You always say that but-"

"Please, Sothe, I don't want to talk about it just yet. I promise to tell you later…" They are both waiting for the other to give in but to their surprise Sothe admits defeat first. He's weary from the past few days and not prepared to argue. They continue their walk past the kitchens and through the foyer until they are outside. Sothe paces his hands against the heavy castle door and together they step out. The sunlight makes the world a bit more welcoming and masks the shadows of the day.

Micaiah finds herself speaking. She isn't ready to discuss this just yet but too many questions have been nagging at her brain. "Sothe-I…can you tell me more about Ike." _That did not sound too awkward…I hope._

"That's the second time you've asked me to do that, Micaiah." _It did._

"I know, but I still feel I didn't get a very solid idea of him. Could you please tell me some more." Just a little bit would make a world of difference.

"Well," He brushes back his hair. She can tell he really is not in the mood for this. "Ike is…" He stops himself, "I mean, WAS very accepting. He couldn't stand to see any cruelty. Money wasn't all that important to him, either…" He pauses briefly and looks at his hands.

"Is something wrong?" _I went too far._

"No. I just wonder how his sister is taking all this…" Micaiah had been listening intently until he said that last sentence. Suddenly her mind started drawing countless ties and knots. _Ike had no HAS a family. This can only get worse_. She had really thought this would make her feel better but the pit of her stomach now ached and her throat has gone dry.

"He has a sister?" She pushes her fist to her chin in discomfort.

He nods. "She was a healer back in the war. I haven't heard anything about her recently but…I doubt she was far when Ike was taken."

"That's …awful." _Is that why he surrendered so easily? He was protecting the others all along. _She blinks a tear from her golden eyes before Sothe can notice. If there is one thing Micaiah can not stand its guilt. Right now, she doubts she can feel much worse. Unfortunately it can always get worse.

**Phew! That was fun. Hope you all enjoyed it. Happy thanksgiving everybody!**


	3. What Can't be Forgotten

**Holy cow, my stories have not gotten this much attention in a long time. People actually care. Thank you all so much! This was meant to be up a week ago but some jerk thinks it is fun to make a computer virus. (Is there nothing more evil) And before anyone yells at me, the flashback scene contains quotes from the game. Not mine. The second half is Micaiah focused again. I don't know why but whenever I write about her I get very lighthearted and a little sarcastic. She's optimistic. Sorta. But this is unimportant. Go. Read.**

Chapter 3

What Can Not Be Forgotten

Rain. It litters the earth in a damp sheen and soaks into the mushy ground. It brings only despair and leaves regret in its path. A chill wind accompanies it. Its high pitched whooshing meets the ears of all those who dare to listen. At some points the wind is not a wind at all. It is the soft voice of a child as they cry out to their mother and suddenly it turns to the dying wail of an elderly man. And To think, it is only the wind. These few moments will linger in his memory for a long time. Misery is not being cold miserable and wet. Waiting for vital information is never enjoyable. Knowing no matter how long you wait, the news will not be good, that is misery. And for some reason you still wait, because you have faith. Even the smallest amount can keep our feet planted and keep us waiting. No. This is misery.

Ranulf sits on the edge of the Serenes forest. His bicolor eyes are set and fixed dead ahead; unblinking. The forest, along with his fur, glistens in the moonlight. He is alone. The few that remained behind with him have taken shelter deeper in the forest. Sometimes he believes he can feel the danger growing closer only to find it is only a trick of the mind. He shivers and sends water droplets flying.

He is so soaked now, his fur sages from the weight of the rain. He shuts his eyes tightly and shifts his form. He can see them coming now. Two orange blurs grow in size as they race toward him. From where he now stands he can see the puddles splash as they trample through them. To his great regret, they are alone. Of course he expected this. He tilts back his head and looks at the cloudy skies as they weep. Softly he whispers. "Forgive me, Ike."

The two orange blurs are no longer blurs at all. Lyre and Lethe run up to him changing forms as they go.

"Anything?" He asks. His voice is weak from disuse.

"Nothing." She looks him directly in the eye when she speaks. "We followed their trail as far as we could. But the rain has washed away all signs of them."

"I thought as much." Lethe looks at him with pitying eyes but says nothing else.

Lyre eyes her sister with a look of excitement. Quickly she reaches into her sleeve and pulls out a piece of forest green fabric. "You forgot about this." She whispers so only her sister can hear.

Lethe's eyes flicker with a faint memory. "Lyre, found it near the Daein border." Lyre smiles bashfully and drops the fabric into Ranulf's outstretched hand. He stares at it as it snakes through his fingers. "Ranulf," She adds in a serious tone, "There is little chance that Ike is still alive."

"I know that. It's just…" He glances down at the cloth in his hand with a grimace. "I got him involved in this…"

Lethe quickly reminds him, "It was his choice to come."

He nods but does not seem to care. "If I'm not back in Gallia by the new moon, continue without me."

"Commander," Lyre leaps in front of him to keep him from walking away, "Where are you going?"

"Daein."

"You really intend to go alone?" Lethe seems unimpressed with his choice. She leans into her hip and waits for his answer.

"I have no choice. I can not just abandon… my friend." Ranulf normally seems carfree but that does not mean he is not devoted to his friends.

"Then…I will go, as well." She sighs and looks to her sister, "Lyre wait for us in Gallia."

Lyre's face reddens and she snaps. "No way are you leaving me behind." She looks to Ranulf, "Commander, you have to let me come. I can be useful. I can fight. I can be sneaky. I reeeeeeally can."

He could argue with them but his history with the two sisters has taught him that it would be pointless. "Fine. Be ready to head out in an hour. He walks deeper into the forest, leaving the two of them standing in the rain Gripping his hand into a fist he stares down at Ike's green bandana as it dangles from his numb fingers.

_Flashback_

Januff flew over to them with the report. "They're gaining on us. We have to hurry!"

Ranulf looked out over the fields to the point where he knew the Begnion army would appear. "Just get everyone into the forest." There was a passage there to Gallia; their only hope

Ike came up alongside him. His face was set and stern. "Any ideas?" He looked tired. Ranulf had not seen him this way since his father's death. Soren fell into place alongside them and gave a rare comment.

"…With the enemy closing in so quickly, it would be unwise to use this secret passage. If Begnion found it, it would give them an open invitation to surge across Gallia. Your king would not be pleased." He was right.

Ranulf could feel his headache coming back. "We can't expose our country to that danger. We have to think of something else." What were they going to do? Ike had pointed out that they could not use the forest as a battlefield. They had too many injured and wounded troops in their ranks anyway. It was all seeming very hopeless. Soren looked to the west and directed their attention over to the stone walls.

"Our options are profoundly limited, Ike. It appears our only other choice is those caves up ahead." Ranulf sighed. The Kauku caves?

"We don't want to go there. They say that there are only two ways out. One goes to Gallia and the other Goldoa. It would be suicide. They're a giant maze of lava and ash. We would never find our way."

Ulki's voice came from overhead. He touched down beside them and in an annoyed voice said, "However the more you hens carry on, the closer the enemy advances on us." Once again Soren's annoyed voice spoke up.

"If the enemy catches up to us in this forest, we will certainly die. The caves are known to be dangerous, so Begnion may not pursue. Even the most formidable natural hazard isn't as deadly as an intelligent, living army. We must go to the caves, now.

Ranulf looked at Ike who had the final say in all of Soren's plans. The commander of the Greil mercenaries nodded. "All right, Soren. I trust you. Let's move out for the caves.

The trek into the caves was miserable. Every step they took down the rocky incline was slow paced. With each passing moment the heat increased. Ranulf remained at the rear with Ike to help the wounded. A female laguz with a badly injured leg came stumbling along. Ike carried her down to Ranulf who handed her off to Mordeccai. When he turned back to Ike, the commander was no longer there. He raced back up the incline to find Ike speaking with Ulki.

"Ike, what is it?" Ranulf knew to expect the worst.

"They're here."

"What? We haven't gotten everyone into the caves. We need more time."

"I know." He reached over his shoulder and removed his sword from its sheath. The sunlight glinted off its edge and made Ranulf wince.

"W-what are you… what are you doing?" Ike held his sword, Eltard, out to Ranulf.

"See that it gets back to my sister." Ranulf reached out and took Eltard into his hands. Ike had made the sword look so light and yet it took both hands for Ranulf just to life it.

"Ike, what are you doing?" But Ike was already walking away. His back was to Ranulf who was staring at his friend dumbstruck. "Ike?!" He turned and looked back at laguz with a soft smile.

"I'm making time." With that he turned away and approached the edge of the forest. Ranulf looked down at the sword in his hands. His throat clenched and his stomach knotted. "Ike…" He whispered. He swallowed his fear and anger along with his grief, and looked to Ulki.

"Tell everyone to get into the caves. We have to hurry." Without another word, he placed Eltard on the ground where the soldiers would not disturb it, and went back to helping the injured.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the forest, the Begnion army stood awaiting orders. Every soldier had their weapons at the ready and an emotionless expression plastered on their face. General Levail had been doing the same until just a moment ago. Something had entered his line of vision. He leaned over to inform his commanding officer. "Sir, someone is coming out."

General Zelgius merely nodded. He had seen the figure long before Levail but had decided not to take any action. Finally from behind a large tree they appeared. Zelgious who often remained emotionless, blinked in surprise. He was not expecting to see a familiar face. On the contrary, he had been expecting to see Gallia's future king again. Of course his surprise faded instantly. It did not even show in his voice. "Commander Ike." The man in front of him said nothing. He simply stared back. He looked lost.

Finally, he spoke, "General, Zelgius, I would like to negotiate a surrender." It was a flat out lie but this was war. Zelgius had thought as much. Why else would a man walk onto the battlefield without a weapon?

"Understood. Agree to our terms and this war can end without further bloodshed."

Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke in a wicked snicker of a voice. "I am afraid I can not allow that my dear General."

Zelgius scowlwd and turned to face a man who had only arrived moments before. From his clothing it was apparent that he was a senator, but that was the least noticeable. His hair was a massive array of curls that hung down past his shoulder's and his nose was a mockery of an appendage. His voice was the most horrid of all. It was this man's arrival that surprised Zelgius more than Ike's appearance. But as always he did not let it show.

"You're…Senator Valtome."

"Uwee hee hee. You're not even a tiny bit surprised, Lord Zelgius of Cador? What a frightful bore you are. I came here in secret just to surprise you."

"Oh, I am surprised indeed. What would bring a senator of your station of your station to a place like this? Do you bring new orders?" It was clear that he did not care for this man at all and yet he tolerated him. It seemed that this Valtome knew it but he also seemed to enjoy it.

"Uwee hee hee. Oh, yes," He eyed Ike with his cold eyes and made the mercenary want to draw back. He honestly thought they had forgotten him. "I am here to deliver a decision handed down by the senate." Ike hardly noticed that Zelgius had taken Ike by the arm and placed himself in front of him. "In its wisdom, the senate has appointed me commander in chief of the Imperial Army. From this moment on, this army is mine." Ike could have sworn he had seen the General's skin pale.

"… I see. Then I am at your command. Your orders, Commander?" The senator only laughed his shrill little guffaw and prattled on about how much fun Zelgius was to play with. The general had to ask him for new orders repeatedly until the fool finally shut up and acted like the commander of an army.

"Hmmm. I don't really care for this battle. It is taking far too much of my precious time. We shall conquer those sub-humans with a different route."

"Actually, Sir, They've asked to negotiate a surrender. I thought you had arrived in time to hear that." He stepped aside so that Ike was visible to Valtome's wicked eyes.

"Uwee hee hee. And here I thought you were always so serious. To think animals wanting to negotiate. I rather enjoy this side of you, General."

"Sir, I am quite serious. Commander Ike is standing right beside me." Valtome looked annoyed. This was no fun. Without warning he shot forward and shoved his face within an inch of Ike's He was inspecting every inch of him. Ike was disgusted to find that this man even smelled like cheap perfume. He could even taste it. Valtome finished with his scrutiny, not nearly fast enough, and sneered in the General's direction.

"You seem to have confused a Beorc for a beast. But it is understandable. I would confuse this thing for an animal as well."

"Senator, you misunderstand, Ike is the commander of the Greil Mercenaries. They were employed by Gallia and now they wish to surrender."

"No." Valtome said simply.

"Sir?"

"No."

"But, Sir, we have lost so many soldiers already." Zelgius looked more bewildered than ever before.

"No, I'm tired of those creatures. They tarnish our beautiful world and make it undesirable. We can not simply stop all that we have accomplished. No. I shall not have it!" Ike's mind drifted from the conversation at hand and he thought back to the others. Hopefully he had bought them enough time to escape. He was purposely ignoring what this man said. If he listened to any of it he might be compelled to snap that monsters neck.

"Commander!" They all turned to see Lekain rushing toward them. "The Laguz alliance was seen heading into the Kauku Caves. They must be desperate."

Valtome chuckled. "Surrender indeed." Ike ignored him. "Well then we should move on. The Northern force will stay here. Tell them to go inside the caves and search for bodies of the dead sub-humans or something."

"Sir, that's suicide!"

Valtome waved his hand dismissively and turned to Ike. "As for this one, I see no further use for one so incompetent." He swiftly reached over to one of the soldiers and plucked their sword from their fingers. He admired the blade for a moment, tested its weight, and gestured to the two men closest to him. "You, hold him down." They stepped forward obediently, each taking a hold of his arms and forcing him to his knees. He hit the pebbles on the ground hard enough to feel the skin on his knees tear away. At least the others had made it safely into the caves. Valtome's shadow shone on the ground in front of him. He could just make out the narrow point of the sword as it hovered over his head. He swallowed and waited.

"Sir, Please, wait!" Zelgius had placed himself awkwardly between the blade and Ike.

"You're spoiling my fun, Zelgius."

"I must advise against this."

"On what grounds?" There was no easy way to speak to this man.

"Ike, is Crimean. If we intend to keep Crimea out of this war or even as an ally, we can not be the ones to… do this."

"Are you suggesting I let this pathetic excuse for a beorc run free?" His patience had run short and it was really starting to show.

"Not at all sir. We should simply pass the burden onto another. Why not Daein?" Zelgius wanted to stab himself for saying such a thing. Daein's most hated enemy just delivered to their doorstep. How did that change anything? Valtome seemed to consider this and a wicked smile came to his face.

"I rather like this idea. Crimea would be a useful pawn in this little war. See to it, General."

"…of course, Senator Valtome." He averted his gaze from Ike's. The feelings of guilt tore at his insides.

"Oh and send the northern force into the caves." He was repeating himself just to wound Zelgius further. "And, Zelgius? Never question my orders again, or I'll have you killed. Is that clear? You should be happy to know that you will be coming with me to wipe out those beasts. Well, I'm wasting my precious time out here.

Ranulf raced through the trees and ran to the edge of the forest. He had gotten every soldier into the caves. Even if Begnion were to try and follow, they would have a hard time. The hardest part had been bringing Eltard to Mist. He would have trouble facing her again. She had run to Titania and cried in the other woman's arms. He could not blame her. Ike was the only family Mist had left. He had to forget that for now. He had done his work and now all he had to do was go back. He just had to go back for Ike. He crouched low to the ground and crawled up behind a berry bush. Peeking our from behind the thorns and branches he saw the army was marching away. Ike had gone with them. He was too late.

Ike did not dare speak. He kept his head low as he rode on horseback along beside Zelgius. He stared down at his bound hands. His wrists were chaffed and red. His feet had been tied to the saddle. Zelgius led the horse along by the reins. "I apologize, Ike. I never intended for this to happen." Ike did not respond. "You will be turned over to Prince Pelleas when you reach Daein. He has a good heart." Ike swallowed and stared straight ahead. The border was close. Zelgius gave him a quick glance before he walked away to meet with the Daein escort.

One of the larger soldiers approached Ike. He followed orders, cut Ike's ties from the saddle, and lifted him down to the ground. Ike just stared as they redid the bindings around his wrists. He was left standing there, surrounded by enemies and nameless faces. He hung his head lower and thought back to the others. They were safe and that was all that mattered. That was all.

Suddenly, there was a faint blur of color and something tightened around his neck. He gasped and tried desperately to wriggle out of this strange hold. A cold voice whispered in his ear. "You'll be joining the sub-humans soon enough." The hold only got tighter. He could feel his face burning and his lungs aching. If only he could move his fingers. There was an abrupt loud thump and the pressure went away. Ike reached for his neck as he staggered forward. His hands came away from his throat and to his disgust he found his own bandana had been wrapped around his neck. It fell free and drifted to the ground as the first raindrop fell. He coughed and the world swam before his eyes. He coughed harder and teetered on his feet. Everything was fading; being eaten away by small patches of black. A low groan came from his lips as he fell forward. He landed heavily in the outstretched arms of Zelgius. Through blurry eyes he could make out the image of his attacker lying on the ground. Ike couldn't understand. Zelgius had helped him. His legs felt useless, but it was over. Why could he not react? Why was everything so…cold. The world changed and he found himself staring up at the sky and in the arms of General Zelgius as they crossed the border to Daein.

Everything was coming back in small pieces. There was only color but later on there were shapes and definition. His stomach lurched as the world beneath him bounced and thumped along. Wooden planks. He was lying on wooden planks. Planks…that must be a carriage like the merchants used. He rolled over and stared at the man behind the reins. He didn't look like he was from Begnion. They hit a bump and his head banged against the wood. Daein. That's right. Zelgius had told him they would be going to Daein…Why Daein? Where was Zelgius?

"What's wrong with me?"

"Plenty." Ike glared at the back of the drivers head but chose to ignore the comment. Instead he tried to think about what could be making him feel so odd. No. He did not remember the last time he ate but everything runs together when you are away from home. What day was it anyway? There was an odd taste on his lips. Powdery and bitter. The final conclusion was: he had been drugged. No point in thinking anymore on that. The cart came to a quick halt and Ike rolled onto his stomach. The driver was speaking with someone outside. He leaned up on his elbows and peered over the edge of the cart. Three Daein soldiers were standing there along the road. It looked a bit comical. They stood in a row from tallest to shortest and each stood perfectly still with their weapons held ever so perfectly.

"We are here in place of Prince Pelleas. We will be escorting the prisoner." Ike groaned when he realized what was coming. Once again he was lifted into the air, flipped over one too many times and planted on his feet. He didn't even have a chance to register their faces before he was clubbed over the back of the head and sent sprawling to the ground.

_End Flashback_

"Micaiah, have you seen my healing staff?"

"Micaiah, we need a healer."

"Micaiah are you pushing yourself too hard."

"Maiden, be well."

Micaiah this Micaiah that. Really it was the usual routine, but today it seems more stressful. It reminds her of when Sothe was little. She would sneak from her room to get a glass of water in the middle of the night. She never wanted to wake him and that was hard to avoid with him being such a light sleeper. Somehow, the sounds of the house seemed even greater. The door hinge that only squeaked slightly seemed to scream and that one loose floorboard groaned more furiously than ever. Of course none of this was true. It just seemed that way because she was trying to be sneaky. Much like she was trying to be sneaky right now. Being spoken to is frustrating. It is as if any moment now someone would run up to her and ask where she was running off to with that bag hung over her shoulder. In truth it was easier to get to the stone tower than she expected.

She is not really sure how she should go about this. Should she knock or just walk in. She does have permission after all. Izuka is probably too busy speaking with himself to notice her anyway. Boldly she walks inside and begins her descent down that awful stairwell. She counts each step in her head as she goes. Step number seventeen is the most important. This is the step where she now comes face to face with Izuka. She practically yelps when she notices him.

"Eh? What's this." He croaks and leans in to admire her. "You, girl what business do you have in my personal study?"

Thankfully she manages to hold her ground. She has been letting him talk down to her for too long. "I am certain that Prince Pelleas has already spoken with you."

"Eh…some nonsense about coming and going and such "

"As I please." She reminds him with the sternest voice she can muster.

"Mere trivial words. Do as you wish, but disrupt my work in any way, and I will have you exposed for the fraud you are." Fraud? She merely stares back at him and waits for him to step aside. He doesn't. He just ogles back at her. "Are you going to get out of my way or are you going to daydream?"

Her good nature gets the better of her and she presses herself against the cobwebbed wall as he tromps past. Under his breath he can be heard muttering. "Insolent brats, wheehee! Pawns and nothing else." As soon as he is gone she runs down the last few stairs; drawing her bag against her as she goes. She hits the last stair and makes a large cloud of dust rise up. Oh, heavens how she distastes that man!

She makes her way across the room and stops in mid-step. A spider web had drifted across her face. "Ugh…" She wipes franticly at her cheeks and shivers. Abruptly, she remembers the need to be serious. It did not start off well. Ike had seen her when she was frightened and vulnerable. She needed to be tough. She needed to be the way any general would be in front of an enemy commander. "Commander Ike, are you awake?" Yes, very imposing, indeed. He does not move at all. Her eyes are still adjusting. From what she can see he is just sitting there with his head against the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs. He presses his knees to his chest and stares right on through her. She forgot how bad he looked. It's disturbing. A healing wound runs along the side of his forehead and another trails down his bicep. He seems somewhat conscious of her presence and tries to ball himself up further. "Um…" Oh. There it goes; her serious demeanor, gone. So much for Micaiah being imposing. "Do you remember me?" He just keeps staring through her like she is made of glass. "You know why you're here, don't you?" No change. "It's because you're a prisoner of this war. You really shouldn't have involved yourself in this." Again with the serious and heartless act? Goodness what is she doing? Her tone drops to a whisper. "Look…I'm…I really am sorry for all that's happened to you. I can't help you and…and…" It really was easier to just be herself. "And I would help you if I could, but I can't." It felt good to say that. She needs him to know she is not a bad person. Saying it aloud is a bit comforting. "I hope you understand." Why is she twiddling her fingers? And he is still staring at her…right. She closes her eyes and stares at her feet. "Look if you don't want me here, I'll go." He blinks his eyes heavily and gives his head a slow shake.

"Don't" It's a single word but it's one of the most meaningful things anyone has said to her in a long while.

"Okay…I'll stay." She reaches an unsteady hand into her bag and pulls out a key. She lifts it up to the lock of the cell door and looks at him meaningfully. "You have to promise not to run or anything like that."

"Can't." He rasps.

"You can't promise?"

"Can't move." He still has not moved.

"Oh…" She lets the door swing inward and slips in. It slams shut behind her and makes her jump. Quietly she presses her back to the bars. She stands like that for a long while and practically mimics him. It looks ridiculous. There she stands, looking terrified and nervous, and watching someone who is basically doing nothing. Finally he tips his head in her direction.

"I meant it."

"Hmm?" She can not help but stare at the trail of blood running down his chest. "You really can't move, can you?" He gives her a funny look, lifts up his left arm and lets it drop to the ground. He tries to lift it again and only manages to lift it a few inches before it drops again. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow he waits for her to react. "You're mad at me aren't you."

"Hmm?"

"You… you look so sour." He bows his head and mumbles something. "What?" She can't make out a word of it. Carefully she moves closer and crouches down beside him. "What did you say."

"I always look…like this." She looks at him as if he had just told her he was the king of Daein.

"Was that a…a joke?" She sits back against the wall just out of arm's length. He does not seem like the type to suddenly snatch at her, but why risk it?

"…no." From where she sits she can see the goose bumps rising on his arms. The poor guy is freezing. She throws an arm into her bag and pulls out a soft blanket. The bag looses its shape almost instantly as it flattens out. She drapes the blanket carefully around him and quickly returns to her spot on the floor. Mentally, she checks the distance between them.

"I…thought you might be cold."

"Thank you." She wishes he would say something more…conversational. Oh, speak of the devil. Here it comes. "You need to sleep more." Where had that just come from?

"I…what? I mean…" She sighs and gives up. "You can tell?"

"Mmm." He nods and swallows painfully.

"Well, you need to eat." Hah, so there.

"Would you eat… anything these people gave you?" He coughs heavily and boroughs deeper into the blanket.

"Well, no. But would you eat it if I gave it to you?" He seems to be thinking it over. She smirks and pulls a bit of bread from the bag. "Would you?"

Hours pass as the two sit together in this small little world. Micaiah has forgotten the war. She's forgotten so much. She likes him. _He's a good person_. She thinks to herself. He smiles so softly it almost is not real. Slowly she breaks off another chunk of bread and places it in his hand. He can lift his arm a bit better now. At least she doesn't have to lift the food up to his mouth anymore. She's never seen anyone eat so slowly. He refused to eat at first, but somehow she had managed to earn his trust.

She never realized how close she was to him until right now. Their shoulders are touching for goodness sake! He does not notice but when she does a heavy blush covers her cheeks. _To close to the enemy. Get back, Micaiah. Get back._ Suddenly she wonders, _What time is it?_ She has been here since…after dinner. She dabs lightly at his forehead with the cuff of her sleeve. "I don't think it will scar." Well, technically, this was closer than she wanted to get but she could not ignore that cut any longer.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." She smiles gently and picks up a lock of his hair. There is so much blood caked into it that she could hardly tell what color it once was. She lets go with a frown and gets to her feet. "I should go. Sothe worries." _Do I really owe him an excuse?_

"Sothe…" He thinks for a moment. "Micaiah…can I ask." He coughs into fistfuls of the blanket. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Go ahead." She smiles kindly as she locks the cell door behind her. Cruel irony.

"If I…need you to…if there is no other way. I want you to end it."

_It? End what?_ She wonders then gradually she realizes what he means. She takes a step back. He sees the look on her face.

He can't ask that of her. "I-" He gets another view of her worried face. "Nevermind. I shouldn't ask that of you.

"No, I will…" She can not believe she's agreeing to this. Killing in battle is hard enough but to take a life as a favor… It is too late. She already said she would do it. "If I really have to I will…" Maybe bringing Sothe into this is going to be a bad idea. She can not ask for his help in this. She could hardly ask him to fight against Ike in their last battle.

"Micaiah?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be back?"

"I was planning on it. Why?" She has completely neglected to explain everything to him. He does not know about the deal with Pelleas or the struggle she went through to smuggle him that blanket and that loaf of bread. It is best if he does not know.

"No reason. But I'm glad."

"Tomorrow then." She smiles secretly to herself and takes the first step up the stairwell.


	4. Best Left Unsaid

**This is yet another dark chapter. It creeps me out. Fans of a certain character may want to wring my neck after this. So, I apologize in advance. A bit of this is Izuka focused and that guy is hard to understand. And of course we will get back to Ike and maybe notice, dare I say it, something a bit different about him. (Nothing major but…) As always feel free to ask any questions you may have.**

Chapter 4

Best Left Unsaid

"Micaiah?" Nolan is waiting for her outside the castle gate. Apparently she has been missed. "Where have you been?" He is giving her his classic "doubting father" look. She's been receiving that look ever since the war with Begnion. It's becoming less effective, thankfully.

"Oh, I was just out for a walk. I…" She dusts off the seat of her pants and runs a hand through her hair. She's filthy from that place. "I just needed to clear my head a little."

"This war really has you working hard." Good old Nolan, always looking out for his friends.

"Yeah it's always on my mind." It's sweet that he is worried and even stayed out to meet her, but she really needs to get to her room before-

"Micaiah." Drat! Sothe comes running out from the forest. Micaiah swallows heavily. _What was he doing in there? What if he saw me?_ Her face feels hot and burns from worry. "I've been searching all over for you."

"Um…" What was that lie she had just told Nolan? She can not remember.

"I was searching for you in the forest, but Yune lead me back here." A cool wave of relief washes over her. _Good. He didn't see._ She does not have to ask to know he is very put out with her. He hates when she does not tell him things. Yune twitters and perches on Micaiah's shoulder. Micaiah would have to remember to thank her little friend later. Sothe never really realized what he was saying when he called Yune "dumb". If not for her little bird he may have stumbled upon her not so little secret.

"Well, I'm here, now." She stretches and walks up to the gate and waves to the watchman to open the way. "Gosh…" She yawns into her hand and blinks as if she could not be wearier. "I am soooo tired. People have been saying I really need to get more sleep so I think I'm going to take their advice and get to bed." _Thanks for the excuse, Ike._ "G'night boys." She waves and slips through the gate. As always she thanks the gatekeeper with a smile and a nod.

The two watch her leave and stand for a moment in silence. Nolan scratches at his beard and yawns. "I believe Micaiah is right. Now, is a good time to call it a day." He begins to walk away but stops when he sees Sothe staring at him with a dumbstruck expression. "Something bothering you?"

Sothe rolls his eyes and gives Nolan his most serious expression. "She's avoiding us…"

"Perhaps."

Sometimes Nolan is a bit too passive especially when it comes to dealing with Sothe. Sothe looks away and mutters, "Never mind." He gives in and follows his elder up to the castle. In the dark they do not realize that the gate behind them has remained open. There is another who wishes to enter the castle grounds. From his place beside the door the gate keeper steps out from the shadows and welcomes the newcomer.

"Good evening master Izuka."

"Troublesome children. Horse feathers!" He mutters in his gravely old voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. What was that?" The poor gatekeeper asks with a bewildered expression. This old man rubbed him the wrong way. He's taken aback when the old man just ignores him and continues to stroll along the walkway. He adjusts his helmet anxiously and says nothing more. In the silence of the night he can hear the chirpings of crickets and the ravings of a man deranged.

DIVISION

"Don't touch me!" His voice does not sound like his own. It is deeper and full of rage. A hand finds his faces and rams his head into the brick wall of the cell. His dirtied nails grip at the flesh of another. Instincts return and he bites savagely into the other's wrist. Blood smears across his chin. The taste is bitter but he does not care. He wants out. He wants out, NOW.

Another man, this one bigger, comes at him from behind. No matter. He can handle this one as well. He pins his previous attacker in place and thrusts his head backwards and connects with the other mans jaw. That's all. He is alone. He believes this for only a moment when another man rushes down the stairs. Their eyes meet. The man dares Ike to move. He's a fool. A desperate man will take any dare. It's all up to adrenaline, now. He bounds forward and tackles the man. In his furry he presses all of his weight down on the man's chest. His arms fly as he lashes out. Each hit makes a sickening crunch.

He stops. The world seems so very far away. Sounds do not appear nearly as loud as they did a moments ago. His heart pounds away and he is certain he can hear the blood running off of his hands. He feels as if he is in twilight. With some trouble, he rises from the man's chest and staggers across the floor. His weight is too much. He drops to his knees and drags himself on his stomach. His fingers grasp the edge of the very bottom step. He's here. He's made it across the room. The hardest part is over. All that is left to do is climb the stairs. He hauls himself up inch by inch until he reaches the sixth step. He can feel the splinters biting into his fingers. He can damn well fell the blood oozing from his temple. But he wants step number seven more than he cares about the pain. Seven… eight…nine. _Just one at a time_. He tells himself. _Take it in pieces_. Ten. All his strength is leaving him. Eleven. The adrenaline is draining away. Twelve…He's running on empty…thir- His mind screams out for him to continue but his body has given in. His hands lose their hold and he slides back down the stairs. Without any grace he rolls over the last two steps and lands on the chest of the unconscious soldier. His lip bleeds and his jaw is badly bruised. Splinters protrude from his fingers even his toes. Ike's eyes stare out at the world. They are unseeing. He has lost all consciousness. He has failed to escape.

DIVISION

Micaiah wastes no time in getting out of the castle today. Begnion senators have come to speak with Pelleas. She purposely sent Sothe out with Leonardo and Edward to keep him from losing his temper around the senators. When it comes to the blood pact, she could not take any risks. She is packed light today. Well… lighter than yesterday. In her bag were only a few items :a canteen of water, a few vulneraries, and fresh bread from breakfast.

Yune is following along today. Micaiah feels a bit sorry for leaving her behind yesterday, but Yune was no where to be seen when she left. The poor bird went with Micaiah everywhere. It practically did not exist without her. "Are you coming with me today, Yune?" The bird answers by flying to the tower ahead of her. Coming here is not nearly as bad today. Izuka was to attend Pelleas's meeting. That means he won't be patrolling the tower and watching her every move.

She takes the stairs at a run. There are enough creepy crawly things in that stairwell to make even the most hardened soldier skip a step or two. She's been counting the stairs every time she comes through. Yesterday there were sixty eight. She keeps track as she goes down. Fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty… Her foot hovers over the next step before she pulls it back. There's a thick red color running over the boards. She does not remember ever seeing that before. Maybe it was always just too dark. Trying to skip that step she is bewildered to find step fifty eight is also smeared. In fact, every step from here to the very bottom is stained. She takes a deep breath. She's no fool. She knows what it is. Her feet meet the next step and then the next. She averts her eyes from the sight. She can feel it clinging to her shoes.

"Ugh." The floor. She half hops and half leaps over a deep crimson puddle. Another one is just beside the shelf. It stretches up until it is just inches from the wall. There's a faint churning in her stomach. She wishes it away, holds her bag to her chest, and sidles along the wall until she is clear of it all. Oh why did she not just turn back? _I'm getting in too deep_.

Her only relief comes when she sees Ike balled up in the corner of his cell. She lets herself in and sets her bag beside the bars.

"Ike?" He stirs and she comes closer. "Ike wake up." She leans down and gently removes the blanket from his face.

BAM! A bruised hand shoots out from under the cover and latches onto her wrist. Yune shrieks and begins to flutter madly around the cell as Micaiah gasps in surprise. She tries to pull back but the hold is too strong. She could beg him to stop but what good would that do? What reason would he have to listen? Her eyes meet his. They're cold and hollow. Tears well up in her eyes as his fingers draw blood. She blames herself. _What an idiot I was. To think, simple minded Micaiah, so trusting, so stupid. What was I thinking? I can't change anything!_ All these thoughts ram into her at once and she just wants to scream. And then all of a sudden…the pressure is gone. She can still feel his hand there just not in the same way. Slowly, she turns her face to see his. His eyes are not the same. The hollowness is gone and it's been replaced by nothing but pain sympathy and self-loathing.

"Micaiah, I…I" He can not find the words. Perhaps, there is nothing he can say anyway. He lets go of her and watches as she pulls away. She leans against the cell door and stares at him in terror. "I…"He's still struggling for words. "I thought…didn't know it was you." He buries his head in his hands and groans out in frustration. "Couldn't think!" His tone frightens her even more and she recoils. She's practically trying to just pass through the solid bars. He lifts his head and looks at her with wet bloodshot eyes. She pities him and yet she fears him. He raises an unsteady hand and holds it out to her. Shying away, she cradles her wrist in her other hand, and just stares back. "Please…" His voice is so soft and weak. Her heart goes out to him. He needs someone. He needs her. 

_No I can't trust him. He tried to hurt me. He…he stopped._

"Please?" He tries again. She can see his strength draining away but he won't quit. He can hardly lift his hand up to her anymore. She surprises both of them when she gently places her hand in his. Hesitantly, she sits beside him. She watches with cautious eyes as he holds her wrist ever so gently, and runs his fingers over it in small circles. It hurt at first, but it's starting to go away. A little.

"Ike…the blood. What happened down here? She pulls her bag over and starts to rummage through it with her free hand.

"I tried to run."

"They're dead aren't they…" _He killed them. This is a mistake._

"No."

"Then what happened?" She pressed a hand to her forehead. This was all too much.

He straitens his back as he speaks. "Four of them came down earlier. They came in and they just…" She watches him expectantly. "They… hurt me." There's a strange look in his eyes. He almost doesn't seem to recall something. She wants him to keep talking but rushing him won't help. "I got past them. Three more came down… I bit one." His own words seem to confuse him. "The stairs... They were just too much." He flinches away when she places a cold finger to his wounded temple.

"Why…would they do this?" Her voice wavers. An open vulnerary is sitting on the floor. Some of the salve is already being smeared across his head.

"People like power." She does not want to hear that. She needs to see the good in people. She has to. She scrunches up her face to hold back tears. _He's right_. Her hand grazes over something on the top of his head. It's an odd bump. She runs some salve over it but it only seems to stand out more.

"What…" She breathes. _That's so strange._

"Did you say something?"

"I was just talking to myself." She smiles to reassure him but it fades when he gives her a funny look. "What?"

"I'm having trouble… hearing you." She runs some salve along his scraped up chin and then his pale cheeks. His face feels strangely warm. _If he ill?_

"You must have been hit pretty hard." She begins to pluck at the splinters in his hands and sighs. They're in too deep. "Izuka must have something around this place to get these out." His face turns sour at that name. She hands him her bag and orders him to eat as she's leaving the cell. He watches here with curiosity and then his eyes widen. She's standing right outside Izuka's workshop.

"Micaiah, no."

"Hmm?" She turns and cocks her head toward him

"Don't go in there." He's pleading with her.

"Why?" She looks back in the room and a faint memory of seeing Ike lying on an examination table flashes through her mind. "Oh."

"No…" He rasps faintly and coughs. He leans against the bars and watches her disappear into the room. "Micaiah?" She suddenly became so quiet.

She keeps herself from looking at the table. She ignores the scalpels and the bindings. She just needs a pair of tweezers or something she can use to pull those splinters out. _It's too dark in here_. Her small hand trails on the many shelves until she finds a candle. She lights it off of one of the torches and begins to search the shelves. She's found all sorts of things. If she wants to categorize them she could have a shelf of bones, another for dusty papers, and another for rusty surgical tools.

"Micaiah?" He sounds worried.

"Hold on." She whispers and realizes he can not hear her. "Hold on!" What is this she has stumbled across? An old dusty book bound with leather and held together by a thin piece of rope is sitting all by itself on top of the shelf. Curiously, she picks it up and dusts off the cover. It is blank. No title. No image. Flipping through the pages, her eyes widen when she realizes... _These are Izuka's notes. What is that weasel up to anyway?_ _Still no tweezers… oh, wait._ Something shines in her light. She reaches out and pulls something from behind the skull of some rodent. She's found them. She hurries back to Ike with the tweezers in hand and the book tucked beneath her arm. She fiddles with the key until she is able to get back in the cell.

"You shouldn't have-" He is interrupted by a coughing fit and when he finishes he just sinks against the wall of the cell. Micaiah bits her lip with worry. _He sounds awful _"What have… you… got there?" He pants and gestures to the book.

She's busy plucking a sliver from his thumb. "His notebook. I think." Now she has his interest. She knows this information would mean a lot to Ike. Just having the book away from Izuka would benefit Ike even more. She can't keep it. _If Izuka were to notice it's absence…_"Ike?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it you won't try to escape when I'm here?" She has to know. She is a lot easier to get past than a group of armed soldiers.

"I guess…I don't want you getting in trouble." _Does this make us friends?_ _Hey…how long has Yune been there with him?_ He is stroking the small bird with his pinkie and looking strangely relaxed. He coughs into his blanket and blinks weakly at her.

"You're getting sicker." Like a mother she holds the back of her hand to his forehead. "I'll get something from Laura." He does not seem to really care about his condition.

"Can you…can you tell me what's in the book?" She holds it out for him to read it. "My eyes…can't. My head hurts too much." He gently pushes the book back into her arms.

"Then I'll read it to-"Somewhere, high above them, a bell tolls. "They must be finished with their meeting. I have to go." He takes note of her placing the book into her bag instead of returning it to Izuka's workshop.

"I really am sorry." He nods to her wrist with a look of shame

"No." She ignores her tender wrist as if it had never happened. "I can't blame you for it…You were scared." He looks relieved. "I'll see you later tonight." Her words make him smile. His grin is small and censored but it is there all the same.

DIVISION

Micaiah lies across her bed with Izuka's notebook propped in front of her. The rest of the castle has gone to sleep. It makes everything a lot easier on her. From her place on the bed she can see the faint glow of torches as they blaze away in the courtyard. She turns the page, and stares at the diagram. Raising an eyebrow she turns the book this way and that to try to better understand Izuka's chicken scratch.

"None of this makes any sense." She tells Yune. The bird has been preening up until this moment. She hopes down from her perch beside the bed and swoops over the book. "Hm?" Finally, Yune lands on the page and scratches at the bottom corner with her feet. Micaiah squints down at the yellowing paper, and Yune hops away. There, in small and squished figures, are five words written in the old text. Micaiah does not know what they mean. Nobody really does. The old language is nearly extinct. Well Volug may know them, but will he be able to explain them? The meaning is not really important. If anyone is using the ancient language it would be for a spell. She does not recognize the words from any light tomes. "Dark magic?" Yune twitters wildly. "You think so too Yune?" Micaiah stares at those poison words and closes the book with a snap. "…Ike." She turns her head toward the window and stares out into the night.

DIVISION

**Note: Italics are Ike's thoughts**

" Wheee heee! At last…a notable change! All my research. My life's work." The old haggard man paced the room. In the dim candlelight he looked like some form of phantom. His hunched back and his crooked nose stand out even more here in the shadowy room. Ike glared at him from his spot on the table. _What is this loon going on about now?_ "Years of experiments and finally my success is ever closer." In his tedium Ike had noticed that Izuka talkes to himself more and more with each passing day. He scrunches up his face and hisses as a thin blade runs along his forearm. "Unsurpassable genius." Ike is not listening anymore. He is too focused on the dark magic draining into his flesh. Everyday he listens to Izuka give the same incantation. The only difference is where he makes the incisions. A cough erupts from Ike's chest and leaves him heaving for breath.

"Here…it was…It was here!" Izuka slams down his scalpel and scowls at the soldiers who wait along the adjacent wall. They are here every time Ike is dragged to this room. It was always the same four. Ike wonders which of them has let slip about his imprisonment. The soldiers who came earlier that day had to have been told by at least one of the four. Izuka had them swear not to tell anyone and someone messed up. _Unless…Micaiah told. No she wouldn't do that. _From what he can see, Izuka is pacing back and fourth in front of them. He's muttering threats and jabbering to himself. Ike can not really be certain who he is speaking with, now. He's having trouble hearing and his head is throbbing like mad.

"H-honestly, Master Izuka. None of us have seen your book."

The old man growls and wrings his hands together. "Impossible…impossible!" He smacks a glass jar off of the shelf with a swipe of his hand. The glass shatters and the spiders, who had been living behind it, run for cover. The soldiers envy them. His hands tremble and he whirls around to unleash his fury. Instead, his eyes land on Ike and he stops. "Wheee hee!" He cackles and leans over the table. "It knows! My pet knows." His gnarled fingers run through Ike's hair; his rigged nails clawing at his scalp. "It's a good pet. The only experiment worthy of Izuka!" Ike stares past him and looks at the soldiers. They are about ready to run. "Tell me! Tell Master! Where is the book?" He strokes Ike's face with those grotesque hands. The mercenary has had enough. In seconds Izuka is howling again and leering down at Ike with enraged shrunken eyes. The soldiers say nothing. What is there to say? How else is "the great" Master Izuka to respond to being spat in the face? His rage quells and he leans in so close his nose brushes Ike's face. His crackling voice whispers in Ike's ear and sends chills down the young man's spine. "Oh, how you've disappointed, Master. My pet…yes…my pet." His places an icy hand over Ike's mouth as he whispers. "She will suffer." Ike's blue eyes widen drastically and his breath hitches in his chest. "My pet…you will forget her soon enough." He turns to the soldiers and slips a moist cloth between his hand and Ike's lips.

"There is one among you who threatens our country." _That smell so strange._ "He works against the Maiden of Dawn to destroy her mind. Corruption. A rougue." _My head so heavy._ "He steals…steals from Master Izuka and even the Prince himself. Such audacity." He fakes a dramatic frown as if he is deeply saddened. "He's found this place and he steals from your Master. Brings shame upon the army… yes. Shame." _Micaiah, where are you?_

"Master, who are you referring too?" The boldest of the men asks with a slight quiver in his voice. 

"Someone you will remove for the sake of Daein. He travels to the town of Nebula tonight. This traitor plans to meet with the enemy. See to it he does not return. Kill the boy who stands at the maiden's side." _Micaiah…Sothe…wrong…_"Show him the might of Daein. Show Daein your loyalty before he ruins our blessed homeland." It was all lies. Every word. If there was any truth to it; it was Nebula. Sothe is going there tonight. He will be trailing after the Begnion senators in hopes of them letting any knowledge slip on how to destroy the blood pact. The senators will travel through Nebula on their way home, Sothe will be right behind them, and Izuka's lackys will be right behind him.

"Understood, Sir."

"You simpletons have your orders. Now, go."

"Yes , Sir!" They chant in unison and file out of the room. Izuka's hand comes away from Ike's mouth.

"Except for you." He calls the last man to him. "Put this beast back in its cage where it belongs. Then you may join your comrades." He cackles and balls up the cloth and slips it into his robes. Ike lies motionless on the table. Whatever strange drug the cloth was soaked in has put him into a state of slumber.

DIVISION

Sothe stares despairingly after the senator's carriage. He has followed them all this way and they have not mentioned a single word about the blood pact. There was no mention of the war at all. They just blabbered on about their land and their money and this and that. The time he has wasted pursuing them has only made him despise them more. He walks along the banks of a nearby river. The water flowing by looks dark and bottomless. He mindlessly kicks a pebble into the water and watches it sink out of sight. He kicks another and listens to it go "plunk" before looking up at the moon. _Nothing was ever this complicated when it was just the Dawn Brigade. We did when we wanted and went where we pleased. If only Micaiah could see what this war is doing to her. _He balls his fists. _Pelleas you idiot. If not for your mistakes Micaiah would be able to leave you. Damn senators…Damn blood pact. Damn._ His hand grazes across his belt and he scowls. His knife had broken an hour ago in a fight with a rabid wolf. The thing had been out of its mind. In the end it had run off with a wound on its hind leg. Sothe had gotten out without a scratch. That, and an empty place to carry a knife that had dismembered itself. _No matter. I can have another forged tomorrow. _There's the loud thundering noise of horse hooves in coming closer.

"Sothe, of the Daein army." Sothe looks at the men addressing him. Three Daein soldiers trot up to him on their horses. Each one of them looks strangely disturbed.

"Yes."

"We're with the border patrol. We were told to report to you." The oldest of the soldiers is the only one speaking. The others just keep staring Sothe down.

"Told by whom? I'm not-guh" His face contorts in pain. A look of shock overtakes him. He looks up at the three men who are still just staring at him. "Wha-" His hand trails down his chest until it finds an arrow buried in his side. _It came from behind. _He staggers back and cranes his head over his shoulder. There is only one person standing on the other side of the river. He stares in shock when he sees. The archer wears the ebony armor of Daein. Sothe begins to sink to his knees. The soldier he had been speaking to has climbed off his horse and is practically strolling over to him "W-why?" Sothe gasps.

"Daein can not have traitors." He says mechanically. _Traitor?_ _What is he talking about?If there is a traitor here it's that archer. What's happening to Daein?_ Sothe braces himself as a booted foot smashes into his face and sends him toppling over the edge. He feels himself summersault through the misty air before he meets the water. A cold splash erupts from the dark water as he hits. The ripples are lost among the rocks. The soldiers reunite with their archer and not a word is said. Together they stare down at the rushing water. The moonlight shimmers of its surface like a mirror. They see only their reflections. Four guilty faces stare back.

"Not a word of this to the Maiden of Dawn," Says the tallest soldier with an overly calm demeanor.

The others nod their heads and say as one, "Agreed."

DIVISION

Micaiah sprints across the courtyard with only one thought in mind. _Get the book back_. Izuka has returned to the castle. He's been muttering to himself ever since. Well, muttering more than usual. She knows it's because of the book; that terrible book that she should be burning instead of returning to that monster. Her only option is to sneak it back onto his shelf before he returns. She bounces in place while the gatekeeper lets her through.

"Waiting for young Sothe to arrive are we Maiden?" He asks with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Hmmm? No I- I mean yes." _I hate lying._

"Now, you watch yourself out there. You should really bring an escort."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." She takes off into the night with Yune soaring over her. She can hear a group of soldiers returning from patrol. She pushes herself harder and nearly dives into the silent forest. She runs a ways, hears voices, and ducks behind the nearest tree. Four soldiers walk their worn out horses toward the stables. Each bears a bewildered frown. One of them mutters something along the lines of,

"What's done is done." This means nothing to Micaiah.

Deciding it is safe, she takes off past the briar patches and onto the familiar path. Her feet practically carry her there. She moves surefooted over the fallen logs and tree roots until she reaches the tower.

"Ike?" It's too dark to see anything in this place. None of the torches are lit at this hour. She uses the wall to guide her to the cell. Her thin fingers embrace the cool steel bars and she can hear her voice whispering, "Ike?" Over and over. A faint cough comes from the floor at her feet. She crouches down and can just makes out the faint outline of his back. "Ike, wake up. I told you I was coming back. Remember?" She goes to reach her hand in through the bars, but remembers what happened the last time she woke him and draws her hand back. "Ike!" She slams her palm against the bars and only receives a dull pain. _This isn't working._ She stands cautiously and plants her hands back on the wall. She takes a few sideways steps in the direction of the unlit torches and away from the cell. Her hands act as her eyes. They feel every crevice, every impression until they find the cold metal of the torch bracket.

"Okay." She closes her eyes and thinks back to Sothe's childhood friend, Tormod. She knows he was a fire mage. She heard him chant his spells so often maybe she could remember just one. She's been practicing all forms of magic but fire is always so difficult to remember. She thinks back to their final battle. Tormod had been standing right beside her. _What are those words?_ Her lips move without warning and the torch in front of her blazes to life. _I'll have to thank him. _( I know she uses light magic but-) She runs back to Ike and drops to her knees beside the cell. He's blinking his eyes and squinting in the light. "Are you going to invite me in?" She says with a small grin. She gets a good look at him and her smile fades. "Ike…your eyes." She whispers and puts a hand over her mouth in bewilderment. _That book. It's all in there I should have-_

"Micaiah…" His voice sounds gravely from disuse. "Sssssothe." He slurs his words and tries to get his meaning through to her with just a look.

"Sothe isn't here. It's just me."

"N-nebula."

"Hm?"

"Help him."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?"


	5. Never Again

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update. School suddenly decided to give me homework. So to those of you whose reviews I did not respond to, I'm very very sorry. I really could not be more scatterbrained than I have been this past month, but I tried to make this chapter nice and long to make up for it. Thanks for sticking with me. This story is far from over. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Never again

Ike's eyes snap open in the darkness. He can see nothing in this light and yet his eyes wander. What could have awoken him? _It must have been Izuka. He's been down here a lot these past few days. Micaiah…_Izuka plods through the room without sparing Ike a glance. _What am I going to do with this fool?_ _Where could she be? She must blame me for this. If I had just told her to leave me alone…_ A few nights ago she had come to see him and he had done his best to warn her. She had given him the strangest look. He runs his hand through his hair. Still there. She didn't mention them when she came. She'd rather not admit he had changed. _Did she really think I hadn't noticed what happened to me._ He rubs at his cheek and dreads the next time he sees his reflection. _Doesn't matter. It's best if she doesn't come back anyway._

He shuts his eyes and thinks of home. Strange memories from long ago flood his mind and he can't help but smile. The most vivid memory is that of his mother sitting in her rocking chair beside the fireplace.

DIVISION

Flashback

It was a cold night in the middle of January. The wind howled outside as it beat against the stone walls and wailed. From where he stood in the hallway, he could see the shadow of his mother as it rocked back and fourth in the light from the fire. He stepped out from the darkened hallway and scampered over to her in his stocking feet.

"Mother?" He whispered and leaned on the chairs armrest.

"Yes, dear." She rumpled his hair and smiled softly. He just stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

He thought on it for a moment. "Maybe…" He worked his way into her lap and watched the bundle in her arms closely. "She sleeps a lot." He said it matter-of-factly and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"All babies do." She yawned.

"When will father be home?"

"After you go to sleep."

"Oh…" As he mulled all this over he didn't notice how heavy his eyelids had become. He slumped foreword and fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

What had felt like mere seconds had turned into a few hours. He awoke to find himself peering up at his father as he was carried into his warm room. His mother kissed his forehead lovingly and tucked the warm blankets around him. He wanted to say something. Just a simple "good night," or an "I love you." He had fallen back asleep before he could manage a single word.

He awoke again to the soft muffled whimpers of a baby. "Mist…" He asked the darkness and groggily rubbed his eyes. His now, bare feet touched down on the cold stone floor. They could be heard pattering down the halls until he came to Mist's cradle. He stood on tiptoe and leaned over the edge. Another rush of winds hit the house. He shivered and turned to his baby sister. "Don't be scarred, Mist." She hiccupped and gave a sharp wail. It didn't sound nearly as fierce as the storm. He dangled his hand over the edge of the crib and she latched onto his pinkie. "As long as you got me you don't gotta worry about anythin'." He threw and blanket over his shoulders. "See, Mist? I'm right here." She cooed gently as her cries ebbed away. He lied down on the cold floor and burrowed into his blanket. In torchlight hallway he could just make out the silhouette of his mother dressed in a nightgown and smiling in on him. She had never looked so proud.

End flashback

DIVISION

"Mist…be safe."

"Ike?" His eyes flutter open. _I'm hearing things…_

"Ike?" His head jerks back in surprise and connects with the wall. "Oh…sorry…"

"Micaiah..." He rubs at his pained skull. "You're okay."

"Mmm…" She lowers her eyes and sits beside him on the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she bits her lower lip

"You're not, okay… Did you find him?" He isn't sure how to phrase the question.

"…No" She moves close enough for their skin to brush and keeps her eyes on her feet. "We've looked everywhere, but nobody has seen him."

"The prince must-"

"He won't listen, Ike." Her eyes well up with tears. Her bottom lip trembles and she finally looks at him directly. "He's too afraid of losing Izuka. He doesn't know what to do without him. He…he has no faith in himself-" Her words trail off when she feels a warm hand cupping her cheek. Her eye sight is blurred by tears but she can make out a soft smile on his face. He wipes away a tear from her cheek with his thumb and watches as she just gazes at him with those mournful eyes. They sit in silence, side by side, as if they have been this way from the beginning of time. The moment is long but it is not a painful silence. It is simply a moment of understanding. "I told."

"Hmmm?" _What is she talking about?_

"One of my friends saw me coming to see you that night, and I just couldn't lie anymore. He's been coming here with me for the past few days. You've been asleep for a long time…" She quickly changes the subject to hide her worry. "You didn't notice your clothes, yet."

"Oh." He looks at his body and finds himself dressed in tan leggings and a pale blue shirt. "And this?" He lifts a red bundle from the corner of the cell. "Where did you find my cape?"

"When you told me he was in trouble I went to his room. I found your cape sitting on his desk."

"…"

"He really looked up to you. When he came home after the war he was so different and all he talked about was you. I want thank you for taking care of him back then. He needed someone like you."

"That's not necessary," She gives him a look, "but you're welcome."

"The clothes belonged to, my friend Nolan." She changed the subject quickly. "He's the one who was down here with me."

"Thank him for me." She nods slowly tears start to brim in her eyes again. "Micaiah." He takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "You can still find Sothe." That was it. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She rests her head on his shoulder and weeps. He had not been expecting this. Awkwardly, he cradles her against him and promises tomorrow will be better.

The two of them are so lost they do not notice Nolan standing at the bottom of the stairs debating whether or not to leave. The man shuts his eyes out of overwhelming worry and begins to climb the stairs.

"You're right, Ike. I can still find him." She sounds doubtful and unsure. "You know what?" She asks as she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks him in the face. There's a small smile hidden on her lips.

"What?"

"This whole time I never could understand why Sothe was so inspired by you. He was right. You really are a good person." A strange look crossed his face as she said those words. "Is something wrong?" Whatever joy she was feeling seconds before fades instantly.

"Micaiah," She's already certain she knows what he's going to say. She has yet to forget the promise she made him. _He asked me to end it. I could never kill him._ _Please don't say it._ "You should go."

"Go?" _What is he talking about?_

"I don't think it's safe for you to be around me anymore."

"Huh?"

"I just don't want you to get into any more trouble because of me." He sounds frustrated

"But you'll be…"

"Please, Micaiah." She never thought he could sound so desperate.

"You'll be alone." She feels her throat tighten and looks away. Her stomach feels like it's been twisted in a knot.

"It doesn't matter."

Micaiah scowls and retorts, "That's hardly an answer."

Ike takes a deep breath and says in a voice so soft she has to listen hard to make it out. "I don't want you to remember me as something else."

_What is he talking about?_

"I'm sorry." He glances away from her and bows his head.

"I…I understand." It's a lie. None of this makes any sense at all. It's all so unfair. Why can't she just fix this? Without a second thought she presses her lips to his cheek. She doesn't notice how cold his skin feels. She doesn't notice the way he's trembling. All she can see are his blue eyes looking into her own. She pulls away and keeps her eyes shielded from sight, "Goodbye, Ike."

She's gone.

Ike reaches an unsteady hand up to his cheek and wipes away a tear that is not his. "Bye, Micaiah."

DIVISION

(The following section takes place three days before the previous scene.)

"We can rest here." Ranulf's voice is distant but that's understandable. They've been on the move for so long. Luckily they've managed to find an open field in a less populated portion of Daein. The grass here is crisp and dry. It's dying from the army that marched over it and tore it from the ground with their heels and their horses. Despite this, the tracks are no longer fresh and that makes this place a safe haven, for now.

Lethe simply stalks past Ranulf and climbs one of the four trees in the area. Her face is drawn in a sordid way. She has said little to either of them throughout this entire journey. "I'll keep watch." There's a crisp tone to her voice. Ranulf nods to her and turns to find Lyre watching him intently.

"Is there something you need, Lyre?"

"Orders."

"Orders? No. No orders. Just rest."

"Is that an order?"

"…no"

"So… can I go fishing?" She points to a shallow river and stares curiously at him.

"Yeah, go ahead." He does his best not to sound exasperated. She smiles and salutes him before bounding away toward the river.

Ranulf stretches his arms high above his head and groans. Tilting his head back he cracks his shoulders and drops onto his back. The afternoon sun bathes him in its warm shifting rays. There isn't a sign of the storm clouds from the day they set out. A small moment to relax is all he asks. After this, they'll be nearing the city. They won't be able to rest in the open for long.

Ranulf's eyes shift when he catches Lethe sending him a brief glance. She's upset. He knew she would come to feel this way about their situation. She's already convinced herself that this entire voyage is pointless. Lethe had come to appreciate Ike's presence nearly as much as Ranulf, but she doesn't share the same faith in him. Ranulf set's his mind apart and slips Ike's bandana out from within the wraps on his arm. He twists it around his wrist and lets it run through his fingers.

A small fish lands on the shore and flails around. Lyre, from where she stands knee deep in the water, puts a finger to her chin and thinks aloud, "That isn't nearly enough for a decent meal." She smacks at the water and sends droplets flying. Another fish lands and begins to flop on the bank. "Still not enough…" A mouth watering trout swims past and suddenly she's diving after it. It zigs and quickly zags around her ankles. In a last ditch effort she pounces! She misses her prey by a mere inch and lands with a swift _sploosh_ in the shallow banks. "Next time, fish. Next time."

She pauses and stares at the place she put her hand. The hand she had meant to use to lift her up is resting on the toe of a boot. Her violet eyes travel up the boot and find the body wearing it. A young man clad in white and green lays pale as death itself in the muddy waters. His young face is burnt from the day's sun and his mosey green hair is caked with mud and clay. A shredded scarf is wrapped around him tangling his arms and legs.

"Commander?" She calls, not taking her eyes off the body. "Come and see the fish I caught!"

Ranulf's eyes squint open. He had so been enjoying his rest."Lyre?"

"She's down by the water." Lethe states and raises her head; an inquisitive look in her eye. She briefly looks out at her younger sister. "Lyre…" She sighs and drops down from the tree as Ranulf stretches and gets to his feet. "It seems she's found _something_." Ranulf doesn't care for the tone in her voice.

"Better hurry and see what she wants." He says simply and gestures for Lethe to lead the way. They make their way to the water to find Lyre glaring at them.

"Well, it's about time, you two." Neither notices her comment. They're simply too busy starring at the form lying in the water. This really shouldn't be all that surprising. A dead body in a time of war. What is so unique about that? It is only when one spots a familiar face that it becomes a matter of importance. "He doesn't look like one of ours… Sir." She is a bit slow in remembering Ranulf's authority. It's back to business, now

"He was…once." He moves over the river's many moss covered stones and kneels beside the body. The other Laguz watch and wait. His ears give a slight twitch "He's breathing." Wishing he has the same upper body strength as Ike he scoops his hands beneath the fallen one's body and hoists them over his shoulder's. The girls look at him with mixed emotions. "Heavier than he looks." He mutters. Lethe rolls her eyes; not amused, but Lyre follows after him obediently.

Ranulf slips the boy from his shoulders and rests him against the base of Lethe's tree. Something about the hue of his skin unsettles Ranulf.

"So, who is he?" Asks Lyre. She ignores her older sister who is climbing the tree to return to her watch.

"His name is Sothe." Ranulf takes to studying the boy while Lyre asks more questions.

"How did you meet him- oh…" She points at a steel tip protruding from Sothe's side. It looks like it barely caught him. It had snagged the skin on his outer side and torn through muscle but had missed all vital organs. Of course, there is always the chance for the arrow to have been poisonous. Ranulf ignores lyre's shock.

"It's nothing he can't deal with."

"So, what do we do?"

"I take out the arrow and you prepare the fish."

"Okay." She starts to run back to her catch

"And, lyre?" His words get her to slow her jog.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that fire smokes very little. We don't want to be spotted."

"Yes, Sir." She salutes and dashes away.

Ranulf stares at the arrow protruding from Sothe's side. "Don't make me regret helping you, Sothe." He warns, and places his hands on the portion of the arrow protruding from Sothe's front. A quick snap and the arrowhead is separated from the rest. The wood hardly splinters. It's a nice clean break. He reaches around Sothe's back and grabs hold of the fletching. He steadies his hand and carefully removes the remaining portion of the arrow. As it slides free from its prison of flesh a pained grumble comes from Sothe's throat. "Sorry." Ranulf apologizes but doubts Sothe can hear him. Ranulf goes to set the arrow fragment aside but stops. An odd sheen coats the inside of the broken wood. It has a somewhat green tint. "Poison…"

"Gnh!" Sothe's lips quiver. Ranulf curses himself as he presses his hands on the wound. Lethe drops down from the tree and pulls a vulnerary from her pouch.

"Were you careful?" She asks, sounding almost sarcastic.

"Of course, I pulled it out straight. I-." Lethe doesn't appear to be listening. She's quickly smearing the salve along the wound. The wound seemed to create a fresh layer of skin. It was weak but with little movement it would heal further. Sothe would pull through as long as he could fight off the poison.

As if triggered by some unseen reaction, Sothe's yellow eyes snapped open and stared fearfully upon the two laguz. His Right hand flew to his belt and began to fumble for his knife. His eyes flash with worry as he remembers he no longer has it. His breath hitches and he backs himself up against the bark of the tree as close as he can. The intense feeling of dread washes over him as he fights the urge to close his eyes and pretend to hide.

"Sothe?"

"R-ran…"

"We aren't going to hurt you."

"Ran-" He swallows and tries to form the words. "Ran…ulf…you." The words still won't come. "You gotta l-let me go." Ranulf hadn't really been intending on using Sothe for anything. Of course, he hadn't considered how useful Sothe could prove.

"I can't." He says at last. "I'm going to need you."

"But I g-gotta help her." His weak eyes plead with his once comrade. "She's…traitors."

Lethe looks at Sothe from over Ranulf's shoulder. "He's delirious."

"Maybe," Ranulf agrees, "But still." He leans back to help Sothe feel more comfortable with their space. "Sothe?" The boy's eyes rise to meet his. He swallows visibly. "Where's Ike?"

Sothe drops his head and licks his lips. His head is so foggy. "Ike is…" All he has to do is answer this question and they might let him go, but it just seems too difficult. "Ike is dead." It isn't the answer Ranulf wants. He glares at Sothe and turns his back on him. _If only Micaiah were here to explain it to them_. _She's more informed on matters like thes,e or maybe she bee kept in the dark, too._ Sometimes she asked the strangest questions. He wonders if she was ever really told …everything. _The dark._ "No…"

Ranulf's ears perk. "What?"

"The dark…" He voices his thoughts aloud. "She's always out at n-night. I-I t-thought-" His voice fads away.

"Lyre is that fish ready yet?" Lethe asks over his slender shoulder.

"I need a minute."

Ranulf turns back to Sothe and watches him try to speak. "What about it?"

Sothe's eyes widen and shrink as he stammers for breath. "S-she kept as-asking about him him. Secretssss." He hisses his last words as his wound begins to throb. "Walks in the f-forest."

"Slow down, kid."

"She sees h-him in t-the forest." He breathes a sigh of relief finally getting the words out. "She and Ike…"

Lyre calls over to them, "If you ask me, he's been in the sun too long!"

Ranulf rubs at his face and tries to remain calm. He's only thankful that Skrimir isn't here to make matters worse. "Sothe, you just rest for now and I'll try and think." Instead of listening Sothe just backs away further.

"You're g-going to kill me."

_So much for past friendships_. Sothe's words hurt Ranulf. Even if he was a little delusional his words had cut right through the Laguz. His reply came out harshly. "Someone else already tried that." He gestures to Sothe's wound. "Or did you forget?" Sothe's eyes glance down for a brief second and the realization hits him. Ranulf's voice softens. "Don't move too much or you'll tear it open."

"So I owe you, now." He seems to think Ranulf didn't save him simply out of friendship. "I-I'll take you to…the capital. You might…find him there."

"You said he was dead."

"But she was going somewhere."

"Who?"

"…Micaiah."

DIVISION

Lightning brightens the sky beyond her window and Micaiah latches the window shut in response. She's in no mood for any of this. She doesn't want to speak to anyone. She doesn't want to even think about them. Her conversation with Nolan had not gone so well. He had tried to tell her that leaving Ike was for the best. She didn't want to hear that. She was angry. She wanted to hear that she was right to want to stay with Ike. She didn't want to be told she was doing the right thing. She wanted to be wrong for leaving him.

_Is it a dream or another of her visions? Sometimes she cannot tell the difference. No. She remembers her bedroom. She must have gone to bed, and yet, she cannot recall lying down. Without a voice she prays this is nothing more than a dream_. _Red skies and thunder overhead. The world is barren and black. Everything drifts away on an ill wind like ashes. Not a sound can be heard accept the growing thunder. She is just a watcher in this world, and still she is frightened. The thunder fades and there is a new sound. A fading heartbeat. She looks around wildly to find the source but she cannot seem to find- There in a small crater among the dying earth there is a small child. His face is covered by ebony ash and his skin is scared from flame. Micaiah's mouth opens to shout a name but not a sound can pass her lips. Suddenly from behind her she hears another voice shout the name she could not. "Sothe!" It screams. "Sothe!" It's a voice she has come to know well. A figure rushes right through her and she can feel a brief moment of icy cold that merges into Ike. He looks just as he did the day she first saw him. All of Izuka's handiwork is gone She bits her lip and lets her hand reach out to them. If only. Ike leaps down into the crater and lifts the child into his arms. Small pearl like tears roll down Sothe's cheeks and onto Ike's hand. She sees Ike's mouth move but thunder hides his words. Sothe's body goes limp. Her breath catches in her throat. The ill wind carries his body away as it turns to ash. Why can she not cry? Ike raises his head and stares through a strange figure standing just out of arms reach. He closes his eyes and a blinding light rips through him. His body falls motionless and his eyes stare up into the blood red skies. The stranger staggers forward and tumbles headlong into the crater. The shroud of shadows fall from their face and Micaiah finds her own dead eyes starring back up at her. And there, far from the site stands Pelleas ever lost in his own fears and incapable of saving them. White lightening splits the sky._

Micaiah's feet hit the floor and she's racing away from her room; away from that dream. Her silver hair trails after her like a cape and her golden eyes shine like the full moon; tears brimming at their sides. All of a sudden, she finds herself standing in front of that door. It's the door that caused her so many problems to begin with. Why had she even come to this awful tower in the first place? It's caused her nothing but misery. "I'm ending this."

DIVISION

Ike no longer cares how long he has been in this place. Izuka had been pacing the area outside Ike's cell countless times. He had muttered about calculations, ratios, and (of course) his unsurpassable genius. Ike has been alone with his thoughts for far too long. Izuka is a testament to what becomes of someone who experiences a situation similar to Ike's. Ike's thoughts have looped themselves into an endless circle. They spin and twist without ever resting. _Izuka must think this way…_

From the void there comes a break in the chain. Something new has entered his small world. There, at the edge of his cell sits a single goblet. It is brimming with water, and it just sits there.

_When did that-_The simple movement of his legs causes pain to course through him and stops all other thoughts. The disturbing sensation of being pricked by pins and needles race up and down his skin. Ike only wishes to see what this new development could be. He crawls foreword and to his surprise, he sees what appears to be a simple cup of water. It is now; he realizes how empty his stomach is. _I'll play along, Izuka_. Ike reaches his hand through the bars and brings the glass in close to his chest. He can sense Izuka watching from a nearby corner. _Why not let him get his hopes up so he can know what it's like to lose them?_ Ike places the glass on the floor and with a simple nudge of a finger he pushes it in the exact center of a stone tile. _Does he think I'm that stupid?_ In all his time here Ike has not received a single crumb of food or a drop of water from Izuka. Why would this be any different? If Izuka paid him any mind, it was only when "Science" was involved. So ultimately this "water" was a threat. _Poison or no I'm not going along with this._

Ike returns to his corner of the cell and watches the spider he's been eyeing since this all started. It sits in its web and awaits its prey. In a way, they are both trapped in life; doomed to wait forever until someone or something else comes along.

His eyes burn from the sudden light looming above him. Ike squints into the torchlight evading his cell. Izuka and his "workers" have returned. Following orders, as always, one of them opens the door. He slips inside and moves about robotically. He's nervous. He knows that if he makes a mistake his master will be furious. Ike's eyes are drawn to the glass. They trail up to the rim and his face becomes stern. The water would have been tempting to drink had it not been for Izuka's image reflected in it's glassy surface.

_Old crow face watching my every move_.

The hand Ike has resting on his knee gives a twitch. The soldier reaches out with both hands, and lifts the glass up to Ike's lips. In a moment Ike calls upon strength he no longer knows he has. His hand flies out and sends the goblet flying. It smacks against the side of the sell and spills its contents across the floor. A muddy rain.

Ike stares deep into the visor of the soldier's helmet and sneers, "You first." He holds that expression. It's a thin smile that has crept across his face. It's a look of hatred and scorn, but mostly it's his symbol of vengeance.

The soldier is fearful now. He doesn't know what to do. Izuka seems undisturbed. From within the folds of his shaggy robes, he produces a small phial. Ike's eyes snap to attention. His eyes are drawn to this new addition. The soldier picks up the glass and hands it to Izuka. Ike's chest rises and falls quickly; so fast it seems to match his heartbeat. Izuka watches him. All the while his boney fingers tilt the phial until it pours into the glass.

The world speeds up and all too suddenly slows down and the process repeats over and over. The men move into the room slowly. Ike blinks. And they're upon him pinning him down to the floor and restraining him against the wall faster than he can react. Izuka walks up to him slowly with his hands clasped lovingly around the glass, as if it is the most precious thing in the world. They're only inches from his face. Ike clamps his jaw shut so tightly he is convinced his teeth will shatter. Sadly, the soldier to his right is smarter than he appears. A firm pinch to the nose and Ike's air is cut off. His face reddens to a pink hue and his vision goes a bit fuzzy. Without even realizing what he's done, he gives in. The liquid tumbles down his throat and all he can do is choke back tears as air fights to reach his lungs and the liquids burns its way down. The soldiers release him and he sinks low to the ground. They exit the cell quickly and wait in the adjacent room. Beside him on the floor is the puddle of water. Its surface is still settling from the impact of the soldiers boot. When it finally settles the image he sees inside is a surprise. His own image tainted before him. Disbelief clouds his mind. The lingering taste of that liquid slides over his the tip of his tongue and makes him gag.

There. He catches a faint glimpse of something across the room. He knows that shape anywhere. Micaiah is pressed against the wall with her posture stiff and rigid. She's been watching. Izuka has seen her. He eyes her with a mocking grin. "No sense lingering." He chides. She scowls at him and turns away. She swallows hard before coming over to the cell and dropping down beside the bars.

She weaves her arm through the bars and strokes his cheek. This scene has been done before. This was the way the met. "Ike- I" She whispers so only he may hear. "Forgive me, please…" Tears form in her eyes. To her puzzlement he merely smiles.

"All this time." His voice is raspy and strained. "I thought you were…" His voice fads and his eyes pinch shut in pain.

"Ike?"

"A dream." His face relaxes and he seems content

_He's giving up. _Micaiah withdraws her hand and waits near him on the cold floor. What she is waiting for she does not know. The only form of communication between them is their eyes. They haven't broken contact. Micaiah feels guilty for even blinking. She has turned away from him for too long. To do so again... She understands what he wants to say. His mouth opens and instead of words a small rumble comes out instead.

"Ike?"

Izuka has had enough. "Remove her." The soldiers hesitate until one of them takes her by the arm.

"My apologies, maiden, but you can't stay here any longer." She tugs away from him and glares.

"Let go." She hisses. He doesn't obey. "LET GO." She enunciates every letter and finally she has had enough. She elbows him in the gut and sends him toppling into a bookshelf. It's the same one she hid behind her first time down here. The soldier's weight jostles the shelf and a glass pitcher falls to the ground. It shatters into fragments and bit and pieces glide far across the floor. A larger piece manages to slide up along the cell. It vanishes without anyone noticing.

"I said, 'get her out.'" Izuka hovers over Ike as he gestures angrily to his men. Ike sees his movements as if through fogged glass. He keeps his eyes lidded and waits. In his anger, Izuka looks away from Ike's prone figure for just a moment. It was a moment too long. The old man suddenly drops to his knees and howls. Blood is flowing from the back of his ankle. His tendon has been severed.

Before the soldiers can act, two of them have been knocked off balance and a third has his nose broken. Micaiah is free to run, but she freezes and simply watches as Ike sprints past. Their eyes connect for only a second. It is so short she may be imagining it. With the same speed of the glance he has vanished from sight. She blinks and takes it all it. Her shocked face turns to Izuka who is raving and ordering his men to give chase. He sits broken where Ike once sat broken. She smiles triumphantly in his direction. She wants him to see that smile.

Ike collapses in the dirt at the base of a rotting oak tree. Crawling on his hands and knees, he works his way over its roots and underneath a series of small interlinking vines. The forest is dense and thick here. The numerous plants provide protection. He continues to drag himself further in until he has vanished completely from the outside world. Sunlight filters in through the leaves; Warm and soft. He takes a shallow breath and steadies his mind. _I'm out._ It seems like a fairytale. _Sun and air._ The soil brushing against his cheek is welcome. He can hear the sound of the soldiers shouting and he holds his breath. He sees their shadows dance over his hiding place. He wants to laugh. _Finally._ He scoffs. The picture of Izuka's face as Ike slit his skin will forever live in his memory. He's no fool. He knows his escape isn't over yet. He just needs a moment to rest. His insides simply need to settle and he can move on. _That's all._

DIVISION

Ranulf slinks low to the moss covered ground. Every muscle in his body responds perfectly and allows him to slip unseen through the underbrush. With every sound his ears twitch and his body stiffens. He's anxious and tired of waiting. If he were to move closer to the edge of the forest he would spot Daein keep. Voices are coming closer. He carefully drops back into the shadows and listens. The soldiers say nothing of interest and don't seem to notice they are being watched. He continues to prowl the forest floor, keeping watch on the Daein soldiers and making certain Sothe has enough time. He glances over his shoulder at the tall stone tower. "Don't betray us, Sothe."

Sothe moves like a shadow as he creeps down the stairwell. He hasn't said much these past few days. He does his best not to think about what he's doing. If he helps Ranulf, he betrays his country. _Maybe this is the way it's meant to be_. If his country thinks he's dead then Begnion will believe it as well. If he were to be free of Daein, perhaps he could find a way to break the blood pact as well. The only way to save his home would be to betray it. That wasn't the only reason he was frustrated with himself. Micaiah had been sneaking off at all hours and disappearing. She had been asking him questions about Ike. How had he not seen it? They announced that Ike was dead, but Sothe had never even seen him enter the country… To simply assume he was dead was foolish. All he has to do is find proof Ike is either dead or alive. Now, he has come to this tower in the forest outside of Daein keep. He should have followed her out here sooner, but he wanted to respect her privacy. Now, look where they are.

He takes the final step and stares around a room lit by a single torch. It's dark and rank but he knows that this must be the place. He frowns when he sees a few speckles of blood on the dusty stone floor and steps around it. There's an open cell in front of him. He walks up to the cell doors and places his hands on the cold rusty bars. Something inside the cell catches his eye. He slips inside and drops into a crouch. He gently reaches his hands out and picks up a folded bundle. He instantly recognizes the red material as Ike's cape. Staring at the fabric, he shuts his eyes in frustration. "Oh no…"

Lyre freezes when she hears a deep growl come from behind her. "Sister?" She whispers gently and turns around. Here pupils shrink with fright and her ears rise in surprise. Before her is a large beast laguz. It's barreling down on it haunches and growling menacingly at her. The beast is large for a cat but not as big as a tiger. Lyre shifts and begins to back off.

"Lyre?" Lethe comes running from the edge of the forest and positions herself between the other laguz and her sister. "A feral one." The beast begins to stalk toward them and Lethe hisses and crouches down in preparation for attack. The challenger snorts and starts to charge her. "Lyre stay back." The feral one is mere inches from her when it is knocked off course by Ranulf. The two go tumbling across the ground and quickly separate. They begin to circle one another in a predatory manner. Ranulf bares his teeth and flattens his ears against his skull. He hisses in warning and lets his claws become visible. The feral one seems unfazed by his presence but it's blue fur bristles in preparation for a fight.

From where Lethe watches on the sidelines she observes the odd way the feral one moves. It seems to support too much of its weight on its front paws. It stumbles occasionally like it has yet to learn how to walk properly. Her ears are met with its gasping breaths. From the sound of it, it's been running for quite some time. Stranger yet, the beasts proportions seem…off. The lengths of the ears are a bit longer than what would be expected. There's a strange curve to the face that she can't quite explain.

She sighs as Ranulf tries to speak with the beast. He tries this every time they are confronted with a feral one. He's unwavering in his unspoken mission to save his brothers. Lethe already knows how this will end. The feral one will die and Ranulf will curse himself for killing another one of his brothers. It's never his fault. Feral ones have lost their sense of self and purpose. They just kill and get killed. Lethe can't see it any other way.

She scrunches her face when the beast lunges at Ranulf. The two roll on the ground and dirt flies into the air along with dead leaves. A few drops of blood splash onto the ground at her feet when Ranulf sinks his teeth into his opponents back leg. He releases him instantly and backs off. The beast just snorts and prepares to charge Ranulf again. Ranulf shifts out of his animalistic form and backs away. He's wide open for an attack.

"We don't mean you any harm. Please, let us pass."

"Commander, it won't listen!" Lyre pleads. She steps out from behind her sister where he can see her.

"Lyre get back!" The distraction gives the beast enough time to recover. A large paw strikes Ranulf across the face. It rams into his stomach and sends him crashing to the ground. Ranulf coughs and rolls onto his stomach. That had hurt more than he would have thought possible. He gets to his feet and staggers foreword to find his footing. To his surprise, he isn't thrown back down to the ground. Instead he sees the feral one charging Lyre. Lethe throws herself in front of her sister and wraps her arms around the beast's neck in an attempt to throw it of its route. She only manages to stall it for a moment before she is thrown off. Her back smacks into the trunk of a tree and she drops onto her stomach.

"Lyre, run!" She orders her sister with a pained voice. The beast turns on Lyre and a deep rumbling growl rises from its chest. Lyre turns on her heel and takes off through the trees. Her heart pounds in her chest as she stumbles over paths never trodden. The trees break away and she finds herself running over a rocky landscape. She stops and slides across the ground. Before her is a wall of endless rock. It seems to reach forever into the sky and extend for miles to the sides. She makes to turn to the right and stops dead. The feral one has caught up with her.

DIVISION

Ranulf angles his face downward to avoid the branches that whip at his face. Lethe runs at his side with a look of determination etched into her face.

"Why is it after Lyre?" She demands. The two off them dodge to the left when the trail of broken branches and parted grass shifts.

"Because she's the weakest. It seems to be fighting on instinct. Either that, or it's too weak to take us on."

"Look up ahead!"

Ranulf puts on a final burst of speed and bursts through the trees. He's done trying to avoid a fight. He lands between the beast and lyre and runs at the beast head-on. The beast does the same. Moments before they collide the beast veers to the left and continues right on it's path toward Lyre. Ranulf circles back around and gains quickly on the beast. He comes up on it's left flank and leaps into the air. His front claws sink deep into flesh. He detaches himself and kicks off from the beast and uses his weight to send his opponent toppling over. The beast struggles to stand. Ranulf has slashed a wound from its left hip all the way to its shoulder blade. In her anger, Lethe slams into its side and knocks it over again. Blood runs through its matted blue fur and spots onto the rocky earth. The feral one's vision has blurred but it can still see Ranulf coming back for another strike. It dodges the attack and swipes Ranulf off his feet. It grabs him by the back of the neck and begins to drag him away from the others. Ranulf struggles uselessly and does his best to remain conscious. Suddenly, it releases him and turns its head to the side with an annoyed shake.

A rock has just been thrown at it from the forest. Ranulf doesn't try to move. He lies there gasping for air and trying to focus. He isn't bleeding too badly he just can't catch his breath. He can hardly make out the image of Sothe standing on the edge of the forest. In one hand he holds a rock and in the other, Ike's cape. Sothe raises his hand to hurtle the rock again when a piercing shriek splits the sky. There's a blur of color and Sothe is sent to the ground. He topples over the barren earth and skids to a stop. He feels his wound split open and glares heatedly at the one who knocked him over. Tibarn, the king of Phoenicis, stands over him and meets his stare.

"You've been warned, before, little Sothe." He says sternly and turns away. "Fighting against us is suicide."

"I'm on your side in this." Sothe growls and clutches at his wound. How he just wants to throw that rock at Tibarn instead.

"Attacking laguz soldiers?" The hawk asks darkly.

"A feral one."

Tibarn glances over his shoulder and sees the beast growling at him. "My mistake." He says smugly and prepares to fight. There is no hiding the fact he enjoys a good fight. He would enjoy it more if it were not against a former laguz brother.

Ranulf lifts his head when he hears a sweet melody drifting from above the trees. A flowing white dress accompanied by matching wings and wavy golden hair. A feeling of relaxation consumes them and he lets his head rest on his outstretched arm. Everything feels so peaceful. The feral one sways on its feet. It raises its blue eyes to the sky and staggers. Its eyes roll back into its head and collapses on its side. Leanne lands gracefully beside Tibarn and continues her song. Sothe looks at the two as they stand side by side. They're polar opposites in every way. Leanne's song ends at long last and she gives Tibarn one of her serene smiles.

"I…um do good?" She asks hopefully and clasps her hands together.

"Your best work yet." He chuckles and she smiles brilliantly.

Sothe brushes past them to get a look at the damage. He can see Ranulf has gotten up and is now kneeling over the unconscious body of the feral one. Tibarn's wings block out its face but he can see bare feet and dirt covered hands. Leanne's song seems to have reverted the feral one to its original form. Sothe comes closer and stops cold. Ranulf looks to Lethe and Lyre as the two stand over him. They say nothing. Tibarn crosses his arms and Leanne touches her delicate hand to her lips in shock. Sothe finally joins them and sees the look of concern marked on all their faces. Blood runs from Ranulf's neck and down his back. He doesn't seem to care. The feral one is worse off. Their side is torn open and bleeding heavily and their left leg is badly injured. Ranulf lifts the feral one into his arms and cradles their head against his arm. He bows his head until his forehead rests against the other's, and whispers in a voice just loud enough for all to hear.

"I'm so sorry, Ike."

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	6. Fragments of Mind

**If the spacing is a little weird please let me know. Some of my settings have been changed in word. Anyway, sorry for being gone so long. I've been to a ton of graduation parties this summer. Social events take a lot out of me and my writing has been so sketchy lately I haven't had the courage to update. Hopefully my writers block will correct itself before this is up. I apologize for any typos. If you see any annoying ones tell me. I edited this in pieces so there's bound to be some. Please enjoy this very overdue chapter.**

Chapter 6

Fragments of mind

Lyre is the first to speak. She leans over Ranulf and uses his shoulders to hold herself up. "Is he breathing?"

Lethe brushes her sister off of their commander. "Let's give him some room to breathe, shall we?"

"Do you think we can move him?" Sothe asks. With skilled fingers he removes the belt that holds his armor to his thigh. Tearing his scarf down the middle he wraps Ike's stomach tightly and does the same for his leg. He places the piece of armor over the bandage and buckles the belt to give the wound pressure. He can't take his eyes off of Ike. He looks so…different. So not like Ike. Ike has never looked so weak or like a laguz for that matter. "We can't stay here much-"

A chorus of voices erupts from the line of trees behind them. "This way! It came from the west!"

"Subhuman scum, how dare they enter our borders?"

"It seems we made a bit of a racket." Tibarn says sarcastically. "Ranulf, time to move." Ranulf lifts his head and stares at Tibarn with saddened eyes. His ears droop and his hands clench. "I was going to kill him…"

"This is no time for moping. Stand and act like a real warrior." He scoops Ike up from Ranulf's limp arms and leans him against his chest. Propping Ike's unusually thin frame against his shoulder, he wraps a strong arm around his torso and adjusts his hold.

"Can you fly with him like that?" Ranulf asks, shaking off his shock as he transforms.

"I'll have to. We'll regroup at the Ribhan." The three beast laguz wait for no further orders. The enemy is closing in fast and they have no desire to hang about. They launch into a run and vanish quickly under the cover of the trees. Leanne spreads her angelic wings, rises into the air, and waits patiently for Tibarn to join her. Sothe stands frozen. He can't force the image of a distraught Ranulf from his mind. He jerks his head up realizing he is being left behind. He makes to sprint after them. Before he can even put a foot down he is caught around his middle by Tibarn. His arms hang limply over Tibarn's back as he tries to catch the breath of air that was knocked out of his lungs. They fly higher into the air and Sothe can only shut his eyes to make the awful feeling in his stomach go away. He gasps when they begin to fly and the world below them looks like a patch work quilt. He looks at Leanne's smiling face as she flies just a wingspan away.

"Something wrong, little Sothe?" Tibarn chuckles in a way that convinces Sothe he is enjoying his discomfort.

The rogue swallows thickly and peeks out from behind his eyelids. Catching a brief glimpse of the world moving beneath them he shuts his eyes. "Ngh," Is all he can reply to Tibarn's question.

"Sothe?" Tibarn's voice has lost its joking tone.

"Hm?" He half squeaks.

"I need you to move Ike's arm over my neck." Sothe looks at him as if he had just been asked to translate the ancient heron language. "He's going to slip."

"Um…" Moving around that much while flying doesn't sound like the safest thing especially in Sothe's position but he musters his courage and cranes his head back. "Great" He mutters and twists his arms over Tibarn's wings to pinch Ike's sleeve. He uses the small bit of fabric to lift Ike's arm and loop it over the back of Tibarn's neck. "Is that better?" He calls over the sound of air rushing past his ears. For a brief moment he is certain he just saw Ike open his eyes and look at him.

"Fine. Well done." Sothe carefully gets back into his original position all the while avoiding touching Tibarn's powerful wings.

DIVISION

"We lost them ages ago. Can we please stop running?" Lyre Yelps from their heels.

"Lyre, we aren't running from the army were running to met the others at the river." Ranulf says sharply. He doesn't mean to come off so roughly but his frustration has begun to eat at him.

"They're a patient group. I think they can wait an extra day or so."

"Nonsense, we'll be there by nightfall." Lethe chides while leading the pack.

"Sister, I've often wondered when you would lose your mind and this is definitely it!"

"I'm glad you could be here for it."

"Today Lethe decides to run across the country of Daein in one day." Lyre proclaims loudly. "I can already hear the townsfolk talking."

"C'mon, Lyre!" Ranulf laughs from behind Lethe. "Where's your Laguz spirit?" He doesn't really feel like joking around. He just needs to keep them going.

"I've got more Laguz spirit than Lethe and I can prove it." Lyre hollers and races ahead of them.

DIVISION

Leanne touches down gracefully just north of the Ribhan River and is followed by her guardian, Tibarn. He lets Sothe slide sloppily from his arms and into the dewy grass. The young rouge stumbles for a brief moment and clutches his head in his hands. He takes a deep swallow of air and waits for the world to stop dancing and his stomach to stop churning. His knees feel like jello and he can't help but lean against a tree.

"First time flying, little Sothe?" Tibarn notes with a grin.

"And the last." He places his trembling fingers to his wounded side. They come back wet with blood.

Tibarn grimaces. "Leanne, help Sothe. I'll be right back for him." He drapes Ike's legs over his left arm and glides over the river. The Serenes forest is just on the other side. He'll have to go on foot. The trees grow too close together for flight. He walks along and brushes aside saplings with his wings. He's searching for any kind of clearing deep in the forest away from prying eyes and danger.

Leanne pleasantly holds out a vulnerary and Sothe takes it gratefully.

"Thanks, Leanne." He unwraps the salve and takes a small glob before pressing it to his wound.

"You are…um…welcome." She blushes slightly. "My words…not good."

"No they're fine. They just need a little bit of work."

"No…they are…bad."

"If they were bad, I wouldn't be able to understand you." Leanne smiles sweetly at his words.

"I have…missed you…all…Gone long."

"I've missed you, too, Le-" He pauses abruptly and seems to stare right through her.

"Hmmm?" She cranes her neck to look over her shoulder and then back to him.

"It's nothing. Let's get across the river." She gives him a worried look.

"Tibarn said…"

"I just don't feel like flying, anymore."

"Oh."

"You, fly over. I'll meet you." Making a puzzled face; she flies past him ever so slowly. The moment she passes Sothe looks back over the fork in the river; near the eastern edge. He can swear he just saw someone a moment ago.

DIVISION

Night. The waxing moon stands overhead like a distant guardian of the hours of dark. The forest itself is calm and peaceful. The only sounds are those of the bullfrogs and peepers as they rest in the small forest streams. The breeze here is gentle and soft like the beating wings of a pegasus. The slightest movement echoes forever through every tree and leaf.

Tibarn and Sothe work on building a small fire in the center of a little clearing. They've piled rocks together in a circle and have collected a fair amount of kindling. A single torch lights the outer ring of their campsite. The area they've chosen is fairly hidden by the maze of trees. The ground here is covered by a blanket of moss. It's feels like a safe place, for now. Sothe hands Tibarn the torch.

"There we are" Tibarn tends the small flame as it crackles to life. He adds the kindling and the flame grows. Taking a large log he works it into the flame. The warmth it brings is a welcome feeling. Sothe approaches Leanne where she busies herself with the still unconscious Ike. She's treated his wounds with the vulneraries she had left. His wounds still show through. When Sothe approaches she steps back and allows him to move Ike closer to the fire. He pulls him by the armpits and puts him down as best he can. Leanne is quick to sit down behind Ike and place his head in her lap. When Sothe covers him with his cape the sound of rustling leaves is heard not to far from them. Moments later Lethe emerges from the tree followed by Ranulf and a very annoyed looking Lyre.

Ranulf collapses beside the fire and pants heavily. Lethe shifts and smiles smugly. "What's the verdict?" Lyre scoffs and sits by the edge of the circle not looking at her sister. Ranulf yawns and reverts. He takes a nice long stretch and curls up beside the fire.

"Lethe officially has more laguz pride." he yawns again. Back to business "So, King Tibarn, you haven't filled me in on what we've missed since we separated. Tibarn stretches his wings and puts a hand to his hip as he recounts past events.

"We survived the caves as you can see. Begnion spotted the last of our troops entering the caves. Luckily, they only sent a token force after us. We defeated them easily. Skrimir and his men found a way out of the caves. We wound up in Goldoa and that stuffy old lizard wanted us gone and ordered us to go back through the caves. We would have died if not for Ena and Nasir convincing him to change his mind."

"How did they change his mind?" Ranulf looks distant and he's strangely quite. There is none of his usual little quips or coy smiles. Just

"They said he owed it to Reyson for saving his son's soul. He couldn't say no to that. Ena and Nasir led us to the border and we were able to get our troops home safely."

"But?"

"Begnion is moving in on Gallia. We don't have much time to waste here." Ranulf says nothing and stares fixedly at the fire. "Leanne insisted on following me here and it's a good thing she did. She's been worried about you three and," He nods in Leanne's direction, "Ike, as well…Ranulf?"

"Hmmm?" Ranulf lifts his head slowly, too tired to do much else.

"I think you should consider…"He isn't certain how to phrase this, "_restraining_ him." Ranulf looks at him sharply. "Just in case his mind isn't all there when he wakes up." Ranulf just glares at him. His expression practically says his answer for him.

"I am _NOT_ going to tie him up." He hisses heatedly and glares.

"Very well, then." Tibarn backs down far too easily. He pats him on the shoulder and seeing that Ranulf is not in much of a mood for talking he goes over to Leanne and speaks with her. Ranulf watches closely as Tibarn places a callused hand on Ike's forehead. The flesh touching his is feverish and damp with sweat. Ike's face gives a small twitch at his touch. Tibarn brushes Ike's hair from his face. "Are you in there, little beorc?" Ike's eyelids flutter before fully opening. They look unfocused until he manages to catch Tibarn in his sights. His blue irises are blurred and the whites of his eyes are bloodshot from feverish tears. He lets his gaze wonder until his eyes fill with recognition. He licks his chapped lips and tries to find his voice.

"Tib…arn?"

"So you're still with us, then?"

"Us?" Ike asks and tries to sit up. He groans when his muscles refuse to listen and sets his head back down.

"Hello, Ike." Leanne leans over him and smiles.

"Hi." He whispers and closes his eyes. "You're 'us'?"

"Soon to just be you." Tibarn says quickly and walks to the edge of the clearing. "I have to go and see king Caineghis. I'll try and meet you before noon tomorrow."

"You're going to fly to Gallia in the dark?" Lethe asks and stands up to pace the area. "I thought hawks couldn't see well in the dark."

"I've flown there plenty of times. I can find my way."

"Or you could take Lyre to be your eyes."

"I will not!" Lyre yelps and jumps to her feet. "I'm staying with you."

"You would be safer back home." Lethe says defiantly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well I can do my best to be safe here." Lyre crosses her arms as well; a perfect mirror image of her sister's stance.

"Alright, you two," Tibarn holds up his hands to stop them. "I'm going to leave and you can fight this out on your own." He shoots into the sky and flies off into the night air. His silhouette lingers for only a moment before being replaced by the starry sky.

"You're always bossing me around." Lyre pouts and stomps her foot.

"I'm simply looking out for you."

"Yeah well-"

"Um…excuse me." The two stop fighting at Leanne's interruption. "Ike is… hungry."

"He looks like he's tired to me." Lyre is quick to point out the fact that Ike's eyes are closed.

"Lyre, she's a heron. She can sense he's uncomfortable."

"Then let's go hunting." She throws Ranulf a pleading look. "Can we?" Ranulf sighs. He's hungry as well.

"As long as you bring back something edible."

Sothe watches as they talk among themselves. He feels out of place. He doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong with Daein either. What is he to do? Lyre and Lethe separate and go into the forest. Apparently they won't be hunting as a team. Now that they're gone, Ranulf goes to sit with Leanne. The two chat idly for quite some time. For a long while nothing is said. Leanne just toys with Ike's hair while Ranulf stares down at Ike with inquisitive eyes. He's glad for the quiet. It lets him think.

"What is…wrong?" Leanne asks gently when she senses his grief. Ranulf's hand extends and for the first time his fingers brush over Ike's ears. They feel strange in a way he can't describe. They are so much like his. Anyone would believe Ike was born a laguz. Still Ranulf knows the truth.

"How did this happen? It isn't possible…" Leanne takes his hand and holds it between both of hers.

"We fix this…yes? Make…better."

"Right…we will." He says uncertainly.

DIVISION

The silence is starting to get to Sothe. To sit with a band of laguz that isn't readily accepting him is one thing but to stand by and wait for them to return for you is another. If not for Leanne and Ike, he doubts they would ever come back for him. Ranulf left some time ago, stating that he needed to find Lyre and Lethe as they had been gone for far too long. Leanne looks at him with a rather dismal expression and simply sighs. She's tired of sitting here to. The awkwardness of the situation is getting to Sothe. He stands and paces over to the edge of their small resting place. He stares into nothing but darkness for the longest time.

"They've been gone a long time." He says more to himself than Leanne. He begins to turn around. "I wonder what's taking so-" To his surprise he sees Ike sitting beside Leanne cupping his face in his hands in an attempt to wake up. "Long." Sothe finishes his sentence and joins the two of them on the ground. Ike takes his hands away from his face and examines Sothe through lidded eyes. Sothe asks the only thing he can bring to mind. "How do you feel?"

A small drop of blood drips from Ike's busted lip when he answers in a cracking voice. "Like I…have a tail." Sothe feels his face go hot with embarrassment but Leanne giggles.

"Your words are… uh meant to be …um funny yes?" She asks when she sees that Sothe is not laughing. She looks at Ike earnestly; forgetting her laughter.

"Yeah." He pinches the bridge of his nose and flattens his ears against his head. "Mmh"

"Head hurts?" Leanne places a comforting hand on his shoulder and waits fro him to answer. Instead, he drops his hand and looks back over his shoulder. His brow furrows in suspicion and he tries to stand.

"Ike what are you-" Sothe begins to ask, but he is silenced by the hand Ike holds up to signal him.

"You don't hear that?"

Sothe listens closely but all he can hear are the sounds o crickets and the creatures of the night. "No…"He says rather uncertain if Ike has lost his mind or if his hearing really has improved that much. "It's probably just the girls getting back." Ike shakes his head violently and backs away from the trees. Sothe cringes. "Now, I hear it, too." He leads Leanne to the center of the area where they can view their surroundings to the best of their advantage. A branch snaps and Ike's entire body seems to tense and bristle. Both Sothe and Leanne start when they hear a gravely voice come from the shadows.

"Ah told yeh, 'thars no foolin' a subhuman in tah dark." A man emerges from the trees with two others in toe. He looks appraisingly at Ike and his companions but stares the longest at Leanne. His view is quickly blocked by Ike's wounded arm as he protectively places himself in front of her.

"Still worth a shot eh, Daken?" One of the man's fellows asks while tripping into the clearing. There is little doubt he is the one who had given them away. He is tall but scrappy looking and has the look of a lowly thief.

"If the job pays." The man obviously known as Daken grunts his reply. "Interesting bunch we have here." Of the three men this one seems the most intelligent. He stands tall with an axe hefted onto his shoulder. The axe head is rusted and seems to bear a few traces of blood that have dried long ago. A pelt hangs over his shoulders. A laguz pelt. "Finds like this are rare, indeed." He gestures at Leanne and earns a deep growl from the very core of Ike's being. To Leanne and Sothe, Ike seems more animal than many of the laguz they know back home. The sound of his anger is discomforting but at the same time assuring. Ike is prepared to fight. No matter what.

"There's more out there." Ike whispers over his shoulder to Sothe. They're holding back in case we run."

Daken addresses his two men. "Haro, get rid of the boy,"

The lanky one rubbed his hands together greedily. "With pleasure."

"And you, Tamok, Take the bird but be careful not to ruffle any feathers."

"Sounds good teh me."

"The beast is mine." Daken's voice holds an odd malice that seems to seep from within his very soul. He takes his weapon in both hands and steps forward.

"Back off!" Sothe yells and readies himself for a fight. He silently wishes he still had his dagger.

"Come now boy, there is no need for you to involve yourself in the affairs of merchants" Daken smiles coyly and shoos at Sothe with the back of his hand like one would a stray cat. "Run along."

"Merchants?" Sothe scoffs. "You look more like a group of bandits."

"We only takes what no one wants." Haro interjects "And no one wants a warn down subhuman and a little dove."

Tomak begins to approach Leanne but Sothe shoves him away. "You gotta problem, whelp?" He asks and grabs Sothe by the scruff of his shirt. Sothe recoils at the smell of alcohol on his breath. Tomak hold is loosened when Leanne's hand flies out and smacks him across the face.

"Jerk!" She shouts hotly and goes red in the face with anger.

"Why you little-" Haro takes a tomahawk from his belt and raises it to strike Leanne. A second later he is left clutching a bloody nose and shouting profanities at the three of them as they race away through the darkness.

The light of the fire shrinks away as they run deeper into the forest. Ike leads them through the maze of trees and directs them around the encroaching bandits.

"Nice hit, Leanne." Ike says nearly breathless as his injuries once again begin to take their toll.

"Nice punch." She complements back.

"Okay, keep heading straight." He drops to the ground and scrambled into a hollowed log.

"What is he-" Sothe gasps but Leanne cuts him off.

"Just do." She would shrug were they not running. Somehow her half sentence seems even less complete without her body language. They run in silence for some time. Together they swerve and duck tomahawks being thrown their way. So much for not ruffling any feathers. They can practically feel the pursuing bandits on their heels. How many are there? Ten fifteen? Sothe can hear the sound of rushing water. The Ribahn is close. Soon, they will be out of the forest and in the open. In plain sight and open to a full out attack. Sothe grabs Leanne's arm and steers her back into the dense foliage away from the river's sound. The bandit's cries sound less massive as if their numbers have dwindled. From the way Leanne takes in every breath, Sothe can tell she is tiring quickly as is he. To Sothe's alarm Leanne's hand suddenly falls away from his as she stumbles and lands heavily on her chest knocking the air from her lungs. She looks up at him beseechingly and holds out a hand that calls piteously or help. He spins on his heel and returns to her side.

"Now I've got, you! You little twit!" Tomak of all the bandits is the one who catches up with them. His face looks something awful. The blood from his nose looks as if it fell over his lips like a sticky crimson waterfall. His axe however is poised to strike. "Say yer prayers whelp!" The axe is raised and Sothe hardly has a chance to brace himself when a foot swings down from the tree and knocks Tomak to the forest floor. Leanne smiles knowingly as Sothe just stares at Ike as he drops down from the tree. Ike gives Tomak's unconscious body a rough nudge with his foot to assure himself that the fiend is out for good. Sothe can't help but wonder where all the bandits have gone or where Ike came from. There's no time to ask questions. They run for a ways and find a spot of heavy foliage where they can rest.

"Ike what did you-" Sothe begins but Ike quickly interrupts through short bursts of breath.

"Took em out from behind. They ahh never saw me." He sways on his feet and starts to tip over. Leanne's hands fly up to cover her mouth in shock as he sways dangerously to the left. Sothe takes little time in balancing Ike by letting him swing a battered arm over his shoulder.

"Ike?"

Ike holds a finger to his lips and giggles ever so slightly; enough to really worry Sothe and disturb Leanne. "Shh. They aren't all gone yet." He chuckles to himself while Leanne and soothe exchange glances of unease. "I finally get the joke." His body suddenly becomes nothing but dead weight and Sothe is forced to lower him to the ground. "That was fun." He whispers like a small child and rocks back and forth while sitting crossed legged.

"Ike, stop." Leanne commands in the fiercest voice any of them have ever heard come from her. He looks at her as if she is a stranger, and then says pointedly

"My head hurts." He tips onto his back and shuts his eyes. It isn't long before his breathing evens and they know he has fallen asleep. Leanne looks at Sothe with worried eyes and sits down with them. She brushes the grass aside with her fingers and waits for Sothe to speak.

"Completely delusional…"Sothe breathes and rests a hand on his hip while he thinks. He catches Leanne biting her lip with concern and adds for her benefit "I'm sure it's only temporary. He just worked himself over the edge. That's all"

"Oh, dear." She huffs while rubbing her forehead in weariness.

DIVISION

"I said…what?" Ike asks. He sounds bewildered as he accepts the drink of water from Leanne.

"It's true. You really had us convinced you'd lost your mind." Sothe explained and Leanne nodded.

"Wait…there's still something I don't understand? Why are you here?"

"I told you we found you in-"

"No, why are _you_ here?" He emphasizes and looks at Sothe in a way that suggests he is about to give some sort of lecture. "You should be taking care of Micaiah. She's killing herself trying to find you."

"I…uh…" What could he say? He can't tell them about the blood pact. Can he? No if Gallia knew that Daein was going to fight until the end they would have no choice but to invade and destroy Daein. Perhaps, he can merely say he feels he owes Ike for all he's done for him. It wouldn't be a total lie. It was part of the reason he had chosen to follow Ranulf this far. "I-"

"We leave you alone for a little while and we come back to find a trail of bodies and none of you." Lyre's voice interrupts him from somewhere in among the trees and he is thankful. She and Lethe approach them. Judging from what they're carrying on their shoulders. Their hunt was successful.

"Good to see you're well, Ike." Lethe greets him and places the back of her hand over his forehead. His fever has dropped. She takes her hand away. "You were muttering in your sleep, before. You had us a bit nervous; especially Tibarn." She unties a piece of fabric from around her waist and unfurls it to reveal Ike's cape. He takes it appreciatively. "Thought you might need this-"

"He thought you might gut us." Lyre chuckles and covers her mouth when Lethe shoots her a scolding glare. "Not under your own free will of course, heh."

"He was worse when you were gone." Sothe adds. He looks Ike over out of the corner of his eye, and is surprised to see Ike's face pale with unease.

"All better, now." Leanne says cheerfully to lighten the dark mood that is settling over them.

Ike self-consciously brushes his hair to hide his ears. He can still feel the others staring at them. At him but now he can feel their eyes on his tail. He catches Sothe's eyes for a brief moment. He pities him. _Just stop._ "Where's Ranulf?" He asks and forgets about his appearance for the time being. "They said he went looking for you two."

DIVISION

Ranulf slowly takes the walk back to their resting area. He doesn't feel like facing Ike just yet. It wasn't his war to begin with. His ears perk when he hears the soft trickling of a stream. Staring down at his feet, he sees the water soaking into the toes of his boots. He steps back and kneels down beside the water. His hands soak in the water. The dirt from the day's trials washes away in small spirals. Gradually, he realizes how tired he is. Splashing his face, he rubs at the blood caked onto his cheek and takes a deep breath. _I should be getting back_. Somewhere a ways back he hears a stranger shout.

"Oh, no…" He sighs and breaks out in a full run. His feet beat heavily against the forest floor in a rapid motion until suddenly he's lifted of the ground. The world flips and turns until finally everything stops. He finds himself sitting in a net suspended above the ground. He thrashes about wildly making the net twist and turn but the ropes are too thick. If he could only transform, he could slice the ropes with ease but his wrist is caught up in the net and there's no room to change. He looks to his trapped wrist and sees Ike's bandana sticking out from his arm band. With renewed strength he wriggles around some more but it's useless. He hangs there for what feels like hours until he hears a rustling from the path he came down.

"Lethe?" He asks gently unsure of what could be in the bushes. He sniffs the air and recoils. It's the smell of iron. As he feared, a stranger emerges from the bushes. Ranulf can sense his ill intent. Somewhere in the distance he can see a flickering light moving closer. A torch. His hope that the light belongs to his friends quickly fades when four men come into view.

"Boss…" One of them pants and pinches at a bloody nose. "They got away, boss." The man Ranulf first spotted sighs and clenches his fist. "Buh-butt it wasn't my fault, boss!" The man covers his face and cowers. "Tha subhuman was only pretendin' to be hurt. It took out all our men…it was fakin' it was. From behind him the other men agreed through pathetic voices.

"Savage as I ever seen em, boss."

"Nearly lost my arm, sir."

"Lost my axe in da fight."

This "Boss" as they call him is quickly growing tired of their whining and excuses. "Enough, stop your blubbering and act like men. Now, where are the others?"

"Boss, they aren't no more. Tha' beast gone and slew em." They flinch expecting to be berated but their leader only chuckles.

"That's just fine. Just fine."

"How's tha', Daken"

"Simple. More gold for us."

"What gold boss? We didn't catch any."

"That's where you're wrong boys." He smiles up at Ranulf and all the men turn their heads to stare up at Ranulf with hungry eyes.

DIVISION

"Micaiah where have you been. We've been searching for you all day." Edward shouts to her from across the courtyard. She doesn't turn to look at him. She simply stares off dreamily."Micaiah are you even listening."

"Hello, Edward." She says sweetly and goes back to what she was doing before he interrupted.

"Hey you found her." Leonardo comes jogging over. "For a while there we thought you had been captured by Gallia." He jokes but his smile fades. "Micaiah…what are you doing?"

"Feeding the birds." She takes a handful of seed and scatters it over the grass. A number of birds come flocking over and land around her. Edward flicks a feather from his shoulder and gives her an odd look.

"Not that I don't _love_ pigeons… but shouldn't you be with Prince Pelleas instead?"

"Why would I be with him?" She's asks and tosses another handful of seed. Edward and Leonardo exchange an awkward glance and look at her in shock.

"M-micaiah he sent for you hours ago and you never came. You've never ignored his orders before."

"I never got any…oh." She claps a hand to her forehead in realization. A guard had come out earlier and said something to her but she had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed a word they had said. "I-see you later." She jumps to her feet and tosses the rest of her seeds down before running in the direction of the palace. The pigeons jump flitter around before settling back down around a very confused Edward and Leonardo.

"What's gotten into her lately?" Leonardo asks..

"Must have met a guy she likes." Edward says with a shrug.

"Oh…"

DIVISION

"Prince Pelleas, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I was-" To her surprise, he holds up a handto silence her, and paces the library as if collecting his thoughts. She wonders to herself if his research has hit a dead-end.

"Micaiah, please don't apologize. I've been asking too much of you lately. However, I must ask you; have you seen Izuka today?"

Her face pales considerably when she recalls what happened the previous day. "No. Not today. Is something the matter?" She speaks innocently not to let on her involvement in yesterday's little…incident

"I fear Izuka has left us. He was quite furious about something yesterday and he hasn't been seen all day. He never said what was wrong."

"Ikegotaway." She said quickly and bit her lip. _Just once I'd like to lie and get away with it._

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Ike, he got away." She lowers her eyes so he can't see how ashamed she is.

"Ike?" Pelleas couldn't appear more confused.

"The leader of the Greil mercenaries." She is surprised to hear a note of irritation in her own voice. Somehow, Ike being of such little importance to Pelleas irks her.

Of course little importance seems to become priority number one when Pelleas's face turns white as a sheet. "Micaiah where is he?"

She shakes her head slowly. "I couldn't follow him." Pelleas sinks into one of the table by the window. She wonders how to comfort him but can only mutter a false. "I'm sorry…"

"If Begnion finds out he isn't dead they'll be furious. We've practically given Gallia back one of its strongest allies." He rests his hand over the cover of a small book on the table. His fingers tremble.

Micaiah thinks for a moment. "Not if they don't recognize him."

He shakes his head, looking rather doubtful. "That isn't our only problem."

"There's more?"

"The black knight has vanished as well."

DIVISION

At night, Micaiah opens the window to her chambers and stares out at the moon. She looks intently upon it for quite some time as she tries to make up her mind. The moon reminds her far too much of Begnion watching over them. Far too much of how small she is in all this. Yune chirps at her from her perch beside the bed. Micaiah reaches over and strokes her little friends head, never taking her eyes off the moon. "What Begnion doesn't know can't hurt _us_." She says with a smile... Yune tilts her head and watches Micaiah go across the room to rummage through the draws of her desk only return with a small piece of parchment. By the light of the moon she writes a message and rolls the paper into a small scroll. Yune twitters and hopes onto Micaiah's shoulder as if to see what she is doing. Micaiah ties the scroll shut with a small piece of string.

"Yune, I have a job for you." The yellow bird ruffles its feathers before sticking out its little leg. Micaiah ties the scroll to her bird ever so carefully and examines her work. She holds out a finger, Yune hops on, and together they look out at the starlit night. "I need you to find, Ike. Can you do that for me, Yune?" A sweet chirp and Yune leaps from Micaiah's finger and flutters away vanishing into the moon's light. "I'm counting on you." She says far too gently for anyone to hear. Once she's certain Yune is gone, she says a silent prayer to the goddess, and shuts the window.

**It's 2 in the morning and I'm wide awake so I thought "why not update?"**


	7. Disassembled

**I always separate events with a row of x's but I just found out they don't appear online. That must have frustrating for you guys to read it that way. So I've fixed the problem. Now, whenever you see the word "Division" In big capital letters it will mean the change of an event. You guys are supposed to scold me for that kind of stuff. So if events start crashing into each other again, let me know. **

**I never intended for Micaiah to play such a big role in this and I was considering changing the characters in the description but I don't want to make it hard for you guys to find this fic. So I'll keep it as is. Once again I'm sorry for the lateness. It was last week I discovered I could write again.**

**I don't remember ever giving a disclaimer… so yeah I don't own these characters and places.**

Chapter 7

Disassembled

"One thousand gold pieces." One of the men shrieks joyfully and begins counting on his fingers. "Divided among the twelve of us that's…uh…fifty pieces each"

"You idjit, the boss always get half. That's seven hundred between the twelve of us so it's thirty five pieces each." Ranulf scoffs at the bandit's poor excuse for logic and glares at his wrist. A thick rusted shackle is clamped tightly around his flesh, bruising it with every movement. The chain hooked to it is attached firmly to the stone wall of the desert fort. From what he's gathered this little band of thieves, slavers, and fools has been quite busy these past few weeks. They had flown here with Ranulf on the back of a wyvern they had swiped from a wounded Begnion soldier. He hates flying. Needless to say the flight had been rough since the wyvern was still hesitant to obey. There was a slight advantage to flying. A mount could only carry so much weight. Only two bandits had brought him here which bought him time. If he could escape these bonds he could take out these two dullards and escape. It would be easy. He could use the wyvern to return to the others but judging from the way it had snapped so violently at the bandits he didn't want to take the chance. Perhaps it would be grateful if he set it free then it might repay him… On second thought, he'd be better off on foot. _Oh what's the use? _Having a wyvern befriend him or not wouldn't matter. Not if he couldn't get off this wall. He sighs perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Shut up, yeh little swine!" One of the men shouts and lobs a half empty bottle of rum at Ranulf who ducks. The bottle smashes into the wall behind his head missing him by mere inches. A few pieces catch his ear and draw blood as they fly to the ground. The alcohol drips down the wall in thin rivers, some of it sinking into his clothing.

"Watch the merchandise!" The other hollers and whaps him across the back of the head. "The nobles won't pay as well for damaged goods especially if they can't bear the sight of em. Hard enough already."

Ranulf bristles and considers rattling his chains just to be annoying when the place becomes very cold. He knows from memory that desert nights were usually cold but they have torches and a fire. Why… A wind whistles through the old fort. It seems to fill the ramshackle place and make it seem all the emptier at the same time. The torches flicker and dim until they are snuffed out completely. Ranulf stiffens. _There's magic at work here._ The two bandits begin to panic and Ranulf is the only one who can see the dark figure in the room. And just like that, they are gone. Dead on the floor with their blood pooling around them. With a deep guttural hiss Ranulf bares his teeth and greats their killer with a deadly growl. "You."

DIVISION

"I swear on me life I ave' no idea what you're talking about" The man blabbered holding up his hands in defense as he was backed against a large oak tree.

"Last chance…"Lethe hisses and holds her knife to the thief's throat. "Tell us where they're going or I'll gut you like a pig." She presses the knife closer for effect. She sees the fear in his eyes as his terror overcomes him. He holds up his hands in defeat and he cracks.

"The desert! THE DESERT!" He shrieks and tries to back up further while waving his hands in a display of panic. Lethe may find this funny if not for the situation.

"What do they want with him?" He shakes his head refusing to answer but a slight bit of pressure on the blade loosens his tongue.

"We sell em wherever people wanna buy em."

"Slavers." The word sounds like it has brought a sour taste to her tongue.

"Look I dunt sell em I just catch em and Daken gives me my share of the profit. I don't get involved in the rest."

"Then you can take us there."

"Boss'ed kill me fer sure." He sputters and tires pathetically slip away.

"What do you think I'll do?"

Ike doesn't hear any of it. He's sitting on a fallen log far from the others and staring off into the depths of the forest. He blames himself for all that's happened and thinks of Ranulf. How quickly he would change places with him if he had the choice. But there is no sense in thinking like that. It can't be changed. A shadow flickers past him, the shadow of a bird. He thinks nothing of it until he feels a sudden weight on his head. Holding up his hand he tips his head forward and Yune flops unceremoniously into his palm.

"Hello, Yune." He says blandly and strokes her head with two fingers. Noticing the small piece of parchment attached to her leg he unties it and tosses the string aside. He stares at the paper. He reads it once and then twice. He looks up at the treetops and cranes his head far back in despair. _Why would she ask me to do something like this?_ He wonders. Yune pecks at his fingers and chirps. He looks over his shoulder at the others. They've bound the man's wrists together and are preparing to make him lead them to Ranulf. _They won't notice_. Ike plucks a berry from a nearby bush and squeezes until it stains his fingers. With the excess juice he writes as tiny as he can mange. He blows on the paper to make it dry and reattaches the note to Yune. "Give her my regards." He says glumly and lifts her up high on his finger. She spreads her wings and flies away making sure to swoop in front of Sothe's face twice before leaving. Sothe catches Ike's eye and sends him a questioning look before turning away.

"Ike, we're moving out." Lethe calls and ushers the bandit forward with a swift shove. "Lead the way." Ike watches her in with an emotion he can't describe. Awe…no more like envy. For the first time in his life he doesn't feel so powerful. He can't take control the same way Lethe does. Not anymore. He can't explain why. After fighting for all this time; struggling to stay alive he survives and yet he doesn't feel the same power he did before. His mind is a fog of doubt and his courage seems to be failing him with passing moment.

DIVISION

Not long after they have reached the river and are preparing to cross it. Ike feels his stomach sinking deeper. Ranulf seems so far away and every step closer to him feels like another away from home. Home…if only.

"Will you need help crossing, Ike." Lyre asks tapping him on the shoulder. He jumps slightly at her touch and stares at her trying to bring to memory what she just said.

"No. I'll be-" He stops dead in mid sentence and pulls her to his side. A flash of light appeared just a few paces from her. She gives him a look that's a mixture of confusion and surprise. Ike doesn't see it. He's far too busy scowling at the Black knight.

"What're you- ohh." She grips Ike's collar and tugs at him. "Shouldn't we run? You know… far far away?"

"Not just yet." He stands taller and raises his voice to a menacing tone. "Why have you come here?" The amount of anger in his voice is enough to make Lyre wince. He seems to regained some of his courage for now.

"To speak with you." The metallic clang that voice posses unnerves Lyre even further. Without another thought, she calls out for her sister, who is already bounding over to them. Lethe comes up beside Ike and he holds out an arm to keep her from charging past him and into their dark clad visitor.

"I'll hear what you out." Needless to say Lethe seems disappointed to have lost the chance to put a few scratches in that armor.

"I've brought a gift." The knight steps aside, his cape swishing through the air like a curtain to reveal Ranulf lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ranulf!" Lyre shrieks and makes to run for him when Lethe grabs her. Ike steps away from them and approaches the black knight. As he bends down to check Ranulf his eyes never leave the knights faceplate. Ranulf mutters something incoherent when Ike touches his shoulder. _Well, not being dead is a start._

"Fine let's talk." The two of them walk off to stand by the river together away from the others. The moment they leave, the three girls rush to Ranulf's side and worry over him.

Sothe looks at the bandit, shrugs sympathetically, and takes out Lethe's knife. "Guess we don't need you, anymore." He says it so simple. He raises the knife and the bandit shuts his eyes preparing for the worst. A beat passes and assuming nothing has happened the bandit peeps open his eyes and finds the rope binding his wrists has been cut. "Now, get." Sothe orders and points towards the desert. The bandit needs no more prodding. He is gone in moments.

"Sothe." He picks his head up when he hears Ike calling him. What could they possibly need him for? However he could use this to his advantage. Maybe the black knight could tell Micaiah he was alright. No. For all he knows that would only make things worse. She would worry maybe let it slip that he was out here and then they'd be in big trouble. Awkwardly, he approaches Ike and the knight; forgetting Micaiah for the time being.

"What is it?" He asks without looking at the black knight. He still bothers him.

Ike crosses his arms and glares at his feet. "What is this 'blood pact' I've been hearing about?"

"Uh…"What can he say? Can he tell Ike about _everything? _

"Tell me. I have a right to know why I can't be seen." He's giving him _that_ look.

"So that _was _Yune I saw earlier." Sothe is dancing around the real answer poorly.

"With a note from Micaiah begging me not to show my face." Ike's arms are crossed. He's about to get mad. Pretending he doesn't know anything will only get Sothe in more trouble.

"I can explain everything."

"And you will. Remember, boy. If word that general Micaiah's right hand soldier is joining forces with Gallia gets out, there will be hell to pay. Your arrogance has brought you this far. See that it doesn't happen again"

Ike interrupts the knight's berating of Sothe. "So if the two of us being alive is such a problem why not just kill us, now?" Sothe gives him an incredulous look. Sometimes the things that come out of Ike's mouth stun him into disbelief.

"That day will come soon enough. I'd rather fight you at your best. I'm sure you're aware of your sorry state." He takes Sothe by the shoulder and leads him away from Ike. He leans down low until the faceplate is just inches from Sothe's face. "If he turns on us," He produces a jagged looking dagger from behind the folds of his cape, and holds it out to Sothe, who looks away. "Slice his throat." The cold metal covered hand takes Sothe's fist and forces it open before closing it around the weapon. The knight turns and begins to march away from him. As he goes he calls so that everyone can hear him. "You'd best return to Gallia as soon as possible. The Begnion army marches." He nods to them and disappears in a veil of light.

Ike turns to Sothe looking irritable. Sothe gazes at the dagger for a moment before putting it in his empty sheath. He swears to himself he'll only use it on their enemies but the sickening image of running the blade along Ike's throat won't leave his mind. At last, he meets Ike's eyes and holds up his hands defensively. "I'll explain everything. I swear."

DIVISION

"Sothe, I have to fight. I can't just hide in a hole a pretend there isn't a war."

"I know. You can still be out there with us. As long as no one recognizes you, we'll be fine. . I mean…you could change back but I think people would know it was you even if we kept your face covered."

"So I'll have to stay like _this_," He holds out his arms as if he were trying to make himself more visible. "Until the war is over."

"Just until the pact is destroyed"

"If it's destroyed."

"With your help we could…"

"I…" Ike leans against a nearby tree with one arm and grimaces. "I thought I would get to Gallia and the herons would undo all of…_this_ for me. What will everyone say when I refuse to change back?"

"We'll say we're using it to fool the enemy to hide your mercenaries."

"Sothe…" For the first time in Sothe's life he sees a look of complete and utter despair in Ike's eyes.

"It will work."

"What if I can't change back?" That was it. Ike had finally said what was really bothering him.

"You have my word," Sothe briefly wonders how much the word of a thief is really worth. "We'll find a way to fix you up, save Daein, and end this war. Not to mention... kick Begnion's pompus-"

A voice calls to them from above and Sothe forgets what he was saying. "Look who's up and walking around." Tibarn Lands in between them before reaching over and pats Ike on the shoulder. "Is your head still spinning?"

"Just a bit." He puts on a fake smile.

"I've informed king caneghis about our situation. They'll be expecting us so we had better get moving." He glances over to where the others are bandaging Ranulf's wrist, and raises an eyebrow. "Have I missed much?" Sothe and Ike exchange a glance and Sothe shrugs.

"A fair amount."

DIVISION

"Don't use your secret passage very often. Do you." Tibarn asks and brushes asides a combination of roots and cobwebs that hang from the ceiling of the passage. The tunnel they travel through is narrow and so short they are forced to duck their heads as they walk. It looks as if it had been dug by a giant worm. All around there is darkness and a dank smell of rock, dirt and clay. Sothe can only see within a few inches of his face and for a rogue that is drastic. He winces when a light fills the tunnel. Ike holds up a torch and hands it to Lethe. She nods and takes the lead. Lyre falls into step behind her followed by Tibarn and Leanne. A slumped Ranulf drags himself after them while using Ike for support. He isn't hurt, just incredibly tired. Sothe takes one look back at the exit and swallows before traveling even further from his home; from Micaiah. More than once they come to a system of tree roots that are so dense they must crawl between them. It was an easy feat for the slender Leanne but Tibarn's wings took some contorting. A feeling of claustrophobia begins to set in after the first two miles. They all have become silent and the only sound is that of crunching dirt. After hours of being underground, the ceiling begins to get higher and the path curves drastically upward. To stand at full height instead of stooping is a relief. Their torch died some time ago and the very idea of sunlight is a welcome and nagging thought. Their feet are caked in mud and cobwebs cling to their hair, clothes, tails, and wings. Somewhere back along the tunnel Ranulf stopped to etch his name on a stone. Just to say he'd been here and to lighten his mood. After stumbling over another rock in the dark Sothe asks in the manner of a five year old,

"We there yet?"

" Afraid not." Lethe sighs and they march on. Somewhere in the dark behind her Lyre groans.

"I smell fresh air." Ike says suddenly. Everyone skeptically takes a breath.

"Thank goodness." Lyre sighs after smelling it as well. "Home…A cozy bed, food, a nice warm fire, a bath, and no more dirty cave.

"Healers." Ranulf adds trying not to feel the pain pricking his fingers from the shattered glass that they were unable to dig out back in the forest. He doesn't even remember coming in contact with it. Perhaps it happened when the black knight cut him free.

They emerge from the cave looking exhausted and completely drained. In the distance they can see the castle. Despite the relief they all feel, Ike shifts uncomfortably. He isn't quite ready to face everyone. Leanne takes his arm in a reassuring manner. "Home." She says with a soft smile. "Safe."

DIVISION

"King Caineghis, commander Ranulf has been spotted approaching the city."

The king of lions nods his head to the servant "Thank you." The servant bows respectfully and leaves the room without delay. Caineghis looks out of the corner of his eye at Skirmir who looks visibly relieved.

"This is good news, Skirmir."

"Yes uncle. It is." The two pause in their conversation when Mist races past the door of the throne room on her way outside.

"It seems she's heard." He says with a deep chuckle and then in a voice filled with remembrance he adds, "So much like her mother."

DIVISION

Mist slides around the corner of the corridor nearly clipping Boyd with her elbow. "Hey mist." He calls. "Have you heard the news?"

"Yes." Her voice echoes back from somewhere further down the corridor. She takes the stone steps two and three at a time when she makes it to the entrance hall. "Titania, they're back." She cries running past the knight and out the double doors of the palace. The two gate guards watch her in amusement as she zips past. Titania smiles to herself. She knew all along Mist would be the first to spot them coming. She's been watching out the window for days. Still she can't help but feel relieved. She had begun to fear the worst until Tibarn returned with the news. Still she had noticed that he seemed deeply concerned about something. She had seen him speaking privately with Caineghis before he left. Titania had wanted to ask what was going one but wasn't certain if it was her place.

Mist spots the small group across the open fields and rushes to them as fast as her feet will allow. Their faces fade into view and she's able to spot her brother lagging behind the group. "Ike!" She shouts recognizing her brother instantly. She charges into him with her arms held wide and captures him in an embrace. "I missed you." She says through a choked sob and pulls away just slightly to see his face. There's nothing there but joy. She isn't even questioning his appearance.

"I missed you more." He smiles and holds her tight.

"You're such a doofus." She tries to laugh while holding him tighter; her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to ask about the-" She places her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"You're back and that's all that matters. I…" She hiccups and holds him even closer. "I love you big brother"

"_That's _all that matters."

DIVISION

All together their arrival is handled fairly well. That is if you consider people jumping at Sothe's presence and gawking at Ike's appearance to be first rate. There isn't any recognition in their eyes. Somehow they just know that there is something off about the two of them. The situation forces them to stay close to one another, mostly so nobody takes Sothe for an enemy and attacks. Ike thanks the goddess for Mist with every alarmed glance they have sent their way. Somehow, she just keeps on marching forward without a care as to what the others think. She has her brother and that's all she cares about. She leads him through town purposely taking the back alleys for his comfort.

"Where did Ranulf say he would meet us?" Sothe asks while looking down at his feet to avoid the curious eyes of two laguz girls."

"The palace." Ike answers with a hint of anxiety in his voice. He wishes the two girls would stop pointing at them.

"I know I'm being rude, but can we go there, now?" All the unwanted eyes on him are starting to make his flesh tingle.

"Actually, I was thinking the same." Ike slows down and since Mist is holding his wrist she is forced to look back at him.

"Something wrong?" She asks innocently. "Do you need me to heal your wounds again?"

"Sothe and I…we're pretty tired and-"

"You don't want to come with me to the market." She finishes for him and crosses her arms. Pursing her lips in frustration she sighs and gives in. "Fine."

They separate from her and the two of them begin the long walk back to the castle made even longer by the looks of countless strangers. The two of them feel like black sheep. Like everyone just knows they don't belong. Luckily neither of them see any familiar faces just confusion. Finally Sothe asks what's been bothering him. "Is Micaiah doing well?"

"She's worried sick about you. If that's what you mean."

"None of this was my idea. You think I planned on getting attacked?"

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated." Sothe realizes that they've stopped walking and a few shop keepers are eyeing them. "Let's keep going." They break away from the shops and begin the trek up the slope toward the castle. "By now they've probably decided I'm dead."

"Micaiah hasn't. She puts a lot of faith in you."

"Thanks for…you know…taking care of her when I couldn't."

"She…She saved me. So many times… I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it does." He takes a deep breath. "When we find her, what are you going to do? Have you thought of a way to get to her without Begnion knowing?"

"I don't know, and getting to her would be impossible. For now it's up to them to figure out a way out of the pact. Until then I'll just have to go along with all this."

"About that dagger the Black knight gave you."

"I-"Ike held up a hand to silence him.

"If you have to…then I want you to." He isn't giving Sothe much permission to argue. Not with that serious expression. Sothe swallows; all the while looking deep into Ike's eyes, and nods.

DIVISION

That night they find themselves standing in the throne room speaking with Caineghis. Ike doesn't hear a word any of them are saying. He just stares at the tapestries and gets lost in his own thoughts.

"I said, 'Are you feeling okay, Ike?'"Ranulf says loudly in order to get attention.

"Huh?" Ike's hand flies to his forehead to brush his hair from his face. He wonders how long he had been acting like a complete zombie.

"I think you're right, your majesty." Ranulf watches Ike out of the corner of his eye. "It would be better to discuss this tomorrow when Ike is feeling more up to it."

"I couldn't agree more. See that that everyone finds their way to their chambers."

"Yes, sir." Ranulf gives a quick bow takes Ike by the arm and leads him out. When the doors close behind them, Ike can't help but feel that he is the subject of conversation on the other side.

"I never thought I'd see you worried." Ranulf says casually as they climb the stairs.

"Neither did I."

"Look on the Brightside. You get to sleep in a real bed tonight."

"I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping."

"I could find someone with a sleep staff."

"You'd never be able to get me up." He chuckles slightly and Ranulf looks relieved.

"See you're feeling better already. Once the herons are all together tomorrow we can-"

"I can't." Ike says suddenly surprising Ranulf into silence.

"What?" Ranulf asks stunned. He wonders if Ike is becoming feverish again.

"I can't change back…yet."

Ranulf crosses his arms. "And why not."

"I promised…sort of. If I told you why, you would have to tell and I don't want to put you in that position so-" He says it all in one breath and finds himself wondering if he just humiliated himself and made the wrong choice."

"You're miserable this way. Why would you want to stay like this? What promise?"

Ike inches closer to the door of his room; wondering if he could just sneak away. "I don't want to be recognized. I'll explain everything, eventually… When the time is right."

Ranulf sighs places a hand on Ike's shoulder. "I may not understand why but I know you must have your reasons."

"Thanks."

"So when everyone asks why you won't change back what do I tell them?"

"It's part of a sneak attack." Ike's voice sounds hopeful.

Ranulf looks doubtful but nods in acceptance spitting out the first encouraging thing he can think of."Actually that could be an interesting battle strategy. I may hold you to it." He looks at the uncertainty in Ike's eyes and offers a crooked smile. "Think you can find the doorknob?"

"Cross your fingers." The relief in Ike's voice is evident as he fumbles for the knob.

Ranulf bids Ike goodnight and returns to the throne room without him. Ike shuts the door gently using just the tips of his fingers to do so. Slowly he turns props his back against the door and takes a deep breath. He slides his hands up his face until his fingers comb into his hair and brush against "those" ears. There's a mirror across the room. He hasn't seen his reflection since…since the cell. Lowering his hands he walks steadily to the mirror keeping his eyes down so he doesn't have to look. He straightens his shoulders and lifts his head.

"Mm." He grunts at his appearance. He can't recognize himself. His face is thin from lack of food and caked with dirt and old blood. His eyes are bloodshot and dull; so much that they seem dead. He stares at those ears. For the first time he really gets a good look at them. A least they look normal…a little. Normal to a beorc but not a laguz. He looks back at the grime on his face. At least he can clean that off. "I hope you appreciate this, Micaiah."

DIVISION

Micaiah holds the note over a candle and watches the paper catch and curl as it burns. She is relieved by his reply. She is assured of two things: Daein will be safe for a while longer, and Ike is okay. She isn't sure which makes her happier. She loves her home but Ike has begun to hold a place in her heart as well. For Ike to save the country that hates him is beyond noble in her mind. After all that has happened; losing Sothe, the black knight's disappearance, and everything else she needs to know that there's a small speck of hope in this dark world.

She looks at Yune sleeping on her perch and wonders if she should involve the others. Nolan knows of course but he'll keep the secret until she tells him it's okay to talk. Nolan was always the one she confided in when Sothe wasn't around. Lately she had been going to him for counsel even more frequently.

Someone knocks on her door and she can't help but feel a flutter in her chest. It could be news of Sothe and as desperate as she is to hear of him she worries she may not like what she finds.

"Come in." She calls over her shoulder. The door opens with a sharp squeak and Edward pokes his head in.

"Evening, Micaiah. Prince Pelleas wants to see you. He said something about finding an answer." Her face lightens considerably.

"That's wonderful news." She laughs and runs past him. She's gone before he can even get a word in.

"You're welcome." He says to no one. He sees the candle burning on her nightstand and goes to snuff it out. How many times had Nolan scolded them for leaving burning candles unattended? He takes a breath and notices the charred remains of the note lying around the base of the candle. He can't help but accidently read a word written on it. The word is "promise." He blows the candle out quickly and leaves the room. "So I was right. She does like someone."

DIVISION

A voice speaking in his ear. He whips around to find no one_ "You can't hide" _That's what it had said. He shakes his head to send it away but he can still hear that voice ghosting about the room. Whispering…chanting those awful words.

_Something isn't right_. Ike thinks to himself as he stumbles back into the room. S_omething isn't right…with me. _He's cleaned the filth from his face and straightened himself up but now he can't help but brush aside a strange feeling that's come over him. _Sleep. That's all I need. Sleep._ He takes a step toward the bed but finds that his steps are unsteady so he reaches a hand out to the wall. _Strange the wall looked a lot closer than that_. He tries again, this time staggering foreword until he braces himself against the wall. _I need to lie down. That's all. I'm tired. That's all. That's all._ Taking a step forward he feels his face begin to burn and then cool all at once. The room seems darker than it did before. He tries to open his eyes wider but the more he does the more the darkness seems to deepen. His legs won't respond. They refuse to lift him onto the bed. His mouth has gone incredibly dry and the world before him skips back and forth like a poorly recorded film. His legs feel like nothing more than sandbags. He sinks to his knees and rests his head on the edge of the bed. He tries to focus on something. Thoughts don't seem to exist. Random thoughts come to mind; a few names but nothing of use. All that exists is the strange sensation on sinking and floating. His head has grown so heavy… He tries to wrap a hand around the quilt but his fingers just twitch uselessly and tangle themselves together. Despite everything he isn't scared. He's too weak to be scared. Through his jumble of thoughts he hears a single question. _"Where are you?"_ He isn't sure if he's the one asking it or not.

Something is touching Ike's bare foot. He lifts his heel and gives whatever it is a slight tap.. His feet work as his hands regain feeling. They touch whatever is beside him. It's the legs of a chair. It takes him forever to process that fact. He blinks his eyes repeatedly until they focus. The world is sideways. _When did I end up on the floor?_ He wonders. He remembers kneeling but not dropping. He places his hands on the rug in front of him and lifts himself up to sit. His fingers are still trembling. _How long. It felt like it was just for a second but…_ He clutches at the bed sheets and pulls himself onto the bed. His legs still feel worthless. He wants so badly to know how long he was out. _No use worrying about that_. There are more important matters; The reason behind it all for one thing. But his body is so weak and sleep sounds like heaven. He can't focus on these thoughts. He takes a sip of water from the glass on the nightstand. For the briefest of moments he wonders if it was poisoned and the cause of his episode. _Yeah right_. He shuts his eyes and drops back. He's asleep before his head even connects with the pillow

DIVISION

"Ike, you awake?" Ranulf knocks a bit harder on the face of the door. "Guess not." He looks at the fresh water and food he is carrying and sighs. He's worried that Ike may wake up hungry and be too weak to get out of bed. He decides to leave it beside Ike's bed where he'll see it when he wakes up. In a daring balancing act, he holds his burden with one hand while reaching for the door with the other. The door doesn't budge. His expression goes from one of surprise to one of confusion. He never thought of Ike would be upset enough to lock his door. Then he remembers…Guest rooms don't have locks at least not since that last incident with- that's not important. Ranulf places everything to the side and drops onto his hands and knees to peer under the door. The lights are all out but his vision picks up a hand lying uselessly beside the door. With a sudden rush of worry he realizes Ike's body is pressing against it. "Damn it anyway." He mutters and runs to the nearest open room. In mere seconds he's slipped out through the window and into the chill of the night. Looking to his right he sees a thin ledge of stone that he can move along to reach Ike's window. He sidles along the edge of the castle careful to watch his footing for crumbling debris and odd shapes in the design. This castle is old after all. He reaches the sill with some effort and when he looks through he sees Ike dragging himself off the floor. Ike looks out the window and Ranulf leans as far back as he can so Ike doesn't see him. He just wants to sneak away so his friend isn't embarrassed. And also so he isn't embarrassed for being outside his friend's window in the middle of the night. He's too worried to leave just yet. He waits for Ike to fall asleep before he slips back inside the way he came. Entering the hall he picks up the plate of food and reaches for the door again. _Let's try this one more time_.

DIVISION

If it were possible to wear a hole in the floor by simply passing back and forth, Ranulf would have dropped into the throne room by now. He's frustrated, annoyed, worried and downright tired. He desperately needs sleep. It's times like this he wonders how it is possible to be so tired and still be unable to fall asleep. Perhaps it's because his mind simply won't turn itself off. Every time he shuts his eyes he's assaulted by thoughts of all that's happened; training Skirmir to become king, finding Ike only to not find Ike as Ike, and the war…he didn't even want to remember there was still a war.

There's a smudge on the window. Subconsciously he drags his index finger over it trying to make it go away. It only gets worse. Well that's just fine. Maybe the window is happier with that smudge. Maybe the smudge was always meant to exist. The window should keep the smudge if it makes it happier. Truth is… the smudge makes the window sad. The window is a liar. Just like Ike. Ranulf squints in annoyance and purses his lips. He tries to rub the smudge off again. Unsurprisingly, it only gets bigger and more "smudgy". Ranulf takes a deep breath and stares past the smudge out into the night. That's what's important right? What's beyond the window not on it? Still the window can't get rid of that appalling smudge on its own. Ranulf shakes his head as if to toss all these muddled thoughts out of his head. He meets his reflection in the glass and asks it rather seriously. "Since when is Ike a window?"

He drops onto the foot of the bed and slowly removes his footwear. He feels his chest sink when he remembers all that was said when Ike had left. Lyre had been holding in a question for the entire trip and once Ike had left, she quickly spit it out. "Why is he so sad? Doesn't Ike like being a laguz?" Ranulf opened his mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted by Skirmir.

"Simple. He is ill. No man in his right mind would reject the chance to be a superior laguz."

Ranulf did his best not to roll his eyes. Skirmir had learned much and had been humbled by his time with the mercenaries but he still had his moments of rash behavior. "It's a matter of identity." Ranulf explained not meeting their eyes. In a way he wasn't answering her. He was answering himself. It was after a moment of inner thought when he suddenly realized they were watching him. Apparently they needed more of an explanation. "If you woke up without your tail would you be happy."

"Oooooh." Lyre grimaced and bit her finger in uncomfortably.

Skirmir however replied more aggressively. "That's different. To become less than a laguz would be."

"Insulting." Ranulf hissed angrily and left without another word. Skirmir had apologized not to long after. It was another step forward for him. A rather big step when considering his pride.

Ranulf drops back onto his pillow and tries to forget the whole thing. Worrying about things like this always seemed to make his stomach sink or cause his chest to feel tight. Almost as if a hand were gripping at his heart.

DIVISION

Sothe lies with his arms thrown wide across the bed as he stares dumbly at the ceiling. _Ike knows_. _Ike knows everything…Great. _"Just great" He drowns out the last word and punches the pillow for good measure. "Dammit." The possibilities of getting out of this in one piece are disintegrating before very his eyes. He wipes all thoughts of the blood pact from his mind and traces the pattern on his bed spread with his index finger. He's worried about Micaiah more than anything else; Worried that she'll do something foolish without him. Maybe she'll push herself too hard or come looking for him.

But that isn't the only thing troubling him about Micaiah. During the time Ike had spent in Daein he hardly saw Micaiah off the battlefield. Shortly after they returned to the castle she had repeatedly rushed off without a word. And now he knew where she was rushing off to. He cherishes Ike's friendship. He truly does…but Micaiah is important to him. More important than anyone he's ever known. She was the reason he joined Ike years ago; to search the continent for his "family". Wouldn't it be ironic to lose her to the person who helped him find her again? The way Ike spoke of Micaiah,,, how he praised her…Does he love her as well?

These thoughts leave Sothe feeling unwell. In the dark he can see the dagger resting innocently on the night table. He slips of the bed takes the dagger in his hand and buries it in the bottom drawer of the dresser. The Black knight's proposal lies thick in his mind. The list of reasons to simply forget the dagger continues to grow: His distrust of the knight, his friendship with Ike, and his love for Micaiah. To hurt Ike would be to hurt Micaiah. And he could never hurt Micaiah.


	8. Let the Ruse Begin

**Well look at that. I actually updated in a timely manner. I know. I'm amazed, too. Thanks for all the reviews. They really moved this chapter along. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Let the Ruse Begin**

"I think you look…uh…" Mist looks upwards as if the words are somehow hidden in the air above her head. "Yeah…"

"Well I think it's convincing." Ranulf says encouragingly and bumps Sothe's boot to get him to say something.

"It would fool me." Ike eyes him doubtfully, forcing Sothe to look away and return to gearing up. Currently he is debating if he can hide an additional dagger in his boot. He could manage it…maybe.

From beside him Lyre adds, "Ya look weird." Sothe visibly flinches from the comment and she quickly corrects herself. "Because…you're not wearing your bandana. That's why…"

Ike's hand slowly goes to his forehead and he looks confused. "I don't know where…" He looks confused. "I can't remember when I lost it."

"About that..." Ranulf interrupts and holds out the green cloth. "I picked it up awhile back. I figured you would miss it."

A flicker of joy runs across his face. Ike smiles gratefully and pats Ranulf on the shoulder before taking his bandana and wrapping it around his head. He looks into the mirror pushing his hair away from his face. His ears are somewhat hidden, now. He has to agree with Sothe. If he were to pass himself in the street he wouldn't think twice about his race. To the eyes of a beorc he is a laguz. He's traded in his clothing for that of a Gallian soldier. Red wrappings adorn his forearms and his boots are laced with the same fabric. They've fashioned him pair of gauntlets perfect for hand to hand combat. He wears a baldric across his torso covered in small pouches some containing healing items and others house a few rare objects. He wears his cape in such a way it hangs over his shoulder perfectly hiding his sword from view. He may look like a laguz but he hasn't yet learned how to fight as one. "Where will we be meeting the Begnion army?" He sounds a bit surer of himself today.

"They're marching through Crimea as we speak." Ranulf says darkly. Ike feels his heart slam back into the pit of his stomach.

DIVISION

"Titania, have you seen Soren today?"

"He wasn't there at breakfast." Ike quickens his pace beside her.

"I think he's been avoiding me."

"Oh Ike…You've spent most of your time sleeping. You haven't given any of us much of a chance to see you."

"You're right." He loses his place in the march and she slows her horse.

"Still tired?" She asks with a slight chuckle.

"Always." He answers looking as if he could sleep standing. She sighs and pats the back of the saddle, signaling for him to join her. He hops up behind her quickly finding that he's become faster since his ordeal. "Wake me when we get there." He yawns and leans his head against her back. However he doesn't sleep. He thinks of Soren who hasn't said a word to him since his return. Soren's only acknowledgement of his existence had been a cold glare he sent Ike's way this morning. Whatever has the mage so upset, Ike can't say. Instead he shuts his eyes and rests. A few hours pass but when he opens them again he feels as if it's only been a few minuets.

"Ike, can we speak with Elinica? We haven't seen her in so long." Ike nods his head slowly.

"You go ahead. I'll wait here." Mist frowns. Ike had given her the same excuse he had given Ranulf but Elinica could keep a secret. She is one of their best friends after all. She begins to weave her way out of the crowd. Ike watches her go before spotting someone near the back of their ranks. "Soren!" He calls and drops from the back of the horse. He rushes to his friend and taps him on the shoulder. "Soren, I'm sorry I haven't been around…" The look on Soren's face cuts through him. "What's wrong?"

"You." Soren answers bluntly, looking as if he's about to walk off and leave Ike standing there.

"Look I-"

Soren gives him a look cold enough to freeze fire. "You wanted this."

"I…" Ike doesn't know what to say. "I didn't." How could Soren think such a thing?

"Then change back."

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't?" Ike drops his head not knowing how to answer. "Exactly." The army wavers around them and the sea of soldiers turns and begins rushing the other way. In Ike's confusion he overhears a conversation between Boyd and Oscar.

"I thought we were pulling out." Boyd mutters hefting his axe back onto his shoulder

"Seems Begnion's ordered an attack. I think the princess is in trouble." Ike cusses making to turn back to Soren only to discover he's already left. Soon he finds himself in the middle of battle hardly knowing how he intends to survive.

He takes the first soldier slowly; dancing around him in an attempt to learn where to strike. They scuffle; Ike's gauntlet colliding with the other's nose and jaw. He shudders afterward turning to face the upcoming challenge. He finds himself moving swiftly through opponents. When challengers attack him in mass, he draws his sword and does away with them. When he comes across a straggler he fights them without a weapon just for practice. The battles seem too easy and he can't understand why. It isn't just his enhanced speed it's the surprise on his enemies faces. The soldiers had never been expecting a laguz to draw a sword or charge them without shifting. Laguz so often avoid combat when not in their beast forms that many soldiers thought he was simply trying to be intimidating until his fist connected with their face.

Another soldier flops onto his back like a rag doll and seconds later Ike joins him. He blinks and finds Sothe lying beside him with cheeks stained by someone else's blood. An arrow has embedded itself in a nearby tree after missing Ike's neck. Sothe springs back to his feet and helps Ike up. "You owe me."From this point on the two of them hang close by on the field. Throughout the battle Sothe takes notice that Ike spends as much effort into avoiding Elinica as he does fighting. The two of them are separated from the others by a grove of trees and are weeding out the stragglers. A single knight is ridding towards them cautiously. Sothe looks to Ike wondering which one of them is to end this. Ike charges forward without a word. He feels as if he's gliding over the grass as he slips beneath the knight's stead and flips upward. His feet connect with the knight's helmet and sends him toppling to the ground. Ike slaps the horse's hindquarters and it takes off at a gallop. The knight lying on his back doesn't move. Chances are he's broken his neck. Sothe comes up to Ike and pats him on the shoulder. Ike takes a shaky breath and presses his hand to his temple. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I just…I let my body get ahead of me." He sounds bewildered and a little hazy. "My heads still up there somewhere." He gestures to where the knight had been moments ago.

"Half breed scum!" They look down at their feet and see the knight has climbed to his knees. He spits at their boots. He looks dumbfounded when Ike smiles and steps over him and makes his way into the fading battle. Making certain only Ike can hear him Sothe chortles.

"Told you it was convincing." He stumbles when Ike stops abruptly. He gives Ike a curious look before tracing Ike's line of sight back to Elinica. The battle is over and they are standing in plain sight. Quickly the two of them blend back into the army. They hardly get settled when Ike slips away ducking through the crowd to get closer to where Ranulf is speaking with the princess. He's sure to keep his head low so they can't see him. Elinica seems unharmed, to his relief. He blinks twice when he thinks he overhears Tibarn ask Elinica out on a date. Apparently he likes gutsy women. Ike smirks at the thought. He looks up and he sees tears in her eyes. She's crying, but about what he doesn't know.

"We're still looking for him, your highness. There's still a chance …" Ranulf looks incredibly uncomfortable lying to the princess but he is doing Ike a favor. Instead of letting Ike worry whether to tell her or not, Ranulf is making the choice for him. But she's still crying and it's because of him. Ike feels his ears droop in a cheap mockery shame. He wants to run out there. Say something incredibly stupid like "just kidding" and wish it all away. But he can't. He mustn't. So he sinks like a liquid shadow back into the crowd. All these thoughts are making him feel ill. Mist and Elinica share a sisterly hug before they separate and Ranulf returns to his troops. "Crimea is considering joining us in our war." The fatigue is evident in his voice.

DIVISION

The sun set will be setting any minute. Ike perches in a nearby oak tree watching over his mercenaries and listening to the talk of the royals. Crimea needs help rebuilding after Begnion's attack. Houses have been burned to the ground. Families have had their food and supplies taken. Those who stepped aside during the invasion were sparred. Those who didn't, lie dead; their bodies littering the streets. He sighs craning his neck to look up at they sky. He sees something coming. He shouts down to the soldiers. "Flying units coming from the east!" Crimea's royal guard readies their weapons and Gallia's army bares their fangs. To their surprise, a flock of Pegasus knights lands before them and to their surprise empress Sanaki is riding on the back of the lead Pegasus. She slips down from the creatures back and approaches the two armies. Tanith a Sigrun escort her both looking morbid. She bows to Elinica.

"I am deeply sorry for all that has happened. Please allow me to explain." The child of a ruler pleads silently with her eyes until Elinica agrees to hear her out. Everyone watches as they approach the palace together. Before entering the main gate, Elinica takes Lucia aside and tells her to gather all the laguz leaders for a conference.

DIVISION

"Prince Pelleas. What you're asking…I cannot do." Micaiah is forced to put all her effort into keeping her voice steady. When Pelleas had asked her to take his life she had wanted to scream. No not scream. Shriek. She wanted to strike him; to grab him by the collar and demand why he would be so selfish as to ask this of her. It was cowardly to ask for an easy way out of their predicament.

"It is the only way." Pelleas implores. Micaiah feels herself getting ready to erupt.

"No." The single word tumbles from her lips like a dying ember. "There has to be another way. I promised to serve you but this is something I cannot do."

"We don't have time for other options. Begnion is going to catch word of-"

"If you're talking about "him", you can forget about it." The sternness in her voice surprises her. She can still feel the harshness of the words deep in the pit of her stomach. She isn't ready to talk about him, not yet. Truthfully, she isn't ready to talk about any of the missing men in her life. "I won't." She turns on her heel and leaves, pausing at the door. She places her hand on the rusted latch and looks back at Tauroneo over her shoulder. "And don't you do it either." Tauroneo can only stare after her and wonder who they meant by "him". He doesn't ask. It isn't his place.

She feels her footsteps thud off the walls only to echo back and hit her ears sharply. It's now that she realizes she's stomping her feet heavily on purpose. She's angry and she's stamping her feet like an impatient child. She soon finds herself in the courtyard sitting on a lonely bench. Even the birds aren't here to be fed. A dark shadow looms over her and she squints up.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Nolan asks pleasantly. He's always so cheerful. Micaiah smiles forcibly up at him. She quickly wipes away tears she doesn't realize she's been letting out.

"Of course, Nolan." They sit in silence with Micaiah admiring her hands and wondering how she should speak or if she should even say anything at all.

"You miss him." Nolan says knowingly and brushes his beard in thought. Micaiah once wondered if he was aware of that habit. She doesn't wonder anymore. Somewhere inside of her chest she feels a tight squeeze. There's no point in pretending anymore.

"I never thought it would be so painful." She turns to him and hugs his thick arm as she weeps. "I…I miss him so much." He lets her cry and simply pats her back telling her that everything will be fine. Nolan is in so many ways the father she never had.

"Micaiah," He sounds unsure of how to proceed. "Who do you mean when you say 'him'?" She feels her heart quicken and her face flush. She pulls away from him and dabs at her face with he sleeve.

"I don't know." A snowflake drifts down and lands on her cheek and another perches on her eyelash. Winter has come to Daein.

DIVISION

It has been decided. The alliance will move through Daein on their way to Begnion. Marching through Daein meant removing Daein. Daein is not going to stand aside until they are defeated. For this country it is victory or death. There can be no surrender. Sure, Ike could tell them off the blood pact but what would that do? To know that Daein would never stand down was yet another reason to defeat them. For the alliance not to destroy them would be suspicious, and Begnion would certainly figure it out.

Through the canvas of their tent Ike can see the shadows of other soldiers moving outside their silhouettes created by the large campfire outside. He's currently sharing the tent with Sothe and another laguz soldier of the hawk tribe. The two of them drifted off hours ago. Ike rolls onto his side, facing away from the light of the fire. With a shiver he pulls the lone blanket up and over his shoulders. He shuts his eyes and wills his mind to shut off. He counts in his head slowly until he can't remember what comes after three thousand five hundred ninety seven.

Ranulf awakens when a small noise sounds from outside. He rubs his blurry eyes just as a shadow drifts across the front of the tent. Curiosity gets the better of him. He crawls from his bed, neglecting to put on his boots, and starts looking for whoever could be awake at this hour. It doesn't take him long to reach the edge of camp. Since his search is a failure he decides to turn back…that is until he sees someone in the forest. His first thoughts are that of an ambush but then he sees that the figure is retreating. _Not an ambush. A spy._ Considering his position in the army he isn't a big fan of spies working for the other side. He decides to follow them through the forest just incase there are others lying in wait.

He takes to the trees, carefully dodging around stray branches and roots. For a spy, they certainly are taking their time in getting wherever they're going. Suddenly, the stranger starts to run at a breakneck speed. "Damn." Ranulf mutters. The stranger must have seen him. He races after the stranger, taking any possible shortcut he can spot. Finally the stranger stops. It's as if they have hit some sort of invisible wall, but Ranulf sincerely doubts he's dealing with a mime. The river is just a few feet ahead. Perhaps this outsider is waiting for someone. Ranulf climbs the nearest tree with ease and shimmies out onto a thick branch. He wants a look at this one's face. The stranger drops to their knees and looks upward with a blank stare. Ranulf's certain he's been seen until the spy bows their head.

For a moment he thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him. Forget it. He's done waiting. He drops onto the ground and approaches him. The stranger doesn't react. He goes so far as to stand directly in front of him. Still nothing. He crouches down in their face and blinks in surprise. "Ike…what are you doing?" He doesn't get and answer. Ranulf takes to waving his hand in front of Ike's face and snapping his fingers. He finally concludes that his friend is sleepwalking. If Ranulf were still a child, he would have taken Ike by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll until he awoke, but he isn't. In all his years he's heard far too many warnings about waking up a sleepwalker and true or not he isn't about to risk it. With nothing more to do he steps back and watches. Ike's moving again. He paces the river bank, plodding through the mud in his cold bare feet. He finally stops and stares down at a large moss covered rock. He mutters something under his breathe a few times. Ranulf has to focus in order to hear what he's saying. Without warning, and to Ranulf's shock Ike puts a hand to his throat and starts to wade into the river. Rumors be damned. Ranulf calls out to him but he doesn't get through. Perhaps, shaking Ike IS the best answer. The icy water splashes his face as he races in.

DIVISION

Ike's dreams are filled with unease. As his eyes open to the world of dreams the only thing he can see for miles around is white. The world is wearing a mask of snow. Where do you go when everywhere you look is a mirror image? He takes a step and listens to the crunch under his feet and he starts to walk. A gust of drifting snow clouds his vision and when it subsides he sees a set of tracks stretched out before him. Even tough the world is a sheet of ivory and the sky is so bleak the sun doesn't show he knows that the tracks are heading east. Lost in this world of nothing, he follows the tracks. His wind burned face stings where the snow has singed it. His eyes water from the chill wind and he suddenly feels his heart quicken. The footsteps are disappearing under the fresh snow. And for some unknown reason he finds that he must follow them for they are all that is. He begins to run. He races through the whiteout. His footprints obscure the old ones. He runs until he can taste his lungs bleeding. And there are just a few steps to a large door. He walks cautiously up to it and places his palm against the door knocker and slams it down three times. He pulls his hand away and winces as his skin has begun to stick to the cold metal. He's more concerned that nobody answers. He knocks again and again until he finds himself smacking his hand against the door in a pathetic display of desperation. He feels as if he's moving in slow motion as if he can't put any energy into the movement. He weakens; hitting only with the heel of his hand. He reaches up to give one last strike and the door is no longer there. It never opened it simply vanished. He straightens up and steps inside. The drastic change of the white snow to the pitch black of the room hurts his eyes. He wonders to the middle of the room and calls out to the owner of the footprints. A roaring flame bursts into life as a hearth materializes on the north wall. He can see the outline of someone sitting in front of it. He approaches them cautiously; simply watching. Thin fingers hold a small knife and run it along their opposite hand's fingers, shedding blood. He feels compelled to step closer and does. He can just make out their shape now. It's a young woman.

"Micaiah?" He hears himself ask. She doesn't seem to hear him. Instead she takes her bloodied fingers and runs her hand along the side of the fireplace.

"Micaiah?"

"I'm busy." She replies blankly and continues to drag her fingers.

"What are you-"

"Hush!" She snaps holding up a finger to silence him. So he watches her in silence. He recognizes a few of the symbols she's drawn. They're ancient text but he doesn't know their meaning. She finishes and admires her work.

"Ike." She says distantly. "I need more." She holds her hand out as if she's expecting something.

"What?"

"I need _more_." She says again. He feels something come up behind him but before he can react there's a cold tension on his throat.

Sothe's voice whispers in his ear. "I promised." Blood spills from his neck and soaks into his clothes. He can't understand. The blood should be warm but it feels like ice water. He clutches at the deadly wound and tries to stop the blood flow. He falls to the floor and the two of them stand over him. Micaiah sighs looking put out.

"That's too much." She sighs and turns away. No matter how tight Ike grips he can't save himself and he begins to drown in a freezing puddle of blood.

"_Ike, snap out of it!"_ He feels himself being jerked backward and out of the blood. Still he can't stop the bleeding. He can't breathe. _"Ike, let go! Damn it let go!"_

Ike blinks and that odd winter land is gone. The world is quiet and Sothe and Micaiah are nowhere to be seen. He stares up at Ranulf, who is gripping him tightly, and wonders if any of this is real. Maybe he never left that cell and it's all been a dream. He pushes that terrible thought aside with some effort.

"Ike, can you breathe all right?" Ike looks at him suspiciously but doesn't pull away. "You- you really scared me. If I'd thought that this would happen I would've woken you." He's breathing as if he just went through some great struggle. He's sopping wet. Ike realizes that they're both shivering and standing in chest high water. Ike simply nods to whatever question he recalls Ranulf asking and rubs at his throat. He takes a moment to even his breathing before the two of them stumble to shore. How far is he from camp? He looks ahead of them and he can't even see the light of the fire between the trees.

"Ike…who is Micaiah?" Ranulf's sudden question makes Ike stiffen. He does his best to look Ranulf in the face telling himself that he simply heard wrong

"Who is…"

"Micaiah." You were saying that name.

"Micaiah…"He mutters pretending to be unable to remember. "I think she was someone from when I was little. Maybe a friend of my mothers…I'm not quite sure." It's a damn good lie since it's simple but not to simple. Ranulf seems less worried now, but can't help but give Ike the same expression a father would a small child when said they can't remember who ate the last cookie.

"C'mon we can't sit here in the mud. We'll get sick. And that's the last thing we need before going out in the snow."

"It's winter in Daein." Ike says quietly.

"It came early this year. Something wrong?"

"No I …I just haven't seen snow in a long time."

They travel in silence for a long while until Ranulf finally says something. "Your mother's friend… Michelle, was it?" Ike doesn't bother to correct him on the name. It's best Ranulf thinks she's too distant a memory. "Did she used to beat you as a child?"

"Beat me?" When Ike hears this he stops so quickly he half slams into Ranulf . "Where did that come from?"

"Well you were…y'know when you were saying her name."

"I was young. I don't remember."

"Either that or you were calling for her help."

Ike wishes Ranulf would drop it. "Maybe. It was just a dream… You know…I must not have been sleeping right. You once told me there was a special way to sleep."

"What?"

"I asked how you sleep without your tail bothering you, and you told me it was a secret."

"On your stomach." Ranulf says simply. Ike snorts. Ranulf's aware that Ike changed the subject on purpose but for now he'll let it go. He's far too tired to press for information. They emerge e from the forest and enter the camp. Ike looks at the see of dark tents littering the field. "Which one is mine, again?"

They find his tent after a few moments of hunting and bid each other goodnight. Ike lifts the flap to the tent as quietly as he can so as not to wake Sothe and their roommate. He gingerly ties it shut to keep out the nights wind.

"Merd goon?" Sothe inaudibly yawns and rolls over taking a bulge of blankets with him. Ike reminds himself that he'll be needing a scarf to hide his neck tomorrow. For now he changes into dry clothes and tugs up his collar. "I said. 'Where'd you go?'" Sothe repeats more clearly. This time, his eyes are open.

Ike collapses into the pile of blankets and stares fixedly at the tent's top. "I just needed to get some…_air_." He shivers at the irony of the lie and turns away from Sothe. "G'night."

DIVISION

It is Daein who makes the final choice to fight. They give the alliance no choice but to strike back as Daein rallies its troops at the old bridge connecting Daein and Crimea. They demand that the alliance hand over their "fake" apostle. Sothe drops out of the fight before they even hit the field. He simply doesn't have it in him to fight against his own people. Not this time. Ike doesn't blame him and bids him farewell before joining Ranulf on the front lines.

He finds himself lost in his thoughts. He simply goes through the motions of battle until he suddenly discovers that he is alone in a sea of ebony armor. He turns back to see an unusual glow separating him from the rest of his army. He's seen this before. A magic seal; rare but powerful all the same. The only way around it is to fly over the blockade. None can break it and they certainly can't pass through it. Until the troops reorganize themselves the battle will be fought with bows, ballista, and long range magic. He fights on his own for a log while. The seal is still holding and many of the flying units have been shot down.

Three soldiers corner him backing him into the northern wall of the bridge. He could take them easily. But there is a strange sensation coursing through him. Stress mixed with adrenaline and something more. It hurts. He backs up until the wall of the bridge is pressing firmly against his back. He can take them. He's taken down much worse in the past. His body is shaking. A scream rips itself from his lips, and he drops to the bloody ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Through pain filled eyes he watches the three soldiers as they move closer. He braces one arm against the wall to lift himself back up when he realizes he's gasping for air. His free hand goes to his chest gripping at his heart. With each beat of his flustered heart a blur of black bolts across his vision.

"What's it doin'?" An enemy soldier asks. He looks like he has half a mind to poke Ike with the tip of his lance just to see if he flinches. Ike curses them under his breath and doesn't even feel the sting of his canines entering his lower lip.

"Ulki!" He yells with a last reserve of energy. He prays that the hawk king's "ears" will hear him. He finds himself counting his heartbeats while trying to appear menacing in the eyes of his enemies.

"Must be on some sort of drug." One of the soldiers mutters to his comrades. "This thing's really out of its head." Ike feels his supporting hand slip down the rough texture of the wall and he's lying on the ground. He's completely on the ground. Completely… on the ground… He can't get the knowledge through of his head. The ground! This is how people die. The ground is a loss. The ground is death. And he feels it. A cold sharp stab races in his upper arm as the first lance enters and retracts and enters again as another reopens a long healed scar on his thigh. You would think it would distract from the other pain but it only feeds it. He wants to beat them into the ground so they can lie here with him. He wants to make them taste the same mixture of salt, dirt, and blood on his tongue. Make them feel this. And they're swept away by large tawny colored wings that are as strong as the wind itself. Unlike Ike who feels that his pinkie is stronger than his heart.

"Ike. What's wrong?" Tibarn's at his side holding Ike's pale face between his hands and demanding an answer. Ike looks at him and just stares. He's covered in a cold sweet and his body is begging for an end. "Ike what is it?" Tibarn props him against the wall spreading his wings to provide a minor shield. "Ike?" he has him in a sitting position his head lolling as if he has no spine. "What's wrong?" For a brief second Ike's eyes focus on him and in a grating mutter he squeaks out a single "Ow." Gravity slams into him with even more force and he topples forward into Tibarn's shoulder with nothing more than a whimper. He hears Tibarn curse as an arrow narrowly misses them, followed by another that grazes his wing. They haven't gone unnoticed for long. More arrows come and he finds himself sloppily grabbing Ike around the torso and taking wing.

The flight across the bridge isn't far, not by any means, but with Ike it's an eternity. The instant they are in the air Ike shrieks and begins to squirm and practically elbows Tibarn in the jaw. He tries to talk to Ike and get him to calm down, but nothing gets through. Abruptly Ike goes dead silent. In this hush Tibarn can feel a small torrent of convulsions racking through Ike's body. In an instant, he's back to screaming and pressing his shoulder blades into Tibarn's chest. In a moment, he feels Ike slip out of his grasp and reaches out to grab onto his arm with deft precision. He wrestles Ike back into his grip; holding him in a tight lock. The sounds of the battle seem to fade away and all Tibarn can hear are Ike's surging gasps, and the more he listens the more he hears the familiar sounds of battle, of dying enemies, and fallen comrades. He swears he hears a death rattle come from Ike's bloody lips.

They land and Tibarn can't recall ever having been so happy to see the ground. He doesn't touch down quite as gracefully as he wishes, Ike sees to that. He ends up dropping to a knee to keep his balance. Ike meets his eyes and in that time, Tibarn is certain that Ike hates him. The ever watchful Mist is there quickly. Instead of letting her tend to her brother, Tibarn orders her to sit. She obeys silently; not caring if she's ruining her clothes by sitting in dirt. Tibarn forces Ike to lay down which is difficult as Ike keeps trying to curl in on himself. Mist says nothing. She just lets Ike's head rest in her lap as he squirms. Tibarn isn't sure what he's looking at. Sure Ike was stabbed twice but he's seen the kid go through worse. Never like this. No Ike was always quiet maybe a little hiss of pain but nothing more. He can only recall Ike clutching his chest. He lifts the blood stained fabric and finds nothing but a set of raised marks where Ike's nails clawed at his heart. Tibarn can feel it coming this time. Ike's losing his breath again. This time he kicks out a foot at Tibarn and begins to hyperventilate. He shakes all over. Thinking quickly, Mist holds his mouth shut to keep him from biting his tongue. "Tibarn?" She asks, her own voice trembling, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure" This time he grabs Ike's leg when it nearly hits his shin. "That's enough of that." He scans the battlefield for Leanne and spots her tending to a group of badly injured Pegasus knights. He can't call upon her now. "Tell me yo have a sleep staff." He's frustrated and tired and just plain sick of being hit and watching Ike suffer.

"Rhys…Rhys has it." She says stuttering over her words. Tibarn bellows he name loud enough for the entire army to hear. Mist jerks back when Ike's body gives a sudden jolt and he unleashes his loudest shriek of the day. His back arches up and the heels of his feet follow, leaving long deep trails in their wake. Finally, like a gap in the storm clouds out at sea, there's a soft blue light covering them. Rhys has arrived. He holds the cobalt orb over them and concentrates. Ike removes his fingers from the dirt. The clump of dust he's gripping is not longer of any use. He reaches up to Mist, his hand dragging across his chest in its weakness. He strokes her hand and clasps it in his own. He mutters something. The words wouldn't make sense to any other. Mist does as he asks. Softly she hums as she strokes the back of his callused hand. She repeats her mothers lullaby softly to him making certain he is calm. But she can't help but notice how thin his fingers are under her own. And at last he relaxes and his eyes blink shut. Mist sighs in relief and Tibarn seems less agitated. Rhys just looks worried. He isn't certain if he should ask.

A voice comes from behind them "Poor fellow" Mist is startled and twists her head to see Geoffrey dismounting his horse. She likes him and trusts him because Elinica does and she still finds herself covering Ike's face with her hands. She's pretending to be nurturing but she's actually concealing his face. She's no fool. Ike has been adamant about hiding his face. Whether it's out of embarrassment or for another reason she doesn't know, but he has his reasons. She doesn't want her brother's efforts to go to waste.

"This behavior…so uncontrollable. It sounds like the work or a rare staff that causes someone to go berserk." Geoffrey says thoughtfully.

"I've seen it." Tibarn says correcting him. "That wasn't it. They don't feel pain just rage."

"If you say so."

DIVISION

Micaiah watches the battle commanding her ever faithful army with mixed emotions. This isn't her war. She looks out at the chaos and the blur of fighting bodies and wonders if Ike is out there somewhere. She hopes he isn't. If she had her way, he would simply wait the war out in hiding. It's wishful thinking. During those days she spent with him in that dark place, she learned more about him than she'd ever known about some of her closest friends. He isn't the type to run and hide. He's out there somewhere in that skirmish. These thought puts a bind on her stomach. Gradually she becomes aware of an inspector who has been watching the battle rather tightlipped up until now.

"Do you hear me, girl? We're going to lose. We must destroy the bridge!" It's the only thing he's said to her all day and she hates him instantly.

"That would be pointless seeing as our troops are still on the bridge. I'll order a retreat."

"You foolish child! Those are the losses of war. Sacrifices must be made to achieve victory."

"Yes, well seeing as how I'm the one in charge of this army, I'm ordering a retreat." The inspector gives her one of the filthiest looks she's ever received before he leaves. She sighs and hears a cheer come from the opposing force. They know they've won. She bows her head and speaks to the only one who will listen. "I'm so tired, Yune. My visions…they aren't the same. It's nothing but a fog…and everything I can see doesn't make any sense. I used to hate these visions but now I wish I still had them. Maybe then I could find Sothe, instead of being so useless."

DIVISION

Micaiah stands alone looking down into the gorge. It feels as if it's about to swallow her and without Sothe here to catch her it very well might. Down below she can see the apostle's royal guard coming closer. They're alone. The alliance's army has grown so much since they first clashed. She's relieved to know the laguz are distracted elsewhere. At least now they have a chance. She feels guilty for what she is about to do. She looks around at her men. They all signal that they are ready. She shuts her eyes and nods. "Begin." The troops work quickly; each of them grabbing a large barrel and pouring its contents over the edge. She watches as the Pegasus knights scurry to protect their apostle. As predicted, the young ruler is pulled onto the saddle of one of her knights and they rise into the air. Micaiah briefly wonders if it truly is the apostle. The knights form a shield around them as the rise to protect the child of an empress. She must be the apostle. These people are so willing to die for her. She'll be responsible for their deaths. Micaiah knows that responsibility all too well. "Archers, fire. Don't let them escape."

She feels her hair whip forward in a sudden gust of wind. Blinking the dust from her eyes she looks out into the space in front of her and sees the hawk king. In his arms he holds a soldier wearing the colors of Daein. He stares back at her with battle hardened features and gives his warning, "Don't move. I see one arrow fly, and the boy gets a quick lesson in falling." Micaiah's face goes pale. She can't look past the soldier in his arms. She can sense it. She can feel Sothe. Where they found him she can't imagine but it's him. It must be him.

"Cease fire." She practically screams. "Please let him go."

She hears Tauroneo sigh in defeat. "The laguz army has arrived. We've failed." Micaiah pulls her eyes away from Sothe and looks at the gathering of enemy soldiers behind her. Daein doesn't stand a chance. A Laguz breaks away and steps forward to address her.

"Leader of the Daein army, I am Ranulf. We ask that you surrender now or we will be forced to kill you."

"Make him let Sothe go!" She pleads. Ranulf looks confused but shakes his head in response.

"Surrender or die." He says in a no-nonsense tone and crosses his arms as he waits for an answer.

"We have no other choice but to fight."

"Are you mad? Every one of you will die. Do these people mean so little to you?" He sounds both disgusted and outraged. She looks away from him unable to answer. From above, the apostle flies in with one of her guards and begs them to stop. She has grown weary of watching the bloodshed and wishes for it all to stop. Ranulf gives a final warning. "I'll order my men to retreat. You should do the same."

"I can't."

She hears Tibarn's voice from behind her. "Fine. His death is on your hands." He drops Sothe. Micaiah hears a scream rip from her mouth as she dives toward the edge of the cliff only to see the soldier be rescued by another hawk.

"Thank heaven…"She breathes and lifts her head to see Tibarn land beside her.

"There won't be anyone to catch you next time." He warns. He joins his army and they begin their slow retreat. Tauroneo goes to Micaiah's side to comfort her. He kneels and places an armored hand on her shoulder.

"It was him." She whispers. "It's Sothe."

"Micaiah, are you certain?"

"I…I could sense him." Tauroneo has little faith that she is right. She's stressed and desperate to see Sothe again. Her mind may be playing tricks on her. An uncomfortable feeling comes over him. It's the same felling people get when they enter a dark alley alone late at night. He feels he's being watched. He looks past the swarm of soldiers and with difficulty spots a laguz standing among the moving crowd. There's pity in those eyes. Tauroneo finds he is unable to look away. This soldier whoever they may be looks so much like Ike. He has to stare long and hard to convince himself that it isn't. It's a laguz soldier after all and Ike is dead. He received word of the execution weeks ago. He thinks of Micaiah. Perhaps she isn't the only one seeing ghosts.

"Lady Micaiah?" A soldier says gently. "The man who fell, he's been reunited with our army."

"T-thank you." She rises to her feet with a brilliant smile on her face and turns to where the soldier is pointing. A young man stands amid a small crowd of soldiers, many of them patting him on the back. He removes his helmet and laughs with his comrades. He's still trembling from the ordeal and the lingering shock. Micaiah's heart sinks and she turns away. He isn't Sothe.


	9. Closer to Home

**I can't believe how many people took an interest in this story the past few weeks. Thank you all so much! This is my longest chapter ever! I had too much fun with this one. Warning. This chapter contains slight humor. Beware!**

**Chapter 9**

Closer to Home

"Damn it." Sothe mutters the instant they return to their tent. He drops onto his bunk and sets his face into his hands. "I was so close…"

"Don't worry about it. You'll get another chance." Ike yanks of his boots and stuffs them under his bed "She's waiting for you. And I'm sure she can wait a few more days." In truth, Ike is relieved that Sothe's plan has failed. When Sothe heard they would once again be clashing with the Daein army, he was eager to reunite with Micaiah. He was so focused on returning to her that he wasn't planning properly. He even refused to listen to Ike's warnings. Sothe knew of Tibarn's last resort plan to grab a Daein soldier and force Micaiah's hand. The hawk king had discovered that Micaiah was a bleeding heart and was going to use it to his advantage. All Sothe had to do was convince Tibarn to take him in the soldiers place while he was in disguise. When Tibarn had asked why Sothe didn't simply return home, he lied and said that the Daein army would think he ran away in fear and not accept him back. Sothe didn't think it all the way through. What were his chances of not being unmasked once he was back? How would he be able to stand being near Micaiah and not revealing himself? And if he were to reveal himself how would he avoid all the prying eyes of the Daein Army? He couldn't wear a disguise forever.

It was Ike who convinced Tibarn not to go through with it. It was far easier to do than lie like Sothe. He simply told the truth. He didn't want Sothe to return home as he didn't want to fight against him in the upcoming battles. So when Tibarn was forced to grab a Daein soldier he was "unable" to locate Sothe in time to save the apostle and had to settle for another. At least, that's what they told Sothe.

Ike had been feeling ill throughout that battle but he stuck it out simply to make sure Sothe's plan didn't work. When he overheard Micaiah refer to Tibarn's captive as "Sothe" he feared the rouge's plan had worked after all. Luckily that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry. I've been whining for hours. I've been really self-centered. How did you do?" Sothe puts his brooding aside, for the moment.

"I didn't fight at all. After what happened the other day, I spent the entire battle sitting with the convoy. I should have just stayed here. That Aimee woman…she's insane." Sothe knows Aimee all too well.

"She's not… that crazy. She's just a romantic. A little obsessive but…"

Ike looks unimpressed. "She doesn't recognize me, but she kept telling me how she normally isn't into laguz but she'll make an exception." The very thought seems to make Ike sick. A tight smile comes to Sothe's face. He holds back a laugh. "This must be what women feel like around Gatrie. She kept touching my tail and saying how lonely she is without Sir Ike to keep her warm at night." Sothe gapes and Ike catches the look of shock in his face.

"You…didn't?" Sothe says incredulously.

"NO!" Ike's face has gone deep red.

"Yep. You didn't…" A wicked look crosses Sothe's face. "Did you consider it?"

"I'm not having this discussion."

"Because-"

"Not-having-it." Ike enunciates each syllable with a menacing tone.

"But-" A hard pillow hits him in the face and he drops the subject. They settle into silence for a lengthy amount of time. Sothe rises from his bed and starts to straighten his blankets while Ike lights the lantern and hangs it in the middle of the tent. In its yellowish glow he begins to read a book Oscar lent him. Sothe takes this time to sharpen his blades. A full hour passes before Ike folds over the corner of a page and snaps the book shut. Sothe asks a question that's been bothering him. "It wouldn't have worked…My plan I mean. Would it?"

"No."

"Then it's a good thing we messed up?"

"Unless you intended to wear a mask the whole time you were home. Somebody would have wondered where you went for all this time. Heck they may even think you faked your death because you were a spy all these years."

"You should have told me that before."

"I did."

"Oh…"

The tent flap opens and their bunkmate treads in. Sothe can't remember his name. Something with a B. "You two missed a great diner. That guy is an amazing cook." Ike knows he's referring to Oscar, and simply nods in agreement.

"I'll have to try it sometime."

"I'm beat. Mind if we put the lights out a little early?" The two nod and he snuffs the lantern. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Boris." Ike yawns and stretches out.

"Goodnight, Boris." Sothe adds now that he knows his name. "Goodnight, Robert." Sothe uses the codename he gave to Ike whenever they're in public.

He can hear the smile behind Ike's words. "Goodnight, pervert." Sothe glares at him and even considers throwing his boot at Ike, but he's fairly certain he won't get it back. He even resists mockingly saying that Aimee loves him.

In the dark Boris whines. "Guys, don't say stuff like that. I won't be able to sleep."

DIVISION

"We need to get Daein out of our way today." Tibarn announces during their strategy meeting. "They've slowed us down long enough. We should be in Begnion by now." The hawk king's annoyance is understandable. They've been delayed in Daein for far too long.

"They've only got ten thousand men." Ranulf informs. "I can't understand why they're even trying to fight this battle. We need to talk them down. Neither of us can afford any more loses."

Queen Nailah steps forward. "I know Micaiah. If I could speak with her, maybe I could get her to stop all of this. If not…at least we'll know where we stand."

Ranulf hears this and stops listening to the discussion. Micaiah's name has been coming up far too often for his liking. Sothe had mentioned her when Ranulf saved him. Ike had been saying her name in his dreams. She was an important figure in this war and yet she was a mystery. From the little he had heard of her, she obviously meant something to them.

"Ranulf?" Tibarn asks in an annoyed tone. "Have you been listening?"

"Of course. There's something I have to do. I'll see you on the battlefield." He leaves both Tibarn and Nailah to stare at one another in concern.

DIVISION

Lethe stands outside her tent and watches the sun reach high noon. _Time to go_. She takes a moment to mentally check her belongings. She has everything, even an additional elixir, just in case. She sets out for the field only to see Ranulf run past her in the opposite direction. "Ranulf, where are you going? We're about to move." Lethe calls to him.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He yells back without even looking at her. She rolls her eyes and returns to her duties. Ranulf finds Sothe sitting outside his tent lacing up his boots. "Sothe, where's Ike?"

"Sleeping." Sothe says simply with an added shrug.

"Who's Micaiah anyway?" He notices the way Sothe stills for a moment. Ranulf crosses his arms.

"She's the general of the Daein army." Sothe's voice carries a curious tone.

"And what else?"

"Um…"

"Don't bother lying, Sothe. I'll know the truth when I hear it."

Sothe looks defeated. "She's my friend."

"Ike knows her, too. Doesn't he?" Sothe nods.

"Why is she doing this?"

"Because she has to. Micaiah loves Daein." Ranulf doesn't know how to feel about this answer. He had been hoping for a more detailed answer.

"We'll be fighting at Castle Nox. After today we'll move on to Begnion." Sothe says nothing. Ranulf has half a mind to punch him in the jaw. _Doesn't he understand that Daein will be destroyed? How can these people be so hardheaded? I don't have time for this. _"Can you at least look after Ike for me?" Sothe nods grimly and Ranulf leaves to rejoin the army; feeling more in the dark than before.

"Sothe, this is getting worse." Sothe turns to see Ike crawling out of the tent. Ike looks horrid. Dark circles adorn the skin beneath his eyes. His face is pale and his mouth is drawn in a grim line.

"Tell me about it." Sothe grabs a pebble and tosses it across the camp. It hits a tree with a dull thud. Ike sits beside him and looks pensive. "You look like death, by the way."

"Couldn't sleep. Voices kept me up all night." Ike yawns.

"I didn't hear anyone."

"That's because they're in my head." Sothe turns to get a good look at him.

"What?" His expression is one of uncertainty.

Ike sighs sharply and drops his head into his hands. "I think I'm insane." Sothe continues to gawk at him. "Do crazy people know they're crazy?"

"I…don't know." They share an awkward silence. "How long have you been hearing them?"

"Since we entered Gallia. They've been getting worse ever since."

"You should have told someone."

"It wouldn't make me any less crazy."

"I'm sorry." For a moment Sothe forgets entirely about Micaiah and Daein, and worries simply for his friend and what he may have to do. He regrets ever having made that promise. A strange noise meets his ears. Somewhere in the distance he can hear the sound of crumbling rock. "Do you hear that?"

"That isn't funny." Ike says with an angry look. His ears twitch and he looks in the direction of Nox castle. "Actually, now I do." He stands and squints into the distance. "It can't be…" Sothe tries to see as well but Ike is already running for the edge of camp. When Sothe finally catches up to him he looks into the sky to see the large image of a Goldoan dragon high above castle Nox.

DIVISION

"Keep fighting! We mustn't lose!" Micaiah orders. "Hold the blockade for as long as you can!" She scans the field for approaching threats and spots the laguz she spoke to just the other day. _Ranulf. Is that what he called himself? Take out the main units first._ She looks at the purge tome in her arms and begins to chant. She doesn't have many chances to get this right. She's so focused on her task she doesn't notice Volug dart past her to speak with Nailah. She continues to watch he target as she finishes the spell. Ranulf stops his assault as he is surrounded by rays of blinding light. He attempts to dodge but is blindsided and sent to the ground. For a moment Micaiah feels relieved. She's removed one of their commanders. Daein has a chance. She feels sick to her stomach when he gets back to his feet and rejoins the battle. The battle only lasts a few short minutes after that. The Laguz move in far too quickly for the dwindling Daein troops. A roar of triumph carries across the battlefield. The laguz have won. They've broken through Daein's defenses. "Everyone, into the castle! We'll fight from within."

It is all useless. The alliance only pushes further and further into Daein territory. Micaiah can sense a difference among the laguz. There is a certain ferocity that was not present before. Winning no longer seems to matter to them. They simply want blood. In this moment of chaos, realization dawns on Micaiah. _Lady Almedha. She knows too much about the pact. Perhaps it isn't too late to end all of this. _She doesn't even have a chance to seek out the queen. The very earth seems to tremble as a terrible noise rings in her ears. Quickly, she changes her course and heads for the battlements. She hears a loud crash. "What in the world was that?" She asks aloud and looks down to see the apostle's army retreating as quickly as they can. Someone calls her name and she turns to find Kurth running to meet her. "Kurth!" She runs to great him. "Why did you come here?"

"To save you and my sister."

"Sister?" They're interrupted by the shouts of Daein soldiers as they try to fend off a single remaining laguz. She recognizes the laguz instantly and orders all of her men to stand down. The beast runs for her while carrying another on its back. The wolf queen and Rafiel have returned. No sooner has Rafiel dismounted that Micaiah has him in a tight hug and begins to cry. She can't remember any other time she was so happy to see them. "Thank you for coming back."

"It's good to see you as well, Micaiah," Queen Nailah says with a saddened voice. "But we must speak with you about this war."

"I understand. Can we speak about this inside?" She calls Tauroneo to her side and leads them all to a conference room. Once everyone is seated Tauroneo bars the door so they will not be disturbed. She looks to each of them in turn and sighs. "I'm sorry for all of this. I truly am. I know what you've come to ask me. I cannot end this war. If I could, I would do so instantly. Daein…has entered into a blood pact with the Begnion senate." Nailah's mouth drops open.

"A silly piece of parchment caused this mess?"

"If we let the apostle's army pass through Daein, the senate will surely invoke the pact." Tauroneo explains.

Rafiel looks greatly upset. Softly he asks, "But why haven't you gone with this information to the apostle? Surly she would understand. The might of the two armies could certainly defeat the senate."

"If only we could." Micaiah sighs devastatingly. "Even if we defeat the senate, the curse will live on."

"Is there no hope?" Rafiel asks worrying over the answer he will receive.

"I must speak with Queen Almedha. She's our only chance."

DIVISION

Back at camp, Ranulf finds himself with a rather large headache. A dragon suddenly appearing is enough to upset anyone but when you're so close to victory…That stings. Ranulf looks around in confusion. He can swear he just heard his name. Yet he doesn't see anyone. "Ranulf, over here." He turns to look at a tree that's apparently calling him. He quirks an eyebrow and speaks to it.

"Y'know…I'm getting kinda sick of this whole "Avoid everybody" thing." He gives the tree a long hard stare. The tree doesn't say anything. "Fine…" He huffs and approaches the tree. He steps around the its thick trunk and comes face to face with Ike. "Like I said, 'sick of it'."

"Sorry." Ike rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I saw Elinica coming this way. So…

"You hid, _again_…If you don't want to be recognized why don't you just walk around camp in cat form?"

"Uhh…"Ike looks away in embarrassment.

"You're kidding me." Ranulf sniggers and then realizes that it isn't a joke. "You can't transform?"

"…No."

"Have you even tried?"

"I don't know how." He dips his head and looks ashamed.

Ranulf ponders for a moment. "How about this; I'll teach you, and you have to listen to me complain and tell you what's going on with our noble friends. Have we got a deal?

"Deal"

DIVISION

Micaiah kneels at the feet of her queen and begs for answers. She knows Almedha must know something that can save them. She simply must. How else would she have recognized the mark of the blood pact? "Please your majesty. You must tell us what you know about the blood pact."

"I know nothing." Almedha fibs and turns her face away in shame. Pelleas joins the discussion.

"Mother…please tell us the truth." She says nothing. "If you do not, then I will have no choice but to give up my life for my country."

"Wait. I'll…I'll tell you." She takes a breath to steady herself and explains. "Years ago, a plague killed thousands of people in Daein. At least…that's what some would have us believe. It was the work of a blood pact." The gasp she receives comes as no surprise. "My late husband, king Ashnard brought it upon us. He tricked his father into signing the pact and then he invoked the curse. All of those in line for the throne died and it was his to take. He killed his father and ended the curse. After that, he destroyed the pact." She finishes and waits to be berated.

"How could you keep such a secret from us?" Micaiah gasps. "You knew this all along and you said nothing…"

"Because I knew you would kill my child once you found out! You would rip my dear Pelleas away from me to save your pathetic country. What difference does it make? Even if you knew all of this, it would not matter. The pact is far from here and there is no chance you will be able to retrieve it in time."

"But this is your country. This is your home!" Micaiah's incredulous tone angers the queen.

"How dare you! This forsaken place was damned the moment you got involved. You had so many chances to spare it but you chose that…that boy over Daein." Micaiah looks stunned. "Yes I saw you. Did you truly think you and Pelleas were the only ones who knew? All those nights sneaking off… You should have killed him when you had the chance. Even if we survive this battle the senate will soon discover what you've done. You've doomed us all!"

"Ike didn't ask to be a part of this." Micaiah hisses with tears brimming in her eyes. She loves her country. She truly does. Almedha is right. Ike did not escape because of her. He _survived_ because of her.

"Is that what you call him? Is he really that precious to you? So important that you'd damn your homeland…He used you. He saw you for the ignorant child you are and used you to escape. Tell me he isn't laughing at you this very moment. Tell me he doesn't despise you as much as you should him. Tell me!" Micaiah holds her trembling lips tight and resists the urge to dab a tear from her eye. Almedha scowls at her in distaste. "You and your foolish heart…"

"Mother, please…no more." Pelleas begs before his mother can make things worse. If that is even possible. "I understand what I must do. I'll give myself for the sake of Daein."

"Pelleas, no!" The queen wails and grabs her son by the shoulders. "I won't allow you to do it. I won't give you up to these vultures!"

"Mother, I'm sorry. This is something I must do."

"No. No. Nooo! If you dare take your life I shall take mine as well. I could not bear to live in this horrid world without you!"

A shadow appears in the doorway and Kurthnaga steps in. "Sister, please stop this. You're not yourself. You must calm down."

"Brother, you must understand. I can't tolerate it any longer. Don't let them take my son away." She drags her fingers across her soaking eyelashes and sniffles. "Please stop them."

"Sister, I understand you perfectly. Although it is true that the pact-maker must die, it is not specified which pact maker must be the one to perish."

"I…"Almedha appears speechless. "I had never understood why Ashnard considered killing the creator of the pact instead of his father. If we can find this senator who signed the pact, then we can save my Pelleas?

"With the time we have remaining…I don't know if we can." Micaiah forces herself to pardon Almedha and focus on the current crisis. "We would have to find both the senator and the pact."

"Kurth," Almedha pleads. "You will help me protect Daein until the pact is broken. Won't you? Please?"

"Of course. That is why I came to you." She runs to her brother for comfort in his arms. Apologies and regrets flow from her mouth just as the tears do from her eyes.

DIVISION

"Elinica will be joining us from this point on, so you'd better get the hang of this."

"Now you tell me." Ike huffs and shuts his eyes. He takes a moment to concentrate as he listens to Ranulf.

"And to add to the list of problems, Bastion's gone missing. He's been looking into some things in Begnion but they haven't heard from him for a while. Speaking of Begnion, do you remember that night I fought with Zelgius?"

"The time you nearly died?"

"Yeah. I've fought with both Zelgius and the black knight. And I've come to a conclusion. They're the same person." The news surprises Ike. His eyes snap open and he loses his hold. The small aura that had been surrounding him quickly disappears. He sighs and sits on the floor.

"I lost it." He sits for a moment in silent thought. "Zelgius and the Black Knight. Now that's disturbing. At least he's on our side in this…I think"

"You're not quitting already. Are you?"

"Does it hurt when _you_ transform? Because this makes me feel sick."

"No…" He thinks for a moment. "Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that your body wasn't meant for this."

"Back on the bridge, I think that's what was happening. I was losing my hold of this form. But I'm going to keep trying. I have to learn how to control myself if it ever happens again." As Ike's friend, Ranulf can only stand by him. A full hour passes before Ike manages to transform. He holds the form for a total of three seconds before he reverts and lies on the ground. "Ow." He says flatly and presses his face into the floor. "I did it."

"At least now we know you can." Ranulf says with a shrug. "I'm guessing we're done for the day."

"Done with what?" Sothe's voice comes from the outside of the tent. He steps inside and stares at Ike lying on the floor.

Ranulf smiles triumphantly. "Ike learned how to transform."

"He couldn't do that before?"

DIVISION

The day begins grim. The march to the battlefield is slow and deathly silent. Micaiah leads her men as if she is leading them to their ultimate doom. Beneath her feet, the freshly fallen snow crunches over and over again. The silent tears she cries for her country, for her friends, and for herself freeze to her rosy cheeks. Nailah and Rafiel follow her closely. "You two didn't have to come out here." She tells them for the tenth time today.

"I told you before. They have plenty of soldiers. You need us." Nailah answers her without a hint of regret for joining her. "Which reminds me, you seem to be one man short. Tell me. Where is your friend Sothe?"

"…gone." Micaiah breathes the words and says no more on the subject. Nailah doesn't dare press further. The battle will soon begin and Kurth seeks Micaiah out. She's still surprised that he came along.

"I've never been to battle before." He tells her with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "What are they like?"

Micaiah doesn't know how to answer him. She watches as the apostles army gathers for the attack. There are so many faces among them. Every face is a life. Each life a story connected to countless others. She swallows hard. "It's like being buried alive." Kurth studies her for a moment before facing the army.

"Then we shall stay alive together."

Across the field, the apostle's army had grown weary of fighting this seemingly endless assault on Daein. Today they know the war shall end. They take no pride in this victory. Word that prince Kurthnaga has joined Daein has spread quickly through the ranks. Even Tibarn is leery of facing such a foe. Although they are frightened and exhausted the men hold their heads high and let out a roaring cheer when the battle begins.

High above the field Sothe sits atop a pine tree with a spyglass in hand. He searches every corner of the field; counting familiar faces as he goes. The dawn brigade is all here. Every last one is accounted for and he couldn't feel any worse about that. They're family. Every one of them will die. A Goldoan dragon may be strong, but Daein will eventually fall. Even if they survive this battle, they cannot hold out much longer. His dear friend Micaiah will be lost after all that they've done. To Sothe, Daein is worthless without her. He can't allow that to happen. He won't. He calls to Ike with a look of determination.

"Ike, I've made up my mind. Damn the pact. I need to get to Micaiah." Ike gives him a questioning look then nods in understanding. "But I need your help." Ike looks up at him with a worried frown.

"I don't know if I'll still be me." He tries to explain. Sothe can only send him a pleading look. "I'll try." He takes a step back into the trees where he will be able to focus away from the sounds of battle. Shutting his eyes tightly, he concentrates just as he was told to do. The sound of his heartbeat fills his head and begins to throb away. The familiar pain returns to his stomach and begins to eat at his insides. The pain…so similar to that day on the bridge. He is certain of it, now. He _was_ losing control. The fear of becoming a monster again is enough to make him want to stop but he doesn't. He gasps and drops to all fours in the snow. He breathes heavily, each breath turning into a mist before him. There's sharp cracking sound followed by others as his bones break and reconfigure themselves. They heal instantly yet each sound is more gut wrenching than the last. A small trickle of crimson run down Ike's lip and dyes the snow. A sharp cry escapes his lips as he collapses and is blanketed in an eerie dark light. When the light dissipates Ike has been transformed. Sothe slides down the tree trunk and approaches him cautiously. He is unaware as to what Ike's state of mind may be. Ike's blue eyes open and groggily study Sothe. He forces a thick paw beneath his body and lifts himself up on to his feet. He regards Sothe as if he were simply another tree as he staggers about on his newly formed legs.

"Ike?" Ike seems to suddenly remember where he is. He looks out at the battlefield and snorts. "You ready?" Ike lowers his upper body to the ground as if he is bowing. Awkwardly Sothe swings a leg over his back and grips at the scruff of Ike's neck. "Let's find her." The world jolts forward so quickly that Sothe nearly falls off. They're moving incredibly fast. Sothe can even hear the whipping sound of trees as they go by. He gulps at the thought of running into one. _So far so good._ They come to a fork in the trees and Ike grinds to a stop so quickly that Sothe has to wrap his arms around Ike's neck. "Ike, go right." And once again they're barreling through the snow. The wind stings Sothe's s face and makes his eyes water. A trio of arrows fly past his head; forcing him to duck and grip Ike even tighter. He's holding on so tightly at this point he's certain he must be leaving bruises. He may even be choking his friend. Ike differs from the path and runs through a small grouping of trees. Sothe is forced to duck his head to avoid the whipping branches. One of them catches his cheek and draw blood. When they emerge on the other side, a mage is waiting for them. Instead of fighting Ike simply body checks him and continues to rush through the field. Sothe spots a wyvern up ahead and fears the worst. He sees the shocked face of its rider, Jill, starring at them as they zip past; her expression clearly stating her thoughts. Just behind her is Nolan who gives a victorious cheer when he sees his young friend. "Ike, up ahead. There's Nailah. She'll know where Micaiah is." Ike takes him far too literal. Instead of veering around the few soldiers that stand in their way, he simply vaults over them. Snow is sent flying in a spray and Sothe doesn't even have a chance to realize what's happening. When they hit the ground, he feels his teeth click on impact. "_That worked._" Ike approaches Nailah with caution and Sothe calls to get her attention. She looks at the two of them in utmost shock.

"Sothe, they told me you had…"

"I'll explain later. Where's Micaiah?"

"She went wondering off to the north. But-" Ike doesn't give her time to finish. He's already following the girl's tracks through the snow. They travel through a blinding snow and find themselves outside a small fort. Ike stops outside the door and bows for Sothe to get off. Sothe's legs feel wobbly after the ride and he has to brace himself against a wall. Ike pants heavily beside him and looks about ready to faint.

"Great work, Ike." He swears Ike is smiling. Together they squeeze through the slightly open oak doors and step inside. Upon entering, Ike catches sight of Leanne who has collapsed beside her brothers near a small alter in the middle of the room. He rushes over to them without hesitation. On the alter rests the medallion glowing a ferocious blue as bathes the room with its light. Nearby, Micaiah whispers to herself as if in prayer. Sothe approaches her from behind. He can't believe how happy he is to see her again. He hopes with everything he has that this is not a dream. "Micaiah." She freezes and slowly turns to see him with tears already forming in her eyes. She mouths his name and runs to him. Her arms fly open and she embraces him in a tight hug that the two of them wish will never end.

"You're real. You're really real" She gasps and holds him tighter. "I didn't want to believe. I knew you were still out there."

"But Begnion may-"

"Don't talk about them. I just want to be happy. Just for now…." He can feel her smile where their cheeks meet.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." Suddenly her hug becomes very loose. "Sothe…" She points and he turns around to see a Ike sitting there watching the two of them in silent reflection. "I don't have any tomes left." She whispers. She wonders how ironic it must be for them to finally rejoin only to be killed by a laguz. Sothe shakes his head quickly and gives her a reassuring smile.

"You don't need them. He's not here to fight." She looks at him doubtfully. He waves Ike over and Micaiah pulls a fist to her chest in worry. "You remember Ike? Don't you?" Her face goes blank with shock as she looks from Sothe to the laguz at her feet. She kneels carefully, places a hand on either side of the beast's face, and looks into its eyes. Recognition dawns on her and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You kept your promise. They were wrong about you." She presses her forehead and gives a laugh that is somewhere between a sob and a giggle. "You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this." He nudges her shoulder and she frowns. "I'm so sorry, Ike." He looks away from her towards the door and wriggles free of her hug. He leaves the two of them alone for a moment and returns with Titania and Mist in toe. Mist doesn't look well. Her skin is ghastly pale and she's hardly able to speak. Titania places her against the wall, completely ignoring Sothe's and Micaiah's presence. Another flash of light surrounds Ike as he reverts; no longer able to hold the form. He staggers forward and drops to his knees. He feels completely drained. It's as if he's spent an entire day treading water. With the last of his strength he drags himself to be beside his sister and collapses.

"Ike," Titania gasps. "Not you, too."

"I'm fine. Take care of mist." He puts a hand to his sister's feverish forehead and asks, "What…happened?"

"She was complaining of a headache and then she collapsed." He slips a hand beneath his sister's head and pulls her back to consciousness. He says her name softly and brushes her hair from her face.

"Ike…"She whispers softly in his ear. "The seal…is going to break. My song…won't work anymore." The door bursts open and Tibarn enters along with queen Nailah. They gasp at the state of the people in the room and look to the small voice of Mist. "Call the apostle. She has to sing the galdr of release. Please, brother. The voice…it says we mustn't awaken…dark god through war." Mist collapses and Ike begins to fade as well.

Tibarn runs to Leanne and holds her like a fragile piece of glass. "Ulki, wherever you are, bring the apostle here, at once." He glares at the medallion. "We've no other choice. We must wake the god."

"Are you insane?" Sothe practically hollers at them.

"I agree with the Hawk king." Nailah says defensively. "It's too late to do anything else."

"We're here." Ulki glides into the room and Sanaki slides off of his back. Janaff joins them and glares at the doorway as Naesala creeps inside. He forgets about avoiding Tibarn when he sees the herons. No sooner has he made himself known that Tibarn is hurtling threats at him. Naesala tries to calm Tibarn with promises of settling their problems at a later date. Tibarn retorts with a few gruesome threats before Sanaki asks them to stop their bickering. Nailah explains everything to her and she seems to understand.

"Very well. I'll do whatever I can." She sings the galdr beautifully but the medallion continues to glow. "I don't understand." Her worried eyes search the people in the room for answers. "It isn't working." Micaiah steps away from Sothe and approaches the medallion.

"That's because you aren't singing the lyrics. You're only singing the melody."

"Micaiah, what are you-" Sothe tries to ask her but she holds up a hand to silence him.

"I understand now." She turns to Sanki. "When I heard you sing, the words came to me."

"Micaiah, that's not possible." Sothe tries to talk some sense into her but Ike's weak voice interrupts him.

"Shut up and watch." Sothe gingerly steps away from Micaiah as she begins the sing. The medallion's light ebbs away until the stone looks cold and as simple as a plain stone. Mist and Reyson awaken; both of them a little confused. They watch as Naesala and Tibarn bicker further before Tibarn banishes him from his sight. The raven king doesn't leave but simply blends back into the shadows and vanishes. Tibarn can feel him watching heatedly from the darkness. He'll deal with him later.

"Will Leanne and Rafiel be all right?" Nailah asks.

"Don't worry about them." Micaiah says cheerfully. She doesn't sound quite herself.

"Micaiah what happened?" Sothe asks.

"I'm not Micaiah. I'm Yune" Micaiah says simply. "I wonder where Ashera is. We must…wait. No! Stop!" Her eyes seem to see beyond the visible world. A blinding light enters the windows forcing them to look a way. When it ends, everyone looks at one another in shock and turn fearfully toward the door.

"It's so quiet." Nailah whispers but isn't certain why she feels the need to do so. "What happened to the battle?"

"Even I do not hear anything. This is impossible!" Ulki exclaims. Micaiah or rather Yune simply turns to them and beckons them forth.

"Come along, everyone. It's time." Tibarn slings Ike's arm over his shoulders for support and helps him to walk. Titania offers to help Mist but the young girl no longer feels faint. She doesn't even remember fainting. The small group follows Yune cautiously out the doors and look out at the world they once knew. Mist gasps and grips Titania's arm.

"This can't be…"Tibarn looks around the silent world as he helps Ike along. All around them the battle field has changed. No longer are swords clashing in the distance. The sound of laguz roars can not be heard. The soldiers do not move. They do not breathe. They do not live.

"They're statues." Ike says in disbelief. They look on in horror as they try to understand what has happened.

"We have to look for survivors." Tibarn directs Ulki and Janaff to search while he and the others confront this Micaiah imposter.

DIVISION

"If Ashera and I had been awakened by the spirit of war none of you would be alive. But she wasn't and she broke her promise. She wasn't supposed to pass down her judgment until she consulted me. But I'll show her. I'll save everyone and make things right. But I'll need your help." What other choice is there for the remaining warriors but to help this "so called" dark god?

Tibarn turns to the small number of remaining troops and orders them all to rest. He says his goodbyes to Ike and Ranulf as he must return to the herons. Leanne and Rafiel have yet to awaken. While everyone prepares for the days ahead, Ranulf seeks Ike out. When he finally corners Ike, he asks, "Seeing as how the world is ending…would you mind telling me your secret?" Ike lets out a sigh of relief.

"Gladly." He tells Ranulf everything. He tells him of being sent to Daein instead of Begnion. He sickens him with stories of a creature named Izuka. Ranulf finds comfort in finding that he was right about Micaiah all along in believing she held some importance to both Ike and Sothe. Ike even tells him of the voices in the air and the whispers he hears when he sleeps. Ranulf listens to every word and when his friend is finished he pats him on the shoulder and gives him a meaningful look. Ranulf isn't angered by the secret. If anything he's thankful Ike didn't tell him. To command an army with this knowledge would have been sickening.

"Ike, you don't have to do this any longer. The war is on hold for now. Once the herons wake up we can return you to normal." Ike smiles in relief but secretly worries that the herons won't be able to help him. He's seen them work miracles and still he has his doubts.

When they part ways, Ike sees that a shadow is watching him from across camp. He approaches the figure with his head held high and his eyes locked on theirs. They come face to face and the shadows fade just enough for him to see her worried expression. "Hello, Elinica." He says with a sad smile.

She studies him for the longest time. Her eyes alone are enough to make him feel ill at ease. Does she not recognize him like this? Has he been avoiding her all this time for nothing? "Hello, Sir Ike." She says finally and gazes at him with tearing eyes. "I really want to smack you right now."

"Go ahead."

"Maybe later." He laughs awkwardly at her words and she joins him. "I wish you had told me." She places a hand on his cheek and runs it up to lightly touch her left ear. She still has a look of disbelief on her face. "Who did this to you?" The sadness in her eyes has turned to anger.

"Someone who doesn't matter anymore." She takes his hands and holds them in her own.

"Promise to never 'ever' do anything like that again."

DIVISION

"Yune?" Ike has been following her through the darkened halls of Daein keep. In that time she has been nothing but silent. "Where are we going?"

"Micaiah wants to speak with you."

"Can't she just speak with me here?" Yune stops in mid-step on the winding staircase.

"No. She wants to talk in private." She turns to study him. "You know…I've never seen anything like you before. You aren't like that boy Sothe and you're not like the hawk king. You aren't the same as your cat friend and you're nothing like Micaiah. So what are you?"

"I don't understand."

"What species?" She huffs and leads him up the final steps to Micaiah's room. She never gets her answer so she rolls her eyes and pushes the door open with a sharp nudge. "You don't even know?" She realizes she isn't going to get anywhere so she drops the subject. When he doesn't enter the room she grabs his arm and pulls him in. "Some people…" She mutters and sits on the corner of the bed.

"I still feel terrible." He's fairly certain it's Micaiah speaking to him now. "I asked so much of you and never even told you why." She doesn't have it in her to look him in the eye. She settles for staring at the floor instead.

"Sothe explained everything to me. I can't blame you for what you did"

"You saved him."

"Actually, it was Ranulf."

"I'll have to thank him, too."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" She pats the corner of the bed, gesturing for him to sit.

"I need to tell you why I did what I did." She isn't sure where to begin. "When I first met you, I was terrified. I felt terrible for you, but when I found out who you were, I hated you." She catches him watching her out of the corner of her eye and looks away. ". After the war, everyone in Daein spoke of a young mercenary who led Daein to its downfall. We blamed you for Begnion's rule over our country. I didn't want to help you but I did. I helped you because of Sothe. For years I've listened to Sothe praise your name and tell us countless stories about your adventures. And I hated you for it.

The day you grabbed my arm, I was so frightened. I thought you we're going to kill me. But you let go. That was when I really started to see why Sothe admires you so much. You could have escaped so many times. All you had to do was get rid of me, but you didn't. And then I noticed something wrong. You were changing and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't even bring myself to tell you. You were so tired. Sometimes I thought you would die right in front of me.

I realized that I was going to lose you. Izuka was going to destroy you and I had to let him do it. I was so selfish. I wanted to keep you forever. I lost Sothe but I had you and all I wanted was to have something that wasn't going to leave me. I should have helped you escape. Daein came to ruin anyway. At least you wouldn't have had to suffer because of our mistakes" He looks at her with uncertainty and wonders if she wants him to listen or speak. "When you were gone. I kept losing myself. I was never sure if it was Sothe I was crying over or if it was you. The day you left…I thought they killed you. But you answered my note and this entire time I've known that you've been out there coming to me.

I should have been worried that someone was going to find out what had happened. But I wasn't…I could only think about you and Sothe. I kept wondering if you were hurt…"She trails off. She looks up to meet his eyes. She can't help but think they're beautiful. "I-" He presses his forehead against hers and she stops talking. He understands. All she ever wanted was for him to understand. "I'm not sure anymore." She stammers. "I don't know who it is." His lips meet hers for three short seconds before he pulls away. She feels her face burn red and prays that the room is dark enough to hide it.

"It's Sothe." Ike says knowingly. "It's always been Sothe." She hugs him tenderly.

"Thank you." She feels him stiffen in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Do you see the spiders?" She pulls away from him and looks uneasy.

"Spiders?" He points to the dorrway where she sees nothing but torchlight. "Ike?" She asks nervously. "No. Don't do this." His body gives a shiver and he breaks out into a cold sweat. "Ike…"

"Micaiah…where's Izuka?"

"He disappeared."

"I was afraid…" He slumps heavily back onto the bed his eyes starting to close. "You'd say that." He takes a few shaky breaths. "I knew I recognized that voice. It's been him all along."

"Ike?" She gasps and tries to shake him awake. "No. Don't you dare! You're not in that place anymore. It's different now. He can't hurt you anymore. "

Dreamily he asks her. "Do you think I'm crazy?" She shakes her head fervently and holds him close to her. "I think I am…Do mad people…know that they're insane?" Micaiah can only cry and clutch him closer. "Sothe didn't know either." She tries to run for help but he begs her to stay. For hours she holds him as he mutters mere ghosts of sentences. She can't understand what happened to cause such a change. The two of them lay sideways across the bed with their legs dangling over one side and Ike's hand hanging over the other. Micaiah's right arm is wrapped tightly around Ike's torso as she cradles her head against his neck. Her tears run of her nose and dry on his skin. Before she drifts into an uneasy sleep, she faintly hears the word "Master" come from his lips.

An hour passes and she awakens to find Ike's things where he left them. His sword sits beside the nightstand just beside his cape. The only thing that has changed in the room is Ike. The place where he once lay is now bare. The only sign that he was there at all is the wrinkle in the blankets. Her heart beats out a panicked rhythm in her chest as she runs into the hall. He isn't there. She thinks of a million places to search but checks none. She knows she will not find him. When morning comes they will begin their journey to face the goddess and Ike will not be with them. She returns to her bed, punches the mattress as hard as she can, and swears she'll kill Izuka herself if he's harmed Ike further. Once again she's lost him. The hurt is so deep. She wonders if Ike was right. _Is it really Sothe?_


	10. The Mistake's Gambit

**Once again, I'm back from a lengthy break. However, this time I came back much wiser. Never again will I write a chapter with pen and paper! My handwriting is horrid especially when I use pen. And the organization nearly drove me bonkers. I had the majority of the chapter written in my notebook, about four random pages on my laptop and another five pages on my home computer. So simply finding all of it was way too tricky. I won't do it again! This chapter is long and contains…bad words! Thank you all for your support (especially Naya). It really keeps me going. Even when I'm really lazy. Which is often!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Mistake's Gambit**

The sunrise is glorious. The entire sky is a collision of rose clashing with yellow and sapphire. If the situation could be any different, they might take the time to admire it. However, that is not the case. An eerie yet soothing calm has settled over the few remaining occupants of the world. All the hatred and bloodlust seems to have evaporated into thin air, only to be replaced by a sense of peace and ease. It isn't something these hardened soldiers are accustomed to. None are certain how to feel about any of it.

"Good Morning." It's a young man's voice. Micaiah's head is far too muddled with sleep to distinguish it. It must be Ike's. If he's still here, then nothing that happened the previous night could have been real. She must have fallen asleep while they were talking and simply dreamed it all up. Ever since Yune joined with her, she's felt tired, even weak. She could have easily slipped off to sleep in that state. _There. That's it. That must be it_. She decides.

She had never told him how she felt. He had never kissed her. None of it happened. The overwhelming feeling of gratefulness she felt when he told her she loved Sothe and not him, had never existed. It was all a dream. _Thank heavens_. These revelations make the world seem bleaker somehow. Even though Ike is somehow still with her, she feels the weight of all these nonexistent memories bearing down upon her. Whatever comfort she had taken from them wasn't real and she can't bask in a false memory. She opens her sleepy eyes and looks down to where Ike had been sitting the previous night. He isn't there.

It wasn't a dream.

A soft gasp of despair escapes her lips as she sits up. Her golden eyes continue to stare at the empty spot at the foot of the bed. She wonders if this could be a dream as well. How much simpler it would be if everything were a dream. If there was no mercenary named Ike, no maiden of dawn, and no dawn brigade, this would all be so much easier. If only she had stepped aside, but she hadn't. She had stood and faced the dangers over and over again. This is no different.

"Micaiah, are you feeling well?" She snaps to attention and turns to see Laura and Aran looking at her. It was Aran's voice she had heard. She should have recognized it. _Well…at least I'm not hearing things. _She finds herself forcing a false smile and greeting her friends. She can't continue to hide here in her room. She has to go out there to face the only remaining portion of people on the continent and dash their hopes. Ike's combat skills alone are a major loss to the army, but for Micaiah, it is simply having to look his friends in the eyes and tell them he's been lost again. And there…deep in the back of her mind, she can hear Yune's voice asking if she thinks he will ever return. Micaiah has no answer for her.

Meanwhile, the world outside is full of the bustle of preparing soldiers. Plans have been made. Their numbers shall be divided into three groups. Each shall take a different route to reach the tower where the rouge goddess awaits. There is little time left to prepare and even less time to dawdle. Yune has predicted Ashera will strike again and this time none will survive. Ashera has lost all faith in this world and forgotten the love she once felt so strongly for it. Her heart, once so loving, is closed to them.

Micaiah enters into the swarm of soldiers and begins her search. All around her she can see that the people have set their differences aside for the time being. The Laguz are polite enough not to scowl at the Daeins; who have held their tongues throughout it all. The idea that one day Daein could exist in such a way with its neighbors brings her hope for her homeland's future. She doesn't find the Queen, even with all of her searching. Instead, Queen Elincia finds her. The young monarch's lovely face is marred with worry. Such a common expression, and yet it tells Micaiah so much. She's hardly surprised when Elincia asks her if she's seen Ike this morning. She tells the Crimean Queen everything and it feels as if she's confessing a terrible sin. As she tells her story, she watches the faces of the Queen and the two who came with her. The young girl on Elincia's right, looks greatly upset by the news and blinks away tears. The laguz on the Queen's left looks worried at first but his expression takes on a look of annoyance. She's never met the girl before but she feels she should know her. As for the laguz, she remembers him. How could she not? He was the one she met at the cliffs. _Ranulf. That's what he called himself_. As expected, her news isn't received well by the Queen. She watches her with a deep sense of lingering guilt. She was the one who let Ike go. The responsibility was hers. To do nothing while he suffered for so long was horrid. She thinks herself a monster when she sees their expressions. The Crimean Queen has hidden her face behind a delicate hand and has hurried off to share the news with a dear friend. Micaiah wishes she could do the same.

The young girl can't hold her tears back any longer, and she runs off to be alone with her thoughts. Ranulf gives Micaiah a final glance before taking off after the girl. Micaiah manages to hear him call the young girl by the name of Mist. Memories of Sothe's stories come back to her, and she finally understands who this girl is. The realization only makes her feel worse.

Word travels like wildfire. All throughout the mass of people, there's a collection of voices each stating their thoughts of whether to search for Ike or continue their quest. Despite their individual feelings, they all agree that reaching the tower where the goddess waits is more important. It's a painful acceptance for many of them. To know their friend is out there and in need of help and yet to not go to him seems inhumane. But to go to him would seal their fate. They must move for the tower immediately, and they can't spare a single soldier.

In situations like this, Micaiah has become used to turning around and finding Sothe standing beside her. Today is different. He's placed himself far off to the side with the other members of the dawn brigade. His yellow eyes stare off into the distance to purposely avoiding her gaze. She breaks away from the throng of soldiers and approaches him. He doesn't acknowledge her so she steps closer so that she is mere inches away from his face. He looks down and turns his head away. There's a small pout on his face. Micaiah can't help but be reminded of him as a child. Still, she's too frustrated to put up with much else today. Whatever grievance he has with her is only going to take away from her time. Her patience has worn thin.

"Sothe, I'm tired, frightened, and really frustrated with myself. So would you please, just tell me what's got you so miffed at me?" She's almost surprised when he actually reacts to her.

He stands up straight and crosses his arms defiantly across his chest. It's as if he's preparing to say something of extreme importance. "You kissed him." His words are flat and emotionless. He wants her to guess how he feels about it.

"That's…why you're so mad? Wait. Are you spying on me, now?" She asks incredulously. She catches Leonardo and Edward giving them a worried glimpse. She can't argue in front of these people. If they we're to see them squabbling, it would only be bad for morale. "We'll talk about this later."

"No. we'll talk about it, now." He demands.

She groans. "You didn't even want to speak with me a moment ago." He stares her down until she gives in. "Fine." She puts her hands to her hips. "We'll talk inside." The others sneak a peak at them as they leave. They fear this may result in their two friends giving one another the silent treatment. The castle door hasn't even shut behind them, and the dawn brigade can already hear them quarreling. Edward and Leonardo exchange uneasy looks. Beside them, Laura whispers softly to Meg.

"What do you think that was about?" She asks. Meg can only offer a shrug.

"Don't you know?" Edward asks. "Micaiah has a boyfriend. Apparently she kissed him." There's a loud smack as Nolan slaps himself on the forehead in bewilderment. Everyone's eyes go from him to Laura when she asks in a very confused voice,

"And that is…bad?" She looks even more confused. "I thought you were supposed to kiss them."

DIVISION

"I don't see why you're so angry." Micaiah states dryly as she forces the door shut behind her. The entrance hall is void of life. Their irritated voices only echo more with the room so empty.

"I'm angry," He moves his hands in front of him as if wild gestures will better help explain. "Because you kissed him."

"I didn't kiss him." She scoffs.

"I saw you."

"So you _were_ spying on me."

"I was coming to see you. That's what people do when they've been away for a long time. I thought you would want to talk. Apparently you had other _important_ things to do." He takes a breath and waits for her response.

"He kissed me, first." She snaps. "I didn't kiss him."

"You didn't exactly pull away. And then you fell asleep next to him. What's your excuse for that?" He throws his arms up in the air and turns his back to her. "Is it because he fell asleep _first_?" He can't see her roll her eyes.

"He asked me to stay. He was feeling ill and I didn't know what else to do. What did you think we were doing? …Snuggling?" Sothe twists around and stares at her before he begins to go beet red. The frustration leaves Micaiah's face and she covers her hand with her mouth to stifle a laugh. "You thought… we were getting…" She lets a giggle slip past her hand. "Romantic?"

"I…" His voice trails off in embarrassment.

"Who do you think I am? No…WHAT do you think I am" She isn't as irritated anymore. Somehow, watching him smother in his own embarrassment is making her feel much better. _Sothe is simply trying to be protective...in his own way_. _Even if I don't need protection_. Still, she simply can't resist teasing him about it. He was acting like a child after all.

"You weren't…um." He reaches an arm back and rubs his neck. "Yeah…"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"You still kissed him."

"Fine, I did." She crosses her arms defiantly and straightens up. "But he started it. And it was…well…very nice."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this." He turns for the door.

"Well I haven't told anyone yet and well… I've never been kissed before."

"You're making it worse."

"He said it was you. If that makes you feel any better" She offers a innocent smile and folds her hands together.

"What?"

"He said that I love you more." Sothe looks at her in shock and blushes. She puts all joking aside and says seriously, "I think he's right."

"But you still love him… just a little less. You don't just like him." He reasons.

"I… don't really know. Ike was the one who said it was you."

"You needed him to tell you?" His eyes narrow with annoyance.

"Why are you still upset? I picked you."

"Because you never told me what was going on, before this all happened. You were sneaking off at all hours without a single word. We were worried about you and you were with him all that time."

"Well, now you know how I felt when you _raved_ about him constantly. I was lucky I was able to go there at all. Izuka wouldn't have allowed me to bring others down, anyway… I'm Sorry…wait…" She loses herself in thought for a few moments. Sothe's annoyed expression makes it difficult for her to think. She puts her back to him in an attempt to shut him out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Izuka left after Ike escaped."

"So?" He circles around her to see her face.

"I have to check on something." She brushes past him in a hasty manner, leaving him to stew in his jealousy. "We'll talk later." She can hardly believe what she's about to do. When she last left that place it was with the knowledge that she would never return. A place so dark and wretched should be banished from the mind. Oh how she wishes she could just forget. Her feet do all the thinking for her. Her mind tells her not to return but her feet simply don't listen. At least this time she remembered to bring a torch.

She faces Izuka's abandoned lair with a newfound sense of determination. As much as she hates this place, there may be something greater to be gained by going inside. Upon entering, she realizes this place can't exactly be considered abandoned. More spiders seem to have taken up residence since her last visit. She angles her torch and aims the light down the dark stairwell. It seems gloomier than ever.

"What's down there?" Yune's voice asks curiously. She sounds like such a child. Shouldn't a god be all knowing.

"It may be nothing or something really important."

"That's not a real answer." Yune whines.

"I know." She begins her decent. The stale air makes her feel sick to her stomach. Subconsciously, she holds her breath. Luckily, she knows this place well enough to make it into Izuka's lab without any trouble. She even remembers which steps are rotten. The torchlight brings old bloodstains into view and she has to shut her eyes for a moment so she can gather herself. Approaching the shelf she thumbs over a few books and shoves them aside. Not one of them is the one she wants. She wants the journal she stole from Izuka. She returned it, true enough, but that doesn't mean she can't steal it again. She hates that book. It's brought them all nothing but trouble. The only reason she gave it back was to spare Ike Izuka's wrath when he found it missing. She wanted to destroy it when she first found it, and now all she wants to do is find it. No good. It's nowhere to be seen. In her frustration, she grabs the nearest animal skull off the shelf and thrusts it to the ground. The jaw separates from the head and some of the remaining fur breaks off on impact. A few teeth scatter into the shadows. She sighs and takes a step away from the shelf. _What to do?_

She leaps back in fright when something runs along her foot. "Ugh." She grimaces as a rat scampers behind a bookshelf with a shrill squeak. Suddenly, it dawns on her. Perhaps…Izuka had known about her "borrowing" the book. If someone were to have something precious taken they would take better care to protect the item if it were returned. When Izuka left, he left in a hurry. Many of his texts have been forgotten along with his tools. The old man had been badly injured by Ike in his escape. The damage done to his tendon would have been enough to cause the man a great struggle to reach the top of the staircase. It would only have been made more difficult with the addition of carrying a book. After tossing a few more baubles to the ground, she turns back to the shelf and grabs a hold of its frame. Ignoring the splinters entering her fingers, she heaves the shelf to the floor. The impact sends up a wave of dust that fills the room. There in the grime along the wall, where the shelf once stood, is the book with its familiar blank cover. With a relieved sigh she scoops it up and holds it out in front of her. A spider skitters over the books spine, and she sends it flying with a flick of a finger. Satisfied, she tucks the journal under her arm. Relieved to escape this place, she turns to leave and gasps when she sees someone standing in the doorway. They step closer and she can see that it is only Sothe. He looks at her peculiarly. Her face pales with relief and she holds a hand dramatically to her heart.

"What?" He shrugs and leans closer to peer curiously at the book.

"You frightened me." She hisses and slaps his shoulder none too gently.

"Still mad?" As if he can't tell.

"Actually," She smiles down at the book. "I feel a lot better."

DIVISION

Hands similar to that of a raven's feet hold a quill with unsteady fingers. The skin covering the digits is crinkled and dry and the boney knuckles are thinner than ever before. The only sound other than their owner's congested breathing is that of the quill scratching at the paper and scaring it with thick black ink. Izuka doesn't even lift his head when a figure enters the room. The shadowy individual moves hesitantly toward him, but Izuka doesn't acknowledge it. He continues to scratch at his parchment. Before setting down the quill, he takes a dying candle and uses it to light another. The room brightens slightly, and he squints at the figure, and finally deems them important.

"Any idea" He takes a shaky breath. His health seems to be failing him. But that only would be just. Wouldn't it? "How long I've been calling for you?" The figure says nothing, sinks to his knees, and bows his head in an expression of guilt. "Weeks." He hisses and slaps his hand on the tabletop. "What…tell me… have you been up to?" The figure looks up at him and glares with indigo eyes. Countless insults come to mind but he doesn't say a single one. He just stays there on the ground crouched down in a mockery of a bow. "Speak," The old man orders, spitting as he yells.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Master." The old man's eyes bulge in annoyance, and without warning he breaks out into a fit of laughter. "What's this I see? What's this? What's this? It speaks with anger and still has manners." He leans forward and steeples his fingers. His yellow teeth form an unnatural crocodile smile. "How…amusing weeheehee." He gestures to his visitor. "Come closer where Master can reach you." He holds up his hands expectantly and waits for the figure to lean in. They do so without complaint. "That's very good, my pet. You forgot yourself in those few moments…yes? Your place is something never to be forgotten"

"Master Izuka-" He tries his master's patience only to get cut off.

"What did I say about obedience?" The other shuts his mouth slowly as Izuka prods at his face. Reaching a finger beneath the shadowed one's lip he tsks when he views the teeth. "Canine's retracted…one millimeter. You haven't been shifting. We'll have to wait another day for those teeth. Everything…everything must be perfect before I can finish." He slouches back in his chair and lets out a stuffy sigh. "Met with a heron…didn't you?" The other isn't sure if he is expected to answer and simply nods. "Damn things. Useful but damned." He gestures to the wall and gives an order. "Fetch my cane, whatever you are." He waves his hand dismissively.

The other doesn't hesitate in taking his master's cane to him. As he hands it over, he drops to a knee and holds it up to Izuka. "Should be grateful…unworthy…so many unworthy. But you… my finest. my Omega. You are the first. The first of a new breed." He seems to lose himself in some fantasy world as the other simply waits for him to come back to reality. Getting lost in the mind of a madman is an easy task. Izuka comes out of his reverie, snorts, and finally takes his cane. "Why do you insist on dressing as they do? You are no half-breed. You are no beorc. You are simply Omega." The other nods obediently and swallows. He can't take his eyes off the cane as it whirls through his master's fingers. "Understand this, Omega." The nonlaguz-nonbeorc raises his head with an expression of defeat. "The beorc, what was that name? Tell me."

"Ike…sir"

" Ah yes… Ike." He tastes the name on his tongue and seems dissatisfied. "It no longer applies to you. You are Omega. Whatever foolish dreams _Ike_ had are dead. Dead and buried. Those ghosts, they do not matter anymore and nor will they ever again. Does Omega understand?" He taps his cane against the palm of his hand expectantly.

"Yes, Master Izuka." No-longer-Ike bows solemnly. There's a whip-like sound as the cane hits him across the top of the head. He collapses and clutches at his throbbing cranium. With a great effort he looks at his master with deep hurt and just a hint of malice.

"That was for running away." He shows no remorse for the pain he has inflicted upon his pet. He stands and approaches the window. No-longer-Ike can see the extent of the damage done to his master's ankle. The cane is all that keeps him upright. His master hobbles to the window and thrusts open the wooden shutters. Down below he spots a brilliant white horse trotting slowly along. The horse's rider looks exhausted judging from the way they slump in the saddle. The designs carved into his blue armor tell of ties with Crimea. "Omega, come." No-longer-Ike does as he is told and stands beside his master. "One of them has separated from the flock." He gestures to the outside world with a wave of his hand. He grins when his Omega spots the rider and eyes him intently. "Omega must bring him to me alive. If my pet succeeds, he will know others like himself." He notices his Omega's eyes widen as he looks at his master with anticipation. His expression clearly shows how he hopes he understood his master correctly. "Just think…"Izuka whispers in a seductive tone. "To not be lonesome anymore. Omega would like that wouldn't he?" A wretched smile crosses his face when he sees the deep look of longing in his pet's eyes. Everything he's wanted for so long is coming to pass.

DIVISION

"I heard someone down there." A voice echoes down the stairs and into Izuka's lab. Micaiah looks stressed when she hears it.

"Did you bring someone with you?" She asks Sothe seriously. He shakes his head quickly to get the blame off of him as fast as possible. Micaiah cradles the book in the crook of her arm where it won't be seen under her cape. They exit the room only to see two people drenched in shadows.

"Hello, Ranulf, Mist." Sothe greets them with such certainty. Micaiah can't even make out their faces in this light. The eyes of a thief are truly amazing. The newcomers step into the light of the torch. Ranulf greets them with a nod but nothing more. His bicolor eyes are intense and they unnerve Micaiah. He studies the room with a grim expression before voicing his feelings aloud.

"We shouldn't have come here."

"You can leave if you want. You don't have to worry about me." Mist informs him gently. Micaiah tries not to look directly at her. She feels she has done this child a great wrong by failing to help her brother.

"I'll be fine." Ranulf doesn't budge. It's clear too Sothe and Micaiah that Ranulf hasn't left her side since they heard the news. It's strange. Micaiah never pictured him as the protective type. "Lady Micaiah, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Micaiah swallows the quickly forming lump in her throat. No. She would rather not speak to Ranulf. He looks irritable and frustrated, and she's certain those feelings are somehow connected to her. Of course, denying him his request would only add to that anger. What other choice does she have?

"Um..."She looks to Sothe, who offers little support. "Okay." She hopes she sounds braver than she feels.

"Mist, why don't we go outside and finish getting ready." Sothe says quickly, grabs her arm, and hurries her up the steps before she can even answer. He's careful to avoid Micaiah's look of abandonment. Seconds after they depart, a door slams somewhere up above and Micaiah knows that she is truly alone. She expected Ranulf to tear into her right away but he doesn't. Instead he wonders the room and gathers his thoughts. To her it feels like torture.

"This place smells like death." He says in disgust and finally turns to speak with her. "Why would you come to a place like this?"

"…This is where-"

"I know what this place is. Why would you come here?" His voice is stern and flat. She can't help but be intimidated.

"I…"She glances briefly at the arm she's hiding the book under. _What sense is there hiding it from him?_ "I came back for this." She surrenders the book and he takes it with uncertainty. His face hardens when he tries to decipher the muddled text.

"I can't read this."

"This journal belonged to Izuka. He was the one who did all of this. He didn't get to finish his work when Ike escaped. If Ike is with him, now, he'll be looking for this book."

"The voices…"

"What?"

"Sothe told me Ike had been hearing voices."

"It must have been Izuka. Ike said he recognized a voice. I didn't know what he meant. We have to keep the book safe."

He holds the book at arm's length and hands it back to her in disgust. A look of resentment crosses his face and he steps closer to her with a threatening aura."Something like that should be burned, not protected." His ears flatten against his skull and she feels her heart rate quicken. The beast tribe is known for being quick to strike without warning.

"It's the only thing I have that he wants."

"Why give him anything?"

"He has Ike… I can't understand most of what this book says, but I've learned some things." He looks unimpressed. "The longer Ike is obeys him the deeper he becomes attached to Izuka. I know the chances of finding them are slim but if we do…Ike won't listen to us. If he's been with Izuka all this time, his mind will be closed. We won't be able to reason with him." Ranulf's face softens. He finally understands where she stands in all of this. He's misjudged her.

"So you're going to offer Izuka a trade. He gets the book. We get Ike."

"Yes. He's obsessed with his work. He won't be happy until he's made Ike _perfect_. He'll need the book to finish. "

"What makes you think he'll give you Ike? Isn't one just as important as the other?"

"I've no other options. I can only hope he'll be desperate enough…but I can't protect the book on my own." She looks at him earnestly. Now that she's made her intentions clear, he's opened his hands to her. She slowly places the book in them and steps back. "You must give this to the hawk king. When Izuka discovers it missing he'll send his feral ones after it. And it needs to be with someone strong enough to face them. Please see that it gets to him"

"I'll do it, but you'll have to do me a favor as well."

"Name it."

"On your journey, if you should find Izuka, don't kill him."

"Whatever mercy you think he deserves…" She hisses before he holds up a hand to stop her.

"He has yet to answer for the crimes against my brothers and sisters, and now he's wronged my friend. I want him to know their suffering." She's never seen such conviction in another's eyes. Such immense hatred for a stranger seems impossible, but Ranulf has been wronged for the last time.

DIVISION

You can always tell when someone is up to no good. Telltale signs such as nervous smiles and hands kept neatly out of sight are easy to read. Of course, someone sneaking through the forest and hiding behind trees while spying on an unsuspecting other, applies too.

Omega presses his back against the great oak tree in order to avoid being seen. Cautiously, he peeks out at the horseman who has stopped in his travels to rest beside the stream. He knows this man. No, He doesn't. Ike knew this man. Omega does not. Omega can't understand it. These memories are not his. He shouldn't know that man's name is Geoffrey, but he does. It only frustrates him more. None of it makes any sense. He does his best to ignore the throbbing headache that's coming on, and turns his thoughts back to what master sent him out here to do. For now, he'll just wait until the right moment.

Geoffrey straightens from his hunched position and reveals a small girl sitting in front of him. He drops from the saddle with ease. Holding up his hands expectantly, the little girl jumps into his arms. When she leaps, her maroon pigtails bounce and swish around her face. She clings tightly to his arms until she's on the ground. No sooner has he set her down that she begins to wander about.

"Stay close, Amy." He warns as he sets his weapons aside along with his helmet.

"Where is here?" She asks innocently and wades into the stream. Her boots fill with water, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"This is Begnion." He answers in a bewildered tone. Saying the name only makes him realize how far he is from home. After seeing his queen off at the bridge, he returned to Crimea to wait for Bastian's return and to guard his homeland. He didn't remain there long. He still doesn't know what caused the light. He searched the towns relentlessly for any sign of life. In the end, He only found Amy. He had followed her cries for her mother until he discovered her in the back of Calil's shop. She had been crying beside the statue that was her father. It had taken much coaxing, but he managed to get her to come away from that place. Now, he has two goals in mind: protect Amy and find Bastian. That's all that matters.

"Play with me." Amy calls and splashes water at him.

"Amy, I'm…"

"Please?" She adds sweetly, folding her hands together, she teeters from side to side. Geoffrey sighs and closes his eyes. He's exhausted, but if Amy is happy then the journey will be easier.

"One…two…three." He begins to count. She claps her hands jovially and runs off to hide. He continues counting and gently strokes his stead's mane as she drinks from the stream. He knows she must be fatigued from their ride. At least this place is peaceful. The smell of pine is thick in the air and the sun's brighter than it's been in a long time. He must admit, Begnion is a beautiful country. He doesn't have time to admire the scenery. As soon as he's rested, he has to continue his search for Bastian. It seems like he's searched every inch of the countryside. It isn't only his inability to find Bastian that's bothering him. It's being unable to find anyone. The world seems lifeless. He can't let it bother him. He has to stay strong for Amy.

He pats his horse and raises his head. A smile plasters his face and he forgets to continue the count. For the first time in so long, he sees another living person standing not too far from him. What a relief. The other has noticed him as well and is staring intently in his direction. The only polite thing to do would be to greet this person. Geoffrey offers a slight wave of his hand. The gesture isn't returned. The other cautiously begins to approach him with slow methodical steps. It sets Geoffrey on edge. When he is first able to distinguish this man's features it comes as a shock. There's no doubting this person is laguz, but he can't help but notice the uncanny resemblance he bears to Ike. This man can't possibly be the one he calls friend. It's all wrong: The walk, the expression, especially the laguz features; none of it is at all like him. This doppelganger stops just an arm's length away from him and studies him just as closely as Geoffrey does him.

"Who are you?" The question has hardly slipped from his lips and he's being tackled to the ground. He feels his neck snap back when he collides with the rough shale of the stream. His head rams the rocks painfully and his vision blurs black before fading back into focus. He's only semi-aware of his horse's whinny of distress. All he can feel is the pain. The water of the stream anchors his armor down making it even harder for him to try and lift his weight along with the body on top of him. He grunts with effort and feels the first blow to his face, and another, and another. The blows keep raining down upon him. Through swelling eyes, he looks up at his attacker and looks past all the differences. It may be the trauma to his skull but he's convinced himself that he knows this man. He grinds out a name through his bloodied teeth.

"Ike."

His attacker freezes in mid-strike with his eyes wide open. Geoffrey takes this moment to catch his breath. Blood flows down his cheeks from his busted nose. He wants nothing more than to touch his face but can't. The man he is now certain must be Ike is sitting upon him and pinning his arms to his sides. He rests heavily on his chest making it difficult to breath. Geoffrey studies him before he tries to speak again. It's the only thing he can do. "Ike what's happening?" Ike looks at him fearfully and draws back. He lifts his trembling hands up to level with his chest and stares at his bloodstained fingers. Shuddering breaths force themselves from his lips. He sounds like a frightened child who just ran from an imaginary monster in the closet.

"Finish it." The two of them look up to see Izuka hobbling over to them. Geoffrey can see the fear in Ike's bloodshot eyes. "Now!" The old man barks. Ike's hand lock down around Geoffrey's throat and the world vanishes in a black fog.

Poor little Amy watches it all from across the stream in her hiding place beneath a bush. Her eyes well up with tears as she tries her best not to let out a sob. She was so lost until Geoffrey rescued her. Who will she go to without him? Her mother is so far away. How will she ever find her? She sniffles and dries her eyes. She can't cry here. Her rescuer is in danger. There must be someone else in this world that can help her save him. Just one… That's all she asks.

Geoffrey awakens to an even darker world. His eyes are wide open and yet this darkness won't dissipate. He knows he is awake. He must be. Pain is something we feel only when we are awake and the throbbing in his head has to be real. He looks upward and sees an upside down image of Ike. His friend is dragging him by the arms up a long stairwell. He feels the cold stone of the steps slide out from under him with each movement. He can already feel the bruises forming on his back. The final step slams into him and he is pulled along a smooth floor and into a dark corner. Ike drops him like an old blanket and slinks over to the wall and returns with a thick chain in hand. Geoffrey can't seem to process any of this, not even when the shackles clamp around his wrists. Ike stumbles away from him and slams a steel door behind him. Only now does Geoffrey realize he's been confined. His heart begins to hammer away with fear and a newfound adrenaline.

"We're taking extra precautions this time." The old man titters and comes to stand in front of his new prisoner. Ike mumbles something incoherent in response and collapses against the nearest wall to rest. He sinks to the ground and flattens out onto his stomach. He notices Geoffrey watching him and buries his head under his arms with a groan. The knight finally turns his gaze to Izuka and stares at the old man as if he were the strangest spectacle in all of Tellius.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Geoffrey asks with as much dignity as he can muster. Izuka merely smirks and turns away.

"A mind such as yours could never comprehend my genius. There would be little point in even attempting to explain the complexity of my plans."

"Try me." Geoffrey growls. This display of anger only serves to make Izuka laugh. The old man hobbles to his desk and from somewhere within its depths he pulls a staff. Geoffrey recognizes it instantly as a rewarp staff. Where did he get his hands on that? Izuka admires it as if it were some precious jewel before he turns his attention to his pet, Omega.

"Omega." He commands and whaps Ike across the head with his cane. "Stand guard while I'm away." Omega looks at him pitifully. All he wants to do is rest. It's been so long since he's known the joy of sleep. "Omega!" Izuka says his name sternly and snaps him out of any fantasy of sleep.

"Yes, Master." He answers with a bow of his head. His tone is low and weak.

"That's better. You're learning."

"What have you done?" Geoffrey's voice meets his ears with a menacing tone. Izuka sends him a snide smirk and directs his attention back to Omega.

"And if you happen to catch any trespassers, try not to be too impolite. We may have a use for them." He raises the staff over his head and vanishes in a flash. Geoffrey glares icily at the place where he had been standing. A horrid scream erupts from a cell nearby. It sounds like some sort of bizarre dying animal. He squints into the darkness and sees a ghost from the pass. His blood runs cold.

"Ike, what's going on?" Omega ignores him completely and makes for the stairs. He doesn't get the chance to leave. There's another flash and Izuka has returned. His wrinkled face is red with anger and his fist is clutching his cane with a white knuckled grip.

"Omega. Where is she?" He doesn't hold back the anger in his voice as he staggers over to his pet.

"Who?" Omega asks innocently even in the face of his raging master.

"The maiden of dawn!" He erupts. "She's the one isn't she? She's the one who stole my book. The thief. The wretched thief! She's taken it again! Where is she! Tell me! Tell me!" His gnarly fingers wrap around Omega's ear and he gives it a tight twist.

"They're all going to the tower of guidance." Omega blurts the answer without hesitation. Izuka takes a moment to compose himself.

"Very well, my staff is running out of its magic. You'll have to go in my place."

"How will I find your book?" Omega looks anxious as he waits for his master's response.

"Simple." Izuka scoffs. "Ask her. The girl trusts you. Doesn't she? And if she doesn't…tell her you love her, and she will tell you everything. Wheehehe…And if you want to make your master truly happy, you'll bring her back with you."

DIVISION

"Do we have to stay _here_?" Empress Sanaki doesn't mean to whine but she simply can't help it. "This place frightens me." She isn't the only one disturbed by this place. They've found a town to spend the night in. It's better than camping outdoors in the cold but this place feels dead. Not a single light comes from any of the darkened windows. The snow here is fresh and untainted by any signs of travelers. The town looks like a collection of tombs. It must be true. Everyone living person is frozen. No matter where they search, the entire world is a statue.

"Fear not, Empress. Tanith and I are sworn to protect you." Sigrun answers dutifully.

"I know…it's just that I can't imagine staying in one of these houses when the owners…."

"Don't worry." Sothe interrupts and points "There's an inn on the edge of town. I doubt we'll have and trouble getting in."

"Can we please just get inside?"Edward begs through chattering teeth. "I can't feel my toes."

The inn is nearly as cold inside as it is out outside. They enter cautiously, yet none of them are sure why. What is there to fear in a lonely world? There's nothing particularly interesting about the main room. There are a few papers scattered on the desk along with an empty ink bottle. Then of course there are the outlines of people they see standing on the other side of the counter. That's a bit more interesting. Some of the group start when they first spot the figures. After they recover from the initial shock, some of them move in for closer inspection. A frozen young man sits at the counter with stacks of gold coins placed out in front of him. A few more coins rest in his hand, poised to be added to the stack. Naesala seems particularly interested in this one. He peeks over his shoulder at the other and swipes a handful of coins. Leanne appears and hovers over his shoulder. "Bad." She scolds him and waits for him to toss the coins back. He does so with displeasure.

Micaiah enters the room quickly and looks around curiously. Without a word she skips off down the hall and enters a large lounge room. The others give her awkward looks and follow after her. They file into the room behind her and smile at the sight before them. The room is large, containing a few pieces of neatly kept furniture, a few end tables, and a tempting fireplace. The room is adorned with ugly paintings and even more hideous wall hangings. Naesala is the last to enter the room, and he shuts the door behind him with unnecessary force. A loud bang resonates throughout the inn. Laura and Sanaki nearly jump out of their skin in fright. Skrimir casts the raven king a heated glare, and Naesala simply shrugs it off and drops into a very comfortable looking chair.

"So this is how my flesh friends live." Yune announces her discovery seemingly unaware of how strangely she speaks of them. At least Yune's appearance explains why Micaiah suddenly ran off like that. Sothe can't help but wince at her. The idea of her taking over Micaiah's body whenever she damn well pleases is disturbing. He holds his tongue for now and seats himself on the floor at Naesala's feet. Micaiah sits beside him and Leanne joins them with a smile. At least Micaiah doesn't seem to be angry with him anymore. Although he feels somewhat irked by her relationship with Ike, he's beginning to come to grips with it. She is a grown woman. He ponders it all in his mind. _She can kiss whoever she wants…even if it's my idol. _Naesala purposely bumps him with his boot just to be a nuisance.

"Hey anybody got some flint?" Meg asks in her sweet accent from her place beside the fireplace. Sanaki simply mutters an incantation and the kindling catches instantly. "Much obliged." Meg says with a giggle. "But I don't think this will last us the entire night."

"Meg's right." Nolan agrees. "Is anyone up for collecting more fire wood?" The majority of the group groans.

"We just got outta the cold." Edward whines. "Look at me. I'm shaking all over."

"I'll go." Aran offers. Laura can't help but be proud of him.

"Me, too." Micaiah says with a yawn. "The last thing I want is to wake up frozen."

"I help, yes?" Leanne asks hopefully. Naesala gives her a worried look.

"Leanne, that's no job for you. Leave it to the peasants." She huffs at him and rises to leave with the other despite his objections. As they leave she makes sure to look back at him and _maturely_ stick her tongue out. Naesala sighs at her ignorance and isn't the least bit bothered by the infuriated looks of the _peasants_ surrounding him.

As soon as they get outside, Micaiah quickly separates from the group. She can't help but feel the weight of her leadership duties. Out here, when she's alone, she can at least feel as if her responsibilities are fewer. A soft snow has begun to fall. She takes a moment to take in the cool air and sets out to collect more wood. As she goes, she admires the darkened sky and shivers.

"Eerie isn't it." That's Nolan's voice.

"I'll say." She answers without bothering to face him. "To think…we're the only ones left."

"I doubt that." He answers skeptically.

"Why's that?" She asks doubtfully. He points to the ground at their feet. A trail of footprints leads around the trees in odd circles.

"Someone's been here." She admires the tracks with deep thought.

"Yes, but why?"

"Spying on us, more than likely."

"That's a comforting thought." She says sarcastically. "And I was hoping to sleep tonight." She withdraws a light tome from her bag and holds it at the ready. "Let's start looking."

"Just stay close." He warns. She's far too busy weaving in between trees to hear him. When she finally stops, she finds herself right back where she started. They've been leading her in circles all around the forest. She scrunches up her face in frustration. There's no point in wandering aimlessly about. She turns back to return to the inn and slams into someone.

"Nolan, I didn't see you." She rubs at her face and looks up at him. A shriek jumps from her chest before she can even stop it. Footsteps come rushing toward her, crunching through the snow. Nolan appears from around a bend in the trees with his ax raised. He halts his charge when he sees Micaiah embracing a young man. He hears her call the newcomer by the name of Ike and he drops his guard. Micaiah takes a step away from him, places her hands on either side of his arms and looks up into his face. "What's wrong?" Ike shakes his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. His skin is cold to the touch and he looks about ready to vomit. His hands tremble at her touch and his eyelids droop. He cradles his head and grumbles in discontent. Somehow, she thought he would be happier to see her "Where have you been?"

"I dunno." He answers finally. "Can't rememb-" It's all he can manage to say before staggering forward and passing out. She sees him about to drop and awkwardly holds her arms out to catch him. she does her best to hold him upright but his weight is too much for her. Instead of letting him take her down, she lowers him to the ground and as Nolan rushes over. He's at her side in a heartbeat.

"What in the world?" He asks in shock and leans down to inspect the fallen hero. He checks for any injuries and seems satisfied with what he finds. "He's breathing at least."

"He's so worn out." Micaiah says pityingly as she leans over them. "Like he's been awake for days."

"Poor fellow." Nolan sympathizes and gently lifts Ike up off the frozen ground. A muffled moan comes from Ike, and he leaves behind an oddly deformed snow angel. Micaiah takes a moment to brush the snow from his face. She can't help but worry over his icy flesh.

"Can you carry him all the way back?"

"If you bring the firewood."

They enter the inn to an odd silence. Everyone is watching them, some with looks of disbelief, and others with confusion. Sothe appears to be more shocked than anyone. As much as he wants to go to them, he tries to be courteous and let them have their space. Without a word to any of them, they bring him to the nearest room and shut the door quickly behind them. Nolan gently deposits Ike on the bed, carefully minding not to bump his head on the bedpost. He removes himself from the bedside to let Micaiah step in. Taking the warmest blanket she owns, she wraps it tightly around Ike's shoulders and tucks him in. His blue eyes open briefly before she soothes them shut with a gentle stroke of his face. His mouth is slightly open with the remains of an unasked question. It's one she'll have to answer later on. Pleased with her work, she stands with Nolan at the entrance of the room. She breathes her words softly to him. "I can't believe he escaped." The look on her face is one of relief. All the guilt she's been feeling is finally dispersing.

"I'm amazed he survived out there." Nolan admits.

"He's been through so much. I'll keep watch of him tonight. In case he wakes up."

"Sounds like a plan. Of course, you'll have to eat supper first." He looks as if he is about to lecture her. She merely scoffs in a joking manner and exits the room after him. Seconds later she returns. Depositing her bag just inside the room, she leans in to take one last look at her sleeping friend.

"I'll be back." She assures him and closes the door.

DIVISION

Micaiah opens her eyes to see a dwindling fire. _Was I sleeping?_ She wonders. _I shouldn't have been so lazy. I said I'd watch him._ She rises from her chair and drops another log on the fire. All around her, her friends have drifted off to sleep. There isn't a place for her step. She weaves between Leonardo and Aran but trips over Skrimir. He grunts and rolls onto his other side but does not awaken. She lets out the breath she's been holding. _What's that sound? _She listens intently and follows it down the hall. _Is that...singing?_ The sound leads her to Ike's room. She opens the door slowly and peers in. The sight she see's brings her heart peace. Leanne is perched daintily on the side of the bed. Her melodious voice is smooth and soft. Micaiah can't deny the song is beautiful. _At least Ike hasn't been alone all this time._ She's too distracted by the melody to even notice that the bag she left behind has vanished.

Leanne's song ends and she finally acknowledges Micaiah with a smile. Micaiah returns the gesture and squints into the corner of the room. She may not be able to see him, but she can sense the raven king is somewhere in those shadows. She's almost certain she hears him huff when Leanne brushes Ike's hair from his face. _He's jealous._ She notes with a smirk. After a few minutes more of going ignored, Naesala emerges from the shadows, gives Micaiah a passing glance, and leaves.

"Have you been awake all this time?" Micaiah asks in an attempt to strike up converstaion. Leanne nods.

"Ike is friend. I must help." She closes her eyes as if remembering something that happened long ago. "Ike… save me." She smiles secretly to herself and then adds. "My words are…better."

"He saved you?"

"Yes. Bad man…chase me. Ike steal me away."

"I'd like to hear that story, someday."

"I will tell…when my words…um…per...perfect."

"I'll be waiting to hear it." Both girls flinch when Ike shoots up in bed. His breathing is heavy and his face is ghastly pale. He looks at each of them in turn and then to the door. "Ike everything's fine. Calm down."

"Who-who screamed?"

"Screamed?" She repeats as if he's mad. "Nobody screamed"

"But…" Micaiah forces him to lie back down and he does so begrudgingly.

"You need to rest."

"But there's something I need to ask you to do."

"Then ask."

"Mas- Izuka…his journal. If I can't…manage it. I need you to destroy it for me."

"…all right."

"Can you do that for me?"

"…yeah."

"You don't sound… all that sure. Will you be able to find it?" He watches her movement to confirm his suspicions.

"Actually, I already did. Um…I found it after you left." He doesn't seem surprised by this.

"Where is it?"

"Don't worry. It's safe."

"But-"

"It's safe. I swear." She promises again. He looks at her with bewilderment. And flatly states,

"I love you. Now, where's the book?" He says his words so quickly she almost doesn't understand. When she processes it, her mouth drops open, half from shock, and half from worry.

"Ike, you're not feeling well…obviously" She tries to laugh it off. "You should rest, and we'll talk about the book later…Okay?" She forces a nervous smile. He drops his head back on the pillow.

"No." He growls. "I don't want to rest."

"If you're worried about Izuka finding you-"

"I'm not. Izuka's dead."

"Dead?" She says with shock. "Did you…how?" She wonders aloud. His tone softens and a he smiles gently. His expression is completely different than it was a moment ago.

"I thought about you, and you brought me back. You're the only one that could"

"Ike…"She says hesitantly. _He can't be talking about love. He said it himself that we aren't in love. _"You don't mean that." _Please don't make this any harder._

"Naesala!" Leanne shrieks urgently and runs to the window. She presses her hands to the glass and points out into the snow covered world. "There!" Micaiah joins her at the window. Outside, she can see only a lone figure running for the town. The only light they have to see with is the light of the moon reflected by the snow. She can't make out the face but those black wings are a dead giveaway.

"He's alone." Micaiah's voice shows her disbelief. _Why's he running?_ "Wait… he's saying something…" she tries to read his lips but he's too far. "I can't make it out."

"He said 'Ambush'." Ike snaps and jumps from the bed. He lands lightly on the floor without a sound. "I told you I heard a scream."

"Leanne, wake the others." Micaiah orders and steps into her role as leader. Leanne rushes from the room in a flurry of white and gold. Micaiah runs for the door to grab her bag. It's gone. "Where's my…" Ike's hand lands on her shoulder. She spins to face him and he holds her bag out to her. "Where?"

"In the corner." He says vacantly and leaves the room. She pulls a tome from its depths and drops the bag at the entrance of the room before running after Ike. She catches up to him in the hall and grabs his arm. He cringes at the contact and glares at her. Seeing his dark expression, she pulls her hand away.

"I didn't leave it there."

"Well that's where it was."

"Then who put it there?"

"I don't see why it matters." He sounds like he's ready to end the conversation but she's not satisfied. She runs ahead of him and blocks his way.

"My tomes are in that bag. Someone moving my weapons is a big issue." He smiles in a guilty manner.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything but…Naesala was in the room. And you know what they say about ravens."

"No I don't."

"They're all thieves." She looks down at her feet and thinks over what he said. "Keep that in mind." He brushes past her and leaves her standing there. She watches him go with a confused stare. _How did he know Naesala was in the room? He was asleep and he's never spoken so harshly before. We must have been keeping him awake with our talking. Maybe everything's catching up with him. He must be so stressed. I know I would be… What am I doing? We're under attack!_ She clutches her book closer to her chest and races outside to join the others.

"Ike." She spots him near the edge of town. This time, she's careful not to touch him when she approaches. He's crouched down beside a statue of Ashera, listening for movement in the darkness. "You shouldn't be out here." She whispers.

"I'll be fine."He mutters and tries harder to listen in on the enemy. He signs when she interrupts him again. He seems to find her annoying today.

"Even so…you're unarmed."

"Am I?" He asks. An odd smile traces his lips. She fails to see the humor in whatever inside joke he's so fond of. "By the way, where's the book?" His tone is more forceful this time. It almost frightens her.

"I gave it to a friend of yours…Ranulf."

"Who?"

"Ranulf." Ike still looks confused. "You remember him…don't you? He's a laguz, has different colored eyes, and wears an orange bandana." She counts his attributes off on her fingers. "Remember?"

"Of course." He stumbles over his words. "Is he here?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck would you give it to _him_?" He growls his words low and gives her a reproachful glare. She gapes at him. His words sting all the way to her heart.

"I-I'm sorry. He…he really seemed to care about you. I thought it would be safer with him… I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise to help you. I couldn't risk making that mistake again. I knew he'd be the better choice. He and the hawk king can keep it safer than I ever could." Ike's face darkens at her last sentence. "Please don't hate me." He takes a steadying breath to calm himself and directs his attention away from her. Her eyes widen when she studies his face. He looks livid.

"They're coming." He rises and approaches the gate. He bumps into Sothe in the process and continues out into the darkness beyond. It swallows him like a flame.

"Hello to you, too."Sothe mutters and draws his blade.

"Ike, stop. What are you doing?" Micaiah calls after him. He doesn't even seem to hear her, and she can no longer see him. "Sothe, take up lookout positions." Sothe scales the crumbling town wall and climbs to its highest point. He jumps when Naesala comes staggering in through the gate. The raven king is badly wounded. The remains of a broken arrow are lodged in his right wing. His ebony feathers have become glued together with blood. He moves stiffly up to the wall Sothe is perched on and leans heavily against it.

"Where's your healer?" He gasps his words and curses under his breath in pain. He grips the wall with his hand and stains it crimson.

"She can't treat you in these conditions. Get inside and rest." Naesala grimaces and looks to the inn.

"You will remember this when the others call me a coward? You'll tell them it was an order?"

"Yes, just get inside. You're no good to us if you can't fly" A blood curdling shriek erupts from the darkness surrounding the town.

"They're attacking!" Someone cries and the sounds of battle can be heard from the east gate. Sothe orders Naesala to retreat. Meanwhile, at the north gate, Micaiah readies her tome to strike. It's so quiet in this area. _Perhaps, the enemy is not aware of the second gate? _She wonders. She doesn't even get the chance to scream. A myrmidon leaps out of the darkness with his blade at the ready. It's almost as if he just materialized. She raises her hand to summon a spell but before she can, the soldier is knocked to the ground by Ike. The myrmidon lets out a pain filled scream just before a loud snap is heard. Ike steps away from the body seemingly undisturbed. Micaiah has to look away. The unnatural sight of the dead soldier's broken neck is too much. Returning to battle, she manages to strike an enemy down. The axe wielder isn't deterred for long. He raises his weapon and is blindsided by a blow to the head. He plummets to the ground. Ike stands over him, grabs him by the ankle and hauls him back into the darkness. Ike doesn't return for a long while, but if the horrible screams she hears are any indication, he's alive and fighting.

To her great shock, he returns to her in beast form. Bile rises in her throat at the sight of him. His chin is stained crimson and blood is still dripping from it in long slimy strands. His blue fur is flecked with the same fluid and remnants of shredded cloth are trapped in his claws. Despite all the blood, he doesn't appear to be hurt. The mere sight of him makes her feel nauseous. Ike can clearly see her expression and doesn't seem the least bit disturbed by it.

"Ike, please stop this." She begs. He snorts and shifts back. It doesn't do anything to improve his grotesque appearance. "What's wrong with you?" She demands. He takes a firm grasp of her forearm and turns her to face the gate. The feeling of his hand slick with blood on her flesh makes her flinch. She tries to shove him off. "What are you doing? Stop." He gives her arm a swift pull and shoves her closer to the gate. "I said, 'stop'!" She strikes him across the face, but he seems unfazed. Giving her a firm push, he lets her trip and fall into the snow beyond the gate. Her hair falls over her face like a silver curtain. Slowly she looks up at him with something akin to hatred in her eyes. "It wasn't Naesala who took my bag. It was you. You're after that damn book!" She slams her fist into the snow.

"And you." He strides forward with a laugh. His shadow falls over her and she crawls back in fear. He's halted in his tracks by a tackle from above by an enraged Sothe. A harsh wind picks up and sends the snow drifting haphazardly all around. Yune's emotions are getting the better of her. Sothe springs up from the ground and shields Micaiah.

"Ike, I don't know what's going on, but if you touch her again…"He leaves the threat lingering in the air and stares Ike down.

"You'll do what?" Ike taunts as he stands up. He casually brushes the snow from his legs. His eyes glint with a frightening madness. "Are you going to run me through? Just like you promised the black knight?" He throws his head back and laughs. "You always were a coward."

"I'm warning you." Sothe breathes.

"Try me." Sothe doesn't hesitate. He draws the dagger the knight gave him. He tosses it high above his head, leaps into the air, retrieves the weapon, and he strikes!

"Sothe, no!" Micaiah shrieks.

Ike dodges the blade with ease and thrusts his fist up into Sothe's stomach. Sothe plunges to his knees and wheezes. His dagger tumbles away into the snow. He feels about ready to vomit and he very well might. Through tearing eyes, he reaches for his blade only to see it get kicked away. Fingers weave into his hair and yank his head up. He yelps and scowls up at Ike who's lording over him like a lion to its prey. "We never were friends. Friends keep their promises." He drops him and sneers. Micaiah tries to intervene but is thrust back to the ground.

"You're right.' Sothe hisses, he clutches one hand to his stomach and the other to Ike's wrist. "We never were friends…because you're not Ike!" He hollers and spits at his enemies feet. He squirms when a hand clutches his neck and lifts him to his feet. Ike gets within inches of his face and chuckles.

"It took you a while to figure that out." He prepares to slam Sothe into the ground only to have Micaiah grab his free arm. She knows her strength is nothing compared to his, but she has to at least get his attention.

"Ike, please stop. I'll go with you" She pleads to him with all of her heart. "Please! I'll go. Just don't hurt him…Please." Ike loosens his hold on Sothe and considers her offer. "Please."

"Fine." He smiles and drops Sothe. Sothe staggers back and tries to steady himself. He presses a hand to his neck and wheezes. The first chance the whisper gets, he's going to strike Ike in the back. "Since you asked so nicely." He says mockingly sweet. Without warning he swings back around on his heel and slugs Sothe hard in the temple. The blow sends Sothe reeling. The impact catches up with him and he drops into the freshly fallen snow. He doesn't get up. He doesn't even move.

"Sothe!" Micaiah tries to run for him but Ike catches her around the waist and pulls her away. "Let me go, you bastard!" She beats her flailing fists against his chest but to no avail. "How could you?" And that's when she hears them. All around them are the sounds of approaching footprints crunching in the snow. Those strange warriors who attacked them are preparing to strike once again. "Sothe!" She tries again, but before she can get a response Ike plucks her from the ground and carries her away from the battle. She curses him, claws at him, she even bites his flesh. None of it gets through to him. She watches as the mysterious golden clad army encroaches upon her friends, and it's all she can do.


	11. Twisted Hero

**This chapter has been keeping me awake at night. Every time I have trouble sleeping, I start thinking about the story. This usually results with me having to fumble around in the dark for a pen so I can write the idea on my hand. Of course…I sleep with my hand under my face so I end up with ink on my cheek…really often. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy holidays everyone!**

Chapter 11

Twisted Hero

In the depths of the night, when the entire camp has settled in from a long day of strenuous travel and the occasional skirmish, Ranulf finds himself wide awake. His only desire is to sleep and yet an annoying sense of worry is keeping him awake. "Mist?" Ranulf skulks through the camp as he softly calls her name. "Mist?" He slinks up to a nearby tent and pauses. Listening for any sign that the occupant is awake, he finds none and moves on. "Mist?" He calls slightly louder this time. _Where could she get to at this time of night?_ "Mist, c'mon gimme a hint…or something." A voice from a nearby tent calls for quiet and he sheepishly backs away. In order to avoid any unwanted shushing, he leaves the safety of the camp to continue his search elsewhere. He travels deeper into the forest until the trees grow close and thick. He pauses here to pinch his nose in frustration. The bloated croaking of a bullfrog sounds from somewhere to the east. Apparently it's easier to find a frog than a young woman. "Mist!" He unintentionally says her name with much more force than he should.

"Over here." Her youthful voice calls from the same direction as the bullfrog. He picks up his pace and hears her sigh, "Keep your voice down. You'll wake the entire camp...If you haven't already." He hears the sound of a few splashes and quickens to a trot. He arrives at a lake to find Mist sitting at its muddy edge.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" He rests his hands on his hips and tries to look authoritative.

"About fifteen minutes." She says simply and begins to sift through the rocks by the bank.

"You heard me calling and didn't answer?" He visibly droops.

"No, but that's how long I've been out here and nothing gets past you. I'm sure you noticed I was gone instantly." He gives her a judging look but quickly backs down. He's simply too tired to argue.

"Fair enough."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone. You know… only for a little while." Ranulf smirks sheepishly and rubs at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I've been…smothering you haven't I? Look… if you want me to go…"

"No, stay." She pats the ground beside her and invites him to sit. He hesitantly drops down near her and looks out at the water. He doesn't know what to say at this point so he says nothing. _If she wants to speak, she can go first._ Mist selects a flat pebble from the dirt, places it between her fingers and sends it bouncing across the water. "Three skips." She declares with a tiny glimmer of a smile before she holds another stone out to him. "Beat that." He takes the rock and gives it a good fling. They count the jumps silently. "Seven…not bad, but I think you hit that poor turtle."

"That's why they have shells." She cracks a more visible smile at his reply and removes her boots. She tosses them aside without a care and dips her feet in the water. The action confuses him. It's a cold night and the water can only be colder.

"Don't you ever worry?" she swirls her feet about and admires all the silt and mud that gets kicked up. "You always do so much and I don't think I've ever seen you upset."

"I've had a lot of practice with Skrimir. If I take time to worry, he's likely to run off and do something stupid. I usually just complain to Ike. He's seen me pretty stressed when it comes to that hotheaded lion." He suddenly wonders if it was wrong of him to mention Ike. She tosses another stone but seems intent to listen further. "I know you're worried about your brother, but we're going to find him."

"Thank you, Ranulf. It's not that I'm worried about finding Ike, it's more…" She trails off.

"What?" He shifts uncomfortably and hopes it isn't noticeable.

"Do you think…" She takes long pause as if she doesn't even dare to voice what she's been pondering. "Will he still be Ike when we find him?" Her tone is grave. "I've heard what the others are saying. They…they act like he's already dead." She's already begun to shed tears by the time she looks to him. His mind scrambles to find a worthy answer.

"It's only because they're afraid. Sometimes it's easier to accept defeat than it is to continue to hope." She seems to think on this. His words surprise him. He actually managed to say something comforting off the top of his head.

"When I was little…my father would tell me so many stories about my mother. I can't remember her as much as I would like. I think most of them aren't even real memories…their just dreams. Father once told me about the day I was born. Ike sat beside my cradle and watched me all day. When mother asked him what he was doing he said 'Someone has to keep the baby safe.'" A peaceful expression crosses her features at the mention of the recollection. Whenever I cried he was always the first one to get to me."

"He loves you very much."

"When father died…Ike promised he'd never leave me…but I don't know…We can't keep every promise." A deep worried frown claims Ranulf's face. "Not even Ike."

"He isn't gone... He's just…" He searches for the word. "Delayed. No matter how lost he may seem, he won't forget you." Mist skips her final stone and withdraws her feet from the water. She's ready to return to camp.

"I hope you're right."

DIVISION

The world ebbs and fades before his eyes. Sothe cannot feel his fingers due to the harsh chill. The sounds of battle are all around but he cannot make any sense of them. However, he's almost certain he hears his name being called. _It's so cold_. His consciousness is fading. _I can't sleep…I have something important to do…what was it?_

"Sothe, get up!"_ Is that Nolan?_ From the hazy world before his eyes a sword materializes. His eyes widen. It's going to strike him. There's a spark of light as the sword is met with a familiar dagger. His eyes struggle to adjust and to his shock he manages to make out the form of Naesala holding the blade Ike forced him to drop mere moments ago. The raven king has saved him. He can hardly believe it. Nothing in the man's nature would ever have allowed him to act in such a way. Yet here he stands. Naesala's arms tremble beneath the weight of the enemy's weapon. Sothe spots the blood from his recent wound as it drips from his wing into the snow. He directs his words down upon Sothe. "You had better appreciate this, human." The raven king grinds out and struggles to maintain his failing grip. He turns his pained eyes upon the enemy and offers up what little strength he has left. The two of them are more than grateful when Nolan arrives to take Naesala's place. Mere seconds pass and the enemy has been cut down. Sothe sits up with a great sense of vertigo. Unable to stand steadily he scoots back on his hindquarters before flopping onto his knees and dragging himself to the gate. Safe inside the town walls, Laura rushes to him with her healing staff glowing brightly. Sothe squints in the bluish light and looks back out into the fray.

"Whereshego?" He slurs and rubs at his face. "What…happened?"

"Sothe, come on. Get up." Leonardo and Edward help him to his feet. He doesn't even know when they arrived. He tips back and his friends help support him all the way back to the inn. As they walk he catches them looking hastily back over their shoulders to see how the others are fairing. Once inside, Sothe drops into the nearest chair and buries his face in his hands. Naesala brushes past him with Laura on his heels demanding to see his wound.

"You hit your head pretty hard back there." Edward remarks. He really doesn't know what else to say to his friend. Judging from Sothe's expression, he isn't even listening.

"Where is Micaiah?" Sothe asks a bit more clearly this time. His friend's faces falter and the answer becomes more apparent. "Did he take her?" He shakily rises from his chair and steps closer to the window.

"Sothe, you should really sit down." Edward says softly but Sothe doesn't hear him.

"I can't believe he did that." Sothe stumbles slightly and his friends grab at him before he can topple. He brushes off the embarrassment and focuses on Ike's betrayal "…I need a knife." He looks at his friends in turn. They can only offer him nervous glances before their eyes dart away. "Where are the weapons?"

"Sothe, you should really think about what you're about to do." Leonardo holds up a hand to stop his comrade from attempting to storm out of the room. "Really, Sothe, we all love Micaiah but that man…he is your friend…"

"Isn't he?" Edward asks sounding fretful. Sothe takes a deep breath and stares at his feet dejectedly.

"No." He answers with a deep exhale. "Not anymore." Each of them is stricken with a deeper sense of worry as he turns back to the door. "I'm going after them."

Nolan's voice comes from the shadows of a nearby house and precedes his appearance by only a few seconds. It seems he's been listening in. "Sothe, perhaps it's time for you to just accept that there are some things you cannot help."

"What?" Sothe can't believe Nolan's lack of faith. Of all people, Nolan was usually the first to stand beside him in time like this. Why on earth would he suddenly want to abandon Micaiah?

"You can't help her on your own." The rage begins to swell in those young eyes as Sothe prepares to match his anger with Nolan's reasoning.

"Of course I can. I have to." Nolan doesn't understand. He can't appreciate the situation. His idol didn't just backstab him and kidnap his dearest friend. Sothe's did. How can he not go seeking justice? _What does he expect of me?_

"No, Sothe. You can't." Nolan bows his weary head. "We've already seen how that battle will end. You're fortunate that… _thing_ let you survive." The words seem to burn his tongue like acid. The mere thought of Ike serves only to bring him disdain. "I saw the way he attacked you. He wanted to kill you, and don't you dare think he wouldn't have. If Micaiah hadn't distracted him, you wouldn't be here." Sothe gives him a glare harsh enough to make even the bravest soldier flinch."You know as well as I do that if you two meet again he won't hesitate to finish you off."

"I can catch him off guard. I can take him down. I c-"

"No." Nolan cuts him off with a stern word. "No matter how certain you are that you can kill him, there is always a chance you'll second guess yourself. You'll only anger him more. You do that… and he could hurt her"

" But he has Micaiah. That's the point. We can't just forget her." Even now, he knows he's fighting a losing battle.

"Which is exactly why we need you here. We need to stay strong. We'll take him down as a team and when we're all in fighting condition. Maybe then we'll stand a chance." Sothe bows his head and tries to hide the anger boiling up inside him. He knows Nolan is right. He just doesn't want him to be. Nolan places a hand on Sothe's shoulder. "I'm worried about her as well, but she's a smart girl and Yune is with her. She won't be harmed. He must have a reason for taking her."

"…fine." Sothe mutters and shirks away from Nolan's hand. He steadily backs away from his comrades. "But I swear...If he hurts her, I'll drop him where he stands." As he stomps from the room, both he and Nolan share the same thought.

_He just doesn't understand_.

DIVISION

Micaiah sits stiffly on the back of a white horse with a visible pout on her lips. Omega sits behind her looking more or less aggravated but. She's doing her best to ignore him. The horse whinnies and she gives it's mane a gentle stroke. She can't help but wonder where he obtained this creature, and she's been pondering it all morning. Of course, she knows the answer can't be anything pleasant. For what must be the tenth time today, Omega stiffens and stares off into a grouping of nearby trees. His intense gaze burns into every shadow where enemies could be lurking. He's done this every time he hears the faintest sound to a point where Micaiah is beginning to wonder if most of the noises are in his head. After all, when traveling through an ancient forest in a world filled with human statues it is unlikely you will come across anyone even capable of creating these sounds. So far it's only managed to unnerve Micaiah even further. Frankly, she's had enough.

"Please, stop that. Every time I look at you, you're glaring at the trees. It's beginning to scare me." Micaiah huffs and brushes his arm away from her. He gives her an impatient scowl before he shoves her down flat against the saddle. At first she thinks this is some crude way of telling her to be quiet. Only now, does she suddenly realize something has sailed over their heads. Micaiah doesn't get a very good look at the object, but she's almost certain someone just lobbed a sizeable rock at them.

"You missed, you great oaf! You missed!" It's a woman's voice coming from the group of trees Omega had been eyeing so intently. From behind the very same trees step a group of five soldiers, four of them men and the other a woman. Judging from the amount of noise coming from her mouth, she's in charge. Each soldier looks worn and haggard which stands in stark contrast to their golden armor. They must have some fight left in them if they're willing to cross two travelers. Either that or their exhaustion has made them incompetent.

"Ike?" Micaiah asks and tries to turn her head to see them. He allows her to sit up but doesn't enable her to face these people. "What are they doing here?" He just glares at the newcomers, daring them to so much as step closer.

"They've been following us since last night." He states and looks them over as if he finds them boring. "It's…annoying." The motley band of soldiers straightens up and tries their best to get into a battle formation. The female soldier raises her hand as if making a great proclamation and begins to address Omega and Micaiah.

"We are the disciples of order, hand chosen by the goddess Ashera herself. We are honored with the task of cleansing this world for her almighty grace. Only those bearing the golden armor of the goddess shall live in her new world and…" She continues to rant on about glory and greatness but Micaiah and Omega had stopped listening long before this. As the woman rants, Micaiah leans back and looks at Omega and is surprised to see an emotion other than anger on his face. To put it simply, he looks bored. She shifts her eyes back to the woman who is now gesturing wildly at the heavens. Omega grumbles from deep in his throat and she can't help but share his feelings.

"_This is so creepy…"_Yune comments. _"I'd take you're messed up friend here over these loonies any day."_

"Prepare thyself for the end!" The female soldier finally finishes her speech and brandishes a hardy looking axe. Omega looks at her unimpressed.

"I'm not in the mood." He growls. His words catch her off guard and she blinks a few times before composing herself. She doesn't even notice the slack jawed expression on her comrades faces.

"N-no, there shall be no mercy from the wrath of the disciples of-"

"Let's just kill em!" One of her men cries out and the others quickly join in with a cheer. Her thunder having been stolen once again, she sighs and tries to regain control only to fail.

"Fine whatever, slice em." She gives up the theatrics and takes on a more modern tongue. "B-but leave the half-breed for me to finish. He needs to learn some respect" The men cheer and brandish their weapons in the air and charge. In an attempt to dodge a swipe of a man's sword Micaiah drops from the horse and hides behind its broad legs. Omega launches from the saddle. He pounces on the first soldier, grabs the man around the waist and collar and hurls him at his allies. A friend's sword pierces his chest in the confusion and he collapses. Swiftly ducking the swing of the leader's axe, Omega reaches out and grabs the handle. A look of shock crosses her face when he drags her in closer.

"Unhand my weapon, fiend!" Omega roughly jerks the axe to the side and sends her sprawling to the ground. Taking the axe as his own, he arcs it back around in a half circle to clash with the sword of another soldier. The enemy tries to strike again but is blocked by the broadside of the axe. In his distraction he doesn't see Omega sneak in a side swipe to the back of his knee. He crumples and Omega ends him. A scream of anger comes from one of the few remaining men. He clutches his lance and lashes out at Omega who evades the blows with ease while working his way up to the man. When he's close enough, he drops to the ground and with a sweeping kick knocks the man off his feet. Grabbing the falling lance, Omega rushes at the only man left standing. He plunges the lance's tip into the ground and gripping it tightly he sends his feet into the other's chest. With his feet back on the ground, he whips back, grabs the spear and finishes off this man as well. Micaiah watches it all with a dainty hand covering her mouth.

"Monster!" The woman shrieks as she and the only remaining soldier help one another to their feet. "Demon!" Her eyes are bloodshot with rage. She throws her dented helmet to the ground and draws a dagger from her belt. "Come at me, you filthy beast. Come and face your end." Micaiah can't help but pity this woman. To see all her friends fall around her and now, to only fight blindly with rage, she's got no chance. Omega watches her with disinterest as he prepares to kill her. Her only remaining soldier pulls a small knife and holds it at the ready. Before he can even move, Omega is at his side, swiping him across the face, and sending his skull to crash against a nearby tree. "Bastard!" She cries out like a banshee and goes to plunge her blade into his back. He's too quick for her. His hands are on hers, forcing the knife she's holding to face her as he edges it closer to her chest. Her strength won't hold out much longer. Her hate filled eyes meet his and she spits at him. "The goddess will know of your crimes." The blade buries itself in her flesh all the way to the hilt. She looks down at the wound in her chest and drops backwards. A final breath is all the sound she makes as she falls to the earth, dead and done.

Omega takes a heated breath and looks to Micaiah who steps out from behind the horse cautiously. Both of them look to the horse's hind leg. It was injured in the chaos. Omega paces a hand over the wound and tries to think. Suddenly, His head snaps to the side and his irises narrow to slits. "There's more." He snatches at her wrist and they take off running. He practically drags her half of the way before she can find her feet and move on her own. Even now, she can hear the voices of the soldiers. There don't seem to be all that many, at least nothing Omega can't easily handle. Cries of outrage erupt from behind them. It seems they've found their fallen soldiers. Omega leads her to a lake, and to her surprise, he leads her into it as well. Beside them a small and poorly built dock bobs in the water and sways with the small waves they create. Something squirms past her leg in the water and she kicks out at it to swim further away. Whatever his plan is, she'd like to know right about now. Omega reaches an arm under the dock and seems satisfied with what he finds.

"Come here." He doesn't wait for her to listen. He grabs her by the sleeve and pulls her close. Taking a deep breath he gives her a warning glance before going under. She quickly does the same and lets him tow her along. They resurface somewhere very dark. Micaiah has to wipe the filthy water from her eyes before she realizes they are under the dock. The area is small and short. There's only enough room for her to get her nose above water. It forces her to take clam breaths which is difficult in this kind of situation. The real question is "who is she afraid of?" Is her false friend more of a danger than the approaching soldiers? There's no time to think on that now. In this low space she has to tip her head back in order to speak.

"Since when do you run away from a fight?"

"Shut it." He hisses. Overhead, there are a few open slats between the boards of the docks. Sunlight somehow manages to squeeze in through them. It doesn't provide a good source of light but it does serve as a nice way to eavesdrop.

"Search everywhere! They can't have gone far." From this point on, nothing is said between Micaiah and Omega. She doesn't know how much time they spend in the water. All she knows is that her hands have pruned so much, they're almost painful. Omega has done nothing but stare at her this entire time. That blank look is enough to make her want to smack him. She is pulled from these thoughts when heavy footsteps thud slowly above them. It's far too close for her to feel at ease. She inches closer to Omega as silently as she can in an attempt to receive some mock form of comfort. He offers little support but it's better than nothing. A shadow flashes over them as the set of footsteps comes to a halt directly over them. For a fleeting moment, Micaiah is certain they've been found out.

"Sir, I'm certain they came this way." A voice from the shore calls. The man on the dock turns around. The very movement of his feet seems to resound deep in her chest.

"Then where are they?" The man asks hotly.

"Uh…perhaps they were ravens…or hawks…or even-"

"Spare me…" The man above them sighs. "Unless they've drowned, they're long gone." In his anger he thrusts an axe into the dock. The wood above Micaiah's head splinters and she sucks in a quick breath. Omega moves the two of them away from the new opening and back toward the shallows. With a screech of the wood, the weapon is wretched free and the footsteps stride away. Micaiah's and Omega's gaze hovers on the small ray of sunlight squeezing in through the fresh hole before she turns to him. When she twists he moves in sync with her and their eyes meet. They look away awkwardly and remain this way as they linger under the dock. When they're certain the threat is gone, they make their move. With every ounce of caution they dive under the water and emerge on the other side. Micaiah puts her hands on the dock and lifts herself free from the water. Omega makes to do the same but stops. Something seems to be troubling him.

"You could have taken them." Micaiah says simply and wrings out her clothing. With a bit of a struggle Omega manages to crawl onto the dock. He gives a grunt of exhaustion as he drops onto his side. "You can't be that tired." Without warning, he lurches in on himself and clutches at his chest. Deep gasps squeeze out between his teeth. He wraps his arms tighter around his torso and bears down. Micaiah watches in shock. She has no idea what's happening or how she can even help. He cranes his neck up to look at her and a trail of blood runs from his nose. It stains the dock and seeps into the wood. Omega coughs harder and rolls onto his back. His eyes close in pain and blood flecks his face as more dribbles from between his teeth.

"Ike, what's wrong?" Instinct brings her to stand beside him. She places a worried hand on his shoulder; through his pain he manages enough strength to blindly swat her away. She pulls her hand back and steps further away from him. And that's when she realizes that nothing is holding her back. Taking one final look at him, she turns on her heel and takes off. She leaves him there alone. The world flies by so quickly that she has no idea where she is heading or who will be there to help her. She's back in the forest when she slows her run to a jog and gradually stops moving all together. She catches her breath and looks hesitantly over her shoulder. She's free.

She tries to calm herself but a growing knot in her stomach won't loosen. "_What are you doing?"_ Yune asks wildly. "_Run! He'll find us if you don't run_."

"He's all alone." Micaiah whispers and hugs her arms around her. _What do I do?_

"_Good. Start running so he can stay that way_." Micaiah turns to face the direction she came from. "_Hey, what is your fleshy brain thinking_?" Yune cries. _"This is not how we escape. We have to get to the tower! Now quit gripping and let's hurry"_

"He must be so scared." Micaiah takes a few steps forward and places herself closer to him.

"_Are you crazy_?" Yune yelps. _"Danger! Psychotic exboyfriend! Don't you get i!."_Micaiah ignores her and runs back to him. The run back doesn't feel nearly as long as the run away. _I must be losing my mind…_When she arrives, the sight she finds pains her. Omega lays curled up in on himself on the dock. His left arm hangs limply over the edge and dangles in the water. Blood oozes and then drips from the corner of his mouth with each shuddering breath. He look at her or even react when she kneels beside him.

"Ike," She's going to try again. "What's happening to you?"

"Need…finish." He grinds out and bites onto his lip.

"Finish what? Ike, what?" She jostles him to keep him conscious and he thinks hard on his words. They seem to be failing him.

"Finish O-omega. Not meant… to be this…way." He twists his fists in his clothing and lets out a wail of pain. Cautiously, she reaches her hand out and sets it on his right shoulder. He doesn't try to shrug her off this time. Instead, he looks at her with clear eyes and studies her.

"Don't I…Don't I know you?" He asks weakly. In this moment Micaiah is certain she see's Ike inside this monster. She even allows a faint glimmer of hope to escape in her voice.

"Y-Yes Ike. We know each other." Whatever light had been in his eyes quickly vanishes and he glowers at her.

"I told you…" He breaths deep. "Not to call me by that name." They share an irritated stare before she remembers what she was going to do. She closes her eyes and an aqua light emerges from under her palm. Sothe has warned her against using sacrifice but there is little else she can do. She feels her body become weak and slumps beside him on the rotting wood of the dock. It's as if they've changed places. Omega's pain gone, he works his way into a sitting position and looks at her. Only now, when she is gazing up at him, half conscious, does she realize she should have tied him up.

Sometime later, she awakens only to be aware of a strange feeling. Somehow she feels incredibly high off the ground. She opens her eyes and discovers that she is being carried around on Omega's back like a child. She clears her throat subtly to let him know she's awake but he just ignores her. Perhaps he intends to carry her everywhere from now on. He stops and grunts in annoyance. Micaiah surveys the area sees the bodies of the soldiers he killed earlier and states the obvious,

"The horse is gone."

"I know."

"Put me down." She swears he just scoffed at her. "It'll be easier to find the horse if I can walk."

"No." He growls and purposely lets a low hanging tree branch bump her forehead.

"Ugh! Why not? It isn't exactly like I can run away? Where would I go?" He seems to think it over. "Besides…you're probably really tired." She's really laying it on thick. The world seems to jump when he suddenly drops her on her backside. "…Ow." Rubbing at her sore body, she sucks in her lips in annoyance and gives him the best rueful look she can muster._ It's still Ike. It's not his fault he's a walking puppet…and a complete jerk._ She tells herself this but simply can't help but feel that Ike really is gone despite that brief remark at the dock. But this guy…he doesn't even offer to help her up. When she stands she discovers a rope encircling her wrist. The line running off from it is tethered to Omega's. She gives him an odd look as if to ask him why he thought she would get away in the first place. "I think I see the horse." She points to an area about one hundred paces away and starts walking. He moves faster than she does and her wrist gets a swift yank from the speed. It's a well tied knot and she would have little chance of getting it undone with only one hand and without him noticing. It doesn't matter anyway. She's already proven she can't leave him behind.

She stops dead when a berry bush catches her eye. The sudden pull on the rope forces him to look back at her. "We haven't eaten all morning." She whines and gestures to the prickly bush. He looks longingly at the horse but consents at last and allows her the small pleasure of plucking the berries and popping them into her mouth. They are in no way filling, but they are something. She notices how uninterested he looks and holds a handful of the shiny fruit out to him. "Here, take them." He eyes her hand before stepping away. He acts as if she just offered him something poisonous. "They're only blackberries." He shakes his head at her and she withdraws her hand. She tries to go back to picking but turns back to him in frustration. "You can't possibly not be hungry." His expression doesn't change as he crosses his arms with impatience. "It's like talking to a wall…Omega" She forces herself to use the name with distaste. "Eat something."

"No."

"Why not?" She balls her hands into fists and accidently crushes the berries she was holding. She doesn't know why she cares about his eating habits anyway. Maybe it's because of all those days she snuck food to him or maybe she just wants to argue.

"I wasn't ordered to." He snaps and sizes her up with a stern gaze.

"You're…insane. Why would he care?"

"He's my master."

"But eating…" She can't even begin to describe how disgusted she is by it. _"_You have to eat or you die. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you eat!" She's becoming incredibly annoyed. "It's like you've become stupid. Did you get hit in the head or something?"

"_You _hit me in the head."

"Agh! Why can't you just…"

"I wasn't ordered-"

"I know!" She drops the smashed berries she's holding and presses her hand to her forehead. "I know." She tries to calm herself and a new thought crosses her mind. "Did he…order you to speak to me?"

"Yes."

"So what you said last night… about loving me…what was that? Orders?"

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"Good because I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're an embarrassment." He doesn't seem to care about a word she's saying but she continues to vent. It's more for her than him. "The way you use Ike's memories, it's sick! The things you said to Sothe last night…were for what? What did you gain from that? Was that an order or just for your own enjoyment?"

"If master hadn't told me to protect you, I'd kill you right here." His words are cold and she's completely certain he means them.

"I won't tell if you won't." She mocks him to his face with whatever courage she has remaining. She doesn't feel nearly as brave as she sounds it's simply her outrage speaking for her.

"Get on the horse."

"Make me." His eyes narrow menacingly. In hindsight, that wasn't the best way for her to phrase it.

DIVISION

Nolan awakes to a nothing but utter silence. If it was any other time he would have woken up and wondered where he was, but things are different now. After all the time he's spent fighting and running his mind has been trained to never truly relax. Like all good soldiers he is always aware. He sits up in the bed and casts aside the blankets before pulling them back up. It's freezing in the inn. He tugs on his boots and travels to the common room. Most everyone who had been present in the room last night has retreated to a room by now except for Naesala who chose to brood from his chair by the fire. Nolan approaches the laguz while glancing at the fireplace. Nothing but ashes remains. This fire had been out for hours. His mind goes to Sothe. The youth had volunteered to tend the fire as they slept. It seems that promise wasn't kept.

"Raven King." Nolan nudges the sleeping man's shoulder. Naesala winces in his sleep and awakens. He looks around and sees no danger before returning his glare to Nolan.

"There really is nothing subtle about beorc." He rubs at the spot Nolan touched on his shoulder and hisses in pain. "You do remember I was wounded last night?"

"Where are the others?" Nolan asks not really in the mood to baby the raven.

"I didn't know it as my turn to watch them." Naesala yawns and shut's his eyes. "If that's all you want, I'm going back to sleep. It's still dark out." He tips his chin to his chest and quickly falls back into slumber. Nolan gives him a dissatisfied frown and travels about the inn on his own. After a few minutes of peeking behind closed doors and searching the grounds Nolan had tallied up the head count and found that only one person was unaccounted for. Unsurprisingly, it was Sothe. Nolan returns to Naesala's side and clears his throat. Whether the raven king is in a deep sleep or simply ignoring his he can't really say. He glances down at Naesala's booted feet placed on the small table and gives them a nudge with his leg. Naesala doesn't open his eyes but simply grumbles.

"Whutdoyouwant?"

"I can't find Sothe."

"Good to know."

"Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Well?"

"It was last night, when I was bleeding all over the snow. You were there. Remember?"

"Sorry I woke you." Nolan mutters and heads for the exit feeling as though he has just wasted precious moments of his time. Naesala raises his hand and waggles a finger at him.

"You know…I did see him again last night." He smiles in remembrance. "He was walking out the door. Probably going to look for that pretty little lady he's always with."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Nolan's mouth hangs slightly open as he turns to face Naesala completely.

"Well, I don't really see how it's my responsibility aaaaaaand," He yawns long and deep. "I don't think there was really any stopping him either." Nolan shakes his head and rubs at his beard. Whatever is he going to do with that boy? "Teenagers in love. Now that's dangerous business. Are you going to go look for him?" Nolan can't help but be surprised by his interest.

"…I'm not sure."

"Best to not even try. He may not be an assassin but the kid knows how to disappear when he wants to."

"You're being oddly helpful."

"don't think too much into it. Letting the kid go lets me get a few more hours of shuteye."

"How selfless of you." Nolan can't resist the sarcastic remark. His mind lingers on Sothe as he silently prays the boy doesn't get himself killed.

DIVISION

Micaiah looks up to see the ominous structure standing before her. Although so different from Izuka's old lab she can't help but feel she's returned there. She casts her eyes to her feet. The sight of this place makes her feel ill. Omega goes rigid beside her. His ears fold back as he glares into the distance. "They're coming."

"Who?" Her answer comes in the form of a shout from the same direction he's looking.

"For the goddess!" It cries. "Disciples of order, surround them." The deafening clank of armor and the rattle of weapons reach their ears as a blaze of gold encircles them. They're upon them so quickly Micaiah can't make sense of where they came from. They must have been planning a trap. Countless spears point at them. The soldiers stare at them with helmet covered faces. They look like nothing more than faceless drones. Still the proximity of the weapons puts Micaiah ill at ease and she grips Omega's arm to her chest in fear. It isn't the same as it would have been if he were still Ike. He doesn't reach out to shield her like she knows Ike would. He doesn't demand anything of these people. He just stares; doesn't even growl. Still, she holds tight and desperately wonders how he intends to get them out of this one. Her heart drops into her stomach when she feels the tremors running through him. He's weak and hardly able to stand.

"Monster, prepare to face judgment." One of the soldiers shouts and jabs his lance for effect. Omega looks at him as if he were the most obnoxious thing on the face of the planet. Almost as if to say 'are you finished?" But in truth, he is out of Ideas. Whatever plan he normally would have concocted simply wasn't coming to him. Sure he could simply jump up and out from this circle of overzealous goddess lovers but that would require strength he simply doesn't have.

"Stand down." An eerily familiar voice orders from somewhere outside the golden circle. Micaiah's mouth drops when the crowd parts and Izuka approaches them.

"But Sir-" Izuka silences him with a wave of his hand.

"I won't have you ruining my greatest achievement. He gives Omega an appraising glance and frowns. "Omega, your performance was nothing short of pathetic." He glances to Micaiah. "Enjoying my work?"

"You're in league these people?" Micaiah asks incredulously.

"Hand chosen by the goddess herself to lead this world into a better future." He quotes the words fluidly as if repeating some ancient text.

"Excuse me, Sir?" A soldier raises his hand. "But the half-breed slaughtered some of our best men and-"

"Then perhaps they weren't good enough… and something tells me you were the one who started it."

"But he's a freak."

"Omega, please show our guest inside while I enlighten my subjects on the matters of _progress_."

"Yes, master."

"I didn't tell you to speak. I told you to go." Omega bows his head in defeat and loosely slips his hand around Micaiah's before leading her away. She looks back over her shoulder as Izuka begins to berate his subjects. She follows Omega up the cold stone steps in silence. Whatever lingering thoughts she had about simply abandoning him and running to save here hide had been dashed by the arrival of the disciples. She has a sneaking suspicion he was unaware of his master's alliance with the disciples of order.

"He shouldn't speak to you that way." She says abruptly. He appears to ignore her and continues to pull her along. "You don't deserve it. Are you hearing me, Ike- ugh!" Omega stumbles over his feet and topples to the ground dragging Micaiah with him. She slaps her hand against the wall to break her fall. She takes a breath and steadies herself. With her free hand she clears the hair that fell over her face and looks down at him. She watches with a solemn face as he grips the steps with trembling fingers. He bows his head low and takes a shuddering breath. Micaiah goes against whatever feelings of hate she may hold for him and offers a hand. She isn't at all surprised when he rejects it. It's nothing he hasn't done already "Fine. Get up by yourself."

"I never asked for your pity." He whispers

"That's why it's called pity." She withdraws her hand and waits for him to lift himself up. He doesn't dare look her in the face. Two steps pass by and he drops again. This time, even Micaiah is taken down. She hisses when her shins connect with the steps. She wouldn't be surprised to see two identical bruises on each of her legs. She winces as she gets to her feet and rubs vigorously at her injuries. Her breath catches in her throat when his hand reaches up to her. She leaves him to hang there and eyes him skeptically. She holds her position until he finally looks at her with defeated eyes.

"…Please." He asks almost inaudibly. Whether it's from weakness or pride she isn't sure. She grasps his hand and struggles to help him stand. The two of them look upwards to the top of the stairs.

"There are only five more steps." She says encouragingly. "We can make that."

"That's just the landing." He sighs. "There's another flight."

"Well, damn." They work their way up the final few steps and into a dark room lined with cells. She's quick to note the lone desk at the one end of the room. When turning back to survey the rest of the room, Izuka appears on the steps. They must have been moving pretty slow for the old man to catch them.

"I didn't expect you to return so late." Izuka stalks toward them until he's mere inches from Micaiah's face. His eyes bear into hers. It's a meaningless battle but she can't be the first to look away. She stands her ground until he gets tired of her and looks to his precious pet. "Show her to her cell." Omega corrals her into the nearest one. He doesn't bother to be gentle but he isn't nearly as forceful as he's been as of lately. He unfetters her wrist, and gives her a lingering look before stepping out. The door slams in her face and she winces. Micaiah retreats from the bars wanting to be as far from this madman as she possibly can. "Omega, the book." The old man holds out his hand expectantly. Omega looks at him with shame and hangs his head.

"Master, I didn't-" Izuka's cane strikes him across the skull once and then twice. Omega grips at his cranium and collapses from disorientation. He lands just beside the bars of her cell. Micaiah rushes to him despite her better judgment and reaches through the bars. She sees the blood staining her fingers and cradles his head in her hands.

"Look what you've done!" She hisses vehemently and pins Izuka with the darkest look she's ever managed. The full weight of her situation consumes her at last. She is alone. Utterly alone. The closest thing she had to a companion was this twisted version of Ike and now she can't even have that. Tears brim in her eyes as she whispers more to herself than anyone. "Look what you've done." Finally she shouts. "You can't treat him like this! It's killing him. He's starving to death just because you won't order him to eat!" As if on command omega's stomach gives a moan of emptiness. "He's dying and it's all your fault." Izuka reaches back to his desk and takes up an apple. He rolls it across the floor until it bumps into Omega's knee.

"The fault is all yours, thief." Izuka mocks her. He turns to omega. "Eat." "Omega casts a puzzled look to the green apple and another to Micaiah. He casts a bewildered glance to his master. He seems to think its all some kind of sick trick. Slowly he pulls away from Micaiah's touch and takes the fruit in his weak hands. Slouching deeply he drags his feet across the room to sit by himself. Izuka turns back to her with a satisfied gleam in his wicked eyes. "That ought to shut you up. Now, where's my book?" He directs the question in Micaiah's direction.

"As if I would know. Perhaps you're going senile." She crosses her arms defiantly and turns her nose up in the air. From the corner of her eye she can see the old man's fingers grip his cane in a tight bundle.

"Master, she told me it was with the Laguz Ranulf."

"I doubt that's true. She knows as well as I the importance of that text. Doubtless it's no longer with him." To her surprise he doesn't press any further he simply returns to his desk and sits. From this moment forward not a word is spoken. The only sounds in the room are the constant scratches of Izuka's quill, the rattling of chains in the corner, and the disturbing sound of Izuka muttering under his breath.

The only thing in this dreadful place that has managed to interest her is the man in the cell across from hers. So far he has done nothing but stare at her through dreary eyes. Whether he is beorc or laguz she cannot tell in this light. Perhaps he, too, has become one of Izuka's slaves.

Izuka sets down his quill for the first time in hours. Whatever he's been trying to record seems to have left him. "Useless…" He slams the cover of the journal and thrusts the book aside. "All of it." Micaiah has taken to ignoring his muttering. She folds her arms in front of her and sighs. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Omega sitting against the north wall. He's been watching her intently. She blinks when the journal lands with a harsh slap at Ike's feet. He doesn't seem to notice. Izuka has been trying to remember the formulas of his previous journal for some time. It seems he's grown tired of it. "Omega." He beckons. Omega stands quickly and approaches his master. Izuka produces a dagger and he places it in Omega's hand as his servant waits for instructions. Izuka walks the few steps to stand in front of her cell. "I've had my fill of these games. Now, tell me, where is the book?"

"What book?"

"Don't act so innocent." He spits. "THE book. The one you stole from my lab assuming I, Izuka, would never notice. And you've taken it again. Haven't you? Where have you hidden it?"

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Omega, come." Omega stands beside him, holding the dagger in his hand.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"But you worry for him." He gestures to his pet and smiles like a snake. It is now that Omega raises the gagger to the bare flesh of his arm and waits. Micaiah's eyes go wide as the gravity of the situation hits her. In a moment of fear she finds clarity remembers that he is no longer Ike.

"What do you take me for? I know Ike is gone." Izuka only sneers at her.

"Omega," Izuka hums. "Tell us. What do you think of me?" Omega's face falters and he looks at his master with a look of shock.

"I…" His expression turns dark. "I think you're nothing but a monster."

"Tell me more." Izuka cackles. He's thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on Micaiah's face.

" All you think about is power. Power to help you get more power. You've hurt so many people. You've ruined so many lives. You sicken me."

"That's enough." Omega goes back to being silent. Izuka pats him on the head in a degrading matter. With a wave of his hand he gestures to his puppet as if displaying him for Micaiah to view. "You see, child? He's very much aware of you and I. Don't you want to end it? Think of it…His mind trapped forever in a body he has no power over. How you must feel for him. To never truly live again… The book can end it. We'll let the last bit of him go free. Release his poor pathetic soul. I'll just keep the remains. Creatures like him…they don't need memories or emotions to gnaw away them." He folds his fingers in front of him and looks at her with a great deal of seriousness. "Now, the book, if you please. Or if you like…I can have him remove a few fingers." He taps his cane of the stone floor. "Whichever _you_ choose."

Micaiah's mind races_. He's lying about Ike being free. Whatever this madness is that has taken a hold of Ike will simply consume him in the end. What can I do? There could be a chance he's telling the truth But… no. as of right now he knows what's going on. I can't cause him any further pain. Forgive me…_

"The book is with the hawk king." The words escape her in a single string. She bows her head in shame.

"If you're lying…" He warns.

"I'm not."

Of course…and where is he, now?"

"They should be passing through Salmo as we speak."

"That was simple enough." He chuckles to himself.

"You have what you want. Now, let me leave."

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood. You'll be staying here indefinitely."

"What?" She's hardly surprised but still…

"Isn't it obvious? The goddess sent her judgment upon us and all that remain are those worthy of becoming mine. Imagine it. Only the best. And you are one of them. My suspicions have been confirmed." He points an accusatory finger in her direction. "You're branded. I've never had the joy of using a branded in my work. Imagine it. An entirely new species."

"I won't let you."

"You have no choice…but don't fret. At lease the two of you will be together for always. That's all you've ever cared about. Wheee heee! Am I right? You people and your delusions of friendship. What is Love except for a childish delusion?" What he does next, he does simply to increase her misery. "Omega, say your goodbyes and join me outside." He hobbles slowly from the room but is quick to toss a satisfied sneer in her direction. She watches him go with nothing but the deepest sense of repulsion.

"Micaiah." She freezes when she hears Ike say her name. Not Omega. It's Ike. She just knows it is. He doesn't speak like Omega. None of that anger is there. He says it softly and in a beseeching tone. It's nothing Omega could ever produce.

"Ike." She turns to him and looks him over cautiously. "This…this wasn't what I had planned. All I wanted was to save you." He nods and approaches the cell door but stops just inches from the bars. It feels so strange. When he first met her, he had been the one in the cage and now their places have switched. Of course one could argue that Ike had never left his. He had simply traded one prison for another.

"I have no right to speak to you." He rubs at his face and tries to clear the muddled thoughts from his mind. He isn't even sure which ones are his and which belong to Omega. "After all that's happened…I've ruined all our chances of reaching the tower." She's sure of it now. She's never blamed Ike for any of this. It was never his fault to begin with. Whatever urge she's had to tear into him have left and been replaced by a deep sense of pity.

"We're still here. Aren't we? There's still time." She doesn't believe her words either.

"Not for me…I want to apologize for everything I've done…and everything I'm going to do."

"I thought I could save you. That's why I didn't keep my promise. I'm sorry"

"I know. Maybe… it will be like going to sleep" He presses his face against the bars and feels the cold steel against his flesh. Feeling a sensation other than pain is almost foreign to him. "What are you most afraid of?"

"I don't know." She lies. He looks disappointed by her answer. "Okay. Honestly, at the moment, what I'm most afraid of," She looks at him with tearing eyes. "Is you." He doesn't look at all surprised. He simply looks satisfied.

"It's funny. That's my biggest fear, too. And I don't want you to be like me. I tried to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"When we first met. Remember? I told you. I know I told you." She thinks he's slipping from rationality again until her eyes widen and she suddenly remembers.

"You did. You said he wanted me, too. I was just too blind to realize what you were trying to tell me."

"It doesn't matter. We'll all be together again in the end." She doesn't know what he means by "the end" but thinking about it makes her feel ill. He reaches a hand out to her and she places hers within it. "One way or another." His fingers slip slowly from hers and she does her best to hold onto the moment before his touch is gone. He casts a sorrowful gaze as he backs away before racing out of the room. Micaiah feels a lump in her throat tighten and clenches her fingers. She can't help her friend. Until this point she's only made it worse.

DIVISION

Sometime in the late of the night, a figure ceases their run and examines whatever trail they've been following. Crouching down they view the prints of a horse. The prints are fairly new but have been almost destroyed by the many boot prints covering them. It would appear he isn't the only one perusing them. With a swipe of his hand he removes the hood of his cloak and revels himself to the world as Sothe.

All throughout the day, he's been reflecting on his situation. He feels guilty for lying to Nolan but at the same time he's disappointed in his old friend. Nolan's choice to not search for Micaiah had seemed heartless. Of course after all this time to himself he's had had plenty to think over. Nolan had been right in some ways. The trek alone had exhausted him. Now if he had traveled all this way with his group he would have been able to stop and rest without having to constantly watch his back. But Micaiah may not have the time to sit and wait. He did what he had to do.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when someone speaks his name. He whirls around and peers into the dark. His trained sight sees the form of a man standing no more than twenty feet from him. Despite his ability he still can't make out the man's face.

"Hi Sothe." Ike's familiar yet twisted voice greets him. He almost sounds normal. But something is off. It's the something he should have noticed back at the inn; the something that took Micaiah from him. Sothe's blood runs cold when he hears it. He had known it would come to this but he never expected it to be so soon. Omega makes to step closer but Sothe quickly takes the defensive.

"Not one more step." He threatens as he draws his blade. "I swear I'll run you through." Omega places a hand to his chest and feigns hurt.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Don't. push. me." He gives each word equal purpose and prepares to strike. Even now his eyes are searching the nearby shadows for any sign of where Omega has hidden Micaiah.

"How are you going to live with yourself? Are you really so heartless you would kill one of the few people you ever trusted?" Omega smirks. "I thought we were friends." The words drip from his mouth like venom and only enrage Sothe further.

"You killed him. Not me." Sothe grits his teeth. "Tell me what you did with Micaiah."

"No." Omega laughs and drops into a fighting stance.

"It's your move, faker." In the flurry of movement and the blinding rage Sothe was unable to predict what came next.


	12. A Feral Farewell

**Now that we've made it this far I'll be going back through my old chapters and fixing all the little typos and maybe adding some things. As promised this is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for staying with me through all of this and for all of your wonderful support. I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have. **

Chapter 12

A Feral Farewell

Amy has never run so quickly in her entire life. This is different from all those times she had played tag with her father. This is no game. This is far from it. Her little heart races within her chest as she clears past the bramble. Fear has gripped her in its cold clutches and drives her onward. She has no reason to run anymore. The ones who attacked Geoffrey never saw her but she keeps the pace. It's all she can think to do. Her heart aches not only from the rush of adrenaline but mostly for poor Geoffrey. Geoffrey, her rescuer, is gone. What hope is there for her? Geoffrey did not like to speak of it but she knows there is a new darkness in the world. She saw the frozen people littering the streets. Even her loving father… taken in an instant. Can the whole world be in the same state as Crimea? No. She must not think such things. If both she and Geoffrey survived then there could be others. There must be. There _has_ to be.

The monsters who attacked Geoffrey had escaped being turned to stone. Perhaps even her adoring mother had managed it somehow. Yes. She would search for her mother. _Mother's magic is beyond compare. Mother always says so._ _She can save the frozen people. She could even save Geoffrey. _These thoughts warm her heart and help her relax. Coming out of her thoughts she remembers the weariness from the run and the pain in her legs. She slows her pace gradually to a slow walk. She can't bring herself to stop moving but she can at least catch her breath.

Voices! Men's voices are coming from nearby. In her frantic excitement she cannot tell where they originate but she does know they are getting closer. She quickly dives for the nearest cover and tucks herself under a large bush just in time. She peeks out from her hiding place but all she can see are two sets of booted feet. The two men have stopped to rest only ten feet from here. She tries to contain her fear and prays that they will soon leave. The one man talks so much she almost doesn't feel the need to be so quiet. The man's companion says very little even when courtesy would demand that he at least nod his head. The quiet man frightens her the most. Something about the way he puffs on his pipe sets her even more on edge. Every movement he makes is so meticulous and precise he simply can't be normal. Whatever doubts she has of the men being decent folk are quickly dissolving. Those thoughts vanish completely when the silent man draws a dagger from his belt and begins to maneuver it through his fingers in small twirling motions. There is no doubt this man is a killer. She nearly lets out a cry when he suddenly takes the knife and throws in into the trunk of the tree right beside her hiding spot. She bites her lip to hold in any sounds she may make. The man seems satisfied with his aim and stands to retrieve the knife. Amy's heart beats faster with every step he claims. He comes so close she could reach out and untie his boot laces. He's just _too_ close. She tries to shy away but a root beneath her knee snaps. It seems like the loudest noise she's ever heard. The knife wielding man shoves the branches aside and stares down at her with those calculating brown eyes. The other man comes to stand at his side and together they exchange an unreadable look. Amy swallows thickly. She's never been more certain of anything and she knows this is the end.

DIVISION

Ike flies at Sothe, his eyes catching the moonlight bouncing off the daggers blade. As if the world has suddenly turned upside down, Ike freezes in place. Of all things, this makes Sothe's heart beat faster. He can fight Ike. He has convinced himself of that. But _this?_ This is something all together different. Ike bows his head and holds his hands at his sides shaking slightly. Slowly he crouches down on his toes and tips onto his hands. He won't look at Sothe. He just stares at the ground. Sothe wants to back up and regain his space but he can't show weakness. Not now. Ike moves again dropping completely to his knees and letting his arms hang uselessly with palms face up. He lifts his dark eyes to Sothe and just stares. Sothe can't stand it.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sothe demands and points his blade at his former friend. He thought he was prepared for any scathing comeback but he finds himself at a loss for words when Ike speaks.

"I-I'm s-sorry. S-so sorry." Ike whispers. He cradles his battered head in his hands and peeks out at Sothe through his callused fingers. "Pathetic…so pathetic." Sothe watches this display in shock. He doesn't know what to make of his ex-hero. "Everything I've done…so wrong."

"Ike?" Sothe asks skeptically. "Is that you?" Ike's eyes snap up to him as if he has somehow forgotten the boy was even here. He rubs at his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. Sothe can sense he's crying but he can't see tears in this lighting. "Ike, where is Micaiah?" His desperation shows through more than ever. Ike twiddles his fingers and looks away. "Tell me where she is, you bastard!" Sothe kicks a haze of dirt at him and feels somewhat justified when Ike draws back. What little gratification he received from the act quickly vanishes from the shameful look he sees on the other's face. If it was anything else he would stop but it isn't. It's about Micaiah and she is everything. "Tell me!"

"She…She…"Ike holds his head as if simply trying to think causes him pain. "With the others."

"What others?"

"With our friends… Tibarn and everyone else." Ike sniffles and wipes at his eyes. "They took her away and left me… they said I was, 'No good'. And I'm not. I can't even control myself." He gives an agitated grumble and goes back to his self pity. All the same, Sothe is relieved to hear this answer although he isn't certain if it's true.

"They're not _our_ friends they're _my_ friends. Ike's friends aren't yours." He shakes his head angrily. "You don't have any friends, you backstabbing monster." Sothe somehow expects him to retaliate either with a few coarse words or a fist to his gut but he doesn't receive either.

"You're right…you're right." Ike sobs. "I ruined it all. My fault…all of it." If possible, he crumbles even closer to the ground. He scratches at the dirt with one hand and covers his disgraceful face with the other.

"Stop that." Sothe glares down at him and seethes. "You don't have any right to cry."

"Yes…yes. I'm worthless. B-better off dead." He gets back on his knees and grovels. "Please…please." He prays with clasped hands. "End it…please." He bows low with his hands touching the ground. "Your promise. You need to keep it. Please… just please." Somehow he's managed to get a hold of Sothe's pant leg and cry into it. Sothe shakes him loose.

"You're right. I did promise." He looks at the blade in his hand and frowns before turning back to Ike. "But…I promised Ike not _you_." He sheathes the blade and the creature at his feet stares up at him in shock.

"B-but you have to!" Ike grovels before him like a pathetic animal. "Please." His helpless begging is enough to grate on Sothe's nerves. He can't tolerate all of this blubbering. He looks down at Ike who is currently at eye level with his sheathed dagger.

"Just stop. I know Ike is gone. You're the one who killed him. So live with it." Ike shrieks in despair like a screaming infant. Sothe can't take it anymore. A grown man acting so pathetic over something he did to himself. He looks away from the monster clutching at him and waits for the horrid sounds to cease. Sothe can only feel justified in knowing that this man never denied not being Ike. Even after all he had said to him just now he was never truly certain it wasn't Ike pleading with him.

"Sothe…" Ike says suddenly. His voice is oddly calm as if he hasn't just been crying. "You really are an idiot." In that moment Ike snatches the blade from its casing and rams it into Sothe's thigh. A cry of pure pain escapes Sothe as he falls to the ground clutching at the dagger's hilt. Through pain filled tears he looks up at Ike with the utmost hatred. And just there over Ike's shoulder he can make out the image of Izuka smiling away. He can't help but notice how pleased Ike looks with his handiwork. Humiliation settles in atop the pain when he hears the sound of Izuka clapping his hands at their performance. Ike just has to rub it int. "As if anyone would ever need your help."

"Well played, Omega." Izuka praises his creation with a twisted smile. "A performance worthy of my praise." Ike takes Sothe by the arm and forces him to stand despite the pain. Izuka acknowledges him at last. "Still alive?" He asks snidely. "I had believed those fools had finished you off until I heard rumors you had joined those miserable sub-humans. Truly a dishonor. Oh to think…if judgment had not been passed upon this world, you'd have been hung as a traitor the moment you showed your face. I'd have seen to it. I almost did." Sothe's blood boils at those words. The wicked old man has just confessed to attempting to murder him as if it were nothing. After all that he's been through and all that he's suffered, Izuka was the reason he couldn't be there to protect Micaiah. And this man thinks nothing of it. This is all too much to take in while in his current state. His wound throbs horrendously as he begins to waver. His limbs feel heavy and disconnected. With a shrug, Ike simply steps aside and lets him fall. The heavy smack of his body hitting the hard ground goes right through him. Rolling onto his side he cranes his neck to look up at his would-be killer.

"What do you want, Izuka." Sothe snarls as his blood seeps freely and forms a puddle beneath him. Izuka merely breathes his answer.

"Everything."

DIVISION

The sound of a door slamming shut echoes up the staircase and brings a sense of finality to everything. Micaiah slowly retreats to the cool stone wall of the cell and slips the floor. What else is there for her to do? She's trapped in this horrid dark place with no way if contacting her friends. How can she help them when she's holed up here? The gloom brings her to a depressing state of mind. _What does it matter if I'm here or with them? I've failed. All my efforts only make everything worse. I'm better off here. This way I can't ruin anything._

"He may come back soon. We haven't much time." Micaiah jerks upward and gawks at the man in the cell across from hers.

"You…you're not one of them?" She holds a hand to her chest in shock and takes a deep breath. "I thought you were one of his…_puppets_." She says the word with distaste. She can view him better now. It would seem Izuka had a bit more trouble bringing this man in than he did with her. She notes the dried blood running from his nose and marring his handsome face. He appears to be a beorc or possible a hawk who had their wings clipped. She wouldn't put it past Izuka.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He answers. She's surprised by his speech. There's something in his tone that hints at a noble background. Perhaps he worked in a palace or shares a connection to a royal family. For all her lack of knowledge he could even be a prince. She watches as he strains against his bonds. The chains quiver with the force but hold firm. She can see the damage he's done to his wrists. It's obvious he's been at this for awhile. After a few more tries he settles back against the wall. He looks as if he's about to lose consciences. Micaiah can't bear to be in this place alone. She needs to keep him talking.

"Tell me, how did you come here?" She asks with honest interest.

"I don't exactly know. I was ambushed and I woke up here. It seems every time I regain consciousness things change. First I end up in chains, then you appear, and then Izuka leaves. Maybe the doors will open next time." He smiles sadly at the notion and blinks his eyes wearily. Micaiah can see he's beginning to fade just from the way his clear blue eyes slowly open and close. He hangs his head and lets cerulean locks of hair droop over his face. "I don't even know why I'm here." Micaiah can only assume this man had been asleep during Izuka's tirade only moments ago

"From what I've gathered from his ravings, it seems he wants more feral ones. He claimed he needed strong bodies." She shivers at the thought.

"Forgive my saying so but I don't think that description suits a woman of your stature… There is another quality you posses that intrigues him. What use is a branded compared to any other?"

"I…" She thinks of her mark and feels her face flush. Izuka has known she was branded all this time. She's been a fool "It's because he hates me." She says with an air of finality. It isn't even a lie. She knows that it is at least partially true. She's certain there must be some mad scheme cooked up in Izuka's sick mind. She doesn't even want to think on it.

"If you've any plans on escaping please inform me."

"I'm sorry."

"He may seem insane but his threats are very real. Laguz made from Beorc. I wouldn't believe a word he said but the man who brought you here was once like us."

"You know Ike?" She asks suddenly. He seems surprised by her reaction.

"We met during the last war. I owe him a debt of gratitude for rescuing our queen. But tell me, how is it you know him?" Micaiah scrunches her face not really wanting to share but she begins to speak anyway.

"We met in a place just like this in Daein. It's my fault he's here." He watches her with a sympathetic expression and seems to understand even though he can't possibly know all that's happened. "I had the chance to help him and I lost it every time."

"You have my sympathies." He changes the subject and bows his head in an attempt to be formal. "I never introduced myself. I'm Geoffrey. A knight of Crimea. Might I have your name?"

"I'm Micaiah."

"The Daein general?" He raises an eyebrow but doesn't seem truly surprised. Her appearance has become well known. How many other silver haired maidens are there in his world anyway?

"No. It's just Micaiah. I'm done with war." She rests her head against the bars of the cell and heaves a heavy sigh. At least she isn't alone in this place. She won't suffer the same way Ike did. Loneliness can be a terrible burden.

"I see." He speaks softly as if he too has questioned his position in this entire affair. Hours pass as they linger in this hell. They speak very little to one another. It's hard to think of the world outside when the reality around you is threatening to consume every last inch of you. So they choose not to think and simply to exist. Izuka has not returned. The only sign that time has even passed is the moving ray of sunlight squeezing in through the crack in the small window. Micaiah has no choice but to accept this new development and resign herself to her fate. She takes a calming breath and nearly yelps when a face appears above her. Just on the other side of her door stands a man cloaked in shadow. He stands alert with the majority of his face covered in a shroud. The only things she can see are his eyes, cunning and calculating. He's the perfect image of an enemy. If she had a tome with her she would already have thrown out a spell.

"Who-" She starts but is cut off by Geoffrey's relieved cry.

"You've found us!" The mysterious man seems to ignore the knight entirely. He turns away from Micaiah as he produces a set of lock picks from his belt and sets to work on the lock of Geoffrey's cell.

"Don't forget, the young lady's lock as well." The voice of a silver tongued poet drifts into the room and a learned looking man steps out of the shadows by the stairs. He is every bit the opposite of the man who came before him. He is dressed in the garb of nobility and is quick to bow before her like a gentleman. "Fireman?" He asks demanding a response.

The man called fireman finishes with the lock and thrusts the cell door open. "Fifty." He says bluntly and begins the work at Geoffrey's bindings.

"Haven't you robbed me of enough coin?" The poet sighs sounding about ready to simply give in.

"Twenty five." The fireman replies almost lazily.

"You're dropping your price?" The poet sounds shocked.

"No. Twenty five for the answer."

"Oh there is no use reasoning with the likes of you…very well. Fifty gold it is."

"Deal." With a sudden click the cuffs release and Geoffrey falls free of his bonds. The fireman grabs him by the shoulder and helps him down as he slumps to the floor. Geoffrey sighs inwardly and rubs at his wrists. They've worn at his skin so much he's begun to bleed.

"I can scarcely feel my legs." He groans, sinks to the floor, and rubs at his sore wrists. "Thank you, Volke." The fireman simply shrugs and approaches Micaiah's cell.

"Oh, I had nearly forgotten the little bird who told us of your plight." Bastion leans toward the stairs. "Amy, young lady, it's safe for you to come up now." There's the hurried sound of a child's footsteps and Amy flies into the room. She speeds past Bastion and directly to Geoffrey. The knight sweeps her up into his arms as she cries and tells him of her rescue mission through choked sobs. She hugs him tightly and he pets her head despite the pain it sends running through his aching limbs. Micaiah watches the scene playing out before her with a soft heart. Even in all this chaos a child's innocence remains. "We found the poor girl hiding in the forest. She told us of your plight and the fireman tracked you here." He seems to notice the gravity of their situation as last. "Geoffrey, what in the name of the goddess happened to you?"

"Bastian," Geoffrey breathes his friend's name with a sigh of relief. "You've no idea how happy I am to see you."

"It's good to see you alive as well my friend, but I must ask, how did this happen?"

"I'll explain later. Just please help me up." Amy offers him a hand as Geoffrey's old friend tugs him up by grabbing him under the shoulder. Bastian wanders out of the cell and begins to explore the musty surroundings. After much trouble Micaiah's cell door opens at last and she is free. She gives Volke her thanks and he nods in acknowledgement. Her eyes trail down to where his hand rests near a knife attached to his belt. It becomes incredibly easy for her to avoid him at this moment.

"The fellow who lives here is certainly in need of a decent maid." Bastian flips the covers of a few books on the desk, makes a disgusted face and moves on. He pokes curiously at a vile on the nearby table.

"Bastian, that's my blood." Geoffrey whispers in his ear. Bastian winces and spins around in shock he didn't even realize Geoffrey had been standing right beside him. "You should know my poor heart can't tolerate such frights." Geoffrey shakes his head at the over exaggeration. A terrible scream comes from behind them as a set of chains thrash against the stone walls. Bastion jumps and slowly creeps toward the end of the room with a look of fright etched on his face. Craning his head around the corner he gasps in shock. He sees what he can only describe as a ghost.

"It can't be." He whispers. "Lord Renning?"

"I'm afraid so." Geoffrey comes to stand beside him and Micaiah dares to do the same. She wishes she hadn't. The crippled mess of man inside the cell looks far from human and even further from sane. "But we have no time for questions" On the other side of the room Volke holds up a hand for silence. Everyone freezes.

"He's coming back." Micaiah whispers. From somewhere down below she can he the slow deliberate pace of an old man.

"You." Bastion points to the shady looking Volke. "Capture him for us and I'll add an additional thousand gold."

"Done." The man says with a smirk. He ducks into a nearby cell and waits. Bastian scurries to hide beside the desk as Geoffrey grabs the girls and ushers them inside the nearest cell. The clicking of a cane thumping up the steps is heard rather distinctly followed shorty by Izuka's appearance. A guttural growl comes from his throat as he spits at the floor.

"Late. Late. Late." He grouses and faces the far wall. "My favorite…it's taking far too long. Perhaps-" He stops short when a cold blade presses against his neck from behind. He can only barely feel the presence of the man holding him at bay "I should have known my new pet wouldn't be alone. Such a shame." He smiles wickedly when Micaiah emerges from her hiding place with Amy. "None of you will have the pleasure of joining me. We're going to rule this world without you." Amy shivers when the man's cruel eyes land on her. She lets a small "eep" escape her and hides behind Geoffrey's leg.

"What nonsense." Bastian sniffs. "Dreams of grandeur abound."

"We don't have time." Geoffrey reminds them. "Tie him up and help me free lord Renning. We have to hurry away from this place before Ike returns"

"Oh! You say, Sir Ike has joined you?" Bastion sounds pleased.

"Not quite." Geoffrey's eyes go distant even as he binds Izuka's wrists with a bit of rope.

"Why do we not wait for him? He'd be a wonderful help in keeping track of this one." He gives a quick nod in Izuka's direction.

"Bastian, believe me when I tell you that would not be the best course of action."

Izuka cackles and watches Geoffrey with gluttonous eyes."You think so much like my favorite. Yes. Yes… You should have joined us."

Micaiah looks repulsed and withdraws to stand closer to Geoffrey. She can't stand to be near the monster. "Let's hurry." She says as if to no one. She just wants to forget what happened here. "We may still find the others in time." She catches Volke watching her and fidgets uneasily. She continues to do so long after he has gone to busy himself with the locks on Renning's prison. Curiosity gets the better of her and she moves in to better see the man in the cell. Lord Renning gives a terrible shout when she approaches and causes her to jump. Volke remains unfazed and focused on his task. He is brave. She has to give him that. When Renning's arms fall free he practically lungs at Volke who sidesteps easily. The once proud lord falls to the floor, hissing and spewing broken sounds. Micaiah looks away when Volke promptly knocks the man unconscious. Together the assassin and Geoffrey haul Renning to his feet and they carefully begin the descent down the stairs. Micaiah remains where she is and watches as Bastion forces Izuka to follow. It doesn't feel real. Micaiah should be more joyful after her rescue but she cannot be. Not while the world is still in danger. A small tug at her clothing and she looks down to see Amy. The child still looks frightened even as she looks shyly up at Micaiah.

"Miss Lady?" She asks innocently. "Will you hold my hand?" Micaiah manages a smile, feels the tiny fingers wrap around her own, and they take the first step together. She can't rest yet. She still has people to protect.

As they travel, the land changes from forest to marshland. Finding decent footing becomes difficult. It is as if nature itself is trying to keep them from ever reaching the tower. And through it all there is nothing but deafening silence. The deadness of the world eats away at all of them. They move on never speaking simply staying the course. It isn't until they enter a more wooded area they even become aware that they're being watched. Two figures drop from the trees and take cover in the bushes, causing their little group to jump and quickly reach for their weapons.

"You look a little lost." One of the figures says emerging from her hiding spot. She places her hands on her hips and smiles at them ever so slightly.

"Lethe." Geoffrey says sounding relieved.

"That would be me." She answers. The other figure leaves her place of cover and stands next to her sister. "And Lyre." Lethe adds with a nod. "But let's get to it. What are you doing out here?"

"We ran into some complications." Geoffrey steps aside making Izuka more visible. Lethe quirks a delicate eyebrow and examines the man with suspicion. She's so intrigued with his appearance that she completely ignores the sight of a bound lord Renning struggling.

"And who is he?" There's a hint of distaste in her voice as if she already knows.

"Izuka, he worked for-" Lethe tosses up a hand to silence Geoffrey.

"You don't have to tell me. Just…" She lowers her hand to her side. It's trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Just don't let him anywhere near me." Her face is flushed with anger but she reins it in and gestures to her sister. "Lead the way, Lyre." Lethe's younger sister eyes her with a great deal of worry but does as she's told. "We're five minutes from camp." Lethe states as they walk. "I'm sure the Queen will be very interested in seeing you. I've heard she was very fond of her uncle." Her words sting with the truth. Seeing her uncle like this will break Elincia's heart. Guilt pangs in Geoffrey's stomach but he knows that Elincia deserves to know the truth.

When they arrive at camp numerous faces turn to see them. Many of them are curious and trying to see past them to their prisoner. Among them Micaiah can just catch a glimpse of prince Pelleas. Normally she would feel obligated to speak with him but not today. She's more in the mood to slink off on her own but she can't do that either. Their group begins to dissipate as Lethe and Lyre return to their posts. Micaiah runs after them dragging Amy with her. Lethe looks back over her shoulder at them.

"Is there something you want?" She asks sounding disinterested. She begins to climb a tree but stops when she sees that Micaiah is just staring at her. "Well?"

"I need to speak with Ranulf." She says softly. "Do you know where he might be?" Lethe frowns and points to a tent in the middle of the camp.

"You should try over there. He's been looking after Mist nonstop since we left Daein."

Micaiah thanks her and departs. Amy allows herself to be dragged across the camp like a ragdoll without a complaint. She's just happy to be with people again. When Micaiah finds Ranulf he is speaking with Tibarn and Mist. Amy slips from her hand and runs to hug Ranulf who is taken by surprise.

"Kitty-cat man!" Amy squeals and jumps up and down before catching him in a squishing hug. He smiles and pats her head somewhat awkwardly but he doesn't pull away. He catches Micaiah's bewildered expression and crouches down next to Amy.

"Good to see you, Amy. Why don't you go with Mist and she'll show you the camp?" They watch as the two girls walk off with Amy giggling and tugging happily on Mist's poor arm.

"Should I make myself scarce as well?"Tibarn asks crossing his arms across his chest. He's miffed. That's for sure. He must be wondering why she's here and not with Sothe and the others. Micaiah shakes her head in response to his question and the two continue to eye her suspiciously. "Start talking."

"I saw Ike."

"And?" Tibarn isn't in the mood. Micaiah doesn't waste time telling them everything from finding Ike to arriving here at camp. As she tells her story she can see their faces hardening with a mixture of sadness and anger. She doesn't know the entire history behind their friendship with Ike, but her news seems to cut deep.

"Izuka's here?" Ranulf asks with a cold look in his eye. "Where?" no sooner has Micaiah answered his question that he stalks off without a word. She doesn't have time to question it because she is distracted by a sudden gathering of people near Elincia's tent. Tibarn reflects Micaiah's feelings of interest as they walk over together and a beautiful voice meets their ears. Micaiah looks to Tibarn for answers. He nods to the center of the crowd and Micaiah forces her way through the throng. She's surprised to see an angelic heron standing over lord Renning. The heron isn't Rafiel but he's strikingly similar and also the source of the beautiful song. As he sings, a light envelopes them and lord Renning's face calms considerably while the heron struggles to stay standing. The song comes to a sweet end and Elincia runs to her uncle. To Micaiah's amazement the man in Elincia's arms is speaking. She can't hear what they are saying but the joyful tears in Elincia's eyes are enough for her to understand. It gives her hope. If a man can come back from such a state, perhaps all is not lost for Ike.

DIVISION

Volke sits guarding their prisoner with a blank expression on his face. His eyes slide slowly to Ranulf as he approaches. Ranulf's words are quick. He wants a moment alone with Izuka. Volke knows of Ranulf's history with this man. It's the same history Izuka has with any laguz. Volke isn't a very forgiving man and he doesn't have a care for filth like Izuka. He allows Ranulf his few moments alone, not really concerned if Izuka receives a few broken bones because of it. Izuka sits tied to an old oak tree. Despite his exhaustion he manages a grotesque smile when he is neared. He raises his head to see Ranulf standing over him and laughs. "Come to get revenge for all your brothers?" He snorts and shakes his head as if someone has told a very funny jest. "Or are you here to join me?"

"I'm not here for you. I just want to know where Ike is." Ranulf is to the point. His words hold no pity for this man.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Ranulf grabs him by his oily hair and forces him to look him in the eye. Izuka seems to find this funny.

"The man whose life you ruined!" Ranulf spits as he tries to quell his rage.

"You'll have to be more specific." He cackles. "There have been quite a few." Ranulf smacks him hard across the face. His bicolor eyes are glossy with tears of hate and desperation.

"He's my friend. You sick-" A burning hot pain races across Ranulf's throat. His hands fly up as blood pours out from between his fingers. Pure fear grips him. The world spins and he falls to the ground. Ike, the man he once called friend is standing over him holding a dagger he had once seen Sothe carry. Ranulf opens his mouth but no words come out. All he can do is watch as Ike frees Izuka and runs off into the darkness. Volke appears seconds too late and begins to race after them but stops when he sees Ranulf. He hesitates for a split second debating whether to follow or stay. Years ago he had made a deal with Ike; a deal to put Ike down if he ever fell to madness. He'll have his chance later. With his choice made, he doubles back to Ranulf with an elixir in his hand and pours it over blood drenched skin. Ranulf's torn flesh mends as if watching the cut disappear in reverse. Between choking gasps Ranulf is finally able to breathe but a vivid scar remains. It will for a long time. He's helped to sit up as he shakily stares into the spot where Izuka and Ike vanished. Anger courses through him like a brush fire. Izuka has wronged him again. A rush of air moves past him as Volke runs to warn the camp. Ranulf does his best to lock onto the scent of the old man and his friend. It's all he can do.

DIVISION

None of them had been expecting to find themselves running through this swampy forest after a deranged old man and their former ally. Yet here they are doing just that. There is a telltale rumbling coming from the western sky and a fine mist is beginning to touch down upon the earth. Their soldiers are aching, fatigued, and low on supplies. The lingering threat of the goddess's fury is growing ever closer and they don't have much time to be getting sidetracked from their goal. Ranulf knows, just as they all do, if they don't find Ike soon, they'll have to leave him behind. Even with the memory of Ike's attack on him, it is something Ranulf deeply wants to avoid.

They reach the deeper part of the swamps, where the mud runs thick and footing is scarce. Hungry mosquitoes are happy to swarm the soldiers and eat their fill. It only adds to the army's weariness. In the center of the swamp, standing on a small island is the rigid form of Izuka. He's leaning heavily on his staff and clutching tightly to it with his withered old hands. Ike is nowhere to be seen. Tibarn strides foreword and Micaiah stands at his side. In his sturdy grip he holds Izuka's worn journal. He hands it off to Micaiah and in a commanding voice he addresses Izuka.

"You've nowhere to run old man. Surrender yourself and release your control over our friend. We may be so obligated to let you live." Micaiah can't help but envy the bravery in his voice.

Izuka merely tips his head and sneers as if he's just heard the most ridiculous thing in all his years. "You're persistence is admirable but I'd sooner die than surrender to a half-breed." Tibarn glares heatedly but Izuka pays it no mind. "I believe you have something of mine." Micaiah holds the book out in front of her for all to see. She holds it tightly to her chest as if it might suddenly try to escape.

"We're offering a trade." She announces boldly. "The book for Ike." Izuka seems intrigued.

"Have you not considered that I too have a bargaining chip?" He gestures to the trees behind him and Ike emerges carrying a body over his shoulder. They recognize the hostage instantly as Sothe. Micaiah feels fear grip in her chest. Tibarn swears under his breath and draws his hands into white knuckled fists. The game has changed. "Now." Izuka folds his hands together visibly relaxing. "You will return my book. And I will return the boy. Destroy it, and I destroy him as well." With that he waves his staff and all around the marsh feral ones emerge. They didn't expect a battle. They aren't prepared for this. Numerous ideas pass through Micaiah's straining mind but none of them will get her out of this. She looks to Tibarn who nods gravely. She has no choice but to concede.

Tibarn takes the book from her and agrees to the trade. He wades out into the middle of the swamp where he is met by Ike. They stand just a few feet apart both waiting for the other to make their move. Tibarn is on edge and so alert he's even aware of the way Ike's fingers twitch. A strange sound travels about the marsh. From the depths of the trees a dozen more ferals come out to enter the equation. Tibarn is briefly distracted by their sudden appearance and Ike makes his move. He tosses Sothe's semiconscious body into the hawk king's chest and takes advantage of Tibarn's sudden surprise. He bolts foreword snatching the book smoothly from Tibarn's loosened fingers. Tibarn recovers more quickly than Ike anticipated. He manages to toss Sothe over his shoulder before hooking an arm around Ike's stomach and pinning him against his chest. Ike hisses savagely twisting his body wildly about while still clutching the book. He wriggles around and snatches the blade he stole from Sothe from the heel of his boot. Without even a moment of hesitation or an ounce of sympathy he plunges the blade down to the hilt into the base of Tibarn's wing. Fighting through the pain Tibarn maintains his hold on Ike as best he can. Ike bites hard at Tibarn's exposed flesh managing to put a sizeable mark into Tibarn's shoulder. Tibarn lets out a hiss of pain and begins lugging them back to the shore. Sothe mumbles as he begins to become coherent. Ike's struggles are gradually weakening but he isn't ready to just take it. Tibarn reaches the lush grass at the edge of the swamp. Ike cries out before smashing his head into Tibarn's nose and slipping free. He punches Tibarn's face and splits his lip. In a smooth movement he snatches his knife from Tibarn's shoulder and runs. The hawk king staggers back dropping Sothe into the arms of an unprepared Geoffrey and clutches at his nose. The group runs to him just in time to hear him whisper,

"I know it isn't Ike's fault but I'm sorely tempted to break his damn neck." A pleading cry pulls them back to the situation at hand. Ike has attempted to escape along the eastern side of the swamp. To everyone's great shock Mist has thrown herself into Ike's path and has begun pleading with him to stop. He doesn't slow down in his charge and holds the blade tightly in his bloodied hand. Numerous voices cry out for her to move but she doesn't. Ike takes a sprinting dash at her and strikes. A harsh whiney of a horse sounds and his blow is intercepted by a beautiful and delicate sword. Elincia's Pegasus snorts angrily from its position between Ike and his sister. Elincia sits astride it holding her sword with every bit of grace and dignity she can muster. She stares down into Ike's cold eyes and tries with all her might not to show the pity that she feels.

"Ike, enough of this!" She demands. Without a shred of emotion he backs down. He darts past them just as more ferals arrive to join what will soon be a terrible battle. Elincia pulls Mist onto her Pegasus and whisks them back to the others to regroup.

As the others prepare a line of defense, Mist and Micaiah do their best to heal Tibarn's injuries but it doesn't seem he'll be able to fly for a while. He joins the battle on foot but Mist lingers seemingly lost in her thoughts. Micaiah places a motherly hand on her shoulder and tries to give her a small comfort.

"Your brother loves you very much."

"Thank you." Mist sighs. "I really thought I could stop him."

"We still can." Mist smiles softly, thanks her for her words, and goes to join the fray. Micaiah stays behind to try and get Sothe back on his feet. He's conscious now but far from wide awake She patches up his injured thigh with practiced ease as he tries to gather himself. She kneels down beside him in the mud and gives him a tight hug. "You really need to stop scaring me." She tries to smile but simply can't hold it. "Sothe, what happened?"

"I came to find you. Ike came after me. You came after Ike…and you got me." He blinks and rubs at his head. "I think." Micaiah smiles slightly at his words.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're _alive_." Sothe stands and studies the battlefield. "Now let's find Ike and finish this before I change my mind."

They join the battle and fight with everything at their disposal. The muddy waters of the swamp darken with each addition of blood. For each feral they kill two more seem to take its place. Where these beasts come from, none of them can tell. But the strength of their army is diminishing and Izuka has yet to be touched. They fall back to regroup and plan their next move. A new line of defense is quickly set up as they mend their wounds and reequip themselves with more durable weapons. This strategy works for some time but the ferals just keep coming. Soon their wall is breached and they're forced to rethink their strategy.

"Micaiah, we have to end this." Sothe shouts over the sounds of battle. "If we drag this out any more we're going to lose lives."

"I- I don't know what to do." Micaiah wipes at a trail of blood in her arm as she tries to think. "Ike won't stop fighting no matter how much we exhaust him."

"I understand how you feel but there might not be another way. We may have to-" Sothe tries to break it to her gently.

"Don't say it." She says with a visible wince "If we just…"

"We just what?" Sothe doesn't mean to sound impatient but it comes out that way.

"Maybe if we can stop Izuka" She takes an unsteady swallow. "Maybe then Ike won't have anyone to take orders from…maybe he'll stop."

"Or fly into a berserker rage." He says bluntly.

"We have to try." Despite her words Micaiah looks nearly ready to give in. The rain clouds overhead are rumbling and sounding more ominous with each passing minute.

"What about his 'living shield'." The shield Sothe refers to is the constant supply of feral ones Izuka has been transporting to his location. The sheer number of feral ones is both frightening and sickening. The very thought of how many others have suffered at the hands of this monster leaves a scar upon Micaiah's mind. Her eyes roam the field desperately searching for a plan. To the untrained eye there is nothing more here except countless bodies fighting amongst one another. Micaiah sees it differently. Strategy, skill, and movement all come into play. She has an idea.

"We need to draw them away from Izuka. The hawks can travel quickly over the swamp as can queen Elincia. We'll have them lure them away."

"What about Ike? He's smarter than the others." Micaiah takes a moment to think.

"I'll handle it." A voice says from behind them. She whirls around to see a very grim looking Ranulf standing not too far from them.

"Ranulf," Sothe asks with evident concern. "You do realize he could…kill you?" Ranulf nods with resignation and looks out across the battlefield. He locates Ike standing obediently at Izuka's side. The sight alone makes Ranulf's blood boil.

"I've managed to survive this long. What's a few more moments?" Ranulf tries to sound lighthearted.

"Get him to move to the west. We'll lure the others to the south." Micaiah tries to hide her worry with her words. "Good Luck."

"I'll do what I can. Just keep a healing staff ready for me." He offers them a smile as he goes more to relieve their fears than his own. He travels through the swamp on his own and stretches his arms as he prepares himself. He catches Ike's eye and calms himself. "I'm coming for you, Ike." He waits for the others to begin.

Izuka's feral ones leave him to chase after the winged members of their army. It's time for Ranulf to act, but before he can make his move a feral raven swoops down on him like a bat out of hell. He hardly manages to avoid the brunt of the attack. The birds talons catch his cheek and leave him with a sizable gash. He hits the ground on all fours and springs into a crouch as he turns. Readying himself for the raven's return attack he tenses and prepares to leap out of its path. A terrible crack sounds and a bolt of lightning arches down and strikes the feral one. The dark, lifeless body drops to the ground like a ragdoll. He looks over his shoulder to see Micaiah holding a bolting spellbook. He gives her a salute and she waves him on ahead.

He takes his first few steps into the bog and finds unsurprisingly that his movement is greatly hindered. He stands still for the briefest moment and can feel the mud shifting beneath the water as it consumes his boots. He hears the scream of a hawk as Micaiah takes out yet another lost soul. He's fortunate enough to have her. Now he can focus on Ike and Ike alone. He looks over to where Ike had been only moments ago but he's nowhere to be seen. Ranulf blinks in surprise and stiffens. He can feel it coming long before Micaiah shouts his name in warning. He turns just in time to catch the first blow of his arm. The second punch just scarcely grazes his already injured cheek. Ranulf manages to get in a shot to Ike's jaw before returning to his defensive stance. They trade blows blocking each and every hit until Ranulf delivers a kick into his friend's stomach. Ike is sent staggering back but is otherwise unfazed.

"Ike, I know you're not yourself." Ranulf tries for whatever it may be worth. " I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Ike smirks wickedly as he scoffs at Ranulf's remark.

"Well, I'm not." He charges at Ranulf, the muck of the bog slowing him down just enough for Ranulf to prepare a proper resistance. Ike dives at him and Ranulf catches his wrists and hangs on tight. The force of the dive sends them toppling backwards into the shallow waters. Ranulf lands heavily on his back. The filthy water comes lapping up at his ears as he puts all his strength into trying to propel Ike off of him. Ike doesn't even seem to be putting any effort into his movements as he bears down on Ranulf's trembling arms. Somewhere in the back of Ranulf's mind he's expecting to hear a bone pop. His bicolor eyes lock with Ike's as his feral friend speaks.

"Fighting you is fun." He _actually_ laughs. "Tell me half-bread, how do you want to die?" He sneers as he waits for an answer.

"I'll die when I feel like it." Ranulf grits through his teeth and gives another fruitless shove. Ike catches sight of the healing scar on Ranulf's throat and a sickeningly pleased look crosses his features. Ranulf follows his line of sight and glares. It's getting harder by the minute to think of this _thing _as his friend.

"The scar suits you." Ike says it just to get a rise out of Ranulf. It works. Ranulf gets his legs up between their bodies and launches Ike off of him. He scrambles to his feet as fast as he can and follows Ike deeper into the bog. The water clings to his waist and he can feel all matter of creatures moving past his legs as they swim away from the scene of the battle. This time it's Ranulf who takes the initiative as he grabs at Ike's waist taking them both under the murky water. They tumble over one anther until Ranulf manages to wriggle away to get air. He only just breaches the water when Ike bursts up from behind him and grabs him in a bind. Ranulf lets out a cry as his shoulder pops. In a rapid movement he jerks his head back and connects with Ike's face. His opponent is stunned long enough for Ranulf to get a hit in but not to back up. Ike gets an arm around Ranulf's neck and bears down on him. Ranulf's slick hands try futilely to pry Ike's arm away but he can't find the strength. He gives a weak kick, made only less effective by the surrounding water. His foot barely taps Ike's leg.

"Ike, please." He whispers in a choking voice. His plea does nothing to lessen Ike's assault. Ranulf's hands go slack as he loses the last of his strength. His world begins to turn black as he gives one last useless struggle. He can't win. A blinding light races across his vision and he feels his body drop. A numbing tingle races along his spine as he staggers. He takes as many gasping breaths as he can as he searches for Ike. He see's Micaiah standing on the bank of the swamp with her hand still outstretched from an attack. She has saved his life.

"Ranulf," She calls, "Fall back. We'll try something else." He looks from her to the battle raging on the far side of the swamp. With each passing minute their soldiers become weaker and the will to fight is leaving them. He turns to Micaiah and shakes his head. No. He can't stop fighting. If he doesn't end this now he may never end it. It's life and death. Ike has stood beside him through so many trials. He's proud to give his life even if Ike can't be saved. At least then he can say he did everything he could. Micaiah's jaw drops at his answer and she calls him back to her again. Her voice is desperate. She knows he isn't going to change his mind. Dark shadows fill the sky overhead and she shrinks back. Three ravens are circling her preparing for a new wave of attacks. She can't worry about Ranulf now. He's on his own from this point on. Two of the birds swoop down on her as she leaps away. She hugs her tome to her chest and lets out a slight yelp as talons shred her cape.

Ranulf blocks out the sound of her distress as he turns back to his own nightmare. Ike has recovered already and is motioning for Ranulf to rejoin him in the fight. Ranulf isn't falling for it. He takes a few sluggish steps back toward shore trying to mind his footing and predict Ike's next move. Ike takes a few slow steps toward him acting almost as if this were something casual. He breaks into a sprint, sending water dancing up around his legs. Ranulf meets Ike halfway. He fakes to the right and dodges left but Ike's elbow comes down and catches the back of his head. Ranulf stumbles in his daze. His hand flies to protect his left side as Ike sends a punch into his throat. A wheeze leaves him as he drops back into the water. His head connects with a large rock and blood begins to seep into the water. The pain in his throat is so much worse. He resurfaces and crawls backwards away from his attacker as he tries to collect his strength. Ike follows him almost lazily. He towers over Ranulf as if to only taught him further.

"Is that all there is?" Ike asks. Ranulf grips at his throat with both his hands and tries to breathe. "Well?" Ike chuckles and softly flicks Ranulf's head with the back of his hand as he circles him. "Is it?" Ranulf pulls his leg closer to his chest and feels a pain shoot all the way from his ankle and into the pit of his stomach. His ankle is sprained. _When did that happen? _He wonders briefly. "It's your last chance, _Ranulf_." Ike rolls the name off his tongue as if savoring the taste. "Aren't you going to appeal to my inner soul? Maybe beg me to come back so we can all live happily ever after?" Ranulf swallows trying not to let the words get to him. He can't let this psycho get the better of him. Not even now. Ike simply shrugs and kneels down to see Ranulf's expression. He lifts Ranulf's bloodied chin to see his broken expression and smirks when Ranulf jerks his face away. "No?" Ike asks pretending to sound shocked. He stands up and kicks water at the fallen man. "Don't you _want_ to be the hero?" Ranulf tries to focus on him but his vision is blurring and his resolve is quickly dissipating. "Don't you?" Ike smacks his face trying find any kind of reaction and gets none. "Then just die!"

Ike transforms in only two seconds. Ranulf tosses up his hands as Ike lunges on him. He flops onto his back as thick claws dig into his chest and shoulder. He grips at Ike's thick neck as shining white jaws snap at his face. Sweat beads down Ranulf's forehead as he feels the inevitable end drawing closer. Ike rears back for a second lunge. Ranulf isn't fast enough. Fangs dig deep into his left shoulder. Blood seeps freely from his broken flesh and darkens his clothing and the water around them. Pain filled tears well up in his eyes and flow down his face. Ike only bites harder. Ranulf reaches out gripping at the blue fur of Ike's chest. He can't save Ike. He's failed.

"F-forgive me." He whispers on a breath of air. He clings to Ike as long as he is able, until his hand falls away leaving the fur blood stained. With a small splash, Ranulf's hand hits the water's surface. It lies there limp and rigid as death.

DIVISION

When Micaiah and Ranulf execute their part of the plan Sothe makes his move. As the main army strikes the seemingly endless attacks of the feral ones Sothe slips unseen through the trees. His wound hinders his movements and causes him to be less silent than he would prefer. Only once does he come across a feral cat. It tracks his movements as he darts between the trees not at all aware that Sothe has already spotted it. It slinks up behind him and when it strikes he simply sidesteps and stabs it in the back as it hits the ground. He can't help but notice it has an injured foot. He might not have been so lucky if the beast were at its peak. Nothing else gets in his way as he weaves in between the sparse trees. He takes a spot directly behind Izuka and waits. Soon Izuka's feral ones will have to leave him to join the fight. He'll have the old monster alone and right where he wants him. He waits. The enemy's numbers begin to thin and Izuka's guardians disperse to deal with Geoffrey and Elincia. Sothe starts to make his move. He slinks foreword with knife at the ready when Izuka raises a staff above his head. A blinding light flashes and out of nowhere four more ferals have appeared at Izuka side. Sothe nearly drops his blade in surprise. His heart sinks when he realizes the old coot may have an entire army stashed away. If he did manage a hit on Izuka the ferals would tear him apart. He can't die here. He has to take care of Micaiah. He knows he can't be of any use here. He can only back off, watch the battle, and try to think of another way.

He hears a scream on the other side of the swamp and his heart skips a beat. Micaiah is in danger. Ravens are bombarding her with attacks and she can't find a moment to strike back. She screams as talons cut her pale cheeks and covers her face with her arms. Rage builds inside of him and he searches for the closest ally he could alert to help her. The only thing he finds makes him want to scream. Ranulf is lying limp with Ike's teeth embedded deep in his shoulder. He isn't moving. Sothe looks back to Micaiah. She's been knocked to the ground and is trying ineffectively to get back to her tome that's been knocked out of reach. Rage builds within Sothe. He can't sit idly by and watch. He can't save his friends but damn it he can get justice.

He barrels out of the trees, hurtling over fallen bodies and rotten logs. The shallow water leads right up to Izuka's little island in the middle of the bog. It's his personal throne. The ferals have become aware of him. Some of them turn to fight while other's stand to protect their "master". Sothe slices the throat of the first beast that tries to take him. As it falls its claws catch his arm and shred flesh but he continues his attack. He flips over the next beast and vaults over another. A tiger lunges for his legs but he leaps and uses its back to launch into the air. As he drops he sees the old eyes of Izuka turn up to him in surprise. Sothe brings the knife down with all his might. The force of the blow brings Izuka to the ground with a knife embedded in his chest. His gnarled hands grasp at the air gripping at the knife's hilt to no avail. All around him Sothe can feel the eyes of the feral ones as they start to swarm him. Sothe tries to stand but Izuka grips his wrist and yanks him close.

"Everything…all of it." He laughs as if gripped by madness. "It was mine. They were…everything."

"They were never yours." Sothe hisses and pulls his hand away with disgust. He doesn't have time for this monster. The ferals are moving in on him.

"No. They were always meant…meant to be mine. They always were. They…" Blood trickles out from the old man's lips. "Always will be. Connected f-forever" He smiled. "You…y –you fool. You're t-too late."

"Just let it go." Sothe snarls. "Just die." Izuka gives a rasping breath and with the last ounce of strength in his body he repeats,

"Always mine." And he is gone. Sothe tries not to let the old man's words get to him, but he knows they'll be in his mind for a long time. He grabs the knife from Izuka's chest and prepares to fight. The sight of the battlefield comes as a surprise.

DIVISION

Micaiah dives for her tome and grips it for all she's worth. Her hands and knees are skinned and dirty. Blood is dripping from her cheeks and staining her sleeves. The words of the spell fly from her lips as she thrusts her hand forward and out toward her enemy. The words die in her mouth as a raven falls dead at her feet followed by the others that had been dive bombing her only moments ago. Their bodies are lifeless and without any sign of a wound. But they are dead just the same. It's as if their hearts simply stopped without reason. She crawls to her feet unsteadily. All around her there is nothing but silence. The fighting has stopped. Dead laguz litter the ground the nearest one lays in the shallows of the swamp its shoulder still releasing blood. Realization hits her so suddenly. It's Ranulf she sees lying there. Ike is standing over him now in his beorc form with blood oozing from his lips. He stares down at Ranulf his eyes distant and empty.

"Ike." Micaiah gasps and covers her mouth as tears prick at her eyes. He jerks his head up and gazes blankly at her. "Ike!" She screams unable to find any other words. His mouth moves with the ghost of an unspoken word. His eyes roll back and he drops into the water. He slips into the deeper part of the swamp and sinks beyond view. Micaiah shrieks and charges into the water.

Sothe stares at the blade in his hand and then to all the dead laguz at his feet. He never touched them. He looks to Izuka. The old man had said something about the ferals being connected. Now Izuka was dead and so were they. Connected in life and death. Sothe drops his knife and lets it sink into the water never to be seen again. How could anyone do this? He wouldn't allow them to live without him. He was their god even in death. And then he remembers Ike. He looks to where he last saw him and sees Micaiah sink under the water. His body leaps into action as he runs to her. She isn't that far but she always seems just out of reach. Finally he reaches the point and dives under. He gropes around and finds nothing. He resurfaces for a breath and goes back. He finds what he assumes is an arm but even with his eyes open he can't see in this water. He Kicks to the surface dragging the body with him. He gasps for air and turns to see the body in his arms. It's a dead hawk. A young female feral to be exact. He gently lets he go and she sinks back into the darkness.

"Sothe!" Micaiah cries from behind him. She's treading water with an arm wrapped tightly around Ike's chest. "Help me!" She's struggling to stay afloat. Sothe paddles over to her and grabs Ike by the arm and together they drag him closer to the bank. With each stroke they can hear Mist's sorrow filled voice. Sothe looks toward the shore to see her kneeling over Ranulf. Beside her Lethe presses her hands to Ranulf's wound and screams at him to open his eyes. Mist's healing staff glows brightly and it's light covers Ranulf's pale form. They shake him urgently and his eyes open for only a moment before closing again. The two girls cry in relief and pull him out of the shallow water just as Sothe and Micaiah reach them. Tibarn is there to relieve them and takes Ike to the bank. Sothe stumbles from exhaustion but Micaiah refuses to let go and clings to Ike's lifeless hand. Tibarn lays him out across the ground and hovers over him. A few seconds past but it feels like a lifetime. Everyone has gathered around. They are incapable of helping but they are there just the same.

"He isn't breathing." Tibarn says finally. He presses an ear to Ike's chest listening for a heartbeat and Micaiah holds her breath. Ranulf's eyes open and gaze blurrily at Ike's form he's struggling to stay conscious just for this moment. Tibarn swallows and shakes his head. Mist lets out a choking sob and cries pitifully into Lethe's shoulder. "He's gone."

"No." Micaiah gasps desperately while earning a look of pity from everyone. "No!" She throws herself on the ground beside Ike pressing herself into his chest and crushing her eyes shut. Blood and mud mingle together sinking into her leggings and staining her sleeves. She doesn't care. All that matters is Ike. They need him. A soft glowing light passes from her body and into Ike's. She pushes her power of sacrifice to its full extent. Her body goes slack and she lies heavily across Ike's chest. With every ounce of her will she begs sacrifice to grant her this one last life.

"Micaiah stop!" Sothe pleads. "You could kill yourself!" But she ignores him and pushes on until she has nothing left to spare. Her strength is spent completely. As she lies there she lets tears fall from her face._ Please Ike. Don't be dead. This can't all be for nothing. Please…_She begs silently.The conscious world begins to leave her and just before she losses her hold she hears the faintest sound of a heartbeat. Whether it was imagined or not she does not know. The rainclouds at long last give up their rain as nature washes blood from the earth.

DIVISION

Micaiah awakens in her tent feeling drained and not at all herself. She lays there for some time debating whether or not she truly wants to wake up. Her eyelids are heavy and feel almost as if they are weighted down. She opens them with effort and discovers Sothe sitting at her side. Without a second thought she reaches over and hugs him tightly. When she pulls back to see into his eyes she can sense his distress. He looks as exhausted as she feels and also so very sad. "What happened to Ike?" She asks worriedly. Judging from his expression she is already certain of the answer to her question. Sothe looks away and shakes his head. "He's dead?" She chokes out. She feels like she's just been punched in the gut.

"No." He searches for the words. "He's alive." He doesn't sound all that happy about it.

"Sothe, what is it?" she takes his hands in hers and silently begs him to tell her.

"I think you should go see him." Giving him a curious look, she lets go of him and nods. She follows him outside and through the camp. It's the middle of the night and the camp is void of life. The full moon is casting long and skinny shadows as it lights the camp for them. Even in this limited darkness she realizes the camp has changed. They're no longer in the same camp site. They've been on the move while she slept.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks as she rubs at her eyes and tries not to slow him down.

"Two days." He answers sounding distracted. "We're nearly to the tower of guidance." Their goal is so close. Even though they are approaching their target they don't feel as if they've accomplished anything. Even if they manage to get to the tower before the goddess passes her judgment, there is not guarantee they will succeed. There is a high probability they won't be returning home. They all know this.

"Well that's good news at least." She tries to sound cheerful. Sothe nods but doesn't really seem to be listening. He comes to a stop. They're standing outside a tent that has been placed on the edge of the camp far away from the others. Sothe is eyeing it warily and Micaiah is almost afraid to go inside. She startled when the tent flap shifts aside and Reyson, the heron she had seen heal lord Renning, exits. His beautiful face is solemn and drawn. He looks as if he should have gone to bed hours ago. He acknowledges them with a small nod and departs without a word. Sothe sighs, straightens his shoulders, and enters. Micaiah lingers for a moment as she watches Reyson leave. She can't help but wonder what could make a heron so sad. For now, she casts these thoughts aside and follows Sothe.

Inside the tent there are others waiting. Ranulf is sitting just inside the door looking grim and exhausted. He hardly even moves when they come in. He doesn't really seem to care. Micaiah remembers what happened back in the marsh. She eyes his shoulder. His shirt is still stained but the material has been stitched. She can only wonder what the flesh looks like underneath. If Mist had gotten to him a moment later he wouldn't have survived. Micaiah feels guilt gnaw at her thoughts. Ranulf had been lying there in the swamp bleeding to death and she had run past him to get to Ike.

Micaiah feels her stomach tighten when she turns to the center of the tent. Ike is sitting on the ground. He is still covered in the grime and dirt of their battle. Beside him, two posts have been hammered into the earth. Both of his hands are tied to them preventing any movement. His ankles are bound together making them useless His face wears a blank expression. He doesn't react to her arrival. He just gazes straight ahead seeming to see everything and nothing. On the opposite side of the tent, Volke is standing with a knife in hand. He doesn't take his eyes off Ike. He will never voice his thoughts but he's thinking deeply about his contract with Ike. He's going to keep his end of the deal if he has to. He had failed to intervene back in the swamp. He won't fail again. For now Ike is not a threat, but any sign of danger and Volke will have to fulfill his end of the bargain. He may be a thief but he always keeps his word.

None of them say a word to Micaiah. She steps further inside the tent and stands in front of Ike. He doesn't move a muscle. The sight of him breaks her heart. She's afraid to get too close but she draws nearer until his sight lines up with hers. She sees nothing in his eyes. They look nothing like Ike's but she's seen them before. It's the same look she's seen countless times on the battlefield on the faces of dead soldiers. She suddenly can't help but feel that she's staring at a corpse.

"Ike?" She asks in a whisper. She is not truly expecting an answer. He doesn't budge and it only depresses her more. She crouches and leans in closer to observe Ike's hollow eyes. There's nothing in them not even a flicker of recognition or life. She looks to the others for answers. "What's wrong with him?" Sothe shakes his head and shrugs. He's at a complete loss.

"He's been like this ever since the swamps." Ranulf answers. "He hasn't said a word. He won't even move." He folds his hands together and glares and the ropes anchoring Ike to the ground. Micaiah sees this and asks,

"Is tying him up really necessary?"

"Tibarn insisted." Ranulf mutters and runs a hand along his throat subconsciously. She can see the welt left behind from Ike's attack. The mark has faded from its angry red to a more subdued pink. She tries not to stare. For Ranulf it is more painful to think about than it is to feel.

"Sothe," Micaiah turns to him. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm going to stay here for a while." He's too tired to say no. He leaves with a soft wave goodbye and Micaiah is left with the eerily silent Volke and a depressed Ranulf. She takes a seat beside Ranulf and does the only thing she can think of and waits.

Sometime later, Mist enters holding a bucket of water with steam rising from the top. She forces a sad smile for them and seats herself in front of her brother. From the bucket she draws a soaking rag and begins to clean the dirt from her brother's marred face. The water streams across his flesh leaving little veins of clean skin in their wake. Despite her age she looks every bit like a mother in this moment. She comes to a place where blood has crusted on his neck. She tenderly wipes it away but the cut reopens.

On reflex, Micaiah draws a vulnerary from her bag and comes to help. She dabs the salve on the wound but the cut is longer than she thought. It continues out of sight beneath the neckline of Ike's shirt. Together the girls peel up the fabric covering the wound. The blood stained material is rolled up Ike's shoulder blades and Micaiah stops and stares. Mist is doing the same. Her small hands are wavering with a mixture of rage and hurt. Ranulf stands to get a better view of what the girls are so bothered by. He leans in and swears sharply. Across the top of Ike's back running from one shoulder to the other are deep scars. They look as if they're been healing for quite some time. The scars are jagged and have been cut with something dull. Even more troubling is the design the marks create. They stare with a mixture of hate and disgust as the name 'Izuka' glares back at them. Izuka had carved his name across Ike's back just as a child would their favorite toy. It's all Ike ever was to Izuka. Just a toy.

Mist looks about ready to shatter and shakily brushes her hair from her face. Micaiah traces her fingers over the letters. She shouldn't do this with her limited energy but she can't ignore it. She uses her power of sacrifice to heal the scars as best she can. When she finishes, Mist thanks her repeatedly. Mist will have to be happy for the both of them because no matter how certain she is that the scars are gone, Micaiah can still see them glaring up at her.

"I'll come back."Mist says sounding shaky. She leaves and Ranulf starts to mutter a string of curses under his breath.

"I wish Izuka were alive so I could kill him again." Ranulf hisses with fury. He grinds his teeth restraining himself from punching the ground.

"I'm just thankful he's dead." Micaiah reminds him bitterly. She too wouldn't mind a second shot at that monster.

"After all he's done…his death was a mercy. He deserved so much worse." Mist ducks back inside the tent and both Micaiah and Ranulf jump at the sight of what she's holding. Izuka's book has returned to them once again.

"I took it from the swamp." Mist explains. "I thought the rain might not be enough to destroy it. I'd feel terrible if anyone were to use it again." Her words are sincere.

"Good work, Mist." Ranulf gives her genuine praise. He would have done the same if not for the fact he had been losing consciousness at the time. Mist holds the book out to them. She doesn't want anything to do with the horrid thing.

"What do we do with it?" She asks. She grips the book loosely as if it's tainting her fingers.

"It needs to be destroyed. I don't care how." Ranulf says what they're all thinking. Micaiah reaches out and takes the book from Mist. The cover feels familiar under her fingers and the fact sickens her.

"You're right." It's all she can say.

DIVISION

Two days pass. They don't have time to waste and are forced to continue traveling. During this time, Ike's condition does not improve. Their spirits are down. They've done everything they can think of to get Ike to respond. None of it had worked. Now, they are out of time and down to their last resort. Reyson has tried numerous times to work the same miracle he performed for lord Renning. He simply isn't strong enough on his own. Today, they have reached the goddess's tower. Soon they will reunite with their other two troops. It is a reunion everyone both longs for and dreads. If all goes according to plan, Reyson along with Rafiel and Leanne will try to perform one last miracle for Ike. If the galdr of rebirth fails they will have no other options. They must enter the tower even if Ike isn't with them.

Aside from their fears none of them can deny the beauty of the tower of guidance. The structure is truly worthy of a god. It is massive and reaches into the sky challenging the heavens and all of existence. To even look upon it they must shield their eyes from the light radiating from its every stone. It is here they wait, but they do not do so idly. The day is spent sharpening weapons and outfitting the soldiers to peak condition. It is past midday when their allies appear from the north. The reunion is one of fond hellos and friendly smiles. They've all made it this far. Not much further to go.

The heron siblings reunite and they fall into discussion. Micaiah watches them from a ways off. She should be preparing her things but she can't help but let her eyes wander over to them every few moments. She is taken aback when a gentle voice greets her. She looks away from the herons to find Queen Elincia smiling sweetly at her. Micaiah bows her head slightly not really sure how to greet the young queen. Elincia doesn't seem to notice and simply joins her. Even with the queen's presence Micaiah can't keep herself from glancing at the herons. Elincia is quick to notice it.

"It's good of you to be so concerned for him." The queen says without looking up from polishing her sword.

"Huh?" Micaiah says half mindedly. She hadn't been paying attention. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Ike is lucky to have you." Elincia says and looks distant. "He's so far from home." She shakes her head and smiles fondly at nothing. "He never was one to stay put."

"You were close?" Micaiah asks trying not to sound too nosey.

"We met during the mad king's war. Ike saved my life," She trails off looking nostalgic, "So many times." Micaiah isn't sure what to say and decides it's best to just listen. "I keep losing him it seems."

"Losing him?"

"After the war, I gave him a title. He didn't want it. But I felt he deserved it and…"She bites her lip looking upset. "I guess it wasn't entirely unselfish on my part. I wanted him to always be near me." Her eyes go misty for just a moment and Micaiah fears the queen is about to cry. "But it didn't work. He renounced his title and I didn't see him for a very long time. These past months he's been avoiding me. I should have tried harder to see him. I was just so busy being queen but I was so terribly lonely. Now I've lost him again."

"Please don't speak that way queen Elincia. I'm sure he isn't gone." Micaiah's words are more hopeful than she feels. Elincia nods slowly and turns her head away to dab at her eyes. Ranulf is coming this way and she doesn't want him to see. He looks tired and edgy when he speaks to them.

"Reyson is ready to try again." He announces sounding apprehensive. "Will you go with me?"

It is Tibarn who carries Ike from his tent. Onlookers follow him at a distance to a clearing in camp but it's more than curiosity that draws them. To many of them Ike is more than a man. He is a friend, a leader, and an ideal to aspire to. Tibarn lays Ike down on the ground as gently as he can manage with his injuries. He secures Ike wrists behind his back and checks to make sure the bindings are tight. The rope is old and frayed but it does the job and it's all they have. It seems pointless to tie up a living doll but given Tibarn's wounds one couldn't really blame him for being cautious. He backs away to join the crowd and the herons gather around Ike in a tight circle. They exchange worried filled looks among themselves before raising their arms to their sides. They begin to sing in the sweetest melody Micaiah has ever heard or ever will. The sound is enough to draw the entire camp to them. A vivid light emerges from the ground creating small symbols in the grass as it dances in time to the song. The soft light envelopes Ike's prone form just as it did with Elincia's dear uncle. The song continues as Ike begins to thrash and writhe. He strains against his bonds and the rope snaps. He curls in on himself and starts to twitch. Many of the watchers look away. The spectacle seems to go for far too long and the song seems to last forever. And then it's suddenly over. Ike has stopped moving and returned to his previous state. He lies limply. The only indication that he is breathing is the soft sway of the grass near his mouth.

Everyone watches in anticipation as Ike continues to lie motionless. A murmur of doubt runs through the crowd. The herons seem to have failed. Micaiah looks to see the crumbling faces of Ike's loved ones as they begin to lose hope. It is Leanne who makes the first move. She breaks away from her brothers and crouches on the ground beside Ike. Reaching out with delicate hands she brushes his hair from his face and rubs at his shoulder. She couldn't possibly be gentler.

"Wake…up, Ike." She says softly. Without warning Ike bolts upward. He draws his arm back to strike. Leanne retreats back only slightly but stays in harm's way. Ike is staring at her with his fist hovering in midair. His face is a mix of emotions as he lowers his hand to the ground where it lays limply. "Ike?" Leanne asks trying to bring him back. He scrunches his face at her words like he's been slapped. A whimper escapes his lips as he clutches tightly at his head and crumbles to the ground. He looks around at all of them and cries out in pain.

"You're not real!" He shouts wildly and covers his ears. "You can't be real!" Tears drip from his eyes as he turns away from them.

"Ike." Micaiah takes a step forward and he flinches violently at the sight of her.

"I don't want to listen to you anymore, Izuka."His voice is hoarse as he points his fingers at her accusingly. "I won't!"

"Ike…" His words had stung. Did he actually confuse her for that monster? "Please."

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm through!" Micaiah is taken aback. She looks to Mist for help but the young girl is crying heavily in Titania's arms. She's caught by surprise when Elincia steps from the crowd and approaches Ike. She shows no sign of fear but only tenderness. He watches her guardedly with each step until she's kneeling beside him.

"It's going to be fine, Ike. You don't have to fight anymore." She reaches out bravely and draws him close to her and into a hug. He sits limply in her embrace and leans his head on her shoulder. A shudder runs through him and it stings at her very soul. She can feel the warm tears running down his face as they fall onto her arm.

"I wish you were real." He whispers and hugs her tight.

"I am real." She assures him softly.

"No. No more lies." He shakes his head and looks over to see Ranulf standing near them. "Ranulf is dead." Ike whispers. "I killed him." He winces at his own words. "I-I killed him."

"No, Ike. No." Elincia tries but he shrinks away from her touch.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" He slips out from Elincia's arms. "I don't want to hurt people anymore."

"Ike, the herons brought you back." Ranulf comes closer and tries to explain. "And I'm not dead." Ike looks doubtful.

"I…I don't…" Ike tries to make sense of it but his head is screaming. He prays they will all just go away and leave him to suffer in peace. There's no need for them to be here. Izuka has won. _Please just go._ He wishes silently.

Elincia's uncle comes to join them and helps the queen to stand. He looks down upon Ike with a deep interest and smiles. Ike flinches when Renning talks to him.

"Young man, I really don't believe your place is on the ground." Renning speaks directly to Ike as if none of the others are present. "I've lived that life. You're body… even your mind was not your own. You existed only as a prison for your own spirit. Every time he gave you an order you did as you were told but it made you want to die." Ike is watching him with stunned eyes. "I begged for death over and over but it never came. But I'm thankful for that now. I've found my dear niece." With those words he places a loving hand on Elincia's shoulder. You've come back to a world that is still your own. So many souls have prayed for this day. These people are your friends. They want nothing more than you're happiness. Why do you distrust them? Or is it yourself you don't trust? You are not that monster's puppet. So stand up and take back what's yours. Reclaim your life." Ike stares at the man looking awestruck and disbelieving. His ears give a twitch and he picks up his head.

"It's so quiet." He says. "I can't hear the voices." He looks relieved and also like he's ready to fall unconscious.

"Ike, you're safe." Ranulf reminds him and the words seem to penetrate whatever fog was clouding Ike's mind.

"Safe?" Ike repeats as if he's forgotten the meaning of the word. "Safe?" He rakes his fingers through his hair and tries to right himself.

"Ike, you're back and that's all that matters." Ike hears his words and seems to turn them over in his head. All the while he watches Ranulf with uncertain eyes.

"Ranulf?" Ike asks gently. His eyes possess a clarity they didn't have before. They focus on the scar running across Ranulf's throat and flicker with regret. "Do you hate me for what I've done?"

"You didn't do anything." Ranulf says sounding entirely honest in his words. He offers Ike a hand to help him stand and pulls the man into a brotherly hug.

Micaiah watches all of this from afar. None of them will say it but the galdr wasn't entirely successful. They had hoped Ike would be healed completely. The signs are all there. He still has his laguz characteristics; fangs and all. It's disappointing. She bows her head and sighs deeply. This had been their only hope. She cries out in shock as a golden light fills the sky. She throws up a hand to shield her eyes and when she lowers it she finds herself looking at another of the goddess's armies. They've materialized out of thin air. A second look reveals the horrid truth. These men have all fallen at their hands once before. They are dead and yet they are all standing before them as if somehow resurrected. Micaiah's heart pounds in her chest. The sight is grotesque.

"They're trying to keep us from the tower." Ranulf says suddenly. "We have to hurry." He grabs for Ike's arm and starts to lead him. Orders are already being shouted among them. Even in this sudden chaos they work as a true team. The army is dividing itself in half. A select few will head inside while the others defend the entrance. They find themselves whisked inside by the rush of other soldiers. Their small force moves swiftly as a unit. They manage to get in between the giant doors before the goddess's abomination of an army can stop them. The last soldier squeezes in with all the speed they can muster and quickly gets out of the way. They slam the heavy doors so abruptly and they can feel the sound pass through their chests. The sound from outside is dampened and the battle sounds far away.

The only sound is that of their boots tapping along the stone floor. None of them can form the words to describe the inside of the tower. The hall is empty and filled with darkness. The air is stale and damp. It's chillingly similar to a tomb. The floor is built with pits descending deep into the earth. They'll have to watch their step at every moment. The darkness of the tower doesn't seem so bad once their eyes adjust. It looks almost as if it is being lit by moonlight. It's a small mercy. Every movement they make echoes loudly off the chasm like walls. For many of them it is hard to focus on the mission without being captivated by this ancient place.

They rushed inside so quickly none of them have had a chance to properly prepare. Many of them are wearing only half of their armor and others were forced to grab weapons that weren't even theirs. Sothe pats at his waist and bites his lip. His knives are missing. They still with the convoy. He could slap himself. There's a disturbing sensation prickling down his neck. Someone is watching him. He turns quickly to see Ike watching him from the other side of the group. Ike looks tired and not at all ready to fight. Sothe can't help but feel skeptic. _He's going to slow us down. _Ike gestures to him, signaling for him to come near. Sothe does so but with extreme skepticism. He doesn't feel comfortable around Ike anymore. Ike had gotten the better of him twice when he was under Izuka's control. He had been so convincing in his little act. He had seemed genuinely sorry. Sothe can't help but think that Ike may still be corrupt. The galdr had not restored Ike's appearance. Who's to say it even worked on his mind? These thoughts buzz about Sothe's head with each step. He stands before Ike and watches every movement he makes. Ike holds up a belt with three knives attached. Sothe stiffens.

"Micaiah said you forgot these." Sothe just stares at Ike's outstretched hand. He isn't exactly feeling all that trusting. He reaches out his hand cautiously and takes the belt. Without looking at Ike he starts to put it on. Ike shuffles awkwardly and waits for Sothe to finish. "Sothe," He begins and stops when Sothe doesn't acknowledge him. "Sothe?" Sothe picks up his head just slightly. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Okay." Sothe answers blankly and starts to walk off.

"Sothe?" Ike says sounding confused. "What's going on?" He reaches out a hand but Sothe brushes him off.

"It's nothing."

"Sothe, c'mon." Ike presses and Sothe gives him a warning look.

"Ike, I'd rather not be around you." Sothe says bluntly. Ike steps back looking hurt. "Sorry. But I just don't trust you." The instant he says it he wishes he hadn't. Ike is crushed. _At least he seems to be_. Sothe tells himself and doesn't apologize. Ike lets him leave without another word. Sothe rejoins Micaiah and looks back over his shoulder at Ike. _Well that was well played. _He thinks sarcastically.

Ike tries to shake off the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Sothe's words had cut deep. He doesn't have time to linger on those thoughts. Tibarn is looming over him. Guilt swells in the pit of Ike's stomach at the memory of what he had done to Tibarn's wing. _I've wronged so many of my friends._ He berates himself and begins to apologize to Tibarn.

"Tibarn," Ike's face is pale and filled with nothing but the deepest image of regret. "I'm so-"

"Stop." Tibarn holds up a hand to silence him and for the briefest moment Ike wonders if he is going to be smacked. "I don't want you're apologies."

"I" Ike doesn't know what to say. "I just..." He wishes he had been better prepared.

"No. Whatever happened happened." Tibarn crosses his arms over his strong chest. "There is no changing it." Ike bows his head low fearing their friendship is no longer repairable. "But you have a very impressive right hook." Ike blinks in surprise. He isn't sure if he heard him right. "Nearly ruined my nose." Tibarn chuckles heartily to himself and Ike manages a slight smile. "You worried me. When you turned, I believed we had lost you. I was worried you would cause us to lose others. You almost did, too." Ike winces at that last statement. "_But_ if I were in your position, I would want forgiveness for my actions. So you have it."

"Thank you, Tibarn" A cool wave of relief washes over him. _At least one person doesn't hate me_.

"That much said," He points across the hall to another door atop a set of wide stairs. "There's nowhere to go but up." As if on cue, a male voice calls to them from across the room. A man dressed in a white robe emerges from a dark corner and sneers at them. He holds himself in high regard judging from the way he postures. He bears a thick mustache and carries a staff in his hand.

"I must admit I'm impressed. A pack of rabble like yours actually managed to survive this long."

"Lekain!" Micaiah shouts angrily. "Step aside. We don't have time for you!" The anger in her voice is unlike any they've ever heard from her. She glares daggers at the senator and trembles with rage. He doesn't seem at all threatened by her. If anything he's amused.

"I know you. You're one of Pelleas's little lackeys. 'The maiden of dawn'." He laughs at the title. "Indeed. This is the best this miserable world can offer. But tell me. Do you not worry for Daein?" He produces a scroll from his robes and everyone holds their breath. "The blood pact still stands." The smug look on his face is enough to make them want to gag.

"Not if we kill you." Pelleas yells bravely. "You won't abuse my people any longer." Lekain merely chuckles at this.

"Then fight me, little Pelleas. I'll put you down like the dogs you are." For all the pain this man has caused the people of Daein they have no problem with accepting his challenge. He is joined by more of the goddess's soldiers along with the senator Hetzel. They exchange no further words. They'll let their actions speak for them. During this fight, Ike is ordered to sit out rest. He does so with reservation. He wishes to help but he must admit his exhaustion.

The soldiers are met with steel and fangs as our heroes strike. They move skillfully as a team. They began their journey from Daein as strangers but now they fight alongside comrades. Hetzel remains quiet during the fight. They pity this man. He knows what he does is wrong but his ties to the goddess are too twisted. His apologies fall on deaf ears. He is unappreciative of his fate when Tibarn strikes him down. Lekain is left alone. His soldiers are dead. Even now, he does not step aside. He still believes the goddess will save his rotten soul. Micaiah allows Pelleas to deliver the final blow. Lekain's body is shrouded in dark magic as he drops to the ground. His last words are so fitting for him. "Glory is mine. I shall not be defeated by such filth." Micaiah takes the blood pact from his dead hands and gives it to Pelleas. The memory of the battle flies through her thoughts. She can't believe they've done it

"This is it." The young royal assures her. "I'm sure of it." He hands her the pact. "Please, Micaiah. Do the honors." She pinches the scroll tightly in her fingers and shreds the paper. It shrivels and vanishes in a small cloud of dust. All feelings of denial leave her and a wave relief rushes over her. For the first time in ages she can breathe. Daein is safe. No. Daein is still being threatened. She still has to stop a deranged goddess from destroying her world. She can celebrate once it's done.

The group is at last able to march through the doors and begin their climb. Looking up into the darkness it's hard to tell how far the steps extend. They climb for an hour. It's almost as if their eyes are playing tricks on them. The steps never seem to get them anywhere. They press on anyway. Tibarn has ordered Ike to stay to the back. Ike is well rested now but Tibarn is still being cautious. Micaiah is at Ike's side feeling compelled to guard him closely. It makes it all the more easy for Sanaki to find him. The two of them have not spoken in some time.

"Apostale Sanaki." Ike greets her with a nod.

"General Ike." She looks thoughtful. "Or is it 'Lord Ike' these days?"

"Neither."

"I see…did you by any chance lose your ability to fight along with your titles?" She smiles knowingly. He doesn't have to give an answer. She glances over her shoulder. "Tanith, if you please." Sanaki's trusted knight steps forward holding a golden sword before her. She holds it out to Ike as if it were the most treasured item in the world. Ike's eyes move back to Sanaki with uncertainty. She couldn't possibly look more pleased with herself. "I think we can all agree that it belongs with you." Ike takes it in his hands and feels the familiar weight. He had expected it to be hard to lift after all this time but it just feels right. For the first time in a long while Micaiah speaks.

"Ike, what is that?" She places a hand on the cool golden surface as she admires it.

"Ragnell." He answers as if the swords name would tell her everything.

"This sword is sacred." Sanaki explains. "It's blessed by the goddess herself. Only one other sword can match it."

"Where is it?" Micaiah asks still in awe of the simple beauty of the weapon before her. She catches a glimpse of Ike's face as it goes grim.

"With the black knight." There's hatred there in Ike's voice. That much is clear. But there's something else. Something under all that rage that she just can't name. He catches her concerned look and tries to reassure her. Maybe one day, he'll tell her the story. The real one. Not the one that Sothe told her time and time again but the real unbiased truth. The mysterious knight has been missing for so long it doesn't seem possible for him to be alive. It will be hard for Micaiah to except that the man who had saved her time and again could possibly be such a villain.

DIVISION

Maybe it is the endless darkness or maybe it is one of the goddess's illusions but the twisting staircase still seems to stretch on for miles. Those who are forced to make the journey on foot can't help but be envious of those with wings.

"If I had a house this big, I would actually include floors." Ranulf says pointedly. He's doing his best to linger behind to keep an eye on Ike.

"As opposed to nothing but stairs?" Ike asks with a slight smile.

"Waste of space." Ranulf jokes lightly. "But I do see a door. Is it a good thing? I don't know." The change in scenery is welcome all the same. The large stone doors are massive and will take more than one person to open. The entire group stops outside to catch their breath. Ike checks on Elincia and then Micaiah. He knows better than to linger at Micaiah's side. Not with Sothe ready to attack him if he gets too close. They wait until the last soldier is standing upright and decide to move on. It takes three men on either side of the double doors to shove them inward. They spill into a massive room. Near the northern end the black knight stands alone. He doesn't seem at all surprised by their arrival. He must be waiting for them. Ike rushes in, draws ragnell, and strikes with ferocity. His blade clangs heavily against the knight's. He lets his anger be known and glares icily into the mask.

"Welcome. I knew you would come." The knight seems pleased. He's been looking forward to this. He raises his hand and the disciples of order flood in through the only exit. With a rush of wind Tibarn is standing between Ike and the knight.

"You've got a lot to answer for," Tibarn growls. The knight smugly replies,

"If you wish to settle things, I will gladly fight you _after _I've taken care of Ike."

"Tibarn, Please." Ike asks. "I need to do this." Tibarn begrudgingly complies and backs off.

"Then we fight until the end." The knight thrusts his sword into the floor and a wall of light cuts them off from the others. Ike's allies cry out in protest. Many of them including his sister run up to the barrier and press against it futilely. He holds up a hand to assure them it is all right.

"Micaiah," Ike calls. "Take command." He turns back to the black knight with every bit of his warrior's spirit shining through. "Just us," Ike confirms. "No interruptions."

"Agreed." The knight removes his helmet and reveals his true face. Ike is less than surprised to see Zelgius standing before him. It only confirms everything he already knew. They commence their duel. After all these years it finally ends.

Micaiah orders the troops with practiced skill. After all these battles she's learned so much about their abilities. In some ways battle has become a simple game of chess. She directs them to stand in a row and surge forward in a wave. Many of the disciples are mown down in this attack. Those who are not scramble to penetrate the wall with no concern whether they live or die. Micaiah instructs them to regroup and repeat the process. They gather at the wall and hold their weapons at the ready. She gives the signal and they charge again. The plan works smoothly except for one little small flaw. A mage has attacked Mist. She narrowly dodges the attack but her horse is startled by the bright flash of magic and rears up on its hind legs. Mist gropes for the reins but falls to the ground. The impact dazes her and leaves her at the mercy of the surrounding enemy soldiers.

"Mist!" Micaiah cries out and tries to aid her but she's too far. Ike hears her cry and is distracted for just an instant. It's all the knight needs to get a hit. Ike moves back just in time for the blade to just graze his arm and chest. It draws blood but it isn't deep. It still hurts terribly all the same. Ike smacks away the second blow with his blade and backs away. He glances out of the corner of his eye to Mist. Ranulf has come to her rescue. Ike will have to thank him, but for now he has to deal with his father's murderer.

"Any other distractions?" Zelgius asks sounding a bit annoyed.

"Just you." Ike assures him and charges. He leaps into the air and vaults over Zelgius using the knight's shoulder for leverage. He lands gracefully, spinning around quickly to strike the knight from behind. Zelgius staggers forward. His armor has shattered. He smiles at Ike.

"This fight is everything I had hoped for." He thrusts and Ike sidesteps. "I've been waiting so long for this moment." Ike ducks another attack.

"Then stop talking and fight!" He back flips and dodges one last swipe. Their swords collide three times in succession. They stand pressing with all their might to force the other to their knees. It's getting them nowhere. Ike ducks low to the ground, weaves in between the onslaught of attacks, and backs them into a corner. In one fluid movement Ike leaps at the wall and bounds off and into the air. Zelgius is caught off guard and has nowhere to go. Ike raises his sword above his head coming down hard directly on top of his rival. His sword pierces the armor at Zelgius's chest and buries itself deep. Ike watches as the light leaves the generals eyes as death takes him. Zelgius's body slumps to the ground. Ike has seen this countless times in battle but this feels different. It's never been more personal for him. After all these years he has finally avenged his father. Ike removes his sword and cleans the blade. The wall separating him from his allies vanishes. He doesn't join them just yet. Being as respectful as possible he takes his enemies body and props him up against the wall. He stares for a full minute before walking away and rejoining the almost completed fight.

By the time he manages to slay an enemy the battle is already over. He's thankful for that. He feels exhausted and overworked. He's so tired he'd be happy to take a nap right here. Mist heals his wounds with practiced ease. His chest still burns somewhat even with the skin reformed but it's nothing he can't deal with. They start for the door with little desire to head through it. They know that they'll only find more stairs on the other side.

DIVISION

Ike takes the stairs at a sluggish pace. With each droning step he lets a weak breath of air from his lungs and lazily takes a new one. His right shoulder drags heavily along the wall as he goes. It's a pitiful attempt at taking the weight of his aching legs. He's fallen behind the group, and this time it isn't be choice. They've slowed their pace down considerably simply to cater to him and still he lingers at the tail end. Micaiah has been pausing on occasion to come to a complete halt and wait for him. The act causes Sothe to stop with her. He's still sore at Ike but whatever contempt he held is nearly gone… Nearly. After all, the slight lingering pain in his leg keeps reminding him of the little stunt Ike pulled with his knife. He approaches Micaiah trying his best not to regret each painful step. She turns to meet his eyes, dragging her gaze away from Ike.

"Do you think he'll last?" She whispers secretly. Sothe bows his head and peeks up at Ike to see him shambling along. Sothe shakes his head in response to her question and she lets out a heavy sigh. She takes a step further downward. "Ike." She calls. He lifts his head slightly but shows no other acknowledgment. "Ike, if you won't let us help you, would you please just rest and wait for us to return?" He slumps against the wall and blinks a few times as he collects himself.

"Gotta finish." He says simply. "If there's no way out of this for me," He looks at her with the utmost seriousness, "Then I want to see it through."

"Oh, Ike." She tsks. Ike shrugs and marches on before vanishing around the corner. Now that Micaiah has stopped it will be hard to get going again. She counts to ten and turns back to Sothe. She smiles sadly at him and he returns it. In the briefest of moments her expression turns to one of fear. The staircase above their heads has begun to crumble. Bits of rock and debris fall freely all around them. Sothe grabs Micaiah's hand and tries to pull her away. She takes a second to glance back just as a large chunk of ruble falls. It hits the ancient staircase with such force it too begins to fall apart. Together they lose their footing and stumble on the stairs as everything begins to crumble. The steps beneath them drop and they plunge. It leaves them both grappling for the edge of the remaining stair as it breaks away. They cling three feet below the ledge. It's too high to reach. Micaiah shrieks when her handhold finally gives out. Sothe, despite his own distress sacrifices a firm grip and grabs a hold of her before she can fall. Her weight causes them to swing back and forth in the darkness. Illusion or not the drop looks more than capable of ending them both. Sweat slicked hands grab at Sothe's battered ones. Micaiah flails her legs trying to find purchase against the smooth stone of the passage. Her boots merely scuff the surface, only managing to relieve her arms for a meager second. She briefly senses Yune screaming for her to fight. She wishes she knew how. Sothe has found better luck. His left hand is gripping the crumbling rock with as much steadiness as he can muster. Old powdery mortar is digging in under his nails but he grips even tighter. His boots are planted firmly against the wall while his right arm hangs awkwardly down to clutch at Micaiah's white fingers. She gives a soft cry of fear but reins it in. She can't be weak. Not now. She can feel the muscles stressing in his fingers and feel the slight quiver in his arm. Fine particles of rock drift toward her and get in her eyes. She turns her heard to avoid it and finds herself staring down at her feet and the darkness below. Her heart drops into the pit of her stomach.

"Sothe." She breathes giving away the amount of fear she feels racing through her.

"Tibarn!" Sothe calls not knowing why it was the first name to come to mind. "Somebody help!" His hands are starting to feel slick. "Micaiah, can you climb?" She tries but she simply doesn't possess the strength.

"I-I don't. I can't. I just can't." Her lips quiver. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll be okay." He cranes his neck upward. "Someone!" He hollers and tries to better find his footing. "Please!" Fear whispers in his mind. No one is coming. No one knows they're here. A few pieces of rock tumble past him and he can't help but watch them plummet. It's a long way down.

"Sothe!" He jumps at the sound of his name and snaps his head up. He can just manage to make out the dark outline of a laguz' catlike ears as he looks up at the silhouette of their rescuer. Their fingers just brush past Sothe's as they lean down over the jagged edge. Sothe can't form the words but expression is enough. He cranes his neck to see into their face. He shouldn't be surprised but he is. Of all people to come to his aid, fate would send Ike. Fate was cruel that way. After what Sothe had said to him he's surprised Ike is even looking into his eyes as he reaches for him. It's only now he realizes that Ike can't reach him. The thought shocks him to the core. He meets Ike's eyes and sees his fear reflected in them. "Hang on," Ike pants as he struggles to breathe with the rock pushing into his chest. He pulls back and disappears.

It's the most petrifying sight in the world to see your only hope of rescue suddenly shrinking out of sight. Ike vanishes for a few seconds and the sound of steel hitting stone resounds overhead. Ike reappears quickly and slides back down the face of the wall. This time he's able to clasp Sothe's wrist with both hands. He pulls, gripping Sothe tightly as they worm their way back up. Sothe's arm muscles are screaming with each movement but finally the top of the pit comes into view. His feet clamber to give him some momentum and it works. He reaches the top and sees the very workings of their rescue. Ragnell has been driven into the stone floor. Ike's legs are wrapped tightly around the blade with his skin only touches the blunt edge. Ranulf is gripping at his waist pulling him back from the pit. As soon as Ike is up Ranulf grabs Sothe's legs with one hand and Micaiah's wrist with the other. Together he and Ike drag them to safety. They all collapse from the effort and stare at one another sharing a silent moment of relief. Sothe's hand is still entangled with Micaiah's own trembling fingers. She is quaking with shock as she leans on Sothe's arm. She clings tightly to him and he holds her tight. She works up the courage and casts a glance back over the edge and sighs.

"We can't get out of this awful place soon enough." She looks away quickly. Sothe nods and finally catches his breath.

"Thanks, you two." He pants. Ranulf waves it off.

"I'm glad neither of you are dead." He laughs halfheartedly. Sothe can see Ike watching him with a soft expression He looks just as relieved as Sothe feels. He says nothing to them and stands and helps them up. "Let's catch up with the others and get away from the dangerous pit." Ranulf dusts himself off and starts to run ahead. Micaiah follows slowly after him leaving Sothe behind with Ike. Sothe shifts uneasily as he watches Ike draw ragnell from its place in the floor. Ike hefts the blade back over his shoulder without seeming to notice Sothe's gaze. Sothe is embarrassed but mostly angry with himself. One minute he's telling Ike he doesn't trust him and the next he's thanking him for saving his life. _What a wonderful bond of trust_. Sothe thinks as he directs more negative thoughts toward himself. At least he can try to repair the damage.

"Ike," He says as he straitens up and tries to look as sincere as possible. "I'm sorry. What I said before it was uncalled for." Ike looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sothe, I tried to kill you...quite a few times. I think it was more than called for."

"I..." Sothe doesn't know what to say. He'd been expecting something a bit different. Something more along the lines of: 'Don't talk to me.' or better yet. 'Apology accepted.' But this? Sothe shakes it off. "I'm still sorry."

"So am I." Ike admires him for a moment. "I guess that's something I'm going to be saying a lot." He runs a hand through his hair. "I've wronged so many of you."

"Last time I checked you were a victim too, Ike." Ike watches him thoughtfully as he looks for sincerity and he finds it. "Let's go."

DIVISION

Their short adventure has separated them from the group. They find their allies already doing battle with a massive horde of dragons. By the time they are reunited with the army, many of their enemies have been slain. Despite the danger, they join in freely. These ancient beasts are hell-bent on killing them but they boldly fight their way through the sea of dragons. These beasts have always been feared for their might, but today victory favors the alliance of beorc and laguz.

At this point the previous trials of the tower seem of little difficulty. Sephiran has betrayed their trust and joined in this madness as well. They have all grown to respect the man and are reluctant to fight. This isn't the first time a friend has turned on them. They ask him to stand down and as expected he does not. They have each made a promise to see this war through and he is in the way of that. Regardless of their fading energy they give him a worthy fight. They end his life as respectfully as they can. The battles of the tower have acted as a proving ground and have better prepared them for the fury of the goddess. They will need this newfound strength to face her. They will need even more if they intend to survive.

Micaiah has been thinking about this moment for some time. She has tried not to but such a nagging question can't be ignored. _What are we going to do now?_ To be standing here face to face with the goddess, the creator of life, should be the greatest honor and yet it feels far from it. Ashera is as beautiful as they have always been told but she looks bitter and empty. She is elegant and graceful; simply the true image of godliness. Every movement she makes seems so perfect and planned. Even the blinking of her eyes seems not without intention. But those eyes are vacant and seem to peer right through them as if they were made of nothing but glass.

The alliance stares back unable to do much else. They have no idea what comes next. Do they entreat her? Beg her forgiveness? Will she even listen? How can one reason with a goddess? She is perfection and chaos all at one. They can see that now.

With no indication of a threat she holds her hand out to them. An indigo flame ignites in her palm and they can't help but be entranced. She makes the first move and decides the turn of event for all of them. They are blinded by the bright light of her power as she unleashes her silent fury. They scatter from the blast, tumbling over themselves like untrained foot soldiers. They are both shocked and humbled by this display. They had expected power but her mere presence can be felt from all around. The attack made the air itself rise considerably in temperature. Her attack has missed many of them but those that had been too close paid the price. Burns cover the exposed flesh of some of their best soldiers. They know what they must do. They fall into battle formation and take to the fray. The goddess seems to have forgotten they exist as she bows her head and stares blankly at the stone floor. Her lips move so fluidly and without words but they've all had enough battle experience to know when a spell is being cast.

"Micaiah!" Yune's voice rings loud in her head. "We must stop her before she can strike again." It is now that Micaiah realizes everyone's eyes are watching her; waiting for her divine knowledge of the goddess's other half to lead them to victory.

_But what do I do_? She asks mentally. _How can I stop someone so powerful?_ She tries not to think of how badly her hands are trembling. She grips her arms to hide it from the others.

"I will be with you." The voice of Yune promises. "Lead your people, Micaiah." The voice lingers in her thoughts for a moment and she rallies the men. She has to say something to get them motivated and let them believe they can win but she doesn't know what to say. How can one encourage a group of people to face what will most likely be their doom? A warm hand rests on her shoulder and her thoughts die away. Ike smiles warmly at her and gives her the will to stay strong. He calls out to their waiting soldiers in a commanding voice.

"We've come a long way. Let's finish this quickly and don't any of you go dying on me." Micaiah can't help but smile at this. Ike can say so little and yet so much at the same time. It's an admirable quality. She catches him watching her. "What do you say, Micaiah?" He asks in such a way that she actually believes he isn't afraid. She makes his determination into her own.

"Let's end it." She declares boldly.

The time for words has long passed so they toss them aside. The dance begins as it always does. Every movement becomes so much more than it would seem. The troops move closer to strike only to prance away as a blow rains down. Each dodge becomes an elegant pirouette. Not all steps are taken in a forward direction. Sometimes one must step back in order to move ahead. They've managed to make it this far without stepping on each other's toes. They hope they can keep it up. They continue to take each movement in stride and simply endure each moment as it comes.

Ashera has stopped her chanting and seems to suddenly take notice of them as she raises her face to stare outward. She holds her hands at her sides and lifts them delicately upward. A surge of energy gushes past their forces. Many of them are sent sprawling. Micaiah twirls aside as the power rushes past. Even though it misses her she can still feel the sheer energy cause her skin to tingle. Those that managed to evade the strike continue to weave their way towards their hunter. The unfortunate ones who took the brunt of the hit struggle to rise and rejoin the battle while those that can go no further drag themselves to safety.

Micaiah is close now but Ashera is already chanting away and it's looking like she may manage another hit before they can reach her. They have to work together. Some of these people have known each other for so long they don't need words to fight as a unit. It's a great advantage. Ranulf is the first to land a hit. He rushes forward, flips in midair, and manages a powerful kick. Whatever aura that was surrounding the rouge goddess seems to weaken. She strikes out at him sending him tumbling back. She goes for a second hit but he has already dashed away. The others follow suit, fighting with quick attacks and even quicker escapes. They repeat the pattern over and over as she bombards them with her ancient magic. They have exhausted themselves. Micaiah's light magic delivers a powerful hit. The magical barrier surrounding Ashera shatters and spider webs like broken glass. It breaks apart drifting through the air like new snow. Yune's voice cries out to her,

"Now, Micaiah! Do it now!" Micaiah rushes forward not knowing what she can really do to end all of this. But it doesn't seem to matter. Her body becomes not her own as Yune takes over and calls out to Ike. He joins her with his sword at the ready. Words are not necessary. They nod in understanding to one another. Micaiah's body goes limp as she feels Yune's power leave her body to join Ike. She drops to her knees and stares at the beautiful cobalt light as she starts to feel faint. Strong hands grab her shoulders as she begins to tip over. She doesn't have to see to know it is Sothe at her side.

Ike cries out as he delivers the devastating final blow. A single slash runs across the goddess's chest. She falls backwards; seemingly floating. She looks neither surprised nor hopeful. Defeat is meaningless to her. She just vanishes and remains ever as hollow as before. A sudden hush falls over everyone as they watch in awe. The blinding light fades as Yune's power dissipates and Ike is left mortal and weak. Micaiah's body is spent. She struggles to stay conscious as she watches Ike slump to his knees. Her hearing has gone and all words seem muffled even those coming from a worried Sothe. She smiles to let him know she'll be fine and just lets her body rest.

The light of Yune returns and with it a small girl is standing there before them. She's ghostlike yet she's able to put them at ease with her cheerless smile. Micaiah can see the little girl's lips moving but she can't make out any of the words.

"Sothe," Micaiah whispers. "It's Yune." He rubs her arm and holds her closer while resting her head in his lap.

"Yes." He says not certain if she can hear him or if she's even listening. "It's her."

From where she lays, Micaiah sees Ike's lips move and watches the look on Yune's face turn from sadness to joy. She'll have to remember to ask him what he said to her. Yune's small feet shuffle forward and the takes Ike's face in her hands and stares into his eyes with a soft smile. Micaiah can read her lips as she says the words "Thank you". The child places a gentle kiss on Ike's forehead. She examines him a moment more before letting her hands fall from his face. She steps away from him and giggles innocently. A soft breeze ripples past as she does so and her small form dissolves into glittering dust. It whirls past them and drifts upward until it too is but a memory.

"I guess she wasn't a stupid bird after all." Sothe says with a voice full of wonder. He still gazes up at the ceiling as if expecting Yune to suddenly reappear. Micaiah hears his voice clearly now and she finds she is able to sit. "Look what she's done," he nudges her arm. Micaiah frees the fog from her eyes and gasps.

"Ike!" Micaiah says urgently. Everyone in the massive room snaps to attention and all eyes fall on him. Ike has already noticed the change. He runs a hand through his hair as he tests cautiously. He looks shocked and a bit confused but above all relieved. "Ike." Micaiah says again. She smiles and shakes her head disbelievingly. "Ike you're-" The words die in her throat and her eyes begin to water. She lets out a joyful laugh as all of her cares seem to leave her. Sothe is doing the same but he can't stop shaking his head. Ike smiles for the first time in what has been an eternity.

"How bad is it?" He asks with a slight chuckle. Mist runs up to him from behind and throws her arms around his neck. Her clothes are dirtied and she looks about ready to fall over but the smile on her face shines through. She grips him tightly as he holds her small hands in his. He doesn't have any words but Mist does.

"Ike, you're normal!" She exclaims and hugs him tighter. "You're you!" The others gather around them in silent admiration. Micaiah stays where she is and simply admires them from afar. She's never known the love of a sibling but to simply see the love between a brother and sister is enough for her. She can't believe it. It's over. She can go home. She can forget about this terrible war. She can have her life back. But looking around at all she's done makes her realize how hard it's going to be to go back. She'll have to say goodbye to so many.

"It's time to go home." Sothe sighs. "At last."

"At last…" She echoes back not even trying to hide her sadness. She can't help but look back to Ike. A lonely tear runs down her cheek as her eyes travel from him to the place where Yune had vanished. "Thank you, Yune." She whispers. "Thank you for giving Ike back." She draws Sothe into a loving embrace and he holds her tight. She is content in knowing that she will always have him.

The descent from the tower is far different from the climb. The goddess's magic has no hold over this place anymore. Her illusions are gone. Spirits are high and fear has been banished from the lives of the soldiers. To simply walk through the door and into the world, feels like waking up from a dream. Life has been restored. And to think the goddess had wanted to end all of this majesty. How terrible she must have felt to create such a world and then wish to take it all away because of what she considered to be a mistake. Micaiah stops her admiring when she sees the tell-tale signs of the end. They've merged with the rest of the army. All around them the soldiers have divided into groups and are exchanging gestures of farewell. She sighs and thinks of home. Daein had never truly felt like home but now she finds herself missing it.

"Micaiah." Sothe nudges her shoulder. "I don't think we have much time. You'd better go say goodbye."

"You're right." She agrees. She waits on the sidelines as Ike says farewell to his many friends. Once he's alone she approaches him and gets his attention with a tap on the shoulder. He turns to see her and beams.

"There you are." He opens his arms to her.

"Here I am." She answers sadly and gives him a friendly hug. She catches herself staring where his catlike ears had once been.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"No. I'm just not used to seeing you like this." She impulsively reaches out to brush his hair aside. She runs her hand over the spot his ear had been and her frown deepens. Retracting her hand she says, "I haven't know the real you for very long but I like him." Ike looks touched. "It's good to meet you again." She reaches for her bag and digs out an all too familiar book. She brushes her hair behind her ear as she nervously holds the manuscript out to him._ He probably wants nothing to do with it. _She thinks. He takes it cautiously as though it might shatter in his hands. He examines the cover wondering how a bunch of paper managed to so badly damage his life.

"Thank you, Micaiah." She smiles with relief in knowing she's done the right thing. "This means a lot."

"So…" She isn't sure how to walk away. "I guess this is goodbye." She holds out her hand to shake his but he doesn't return the gesture.

"Not quite." She lowers her hand and watches him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have one last thing to do." He looks at the book in his hands and she nods in understanding. "And I have to ask for your help."

DIVISION

The Daein night is filled with the sound of crickets chirping animatedly away. Their soft calls are silenced as a small group of people walk by. Once they pass the crickets start right back up again to discuss the oddness of seeing such individuals in the forest at this hour.

Their group consists of Ike, Ranulf, Sothe and Micaiah. This moment has been weighing on their minds ever since they left the tower. They move quickly and follow Micaiah along a small trail as they weave around the overgrown path. Each of them holds a torch in their hand. Their firelight dances around them in a warm circle keeping them together and focused on what they must do. They arrive at last. They come to a halt outside of Izuka's long abandoned domain. There was a time when they each believed they would never have to return to this dreadful place but circumstances change.

"Ike, are you sure you want to go in there?" Ranulf asks from beside him as he looks up at the ominous structure. He can't help but glare at it. Ike nods with certainty.

"I need to do this."

"We're with you." Ranulf says encouragingly. Ike nods in thanks and approaches the door. The rotten wood sticks and he's forced to use his shoulder to jar it open. It gives a hideous shriek as the hinges whine. They ignore it and gather themselves at the entrance and file in. Ike leads the way down the moaning stairs and into the abyss. Micaiah tries to ignore the memories of this place. If Ike can come back here she can, too. They reach the basement and the temperature drops drastically. Their torches light the discolored and molding walls as they venture forth. They aren't here to sightsee. This is about closure. They allow Ike the freedom to explore but stay close just in case. They arrive outside a cell door and Ike pauses and stares in at the nothing inside. His eyes are distant as if he's trying to both remember and forget everything that happened here all at once.

"Ike?" Micaiah asks when a full five minutes pass in silence.

"I'm fine." He casts one last lingering look inside and walks away. They wander the room for a while longer and end up in a cramped space. It's the same place Micaiah originally found the book and also where Ike received his scars. The smell of stale blood is strong in the room and Ranulf is unable to enter and instead lingers in the doorway. Ike holds up the book and places it on the examination table. He flips it to a random page in the middle and readies his torch. The firelight dances and illuminates the paper displaying crude drawings of the beorc anatomy. "No one can ever be allowed to use this again." Ike glares at the page as he speaks. He hovers the torch over the tome as the book is set aflame. They watch as the pages twist and curl as the fire consumes the poison written on them. They step back and watch until it's nothing but ash. Ike leaves the room as the others stare at the smoldering remains.

"It's your call." Ranulf reminds him. Ike nods.

"Burn everything." He says without finality. They raise their torches and set all manner of items aflame. Ike leads the way to the exit dragging his torch along the bookshelves as he goes. The others do the same. They take the rotten steps at a run to escape the choking smoke. They reach the top of the steps and toss all but one of their torches back inside. They plant the remaining torch in the ground. They gather together and sit in the cool dewy grass as they watch the tower go up in a fiery blaze. Nothing is said between them but they share a deep feeling of relief and conclusiveness with each drifting ash. Sothe is sitting directly beside Micaiah with her hand resting comfortably in his. They admire their handiwork for some time until Micaiah turns to see Ike. He's watching the blaze with focused eyes. She can only see a fraction of his face as night's darkness claims one half and the light of the fire shines on the other. He looks content and she feels the same. He looks to her. He holds out his hand and she takes it in hers and holds onto him for as long as she can. This handshake is more than a gesture. It's an understanding. She takes this brief moment to remember everything she can about him, from the curve of his cheekbones to the spike of his hair. She knows she may never see him again. But as long as she remembers him it won't be so bad.

Ike doesn't need to thank her for all she's done. It's an unspoken knowledge between the two of them. She saved his life and he's changed hers. He finds peace in her presence and her smile. She is someone he can never allow himself to forget nor would he ever want to. He has walked through hell and returned not only alive but whole. In some ways, he's found a part of himself he never had before and he has her to thank.

He watches intently as their fingers remain intertwined in a promise of eternal friendship and respect. At long last, they've finally said their goodbyes. Through it all, countries may crumble. War may ravage the lands. Sorrow may consume us. And hope may burn away but the spirit is undying.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
